My Celestial Angel '
by KaRisa-Hime
Summary: Tell the love of your life how you feel and don't worry about being reject, I'm in your side,I'm the love master. Chapter20: rumors, for OCHitsuHina, IchiRuki, ZarakiUnohana ,ByakuyaSoiFong KyorakuNanao and Naruto's fan.. R
1. The begining

**_My Celestial Angel_**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_100 year passed since the war with Aizen has ended, and those years made Hitsugaya Toushirou the most Charming Guy in the Soul Society and the dream of girls, but to have him you must pass a strong rival, Hinamori Momo._

_-_

_-_

**_Pairing_**: _HitsuXOc + Hitsu X Hina, Zaraki x Unohana, Ichigo x Rukia, Byakuya x Soi Fong ((surpise is not it)) but the main pairing are going to be the love triangle Hinamori X Hitsugaya X Oc._

_-_

_-_

_**A/N**: This is my first Bleach-fic so please be nice and forgive for the spelling mistake. if you want to see the Celestial Angel then check my profile._

_-_

_-_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters.I only own Uzmai Kouri ._

_-_

_-_

**_Chapter One: I hate girls_**

_-_

_-_

The New Year had begun and that meant new shinigami would be allowed to enter the Gotei 13.

"Look at him" a new shinigami girl said, pointing to the tenth division captain, Hitsugaya Toshirou. The young handsome captain was talking to his vice captain.

"He's handsomer than I thought." another girl replied.

"I can't believe we were accepted by the tenth division, now we can see him every day. He will definitely fall for me" a third, prettier girl said.

"Who is that?" the three girls turned to look at another girl standing beside them. The girl was wearing large dark glasses, it was Uzami Kouri. She was a girl with split personalities, sometimes she was shy and innocent and sometimes she was bold and funny. She was also hiding many secrets. "He's wearing a white coat, that's our captain isn't it?" she smiled at the other girls.

''Don't talk to me, four eyes'' one of the girls said as she and the others left, leaving the poor girl alone. No one wanted to be the four eyes' friend.

'_I don't care if you like me or not fools_' she thought before heading back home.

_-_

_-_

"Why are most of our new shinigami female?" Hitsugaya asked angrily as he entered his office

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" Matsumoto looks at him innocently as she sat down.

"No girl wanted to be in my division before and now there are hundreds of them and I want to know why" Hitsugaya knew his vice captain was hiding something.

"Didn't you know captain, they like _you_" she winked to him.

"WHAT?" Hitsugaya was shocked, what was his stupid vice-captain talking about?

"They're your fangirls now that you're taller, handsomer, stronger, and you're so cute when you get angry," she said smiling at him. Hitsugaya's face turned red.

"No way! I 'm cold and definitely not cute." Hitsugaya growled, he didn't care since he already had his sights set on Hinamori.

' _Deny it all you want captain but you are definitely cute with this red face of yours_ ' Matsumoto thought looking at her embarrassed captain.

'' Anyways, tell them to talk to you if they need anything, I don't want them getting any closer to me. You know how much I hate girls" ' _asides Hinamori of course_ ' he thought, his best friend had become so pretty these days.

"Hai" Matsumoto smiled '_Taichou,_ _by the time this year ends, you'll have a girlfriend, hopefully Hinamori.'_

_-_

_-_

I know this chapter was silly and short, but please keep reading a lot of thing will happen later, and I am hoping to see some reviews.

_-_

_-_

◦**.'◦****Next Chapter : My Thanks ◦.'◦**

◦**.'◦** T**o** **B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D** **◦.'◦**


	2. My ThanKs

****

**_My Celestial Angel_**

**_Chapter two_**

_-_

_-_

_My Thanks to You_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Ever since the New Year had started, Hitsugaya's life had been getting worse and worse, all the new female shinigami followed him around everywhere, always getting on his nerves with their annoying chants.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! You're so hot, just like you always are!"

"He's not hot, he's **VERY** hot."

"Wanna go to the bar with me, Toushirou-kun? Can I call you Toushirou-kun?"

"I feel so lucky I met you, may I kiss you?"

That was all Hitsugaya heard everywhere he went; the sound was ringing in his ears. It was the most annoying thing imaginable.

"You know, Hitsugaya-kun, you're pretty lucky." The drunken Kyouraku- taichou spoke up, appearing from behind. "I wish I had girls swarming around me like that. If I were you..."

"Shut the hell up, Kyouraku," Hitsugaya spat at him. " I wouldn't mind if you took all these stupid fangirls to your division, I hate girls." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"But they like you... hottie." Kyouraku smirked.

Hitsugaya glared at him. "What did you call me?"

"Don't you get it? You're not that short young captain anymore, you've become a man." Kyouraku said. "A handsome man at that, and girls love handsome men."

"That's enough. I'm leaving." Hitsugaya said with a huff, he didn't want to hear anything else the drunk captain had to say.

"Bye! Have fun with all your fans!" Kyouraku waved cheerfully as if he was not fazed by the young captain's words.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as he walked to his own division, he'd rather do paperwork than exchange words with a drunkard.

-

-

-

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya shouted as soon as he entered his office. He needed something to calm him down, and a cup of tea from his vice-captain would be great just about now.

"Taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou isn't here right now," Hitsugaya turned to see a four-eyed girl standing beside couch instead of his own lazy fukutaichou.

"And who the hell are you?" asked Hitsugaya. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with more girls.

"I'm the new third seat, Uzami Kouri. Nice to meet you taichou." she bowed, a slight smile on her face.

_Another girl_, Hitsugaya grumbled in his head. He had enough of girls.

"And what are you doing here, officer?" he asked, his voice cold.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou asked me finish up some paperwork, she had a very important meeting at the Eighth Division..." she smiled at him innocently.

_'A drinking party of course. Why did I have to get Matsumoto as my vice captain_?'

Hitsugaya was getting extremely annoyed.

_First the chat with Kyouraku-taichou, and now Matsumoto slacking off and skipping to get drunk. _

" Is something wrong, Taichou?" Uzami asked in a worried tone.

"Leave."

"What?" Uzami unwisely asked.

"I SAID LEAVE, CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?! ARE YOU DEAF?! YOU STUPID, UGLY WOMAN!" The young captain's tone was frightening enough but his words cut so much deeper. Uzami tried to hold her tears back as she ran out of the room.

Hitsugaya sighed, he looked at the small amount of paperwork left but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Guilt was going to keep him up all night. _'Congratulations, Toushirou, you made a lady cry. Have fun trying to sleep tonight.'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Reviews_

_-_

_-_

**OShayO** : Thanks alot for your review , I will work on it , and yes , he get stalked by the girls in his division more and more at the next chapters .

**xTxNxLx** : Really , I'm so happy that you liked it , I will update soon .

**Yozora Nozomi** : You think so , any way thank you so much for you wonderful review , you really made me happy , and thank you for adding it to your favourites .

**Tsukia-chan x3** :** Thank you so much for your help and for beta my fic** .

**xenocanaan** : Thanks alot for reviewing my fic .

**Shuyoru Kayume** : Glad you like it here the new chapter

**DwEeL **: yeah , I don't want to be on his place being chased by somebody thank u for the review and for adding it to you fav

**_◦.'◦ Next ChaPter : My New Friend ◦.'◦_**

_**◦.'◦** T**o** **B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D** **◦.'◦**_


	3. ◦'◦ My New FrienD◦'◦

_**My Celestial Angel**_

**_Chapter Three. _**

_-_

_-_

_My New Friend_

_-_

_-_

'_Hitsugaya-taichou is so mean, what did I do to deserve this?_' Kouri thought as she wiped her tears away. '_Why do all the girls like him anyways? He's mean, rude, and he has a weird hair color!_' She giggled at that thought.

_- _

_- _

"Hey, look over there, isn't she from the Tenth Division?" a large shinigami asked another.

"Yeah, but she's not as hot as all the other ones." the other gigantic shinigami said.

"Who cares? As long as we can have some fun..."

"You're right. Let's go." both of them got up and walked towards the poor girl.

_- _

_- _

"Hey girlie,'' Kouri was surprised to see someone behind her when she turned around. Two men were standing there grinning evilly. Their eyes had an evil glint in them, Kouri felt as if the men were planning to do something to her. She needed to get away from them as soon as possible. '_I shouldn't be scared, I'm 3rd seat of the tenth division, If Hitsugaya-taichou saw me like this…Wait! Why am I thinking about him now?' _

"What do you want?" She asked them, using a cold voice that was an almost perfect imitation of her captain.

"You lost girlie?" the larger of the two men asked.

" What? What do you mean? Of course not." What the hell was this guy talking about? How could Kouri get lost in her own division?

"So you mean to say that you came here to the northern part of the 11th division all by yourself." the other man said grinning slyly at her.

" What!" Kouri exclaimed. This could not be happening. She had been so lost in thought that she must have walked into the 11th division without noticing, and the worst part of it to boot. Matsumoto had warned her about this place on her first day.

-

-

_**◦.'◦ Flash Back ◦.'****◦ **_

****

"…And those are the rules of the tenth division," Matsumoto said smiling at the new female shinigami, " Any questions?"

Malo Lori, the hottest of the new shinigami, raised her hand and asked, "Does that mean it's okay to kiss Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Well..." Matsumoto hadn't thought about that. "I don't know… I did that once," answered Matsumoto with a smile.

"What?" every single girl at the room asked, glaring at the lazy vice captain.

"Don't worry, it was just a kiss on his forehead when he was still young" She explained hastily, all the other girls sighed in relief.

"You made me worry for nothing fuku-taichou, I wanted to be the first to kiss Hitsugaya-taichou"

_'What the hell is this girl is talking about'_ Kouri thought after hearing that.

"Anyways, before you leave I just wanted to warn you about the shinigami at the northern part of the 11th division."

"And why is that fukutaichou?'' Kouri asked.

"Because they are drunk all the time, and they've been known to do bad things to cute little girls like you, so if you value your own life, you won't go over there."

**◦.'◦ Flash Back End ◦.****'◦ **

**-**

**-**

_'Oh my god, I have to get out of this place!_' Kouri tried to run but one of the men grabbed her hand, "Hey, let me go!"

"You really think I'm gonna let you go, girlie?"

"Wh- What do you mean?" Kouri stuttered.

"You entered our division without permission, didn't you know that's against the rules? We're gonna have to teach you a lesson aren't we?" the other man said cupping her chin.

"Stop! HELP!" she screamed before they covered her mouth roughly.

"Don't worry, we'll be gentle." The man moved in closer.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, FOOLS?" a voice rang out from behind.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" one of them shouted before realizing who it was.

"TAICHOU!" the two shinigami backed down immediately when they realized it was Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the 11th division.

"We are so sorry taichou we had no idea it was you, please forgive us." The two shinigami bowed low.

"Che, whatever fucking maggots, I asked you a fucking question so answer it" Kenpachi leered.

" We were just trying to help this young lady, she got lost you see and we were just…"

"SHUT UP! ARE YOU TRYING TO LIE TO ME?" Zaraki cut them of angrily.

"No sir, they're telling the truth." Zaraki turned to look at the young lady in question. "I got lost and they was trying to show me the way back to my division." Kouri smiled weakly.

"Alright, if you say so," He looked at the other two and starting yelling again, " GET BACK TO WORK! NOW!"

"H- Ha-...Hai, taichou!" And with that, the two hulking shinigami ran away to finish their paperwork.

-

-

"You're pretty brave to lie to Ken-chan," The pink-haired vice captain, Yachiru, piped up as she clung to Zaraki's back.

"What do you mean, Yachiru-fukutaichou?" Kouri asked nervously

"We all knew you were lying but don't worry, Ken-chan's not gonna kill them.'' she said, smiling at her.

"Ken-chan?" Kouri thought. "Oh, Kenpachi." She realized she was talking aloud, and turned red.

"I'm sorry, I ... -"

"You don't have to apologize." Zaraki cut her words, shrugging it off.

"So, what's your name, four-eyes?" Yachiru asked.

"Kouri... I mean Uzami Kouri, Tenth Division 3rd Seat." she bowed to them. Yachiru jumped down from Kenpachi's back to latch onto Kouri.

"Koko-chan is so cute! Let's be friends!" Yachiru hugged her tightly; Kouri couldn't breathe.

"What? But Yachiru-fukutaichou..."

"What do you think Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked. Zaraki looked a little pissed off at Kouri's reluctance to be Yachiru's friend.

"I think it a great idea, right Uzami?" Zaraki stared at Kouri, his face clearly promised an unfortunate ending for Kouri if she refused.

"Yes…great," Kouri finally gave up.

"Wanna eat with us today Koko-chan?" Yachiru suggested happily.

"What...?!"

"We'll be expecting you." Zaraki said.

-

-

Today was probably one of the best days of Kouri's afterlife. She had finally made new friends, her very first friends in The Gotei 13, and they weren't just anyone either. It was the captain and the vice captain of the 11th division. They were so nice to her, and so funny, that she wasn't scared anymore. Even the two big guys from earlier gave her a lot of candy to thank her for not telling their captain the truth.

When she got home, she found Hitsugaya leaning against the door of her house, arms crossed.

_'What does he want_?' Kouri thought as she walked up to him.

He sighed when he saw. "I'm sorry," Hitsugaya said in a very low tone.

"What?" His words stunned Kouri.

"I said I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. You didn't do anything to deserve that and I just came to apologize." Hitsugaya couldn't live with guilt, he was losing too much sleep.

"You don't have to apologize, Hitsugaya-taichou," Kouri replied. "You're my captain and I can handle what you give me without any questions or complaints," Truthfully, Kouri was ecstatic that Hitsugaya had apologized

"Really?" Hitsugaya's eyes lit up. "Then I guess I'll go now." With that he left.

"You're welcome, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Maybe Hitsugaya wasn't that bad, and this really was the best day of Kouri's afterlife.

-

**◦.'◦ **I'm wishing to see more reviews to this chapter **◦.'◦**

**◦.'◦ HapPy BirtHdaY Hitsugaya-taichou ◦.'◦**

**◦.'◦** T**o** **B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D** **◦.'◦**


	4. ◦'◦AuthOr nOte◦'◦

**◦.'◦** **A**uth**O**r nO**te**** ◦.'◦**

**◦.'◦**O**C** Pr**Of**il**e ****◦.'◦**

**Name:**Uzami Kouri

**Age**:190 years ( around 19 years at the real word ,, two years younger than Hitsugaya. )

**Hair**:blond hair tied in a loose ponytail

**Eyes**:blue eyes, but she is wearing a big dark glasses (_four eyed_)

**Personality**:A very kind and helpful girl, and because of that Matsumoto always make her do the paperwork.

**Zanpakuto**: Flaming tornado.

**Rank**:3rd seat officer of the tenth division.

**Aims**:Getting power to protect the people she love.

**Back Ground**:Both of her parent killed by hollows, and because of that she promise herself that she will never fall in love until she become strong so she can protect the people she love. (( you will know that was true later))

◦.'_◦ NOTe : Uzami Profile is going to change completely later ,, Because she is hiding many secerts .◦._'◦

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo become the taichou of the fifth division and he is married to Kuchiki Rukia two years ago ,, every thing else is just the same . 

Both the third and the ninth division are OC .

* * *

Sorry for late , I should have post the information on the first chapter.

Chapter four wilL come out in a couple of days


	5. ◦'◦She's My FrienD ◦'◦

◦**.'◦Authors notes** : I **changed** the titel (( again )) from WhO are You ? arE you an Angel TO Who are you ? My Celestial Angel . ,, I think it better . and also I corrected some mistakes like kori should be written like this kouri isn't that write ◦**.'◦**

**_My Celestial Angel_**

**_Chapter four_**

_-_

_-_

_She's My Friend _

"Finally, I can sleep in peace." Hitsugaya thought as he walked back home. " I think I hate my name now, all those stupid fangirls shouting it all the time."

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" A female shinigami called from behind.

"Yeah, I'm really going to hate it. " Hitsugaya grumbled under his breath. He turned to see Malo Lori in her white robe. "Hello…you're the girl from this morning." She was the girl who had wanted to kiss him.

"I'm honored you remember me!" she smiled at him. Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes and turned away again.

"I only remember you because of how perverted your comment was." he said without looking at her.

"What? Why are you treating me like this taichou?" Malo gave her captain the puppy dog eyes.

"The question is, why are you bothering me like this? What do you want?" He snapped at her.

"I was just wondering if you wanted me to keep you company tonight. I hear you've been having…sleeping problems." She flashed him her most charming smile, trying to seduce him. It didn't work.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't need you…." Hitsugaya answered her coldly, and continued on his way. "...At all."

"Why?" the girl tried to keep his attention for a moment longer. Hitsugaya turned to look at her again.

"There is no reason why." And with that, he stormed off.

_'These fangirls are killing me_.' He thought as he reached his house. _'I hope there isn't anything else I have to deal with tonight_.'

As he approached his house, Hitsugaya sensed that something, no, some_one_ was there.

"Hina... mori?" She was curled up on his front porch, tears running down her face. "Hinamori!" He ran up and crouched beside her.

"S- Shirou-chan…" She sobbed as Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her.

He held her delicate frame and looked her in the eye. "What happened, Hinamori?"

"I... I..." She stuttered before sobs overcame her.

"Hinamori, please, answer me!" He tried again.

"I... I had a dream. I dreamt that Aizen-t-taichou had come back and killed you. I- I thought you were dead, Shirou-chan! I ran her as fast as I could to find you but you weren't home, I was so scared!" Hinamori told him as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"First of all, it's Hitsugaya-taichou. Get it in your head." He gave her one of his rare smiles, he really didn't mind that nickname much at all. "And secondly, Aizen is gone, if he ever comes back, I'll kill him." He promised. Hinamori smiled weakly and embraced him.

"Anou, Shirou-chan? Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked shyly as her face turned red.

Hitsugaya blushed slightly, not that he'd ever let anyone know. "Fine, but don't wet the bed Momo." He teased.

" Shirou-chan!" Hinamori pouted

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" He reminded her as they both went inside his house.

_'I knew it, something else was bound to happen to tonight_.'

"What does he see in her?" Malo hissed angrily to her friend Solan Anza, she had been eavesdropping on Hitsugaya's conversation with Hinamori.

"Well she is his childhood friend. Everyone knows that they'll have to get through Hinamori to get to Hitsugaya" Anza answered her.

"Hmph, I _will_ beat you Hinamori Momo. You'll see, Toshirou-kun will be mine in the end," Malo swore as she and Anza left.

-

-

**◦.'◦The next morning. ◦.'◦**

The vice captains' meeting had just finished.

"Finally," Matsumoto said, yawning, "I think I'll take a nap when I reach the office," she said to Nanao.

"Do you ever do your work?" Nanao asked.

"You know how much I hate work, Nanao-chan," Matsumoto replied as they left the meeting room.

"Sometimes I pity Hitsugaya-taichou for having you as a vice captain," She sighed, rolling her eyes. "On the other hand, you would be the perfect vice captain for Shunsui-taichou."

"Whatever," and with that, Matsumoto disappeared into the tenth division headquarters.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" Matsumoto turned around to find Uzami Kouri who had been waiting for her return.

"Ohayo Uzami-chan!" She greeted happily, waving at the girl.

"Ohayo Matsumoto-san, I've been waiting for you!" She told her.

"Why? Is something wrong Uzami-chan?" Matsumoto asked worriedly, but Kouri just shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering…how did your meeting in the eight division go yesterday?" Kouri asked her innocently.

_'What meeting_?' Matsumoto thought '_Crap, she's talking about the drinking party! Baka!'_

"Ah, yes... the important meeting... Yes, it was great. Thank you for taking care of everything!" Matsumoto covered up hastily.

"No problem, Matsumoto-san." Kouri smiled again.

"It's Rangiku, Uzami-chan, call me Rangiku." Matsumoto told the girl.

"But Matsumoto-san, I…" Kouri began but was cut off by the excited shouts of one Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hey... Rangiku!" Ichigo shouted as he rushed towards them.

"Ohayo Ichigo-san!" Matsumoto greeted him smiling.

"Eh, Ohayo, Rangiku-san." Ichigo was out of breath; it looked like he had been running around for quite a while now.

"Kurosaki-taichou, you look tired. Would you like some water?" Kouri asked. Ichigo nodded and Kouri went to fetch the water, leaving him and Matsumoto alone.

''Rangiku, have you seen Hinamori? I haven't seen her since last night" he asked. "I can't find her anywhere and I'm starting to get really worried."

"No, I haven't seen her at all. Come to think of it, she wasn't at the vice captains' meeting either." Matsumoto thought about it some more. Where had Hinamori gone? Had she really just disappeared?

"I'm really worried about her, I've been asking around and nobody has seen her, she didn't come to the office this morning either and…" Ichigo trailed off.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo, she'll be fine, that girl's got a good head on her shoulders." Matsumoto tried to comfort Ichigo.

"Yeah, but she always seems so delicate, it's hard not to imagine something bad happening to her." Ichigo sighed as Kouri came back with a glass of water.

"Here, Kurosaki-taichou," She gave the water to him.

"Thanks," Ichigo said in appreciation and drank it in one gulp.

"Uzami-chan, have you seen Hinamori?" Matsumoto asked her.

"Well…" Uzami put a finger to her lips as she thought about it, " I think she came into the office with Hitsugaya-taichou this morning, she's probably still there."

"Really? I'm so glad she's okay." Ichigo sighed in relief as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Come on, let's go get them, Ichigo," Matsumoto suggested.

"Okay, I need her to finish up some paperwork anyway," Ichigo stood up.

"Speaking of paperwork, I kind of forgot to pick it up from the first division," Matsumoto said sheepishly to Kouri.

"I can get it if you like, Rangiku-san." Kouri said.

"Thank you so much Uzami-chan." Matsumoto pulled Kouri into a hug.

"Yosh, I'll be going now." Kouri said as she left.

"You are using her." Ichigo shot Matsumoto a glare.

"And you are using Hinamori." Matsumoto struck back.

"Am not."

"Yeah you are."

-

-

"Are you alright Shirou-chan?" Hinamori asked Hitsugaya for the tenth time since they entered his office.

"I told you Hinamori, I'm fine, and it's Hitsugaya-kun! I mean Hitsugaya-taichou!'' Hitsugaya rubbed the dark circles under his eyes.

"You face doesn't look fine" Hinamori told him.

-knock knock knock-

"Come in." Hitsugaya said snappishly. Rangiku and Ichigo came in.

"Hinamori, where have you been?" Ichigo burst out. "I've been searching for you all this time."

"I'm so sorry Kurosaki-taichou, I spent the night with Hitsugaya-kun, and he wasn't feeling well this morning so I stayed here." She told him apologetically.

_'She spent the night with him_...' Dirty thoughts immediately filled Matsumoto's head.

"Hmmm…" Matsumoto looked at her captain with a foxy grin on her face, Hitsugaya's cheeks flushed red.

"N-no, it's not like that!" he burst out. Matsumoto looked slightly disappointed but kept her hopes up just in case.

"Never mind, come on Hinamori. You have a lot of work to day," Ichigo ushered his vice-captain towards the door. "I had to stay up all night doing your work too."

"Whoops." Hinamori turned red in embarrassment.

"Goodbye Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun..." She waved, and the two left.

"Matsumoto, don't you have work to do?" Hitsugaya cut in. His lazy vice-captain glanced at the mountain of paperwork on her desk.

"Who brought these?" she pointed at the paperwork.

" Baka, I brought them, because I _knew _that you would forget them.'' Hitsugaya hissed.

_'Poor Uzami, she's going to go to Yamamoto-dono's office for nothing. And I wanted to sleep until she came back...'_ she sighed.

"Stop day-dreaming and do your work."

"Hai, hai." Just as Matsumoto was about to get started an idea popped into her head. "So, Hitsugaya-taichou, did Hinamori pleasure you last night? Hm?" An evil smirk formed on Matsumoto's face as she said this.

"W- What? Wh- what are you talking about?" Hitsugaya's face became as red as tomato.

"Why don't you tell me about it? I can teach you a few moves," she added playfully.

"SHUT UP MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya's face was flaming. "We haven't done anything like _that_, Hinamori is just a friend…" He trailed off.

"So what you're trying to say is, you want to do it with someone else?" Matsumoto giggled.

"Shut up, do the work by yourself. I'm leaving." Hitsugaya left his office, slamming the door in his wake.

_'Great! Now I can ask Uzami to do the work, while I take a nap!_' she cheered mentally.

-

-

On the other hand, Kouri had just arrived at the first division, and had started searching for her division's paperwork, but she couldn't find it.

"Are you searching for the tenth division's paperwork?" Kurotsuchi Nemu asked. She was carrying a giant stack of paper.

"Hai!"

Nemu gave her a weak smile. "Hitsugaya-taichou _just _picked it up before you came." She turned to leave. "Sorry."

"Oh, then I came here for nothing." Kouri said, as she looked at Nemu and her stack of paper. "Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou?"

"Yes?" She turned to face the girl.

"Do you need any help? That looks really heavy!" She smiled, trying to grab a stack of the papers.

"T- There is no need, Uzami-san." Nemu reassured her

"Don't worry, your office is on the way, and I have nothing to do anyway!" Kouri said brightly.

"Alright then," the vice-captain agreed shyly. Nemu gave her half of the papers and the two walked together and talked.

"Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou?" Kouri asked.

"Hm?"

"You know, this is the first time I've ever really heard your voice!"

"Really, now?"

"Yeah, you're so quiet, but I don't see why you don't talk a lot. You're very pretty."

"Thank you Uzami-san, you're the first one to ever call me pretty." She told Kouri.

"'Don't they have eyes? Maybe they're just scared that your father might hurt them for talking to you. I mean, a father is supposed to protect his daughter right? There was a sad look on Nemu's face. Uzami looked at her.

"... What's wrong?" They were in front of her division's office.

"Nothing, but, I think you should leave now," Nemu grabbed her stack of papers and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Don't you have eyes, Nemu?!" Shouted a very angry Mayuri.

"I'm so sorry... Mayuri-sama..." Nemu said looking down. She knew that her apologies would not make any difference.

"Here's your punishment, you disrespectful bitch!" The man kicked her in the stomach so hard that blood began oozing out of her mouth.

Kouri watched the horrible scene unfold before her until she could not longer stand it.

"Stop it... just stop it please..." Kouri begged Mayuri, shocked that he could treat his own daughter in such a way. " She's your daughter and your vice-captain too, please, just stop." Her eyes began watering up.

"Get out of my way, it's none of your business, woman." Mayuri shouted at her.

"No! She's my friend and I'm going to protect her, even from you!." she fought back.

"You stupid girl..." Mayuri said in a very low tone, very agitated. "... Nemu doesn't have friends, who would want to be her friend? She's an impudent little bitch."

"Stop calling her that! You don't deserve to be her father! You don't even deserve to be alive!" Kouri raised her voice which, unfortunately, caused Mayuri to snap.

"SHUT UP, NO ONE DEFIES KUROSUTCHI MAYURI!" He slapped her hard on the side of her face. "If you really are her friend, then why don't you take her punishment instead!" He kicked in the stomach as he had done to Nemu and slapped her again. The other shinigami of the 12th division rushed over to help but backed off just as quickly when they realized it was their captain.

"That's enough you masked bastard!" Kenpachi growled as he caught Mayuri's raised arm.

"Kenpachi..." Mayuri hissed, but swallowed his anger. It was no use trying to fight the violent captain, he would never win. He called out to his daughter. "Nemu, come."

"Hai, Mayuri-sama!" Nemu followed her father obediently. She looked at Kouri sadly before she left.

"Uzami!" Kenpachi kneeled by the unconscious girl's body.

Yachiru climbed down from Kenpachi's back. "Ken-chan... Koko-chan is really hurt..." she pouted, glaring at Mayuri as he was leaving. Kenpachi growled, no one upset Yachiru,

Kenpachi grabbed Mayuri's neck and threw him against the wall. " Don't you know she is one of my friends?" He punched him as hard as he could

"Father!" Nemu ran to assist the masked man.

"You... will... pay..." He hissed as Nemu helped him up. The two walked away with Nemu supporting her father.

"Great work Ken-chan!" Yachiru cheered.

_'Kenpachi-taichou got angry because of me..._'Kouri smiled weakly at the 11th division captain.

"Are you alright Koko-chan?" Yachiru asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you Yachiru-chan, Kenpachi–taichou..." Kouri stumbled out weakly as the two inspected her wounds.

"I think we should go to Uno-chan's to get you fixed up." Kenpachi said in a slightly offhanded manner.

"Uno-chan?" Kouri repeated.

" I..I ..I mean Unohana-taichou." Kenpachi corrected himself with a grunt.

"Why are you calling her Uno-chan, Kenpachi-taichou?" Kouri asked.

"Didn't you know? Ken-chan is in lov-..." Zaraki clasped his hand over Yachiru's mouth before she could betray his secret.

"What Yachiru meant to say was that I was affected by her nicknames." He growled.

"Ah... I think that I should go now... Thanks again!" She waved and ran away from them as Yachiru bit Zaraki's hand. "Bye Koko-chan!"

Yachiru turned to Zaraki.

"Why didn't you let me tell her? She's our friend, isn't she?"

"I don't want anybody to know about this, Yachiru."

"I'm going to tell Koko-chan even if you don't want me too!" Yachiru announced defiantly.

"Don't you dare!"

"I'm going to tell her! I'm going to tell her! I'm going to tell-"

"Shut up, Yachiru!"

-

-

"Uzami-chan, what happened to you?" Matsumoto asked as soon as Kouri entered the office.

"I down the stairs..." Kouri mumbled, not daring to look at her vice captain.

"Don't lie to me. What really happened?" Matsumoto was persistent. She eventually wore Kouri down and got her to tell the entire story.

"Kenpachi-taichou did that?" Matsumoto was disbelieving. Kenpachi never did anything for anyone except Yachiru and himself.

"Yeah, he is a kind person and a great friend." Kouri smiled sweetly.

"Wow, people are gonna be looking at you differently from now on Uzami-chan."

"Yeah..."

Matsumoto grabbed her hands and led her to the bathroom. "Now, you need a bath Uzami-chan, you are covered in dust and blood!"

"But... this is my only robe, Fukutaichou..."

"Don't worry. I have an extra robe in the bathroom, you can wear that." She gave her a big smile. "All you need to do is call me Rangiku, okay?"

"Thanks a lot... fuku... I mean, Rangiku-san." she smiled back.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up. We'll have a drink once you're done. Nothing like sake after a bath!"

"But... I..."

"No buts! Get your butt into that bath." Matsumoto pushed her into the bathroom.

_'Matsumoto-fukutaichou is so nice when she isn't drunk_.' Kouri thought before turning on the water.

-

-

-

Moments later, Hitsugaya returned to the office only to find Matsumoto asleep on the couch with a bottle of sake in hand, waiting for Kouri to finish her bath.

"Stupid Matsumoto." As he walked past her, the white-haired captain slipped on some spilt sake and went crashing face first onto the floor.

"Is that you Rangiku-san?" Kouri called out from the bathroom, there was no response. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to check on Matsumoto. _'I hope she hasn't done anything stupid...' _

Kouri walked to find an unconscious Hitsugaya on the floor, her face took on an expression of shock.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

-

-

-

I'm wishing you still like it I will update soon ,, lot of change will happen in the next chapters .. but I will not tell you about it ,, you have to guess ,, Zaraki and Unohana (( L0ve )) will take a place at the next chapters

-

-

◦**.'◦ ****Next Chapter : The Celestial Angel ****◦.'◦**

◦**.'◦****Happy new Year Every Body (( you are too late )) ****◦.'◦**

◦**.'◦** T**o** **B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D** **◦.'◦**


	6. ◦'◦The Celestial AnGel ?◦'◦

**_◦.'◦My Celestial Angel◦.'◦_**

****

**_◦.'◦Chapter 5◦.'◦_**

_-_

_-_

_His Celestial Angel was a dream, that what everyone told him and that made him fall in love with his best friend Hinamori Momo, What will Hitsugaya do when he found out that his Angel was real._

_-_

_-_

**_A/N_**: _please forgive me if there is any spelling mistake, You can see Hitsugaya's Angel pic in my profile, _

_-_

_-_

**◦.'◦The Celestial Angel◦.'◦**

_-_

_-_

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Uzami ran to Hitsugaya's side and shocked his shoulders, she sighed in relief when he opened his eyes a bit and rubbed his nose, he status himself in sitting position, and he has not seen her yet.

"Oh, my nose" still rubbing his nose "Thanks...yo-you" Hitsugaya turned his face to see Uzami smiling to him with only a towel around her body and her blond her is down and wet (( A/N; he didn't recognize her because she is completely different now )) "There no need for thanks, taichou. And if you need anything taichou, just tell me, I will do it at once" _What Uzami meant was if he need a water or a drink or any thing else but Hitsugaya misunderstand her and his nose start to bleeding._

"Something wrong taichou" she tried to touch him but he took many steps away from her.

"Stay away from me, W-Who are you?" his face was as red as a tomato. In addition, he was beside the couch Matsumoto was sleeping on.

"What? Have you already forgotten about me Taichou? "Did_ the hit affect him or something_?" It me Uz… "Her word cut by a hit Hitsugaya got from Matsumoto (She hit him with the sake bottle that was on her hand hardly.) Sending him unconscious again.

"That you punishment for leaving me Gin " she said in her sleeping and continued her sleep.

"TAICHOU" Uzami ran again to his said but when he didn't answer her, she went back to the bathroom wearing the robe Matsumoto gave her putting her hair's ponytail and her glasses back and returned with a glass of water ((not for Hitsugaya)) and poured the water on Matsumoto's face which waked her up.

"What wrong,Gin, Taichou," she was looking everywhere like an idiot.

"Rangiku-san" Uzami caught her intention.

"Uzami, what have you done?" she was wiping the water from her face.

"What have I done is not as important as what you did " she said pointing her finger at her taichou.

"Taichou, what happened to him?"

"You hit him with the sake bottle."

"Oh my God, he is going to kill me, Uzami please keep it as secret, please don't tell him " she begged her.

"Alright but first we should take him to the fourth division " she sighed as she told her that.

"Thank a lot, let go" and with that they took him to the fourth division.

-

-

-

"I wonder what take them so long" Matsumoto was wondering beside the room Where Hitsugaya was, Unohana-taichou went in a while ago and did not come out.

"If anything happened to Hitsugaya-Taichou the fan will kill you Rangiku-san" Uzami gave her a death glare.

"Stop scaring me Uzami"

"I think they will burn your hair our or they will ask the bar's manger to not sell you any sake."

"STOP IT."

"Uzami" Uzami turned her face to see Zaraki with Yachiru smiling on his back heading to where Rangiku and she were."

"Zaraki-taichou, Yachiru … What are you doing here? Do not tell me you were passing by I am not falling for it "she asked as soon as they come close.

"Baka, we came to see if you were alright," said Zaraki.

"But Zaraki-taichou, I told you that I don't need a check up"

"Y-Yes, Yes, you said that I forgot hahaha" he start to laugh, and that was a strange act from the tough captain.

"Ken-chan have you also forgot that we came her so you can see Uno….." before Yachiru could say anything more Zaraki grabbed her and made her like a ball and through her out the through the window. And Yachiru flied out away. ((Like a star).

"Zaraki –taichou what have you done?" Uzami who got shocked asked him.

'_ She was about to tell me secret in front of Matsumoto the new tell of Seireitei wait one hours and all the shinigami will know that I'm in love with Uno-chan_ ' Zaraki was in a deep thought but at least he heard her question " Don't worry about her Uzami it one of the games she invents, she like it a lot. " she give him a glare (Which mean I don't believe you Baka) so he tried anther thing." Any way, if you are not here for check up then why are you here?" he asked her again.

"Yeah I forgot Hitsugaya-taichou got hurt so Rangiku-san and I brought him here" she answered him and forgets all about her thought.

"Was it a fight or something?" he asked worriedly.

"No, it a different thing a completely different thing " She sent a glare to Matsumoto.

"Hah ..."

Two minute later Unohana-taichou came out from the room smiling to them.

"Don't worry he is fine now." She said as soon as she saw their worried face.

"Thanks god" Rangiku sighted in relief.

"Thank you so much Unohana-taichou" Uzami bowed for her as a thanks.

"Yeah you are a great person," Zaraki said with a soft look on his face, which was not a normal thing to Uzami.

"There is no need for that it my job, but ..." she turned her face to where Rangiku was "There was a black spot under his eyes, was he sleeping problems lately." Unohana asked her and that was not a very wise choice.

"I do not think so "Rangiku answered and added " But he was sleeping with Hinamori lately and you know that you should be awake during **DOING IT**.'' And smiled to the other three who turned red.

"MATSUMOTO**! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING IN FRONT OF UNOHANA** "Zaraki shout at her was like a strong wind that missed her hair?

"Zaraki-taichou you should be caring about me, I'm you friend." Uzami shouted at him back but not like him.

"S-Sorry, I mean in front of Uzami." but it was not like the first one. Uzami glare at him she will let this pass so easily, SHE_ WANTS TO KNOW WHAT GOING ON._

-

-

-

On the other hand, Hitsugaya was in a different world, or let me say in dreaming world.

-

-

**◦.'◦_Hitsugaya's dream: ◦_.'◦**

Hitsugaya waked up and found himself in a different place "Where am I?" Hitsugaya looked around him to find thing except trees, no people, no Matsumoto and no paperwork and that made him sure he is not in his office room at the tenth division ' What I'm doing her I sure I was in the office a moment ago, I don't remember coming to a place like this unless.' an idea came to his mind. "MATSUMOTO IS THIS ONE OF YOUR STUIPED JOKES" but there was no answer. 'I guess I wrong ' Hitsugaya sat down again but.

_Music_

"Someone is singing" there was a slow music not far from where he was and because he does not know what he has to do follow the music until.

"Oh ..." Hitsugaya's eyes widened from what he saw a pretty young girl (( Uzami from before he knocked up )) wearing a shiny white robe and putting a flower ring on her head dancing in edge of the lake but stop when she saw him .

"Sorry I didn't mean it …"

"You don't have to apologize Toushirou-kun." She smiled to him sweetly.

"Hey, how did you know my name." it the first time he see her and she already knew his first name?

"Have you already forgot about me Toushirou-kun?" She flied from where she was and come closer to him and that really shocked him , But it was what she did to him next that made him shocked , she putted her hands on his cheeks , and smile sweetly at him and that made him blush (( So cute )) .

"W-Wh... Who are you?" he asked nervously.

"I'm a lost Angel …" his eyes widen even more than before, and added " Who can't go back to her home because she fall in love with a shinigami, with a division taichou " she bent down more a few inches were between their faces he could feel her breath " with you" his eyes widen more and more when she bent down more and kissed him on the lip.

**◦.'◦_End of the dream._◦.'◦**

-

-

Hitsugaya's eyes shot open after the kiss to find Unohana, Matsumoto, Uzami, Zaraki, Ichigo, Rukia and Hinamori in front of him.

"Hitsugaya-taichou you waked up thanks god," Unohana said sighing.

"Hitsugaya-Kun I was worried about you." Hinamori said throwing her self on him in a hug.

"Thanks god you alright Taichou." Matsumoto said and Uzami nodded and add, "Are you alright now, Taichou?"

"I think so, but my head still hurting Me.," he answered rubbing his head. Uzami sent anther glare to Matsumoto who looked away.

"Wait, I will bring you some painkiller." Unohana as she left the room.

'Why_ did you left? You were a painkiller form me '_ Zaraki thought " Anyway we were worried about you kiddo " Zaraki said and Hitsugaya sent him a glare in return he is already 21 and Zaraki is STILL CALLING HIM KID.

"Hey, Toushirou "Toushirou turned his face and looked at Ichigo." Hinamori was worried about you, when she heard you were sent to the fourth division she left the office _(and the paperwork) _and ran to you " he winked to Hinamori who blushed and looked away from him Toushirou just smiled to her, and then Ichigo add " I doubt Rukia will do the same thing to me " Rukia kicked his leg " AOCH " everyone laughed until Hitsugaya start to look around him.

"Something wrong Hitsugaya-Taichou?" Uzami asked.

"I wonder where she went?" he answered, and kept looking around him.

"Who are you talking about?" Zaraki was trying to keep himself normal ((WAS**_ HE TALKING ABOUT HIS UNO-CHAN_**))

"The angel with the shining robe."

"What?" everyone's eyes widened from what said "What angel?"

Zaraki grabbed Hitsugaya's robe "ARE** YOU TALKING ABOUT UNA-CH… UNOHANA**"

"Of course not, I am talking about the flying angel with the flowers ring on her head." Hitsugaya answered him.

"We didn't see such a thing" Matsumoto answered him.

"Yeah only thing we was the daughter of the devil whom standing beside me "as soon as Ichigo said that he got another kick from Rukia who was beside" I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Rangiku-san" and he got a kick from Rangiku as well.

"Anyway" Rangiku said smiling at her Taichou "Uzami you can stay here if you want, I going to leave now, I have an important work at the office"

"Hai" Uzami answered her.

"You are going to make party from me being at the hospital." Hitsugaya said.

"Of course no." Rangiku answered ' _how did know_?'

"Well I 'm leaving too," Zaraki said.

"Me too, C'mon Rukia." Ichigo said leaving .and Rukia followed him." Hinamori you can stay too with your Hitsugaya-chan, come back whenever you want."

"Hai, Taichou" Hinamori smiled at her kind heart Taichou.

After everyone left, Hinamori got an idea to spent the time "How did she look like?"

"Who?" Hitsugaya asked.

"The Angel" She smiled to him evilly.

"I'm not going to tell you" he answered her.

"Why"

"Please taichou, I want to know too," Uzami asked too but not like Hinamori, Hitsugaya sent a glare to her.

"Hitsugaya-kun don't be so mean" Hinamori glare at him too.

"I told you before I will not say any thing because I don't remember any thing."

"Really" Hinamori said.

"Yeah" Hitsugaya said and putted his hand on the left side of his head "It hurt, it hurt like a hell,"

"Hitsugaya-kun are you alright, I'm going to get Unohana." Hinamori ran out from the room. Hitsugaya turned his face to look at Uzami who giving his an evil glare.

"Why are you staring at me like this?" he asked.

"Lying is a bad thing especially if you were lying on a person care a lot about you?"

"What did you say?" Hitsugaya got angry.

"The hit was on the right side and you said that the left side was hurting you, I going to tell Hinamori." Uzami was about to leave when Hitsugaya grab her hand.

"No, don't "the image of the angel come to his mind but disappeared as soon as her let go of her hand" Sorry, but if have do that Hinamori will not stop asking about."

"I sorry taichou, I didn't mean it, forgive my rudeness, please " she bowed for him.

Silent kept between them until Hinamori came back with Unohana.

"Hitsugaya-kun I brought Unohana-taichou." Hinamori said breathing hardly and looked very tired maybe she was running.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Hinamori told me that you head hurting you badly more than before." Unohana asked him Hitsugaya a hand on the right side of his head ((he is genies after all)).

"Oh, yeah it hurt more." he lied.

"Poor Shirou-chan" Hinamori said sadly.

"Anyway I was going give you a normal painkiller but since it hurt you a lot it "she said as she bring an injection out from her robe." I will give you an injection"

"What? No ,, I mean I'm fine ,, I don't need it ,, " Hitsugaya mumbled

As soon as he saw the injection.

"Don't worry Hitsugaya-taichou it will not hurt, and move down your pants" She was smiling at him.

"I told you I don't need it," Hitsugaya shout this time.

"Really, fine Uzami, Hinamori grab his hands," She ordered.

"Hai" both of the said and grabbed his hands.

"Let go of me, Uzami if didn't let go will make do the paperwork for a year." He shouts as he was fighting to get him self free.

"Really thank you so much, taichou," Uzami answered his swear with a smile.

"WHAT"

"C'mon Shirou-chan the injection will help you to get better " Hinamori said smiling at him too, which was getting him crazy.

"No, No, No," He kept shouting until injected him with medicine.

-

-

"You knew he was lying?" Uzami asked Hinamori as they left Hitsugaya room so he could have some rest.

"Yeah I'm his childhood friend I know better than any one, injections were scaring him since we were kids, that why I asked Unohana-taichou to give him one as a punishment" she smiled at her.

"I see …" she smiled back at her.

"Anyway are you going to the tenth division?" Hinamori asked.

"Why are you asking Hinamori fuku-taichou?"

"I want you to make sure that Rangiku will not do anything stupid"

"Alright, but I need to talk to Zaraki-taichou first."

"Thanks" When they were about to separate Uzami said.

"I think you should use protection Hinamori fuku-taichou"

"What?" she did understand what she meant?

"Rangiku-san said you are doing it with Hitsugaya-taichou every night, you know what I'm talking about?"

"What, no, we didn't ... I mean, How," Hinamori mumbled as her face become red so she turned away.

"Just kidding, Of course I didn't believe her, don't you love him." Uzami asked and that made Hinamori looked at her again " Then hurry up and confess you love to him before one of him fan steal him from you " she waved to her before running away.

"Thank, I will do it soon, very soon" Hinamori said before heading back to her division.

-

-

"That injection was really hurt," Hitsugaya was complaining while rubbing his back

" Hinamori , Uzami I going to get you from what you did , but I know I will forgive Hinamori at the end because I love her ." a soft look was on his face when remember Hinamori worried face when he waked up , and again he complete his complaining by " That Uzami love doing paperwork so that will not be punishment her , well at least she can do it so that I can get some sleep " the image of the angel come to his mind again , calling him ' _Toushirou-kun_ ' " I wonder if you were a dream , and If you were true , Who are You ? My Celestial Angel.

-

-

**Review **

-

-

**Anime Freak 688** So what do you think about the HitsuHina at this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Sleeve of White Snow** : Thank you so much for the review ,, and yeah Mayuri is getting on my nerves too so don't worry later both Uzami and Yachiru will make fun of him (( so wait until that ) and don't worry about Shirou-chan he will be fine but ... no I will not tell you .. you have to see it your self

**JenovaJuice97**: thanks a lot for the review ,, well I think it better that way , right And about Mayuri he is an idiot and I hate him so don't worry he is going to pay for every thing .

**Jhon 117**: well I liked you review it too funny, about Zaraki yeah he can be nice some time... and yes Hitsugaya will not Knock out because of stupid sake thank a lot for the review glad you like it

**Sireylithy**: Really, I so happy too, don't worry the HitsuHina will be better and ((funny)) next chapter

**animeluver1412**: Glad you like it, don't worry next chapter HitsuHina will be better and thank you for the review

**darkranger88** : Thanks a lot for the two review and by the way she is not Aizen , her secret is another thing and Ichigo become the captain after the war with Aizen , don't worry you see how next chapters

**DwEeL** : Really ,thanks god I thought you were angry from me ,and yeah , I think he is cool two , I hate Mayuri but I feel sorry for Nemu having a father like him .

**Yozora Nozomi** : Hello dear ,, well you can say it ,, I'm late at many thing , here chapter 5 for you hope you will like it , and waiting for yours .

**Velron**: Here chapter 5 for you, and sorry this chapter was a HitsHina, well about the end, It could be a Hitshina (evil)) just kidding, well wait and see. Thank you for the reviews.

**Alesa14**: thank you so much for the review, here chapter 5 for you.

-

-

**◦.'◦Next chapter: Zaraki confess + Love Master ◦.'◦**

◦**.'◦** T**o** **B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D** **◦.'◦**


	7. Zaraki confess & Love Master part 1

**◦.'◦_My Celestial Angel?_◦.'◦**

**◦.'◦_Chapter Six :_◦.'◦**

**-**

**-**

_◦.'◦Zaraki confess + Love Master .( Part one )◦.'◦_

_-_

**_-_**

_**The 11th division:**_

Ikkaku was talking Yumichika beside Zaraki's office, doing nothing other than complaining ."I'm bored !" Ikkaku said yawning like always.

" Me too , everything looks ugly." Yumichika added to Ikkaku's complains.

" Speaking about ugly look that is coming?" Ikkaku said pointing his finger at Uzami who was heading to where they were (( to Zaraki's office . ))

" The four eyed girl, What about her? " Yumichika didn't understand what Ikkaku was aiming to .

" Let's make fun of her." he gave him an evil grin .

" That ugly, ''

'' C'mon , we have nothing to do ''

Yumichika narrows his eyes at him. "Fine, I will do it." they waited until Uzami got closer to them.

" Hey," Uzami turned her face to Ikkaku who was waving to her " Four eyed girl "

Her eyebrows twitched at the Shinigami in front of her but Yumichika's comment was worse than Ikkaku's .

" You are very ugly " as he starts laughing, was they making fun of her.

" Excuse me, But I don't talk to girly boys or to bald-headed men ." she looked at them as if they were nothing.

" Girly boy!" exclaims Yumichika

" BALD! " Ikkaku tighten his fists, does she really has the courage to call him bald.

Uzami snickers " Don't shout a lot Ikkaku-kun, crazy men like you can't have long hair because they are shouting a lot , bye" she ran to Zaraki's office, before he kill her.

" She is going to pay for that ." Ikkaku punched the wall, maybe what Uzami said was true after all Ikkaku was crazy man .

" That weird! " Yumichika said as clam as ever _(( that why he has long hair, I think ))_

" What weird ?" Ikkaku turned to face Yumichika .

" Well , sometimes she is innocent and naïve and some others she is worse than the devil himself !"

-

-

" What the hell is that ?" Uzami took a quick look at Zaraki's office it was different from Hitsugaya's office , sake bottle was everywhere , no paper work on the desk ((the other division members were doing his work all the time )) and many things were on the floor .

" What wrong Uzami?" Zaraki was acting innocent as if nothing was wrong .

" Don't you ever clean this office ? " She asked and then added " Never mind, I didn't come for that , Ken-chan we need to talk !"

" Ken-chan ? " Zaraki was surprised ever since the became friend she was calling him Zaraki-taichou

" Well , Ken-chan is cuter than Kenpachi and since we are friend I'm not suppose to call you by your title, right ?" She gave him a grin and he grinned at her too.

" What do you want to talk about, Uzami? " Zaraki questioned her while taking out a sake bottle from his desk .

"Since you are busy, I will make it simple " She sighed and said, " you like Unohana "

"** WHAT** " Zaraki face became red as soon as heard her . " I mean no "

" Then why are you blushing, Ken-chan " she pointed her finger at his red face .

" No, I'm not ,,, blushing ., I'm just tired ,, from running around , yeah I was running around a lot lately. " he mumbled .

" Since when the great Zaraki Kenpachi got tired from running around , and I already caught you many times while you are staring at her ."

" No, I wasn't staring at her " he will not give up easily .

" Then why did you get angry when Hitsugaya mentioned his angel?" She gave him an evil grin ' _so she was observing by my action , and I thought she didn't notice anything , what kind of girl she is ?_' Zaraki looked away " Why don't you just give up and tell me about it ? " she sat at his desk , waiting for him to tell her .

" Alright , I'm in love with Uno-chan " he said as he sighed in defeated, Zaraki was serious but he changed in a funny mood and said. " She is sweet, kind, clever and beloved by everyone, that why I love her so much. "

" I already knew that, tell me about your love for her, like when did fall in love with her ?"

" Well , since I have become a captain. " He looked away.

" **W-WHAT** ? In addition, you haven't confessed yet . " She shouted at him again, she is really shouting a lot, is she the shy, weak girl who became his friend .

"But Uzami I'm scared , what if she reject me " Zaraki have a weakling point, interesting .

" Don't worry about that Ken-chan, I will help you " she put a hand on his shoulder .

" You " he gave her a silly look after looking at her face and her big size robe

(( Rangiku's robe ))

" Is there something on my face? " Uzami sarcastically mentioned .

" But Uzami , you are …"

" I'm a love master, some people call me matchmaker. " she looked at him as if he was no match for her .

" **WHAT **?" Zaraki eyes widened when he heard that " You are what ? "

" LOVE MASTER … Don't worry I can get a boyfriend any time I want , I already have written many about how to get a boy/girl friend , and this one is the best " she took out a book from her robe with the title .(( _How To Find A Girlfriend In Seven Days))_ she looked at him and added " since we are friend I will give you all the lessons freely "

" Freely " is she a teacher or something like that ?

" Well , yeah I take 3000000yen for each lesson "

" Really " he gave her another silly look, she hate it when people do that to her .

" FINE , if you don't believe me then whatever, go and confess to her and get reject ." She turned her back to him and headed to the door, she was about to leave when Zaraki grabbed her arm .

" Wait Uzami,'' he sighed '' I want your lesson." The rejection thing was scaring him.

" Say it in more polite way? " she gives him a grin , she is mean.

" Teach me how to confess my love to Uno-chan, please " he bowed to her .

" Alright , but first " he looked at Uzami who took off her glasses " It Kouri-chan "

" K-Kouri " Zaraki looked at her with shock .

" What wrong Ken-chan you are acting as if this the first time we met ?" he looked at him with her eyes, which were full with courage .

" Y-You look cute without you glasses " ' _not cute she is veryyyyyyy cute_ ' Zaraki, Kouri is the most beautiful between all the Shinigami girls .

" Baka , I already knew that ." She went to Zaraki desk and sat on his chair.

" I-If you know that then why you …" she cut his word again by her shout, which was different from the other shouts .

" **I HAVE MY REASON** .'' she gave him a look he never seen it before, especially not from her, so he stopped asking her." Let's start the first lesson, shall we ?" her mood changed completely ,she was smiling to him.

" Hai , Uza.. I mean Kouri-chan " he sat in front of her like a good student .

" Before anything we have to change a lot of thing in your personality." she was looking at her book

" Like what?" Kouri looked from her book to him ' _maybe he was good at fight and stupid at the other thing .'_

" Like stop dinking sake at the day." she said as she brought a ruler from her robe .

" No way!" but Kouri hit him with her ruler, "Ouch , what was that for ?"

" Don't you want Unohana to love you or not "

" Yes, I want .."

" Then you have to obey any thing I say with out complaining." she shouted at him

" H-Hai..I..I " she was more scary than Zaraki Kenpachi himself .

" Second you have to clean your office " She ordered him .

" But the other entire division members are busy doing the paperwork Kouri !"

" What about Ikkaku and Yumichika they have nothing to do ?" She suggested.

" You are right, I will call them." he stands up .

" We can do that together since we need a lot of flower for the third step ." she stands up too .

" What ?flower! " Zaraki asked again as she passed him

" I said without protest " she putted back her glasses .

" Hai .."

_-_

_-_

On the other hand Ikkaku and Yumichika was waiting for Uzami to come out so she can pay for what she said to them but they got shocked when she came out with their taichou .

" What the two of you are doing here ?" Zaraki asked them as soon as he saw him in front of the office door with their wooden swords .

" Nothing at all taichou." Ikkaku said but he got a kicked from Yumichika for his stupid excess .

" We were coming to say hi to you, taichou " he waved a hand to him .

" Ken-chan, I told you before they have nothing to do ." Kouri said smiling evilly at them .

' _What in the hell this girl is aiming to_ ' Ikkaku and Yumichika were sharing the same thought .

"Fine I will go out with Kouri for a while, cleans the office at that time ."

" Haii… **W-WHAT **? " They said at the same time .

" You heard what Ken-chan said, so if we found any dirt at the office when we came back both of you will be dead ." Kouri said waving to them as Zaraki and her left the hall .

" Since when the four eyed became so mean ?" Ikkaku said trying to keep his voice down so Zaraki couldn't hear him and punish him .

" I told you before there are something weird about her ?" Yumichika added before entering office and start cleaning .

-

-

-

**Flowers shop: **

Zaraki and Kouri went to a flower shop to buy a bouquet for Unohana , Kouri said that will be useful .

" I want that red roses with that white jasmines, " Kouri told the flowers seller pointing at the flower she chose .

" Wow " Kouri's telnet in choosing flower shocked the seller ." You are so good, I never thought about putting them together!"

" Yeah, well I can give you a lesson on that if you want ? " Kouri suggested .

' _Is she a master at every thing _' Zaraki thought while looking at Kouri ' _At first I thought she was naïve, but now she is scaring me ' ._

" Alright, Ken-chan pays for the bouquet " Kouri asked Zaraki as she smiled to him.

" **W-What **? " of course he is not going to pay for it.

" I said without complaining " She gave him a scary look, she didn't know Zaraki was stingy.

" Hai .." he came closer to seller and asked, " How much do you want? "He was looking at her with his scary eyes .

" Nothing at all taichou." Zaraki's scary face scared the young seller, she don't want him to get mad at all .

" You heard that?" Zaraki asked Kouri, if she doesn't want the money, then let's leave.

Kouri sent a glare to him and then said, " Don't be scared, Ken-chan is a kind heart person and he is in love too, " Kouri told her.

" You mean bouquet is for his girl friend, " The seller asked.

" Hai " Kouri answered her smiling .

" Kouri " Zaraki tried to cover her mouth, she talking a lot . She is worse than Yachiru.

" Alright , it 50000yen " the seller told her smiling too .

" What ? "That was a lot for one bouquet.

" Pay for her Ken-chan " Zaraki finally gave up and paid for it, even the seller thought he was going to burn the shop instead of paying, Kouri took another red rose.

" I will take this as gift." she winked to the seller " anyway, can you send this letter with the bouquet?"

" Hai .. " The seller said .

" But don't tell anybody who sent it, ok." she whispered .

" Alright " the seller smiled to her .

" Thank you and good bye." she waved to the seller as Ken-chan and her left .

" Kouri, what was on the letter ?" Zarki asked her, she didn't mention anything about the letter .

" It a secret " She smiled to him.

" What ? I want to know , tell me ,, KOURI "

" No way " She ran away waving to him" you will find out when the right time come.''

" No, I want to know now, tell me ." as he followed her .

-

-

When they finally reached the office, Zaraki stopped asking Kouri about the letter.

"Well , I have to admit Ikkaku and Yumichika are good cleaner " Kouri said as soon as she saw the clean office " maybe you should make them clean the whole division too."

" Don't be so mean, have you forgot that they have other thing to do ." Zaraki said .

_' Like making fun of the other division's members _' Kouri thought and then she said, "I wonder where Yachiru went."

_" _Don't worry , I'm sure she is enjoying herself " Zaraki answered her wondering .

-

-

On the other hand, Yachiru was on the other side of Seireitei, shopping, playing and making fun of the other shinigamis (( She was Zaraki's favorite after all )

_-_

_-_

" Opes, I totally forgot that Hinamori want me to make sure Rangiku-san will not do anything stupid, " she brought out some papers from her robe "Ken-chan that your lesson for tomorrow meeting, read it well " She start running after giving him his lesson " See you later, Ken-chan ."

-

-

-

Kouri was running back to her office as possible as she can before seeing something suspicious .

Hinamori was in her division ,standing beside a wall, as if she doesn't want any body to see her, when Kouri got closer she found out why she was their and why was she hiding, Hitsugaya was on the balcony beside his office. ' _He suppose to be in the fourth division , that man like work_ _a lot _' Kouri thought, she looked at Hinamori who was looking at his it seem didn't notice her . ' _Maybe he is thinking about his angel again , I will make sure Hinamori will take her place soon_ ' Kuori made an innocent face again and came closer to Hinamori and then .

" Hinamori –chan , I missed a lot , " Kouri said as she jumped on Hinamori and hugged her from behind .

" Uzami-san .. Oh ,, what are you doing ?" let Hitsugaya finally noticed them and he came closer to them .

" Uzami-san , I already saw this morning, " Hinamori said trying to get rid of her tight hug .

" I can't , I like a lot," Uzami said .

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? " Hitsugaya shouted at them as soon as them like that , Hinamori turned red when she saw him .

" Oh , Hinamori-chan be happy you prince has come to save " Hinamori's face became redder after hearing her comment, and for Uzami she got a hit on the head from Hitsugaya " Ouch, what was that for ?!. "

" Uzami , **GO BACK TO THE OFFICE**. " Hitsugaya shouted at her.

" Easy taichou, I was just playing with Hinamori-chan , anyway " she came closer to Hinamori and gave her the red rose she took from the flower shop and whispered " Go and confess to him " She smiled to red face Hinamori and left which mean Hinamori and Hitsugaya are alone now .

" What are you doing here Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked.

"A-anou... Hitsugaya-kun" her face was red ' _He looked like a prince…'_

"Anything wrong, Hinamori ?"

"Well...I...uh..."

"Hm?"

Hinamori leaned back on the wall as Hitsugaya came closer to her, shades of red tinting her cheeks. "Um…ah…" she stuttered at how close he was; the blushes on her face now obvious. _'I can't do it_ ' she thought, she putted the flower at his hand " I so happy that your fine Hitsugaya-kun " and with that she ran away .

' _What happened to her ?, I thought she was going to confess._'' he looked at the flower she gave _him' the same flower I saw on the angel head,_ ' he remember his angel again but he pushed the memory away ' _why I'm thinking about her again, I love Hinamori_' but when he looked at the flower again _'Yuki, Uzami's flower_ ' he made a disgusted face, he hate that girl a lot ' _but since Hinamori is the one who gave it to me , I will love it' _he bent down and kissed the flower " I only love you, Hinamori "

-

-

-

Not so far from where Hitsugaya was, Uzami was watching what happened ' _Ken-chan is not the only person who need lesson here, Hinamori you need lesson to_.' She ran to the office before Hitsugaya catch her watching him .

-

-

**Thanks slot for the 18 review , it mean alot to me . **

**◦.'◦Next chapter :Zaraki confess + Love Master .( Part two )◦.'◦**

**A lot of HitsHina next chapter .**

**-**

**-**

◦**.'◦** T**o** **B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D** **◦.'◦**

* * *


	8. Zaraki confess & Love Master part 2

**My Celestial Angel?**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Zahakis confess + Love Master. (Part two)**

_**The 11th division Zaraki's office:**_

"Ohayoo Ken-chan!" Kouri greeted her Ken-chan as soon as she entered his office, but he wasn't there. "Where did he go? The captain's meeting starts at 10:00." She looked at her watch. "It's only 9:30, now." She went to his desk to sat on his chair, as usual, but she was surprised when she found a note for her.

_To Kouri-chan:_

_I left earlier today so I could do the lesson correctly, wish me luck. _

_Yours, Ken-chan _

Kouri smiled as soon as she read that. '_I thought he needed a review. Never mind, maybe he is not as bad as I thought._' Kouri stood up and headed to the door. '_Maybe I should pay a visit to Hinamori. Poor girl; she really needs more lessons than Ken-chan._' She opened the door and tried to leave, but…

"HEY, FOUR-EYES!" Kouri didn't need to guess. She already knew who it was. She turned her face to an angry Ikkaku and clammed-up Yumichika. '_The ice/fire boys.'_ she thought as she looked at Ikkaku. He looked angry and she already knew why. "What's wrong, kettle-head, did someone make fun of your bald head… again?" She started to laugh.

"I WILL KILL FOR WHAT YOU DID YEASTERDAY… AND FOR THAT COMMENT!''

Anyone could feel fire coming out his mouth.

"In your dreams."

Kouri stuck her tongue out, before running away.

"AFTER HER!!" Ikkaku ordered Yumichika, and they followed her.

-----

Even though Kouri was a good runner, the space between her and her followers was getting smaller and smaller.

'_They are faster than I thought; I can't believe that they are officers!'_

Kouri stopped thinking about them and started to think of a way to get rid of them. She brought out some smoke bombs from her robe and threw them at them.

"SHIT!!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika were trying to get out of the smoke, and when they finally did, Kouri was nowhere to be seen. Maybe Four-eyes was good at running away.

"Shit, we lost her," Yumichika told Ikkaku, but Ikkaku wasn't sure they really did.

"Wait, I still feel her reiatsu," Ikkaku told him.

"She's still here; she can't disappear that easily." He smirked.

"Come out, Four-eyes, we know you are still here."

On the other hand, Kouri was hiding on a nearby tree not so far from them. She looked at her watch again. '_It's 9:45, the captains' meeting hasn't started yet. I hope they won't find me before Ken-chan returns_.' she thought. Ikkaku said another curse.

"When I find you, I will cut you into pieces and feed you to Hollows!" That made Kouri even more scared. '_I never thought they were that scary._' She sighed again; there was only one way to run.'_I hate to do this, but I have no other choice._' Kouri took out her hair's ponytail along with her glasses and she got out of the tree.

"Searching for something?" she asked in a charming voice to catch Ikkaku and Yumichika's intention, who were amazed when they saw her.

"Sexy boys," she added and winked at them.

"Wooooooooooow, I never saw a beautiful girl like her!" Ikkaku's eyes turned completely into pink heart shapes, which resembled something Yachiru would draw.

"Oh… ummm… yeah, we were searching for an ugly little puppy we lost," he added. '_PUPPY?!_' Kouri thought, but Yumichika kicked him away for saying such an ugly thing in front of a beautiful girl like her before he ran to her side and took her hand in his.

"My name is Ayasegawa Yumichika, the 5th seat of the 11th division, and I want to tell you that you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Kouri was in plain shock, as Yumichika always says that he is the most beautiful thing until now!!

Ikkaku kicked Yumichika away and took his place.

"I'm Madarame Ikkaku, the 3rd seat. You've probably heard of me because I'm so famous." He was so excited. '_Yeah__ everyone knows you're bald,_' Kouri thought as she took her hand from his.

"I'm so sorry, but I must go. I have a lot of work to do."

They looked sad when she turned her back to leave. Suddenly, Yumichika asked her…

"At least tell us your name?" It would be a problem if Kouri told them her name; they will know that she is Four-eyes, and she didn't know why all the names vanished from her mind.

"M-my... n-name!" She turned to face them. '_Oops!__ What should I do now? Hitsugaya-taichou will kill me if he finds out I got in a fight, and that will be his chance for revenge for what I did yesterday… wait, Hitsugaya-taichou… yesterday?!_' A magnificent name came to Kouri's mind. She smiled at them.

"My name is Angel," she said.

They looked at her with an amazed look; she was hoping they didn't find out who she was.

"Angel?" Ikkaku wondered.

"What a wonderful name. It's suitable for a beautiful girl like you," Yumichika added.

"Thanks, you are wonderful, too!" She winked at him, and this time his eyes changed into a distinctive heart shape.

"Bye," she said as she walked away.

"Take care and have a nice day!" they said, waving at her.

"She is really an angel," Yumichika said, putting a hand on his heart.

"Yeah, and she is different from Four-eyes," Ikkaku added.

"You're right. They are definitely incomparable. It's like comparing heaven and hell."

"Speaking of that four-eyed baka yaro, let's go and find her."

Ikkaku returned to his usual mood.

"Hai."

-------------------------------------

Kouri started laughing as soon as she left them. '_How can the legendry officers of the 11th be such fools? They didn't realize that Kouri and their angel is the same person!_' She looked at her glasses, which were in her hand. _'Kidou glasses, they change your real face when you are wearing them; a great invention made by Urahara Kisuke._' She smiled as she remembered their faces. '_If Hitsugaya's angel didn't come to mind, it would have been a big problem._'

Hitsugaya, however, was on the other side of the building, heading to the captains' meeting when something caught his attention.

'_It can't be!_' Hitsugaya couldn't believe his eyes. His angel was on the other side of the building! '_The angel!_' He watched her as she disappeared between lanes. He was about to jump there before hearing Ichigo's loud voice.

"Hey, Toushiro."

He was running to where Hitsugaya was.

"What are you doing? Hurry up or you are going to be late!"

"Shut up you orange haired b. I know, and it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you." He ran up beside Ichigo. '_Could it be that I was hallucinating_? _No, she's real._' He stopped.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked him.

"Ichigo, I saw her," Hitsugaya blurted out.

"Who?"

"The Angel."

------------------------------

_**The Captain Meeting Room : **_

Zaraki was waiting outside the meeting room, remembering Kouri's lesson. '_If I want Uno-chan to love me, then I must do_ _what Kouri-chan taught me_.' He sighed before entering the room. All the captains were present, aside from Hitsugaya and Ichigo. Zaraki walked in as if he was the coolest man in Soul Society and that caught the other captains' attention.

"Hiya, minna," he said. '_What's__ wrong with him?_ all of the present captains thought. When he passed Unohana, he whispered these words on her ears:

"...You are so cute." Unohana's eyes widened when she heard that. She looked at him as he took his place.

"Unohana-san, what's wrong?" Unohana turned to face Soifon, who noticed the change in Unohana's behavior.

"N-nothing, nothing at all, dear." She looked at Zaraki again, who was giving her a grin.

'_Yosh__, lesson one has succeeded!_' Zaraki was trying hard to keep himself calm. '_Maybe I should ask her if she received any flowers lately._ _Baka, Kouri didn't ask you to do that.'_

"A-ano, Unohana," he asked, so she looked at him again, "did you….."

"Oi, Toushirou, I told you to stop talking about your silly angel," Ichigo was saying in a loud voice as he entered the meeting room, "because she's not real. Unohana–san, I think Toushirou is sick again.''

"No, she's real; I told you, I saw her before you came. AND IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!'' Unohana and the others turned to face the other two who had just entered.

'_Ichigo, you stole my chance!_' Zaraki was trying to stay calm again. Unohana ran to Hitsugaya's side.

"What's wrong, Hitsugaya-taichou, is your head still hurting you?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, and I don't need a check up. Ichigo doesn't know what he is talking about.'' He went to his place.

"It's not me who doesn't know what he is talking about, Toushirou.'' Ichigo was about to say another thing when Zaraki finally lost his temper.

''WILL THE TWO OF YOU JUST SHUT UP??" His shout was bloodthirsty and sounded deadly enough to shut all of the gossiping captains up.

''Hai," both Ichigo and Hitsugaya said.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are late again." Ichigo turned to face the one who had just spoken, even though he knew who it was. His stupid brother-in-law, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"What a shame; you don't deserve to be the Kuchiki family's son-in-law."

Byakuya looked at Ichigo as if he was a puppy. This thing was getting Ichigo mad as Byakuya was saying and doing the same thing ever since he married Rukia. He didn't know what the hell he should do to shut that damn captain up. _((Later you will know how to stop him_))

---------------------------------------

_**Outside The Vice-captain Meeting Room :**_

Kouri was sitting beside the vice-captains room as usual but she wasn't waiting for Matsumoto this time. She also put back her hair's ponytail along with her glasses. Matsumoto was the first one who got out of the room...

"Finally over," she said with excitement.

"Ohayoo, Matsumoto fuku-taichou." Kouri waved at her, smiling.

"Ohayoo, Kouri-chan!" Matsumoto greeted her "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I…" Kouri was about to answer her, but she stopped when she saw the smiling little vice-captain Kusajishi Yachiru heading toward her.

"Koko-chan!" She jumped on her and hugged her

"I missed you!" she said, even though they saw each other the day before.

''Yachiru-chan you are killing me!!"

"I can't, I can't!! I love you so much," Yachiru said. Hinamori, who was watching them, remembered what happened the day before. That was the same thing Kouri used to catch Hitsugaya's attention.

"Ohayoo, Hinamori-chan," Kouri said, waving at her as soon as she saw her.

"Ohayoo, Uzami-san." She waved at her nervously.

"I came here because I wanted to know if you confessed yesterday, after Hitsugaya-taichou dismissed me, of course," she said in loud tone. It was evil. She already knew that she didn't confess, but she still wanted to ask her. All the other shinigami turned and looked at Hinamori, who turned red.

"You confessed your feelings to Hitsugaya-taichou?" Nanao asked.

"You finally did it!" Matsumoto said happily.

"That's the best news this week!" Yachiru jumped happily.

"No, I didn't," Hinamori said in a low tone, lowering her face.

"W-What?" everyone asked and Uzami added, "Then what did you talked about?"

"I…. I told him that I was happy that he left the hospital. I was too scared to tell him." Her face was still down.

"Poor girl." Nanao looked at her with worry.

"But Hinamori, if you don't move, he will be stolen by one of his fangirls! Not to mention how big his fan club is!" Matsumoto added.

"Leave it to me." The other girls turned to face Uzami, who had just spoken. She walked to where Hinamori was and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I will make sure he will be yours in the end."

"B-but… How?" Hinamori asked innocently.

"Don't worry; I will help you." She smiled at her and Hinamori smiled back.

"**BUT YOU HAVE TO HELP YOURSELF FIRST, FOUR-EYES!!!**"

Kouri's hand rose to her furiously beating heart as she was turning around to meet Ikkaku and Yumichika's angry faces. Kouri didn't know what she should do now, unless…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**" She let out a long and loud scream as she ran to hide behind Yachiru.

"Yachiru-chan, these two want to cut me into pieces and feed me to Hollows!" She put an innocent face on again.

"W-whatttttt?" Yachiru jumped on Ikkaku started biting his head.

"Kusaji Fuku-taichou, please stop!" Yumichika tried to stop her but that wasn't a good choice, either.

"Uruse, girly boy." She spat in his face.

"Oh, my beautiful face! Angel will hate me if she sees me like this!" Yumichika said as he ran away, maybe to his room to put some make up ((LOL)).

"Yumichika… wait for me!" Ikkaku ran after him, away from their crazy fuku-taichou.

"No one messes with my friend," Yachiru said as soon as they ran away from her and everyone started to laugh.

"Another Angel?" Matsumoto wondered, still smiling.

"What's wrong with men these days?" Hinamori asked.

"I don't know," Kouri answered them as innocently as always.

------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe that Yachiru did that," Unohana said to Isane, who had just told her on their way to the 4th division what Yachiru did earlier.

"Well, if I didn't see it myself I wouldn't believe it either," Isane answered her.

"I'm so happy Uzami-san got a good friend like her." She lowered her face sadly. Isane didn't say anything; when they talked about that weird girl Uzami, Unohana became sad.

They finally reached their division and as soon as they entered, someone rushed up to Unohana. "Taichou, there is a package for you."

"For me?" Unohana wondered who would send a package for her. She went to the office and found the package. She opened it and was surprised to find a magnificent flower inside.

"Wow," she said, "I wonder who sent it." She took a look at the letter from the package.  
"Maybe a secret admirer," Isane said.

"Don't be silly." Unohana smiled at her but her eyes widened when she looked inside the letter.

To Unohana:

Do you love enough? There is someone dear,  
Someone you hold as the dearest of all  
In the holiest shrine of your heart.  
Are you making it known? Is the truth of it clear  
To the one you love? If death's quick call  
Should suddenly tear you apart,  
Leaving no time for a long farewell,  
Would you feel you had nothing to tell---  
Nothing you wished you had said before  
The closing of that dark door?

Do you love enough? The swift years fly---  
Oh, faster and faster they hurry away,  
And each one carries its dead.  
The good deed left for the by and by,  
The word to be uttered another day,  
May never be done or said.  
Let the word love sound in the listening ear,  
Do not wait to speak it above a bier.  
Oh, the time for telling your love is brief,  
But long, long, long is the time for grief.  
Do you love enough?

Love:

The one whose heart you stole

"Oh my god," Isane said as soon as she peeked at the last part; she didn't say anything else because she was busy catching Unohana, who had fainted.

---------------------------

_**The Cafeteria:**_

It was lunchtime and Kouri asked Zaraki and Yachiru to have lunch with her, and she wanted to know how Zaraki's first lesson was.

"I wonder if Uno-chan has received the flower yet," Zaraki started wondering as soon as they sat at their table.

"I don't care about the flower. The letter is more important," Kouri said, grinning at him.

"By the way, what was in the letter? You said you were going to tell me!" Zaraki wanted to know what this weird girl had sent to his Uno-chan.

"No, I didn't," she answered, but she just couldn't keep quiet.

"Alright, I wrote a poem for her."

"A what? A poem!" Zaraki tried to keep his voice down.

"Yes, a poem. If a man writes a poem for a woman she will think he is sweet person, no matter how rough the man is," she explained to him.

"Oh…"

"Koko-chan is so clever!" Yachiru hugged her again.

"By the way, how will we know her reaction?" Zaraki asked again. "I was going to ask her at the meeting if she had received any flowers lately, but…" his word was cut off by ...

"WHAT?" Kouri shouted, which made all the people in the cafeteria look at them. Soon, they returned to what they were doing when they found out it was Zaraki's table.

"I'm so sorry, Kouri-chan, was that wrong?" he asked.

"Baka, of course it's wrong; she will know that you are the one who sent it if you ask her that, idiot." This time, Kouri was the one trying hard to keep her voice down.

At the same time, Rangiku and Isane come in, so Kouri waved at them "Rangiku-san, over here." And that is what they did; come over.

"Rangiku-san, Isane-san, have lunch with us." Zaraki was going to complain since he was the one who was going to pay, but she sent a glare at him to shut him up.

"Anoo… but…" Isane was about to say some thing, but Rangiku grabbed her hand to sit her down.

"No problems, as long as you are going to pay for us." Rangiku said, smiling at Kouri, who sighed.

"Don't worry; Ken-chan will pay for us right, Yachiru-chan?" Yachiru nodded at her, licking her ice cream. Zaraki sighed; they were going to give him a heart attack. The waiter came and took their order but something seemed weird to Rangiku.

"Zaraki-taichou, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, why are you asking?" Zaraki answered her with another question.

"You didn't order sake," she said.

"I stopped drinking sake during the day." He looked at Kouri and then added, "It's better that way."

"Unbelievable…" Rangiku was surprised. Zaraki was one of the last people in her mind that would stop drinking sake easily.

"That is the weirdest thing this week, right?" Yachiru said. She wanted to know what the new news was so she could tell everyone about it.

"I don't think so, Yachiru-chan," Kouri said, looking at the two fuku-taichous. "Maybe there is one more important thing."

"Well, yeah, there is one thing," Rangiku started to say. "My taichou is still talking about his angel…"

"Again?" Kouri asked.

"Yeah, he said that he saw her this morning, and Ichigo said that he didn't see such a thing when he found him," Rangiku added.

"I think little Hitsugaya has lost his mind from the hit he got," Zaraki said evilly. Kouri sent a glare at Rangiku, who looked away.

"But Unohana-taichou said that the hit wasn't that bad," Isane said then, like she had remembered something. "Yeah, speaking about my taichou, the most weird thing happened today." Everyone at the table turned his or her face to Isane. "She has received a very beautiful flower and a letter with a poem inside," she added.

"Yes, that's Ke…" Yachiru was going to tell Zaraki's secret again if Kouri didn't open her mouth and pour the cold ice cream inside ((it's better than throwing her away)).

"What's so weird about that, Isane-san?" Kouri asked her innocently, as if she didn't know anything about it.

"Yeah, maybe he is a secret admirer or something like that; that happens to my taichou every day," Rangiku said.

"But nobody has given Unohana-taichou something like that even before I met her."

"Because they are blind," Zaraki said, but he got a kick from Kouri. He was going to make her genius plan fail…

"And what was her reaction, Isane-san?" Kouri asked, that was her chance.

"She fainted." Zaraki gave Kouri a death glare; if anything bad happened to his Uno-chan he would kill her. "Nevertheless, she is all right. She was reading the letter since she woke up, and I wonder who sent it. No matter who he was, he must be really in love with her." Kouri looked at Zaraki again with look that seemed to be saying ((I told you that my plans never fail)).

When their food arrived, they stopped talking and started to eat.

-----------------------------

Kouri was on her way back to Hitsugaya's office. She would help him with the paperwork because Rangiku had a meeting at the 3rd division this time; even then, Kouri knew she was going to a drinking party.

When she got close to the office she found Hinamori there, not she sure if she should enter or not.

"Hinamori-chan!" Kouri waved to her and came closer.

"Uzami-san…"

"What are you doing here?" Kouri asked innocently.

"..."

"No, don't tell me!" Kouri stopped her before she could even say a thing. "I'm going to try and guess. Hmm... Ah! You came to confess to him."

"No, well…… I…"

"Hinamori," Kouri sighed and continued, "I think you heard from Kurosaki-taichou that Hitsugaya-taichou was talking about his angel again."

"Yeah." She lowered her face .

"Then make a move and take her place," Kouri started to shout; is she really the kind, shy Uzami? "Because if you don't, that angel will take him from you no matter if she is real or not!"

"How?" Hinamori asked without looking at her. "If she is real, I will be no match for her."

Kouri took a breath and said, "Don't worry, Hinamori, I know how…" she stopped when Hitsugaya opened the door, looking angry.

"Uruse, you are noisy!" His eyes widened when he saw Hinamori. "H-Hinamori…"

"I am so sorry, Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori looked down.

'_Baka, you are going to destroy everything,_' Kouri thought while looking at the other two.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know it was you." Hitsugaya was trying not to make her cry. He sent a glare at Kouri. '_It wasn't my fault,_' she thought.

"No, I'm the bad person here. You are so busy and I came here and disturbed you, bye." She was about to run but Kouri grabbed her hand. "Hey!"

"Hinamori-chan, aren't you going to ask him to have lunch with you?" Kouri asked as she winked at her.

"What?" both Hinamori and Hitsugaya asked.

"Hai, she wants to eat lunch with you taichou." Kouri smiled at him.

"But, Uzami-san, I di….." Kouri put a hand on her mouth.

"She is too shy to ask you herself, and since you promised to let me do the paperwork for the rest of the year, then you can have every day with her." She smiled at him.

"I didn't," Hitsugaya said.

"No, you did when Unohana-taichou was going to inject you with the medicine." She looked at him evilly. This made Hitsugaya mad as he remembered what had happened the day before.

"Fine. C'mon, Hinamori." Hitsugaya took Hinamori's hand in his, which made her blush as they left.

"Have a nice day and don't worry about the office. I will take care of it." She was waving at them, smiling. When they disappeared from her sight, she went inside and sat on the couch and sighed. '_Even though I promised not be my old self again, I'm finding myself smiling and joking again.' _

**Flashback: **

7 years ago, ((around 70 years)) a girl was crying and shaking the shoulder of the dead man in front of her, his captain's coat was covered with blood, but you could still see the tenth division's name on his back. "Father, Father, please don't leave, I can't live without you, I can't smile without you……… I will not smile or make jokes if you leave… please answer me!" She raised her face to look at her father's murderer, the face she can never forget; or should I say, how can she forget that face when she sees it every day?

**Flashback End:**

Kouri chuckled as she said, "Hollows killed my father, what a stupid joke." She took off her glasses and looked at her face in Matsumoto's mirror that was on the table. "Previous Tenth Division Captain Uzami Sano… Murderer."

--------------

**Next Chapter: Hinamori confesses.**


	9. Hinamori Confesses

**Karisa's note A/N: **To people who said I should stop writing because I don't have the talent (_which was in Private Messaging beacsue they don't want the other people to hate them_ ) .. I want to say one thing ..If you don't like my work then don't read it and If I'm that bad this story wouldn't be in 72 Favorites & Alerts ..

**_Also_** people who putted the story Alerts please at least leave a review and tell me what do think about it

by the way I added Uzami pic with Kidou glasses in my profile..

_Thanks a lot twelve minutes ago for beta it _

**-**

**My Celestial Angel**

**Chapter 8:**

_Hinamori Confesses_

-

-

-

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Bleach or Naruto but I own Uzami Kouri.

-

-

**Hitsugaya's office:**

"The paperwork is done!" Kouri sighed in relief after finishing the last piece of paper. "I'm a genius-- I've finished all the letters to Unohana-taichou, Hinamori-fukutaichou, and Hitsugaya-taichou!"

She rested her head and yawned. "I'm so exhausted!" She dozed off, but was suddenly awakened by the opening of the door-- it was Hitsugaya.

"What are you doing lazy woman?" He yelled, seeing her so relaxed, when _he_ on the other hand, was very busy.

"I'm not lazy." She stood up. "And remember taichou, when I agreed to be a _temporary_ 3rd seat officer, office work wasn't mentioned, so even if I didn't do it I'm still not considered lazy, as you say." She gave him a mean look. _'You don't remember your own rules? Baka.'_

"Uruse, four-eyes!" her face expression changed when she heard that. Hitsugaya sure knew how to push her buttons. That made her angry.

He went to his desk and sat as if she never existed. _'Was he ignoring me, Jeez...? Why is that person so popular with girls? _'

Kouri wanted to give him a punch on the face, but she chose the save route and looked away from him instead.

"Give me the rest of the work and leave, you four-eyed person." Hitsugaya still wasn't looking at her, frustrating her even more.

"All of your paperwork is done." she didn't look at him either. She was too angry at him anyways.

"W-what? Impossible! You finished the two day's worth of paperwork in an hour?!'' Hitsugaya was surprised. '_I knew she love work, but that is impossible!_' he thought to himself in wonder.

"I also did many things after finishing it, you know why taichou.'' She looked at him and added, ''Because I'm not lazy like Matsumoto, nor conceited like you," she said grinning evilly.

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!'' This time he was really angry.

"I don't have to repeat my words-- you heard them. Why are you angry?" She looked at his angry face smiling; was she making fun of him? "But since you are my taichou, and I must obey your orders, then _fine_, you are conceited taichou."

He gave her an very angry look. '_How dare you?!_'

She spoke. "You think you are better than anyone here, and think that all the girls will fall in love with you from the first sight." Hitsugaya smirked, when he heard her last words.

"Now, I can understand you, four eyed." she looked at him, he supposed to be angry from her-- but why he is smirking?

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You liked me," her eyes widened when he said that. "what other reason is there for you doing this thing, you want to catch my attention, because you know that many of my fans are definitely prettier than you," he said with confidence.

"No, I'm not, and to tell you the truth... you are _not _my type, taichou." She stuck out her tongue at him and crossed her arms.

"If I'm not your type, then which is your type then? Huh?'' He was trying to be clever. "The smart type? The strong type? The-" He was cut off by Kouri's voice.

"I love people like... like... Kurosaki-taichou...'' Her expression was soft for the first time, since he had entered the office. "He's way different from you!"

"What?" She's preferring Ichigo over him._ 'Don't tell me she is in love with that... that... guy?'_

"Yes, too bad. He's married." Hitsugaya even angrier than before. Jealousy? Eh, maybe.

"What's so special about him?" he asked trying to keep him self clammed up.

"He so handsome... and also he was the one who killed Aizen, the evil boss!" she was talking about him like a hero.

"I was there too, and I killed Ichimaru." Why are you explaining to her, baka?!_ 'Ichigo is not handsome.. at least, not like me!l'_ he was thinking angrily.

"But Ichimaru wasn't as strong as Aizen-- so that means Kurosaki-taichou is stronger than you," She gave him a silly look like if he was nothing. "And the most important thing, you are no fun at all... Hitsugaya-taichou."

"I will kill you... you four-eyed-" She left before Hitsugaya could speak any more. "They're all stupid, all of my division! Idiots!"

-

-

"Toushirou-kun..." Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"You..." He looked at the blond beautiful girl who was standing not so far from him. "My angel..."

"That not my name, Toushirou-kun." She smiled at him.

"Yeah..." he felt dizzy, he knew she was real. He was going to ask her about her real name but she talked first. "Wh-"

"Toushirou-kun, my love..." Hitsugaya could feel the heat on his cheeks when she said that.

He walked to where she was, closer and closer. "I can't stay away from you, I love Toushirou-kun!"

Closer and closer. Closer and even closer.

'W_ait. I heard this before... but where_?' The angel moved her lips closer, enough for Hitsugaya to feel her breath on him. _'This is heaven_...' But his Celestial Angel turned to Uzami before he can reach her lips.

"YUUUCK!"

_Crash._

Hitsugaya fell from his bed. "Ouch that hurt." He looked around him; he was in his room, 'A_nother dream- no- it was a nightmare._' He thought while he was rubbing his back.

He looked at the clock and then, "Oh my god." It was 10: 30 a.m.-- the captains meeting had started 30 minutes ago. He quickly wore his uniform and ran to the meeting room.

"It's Uzami's fault, this wouldn't have happened, if she would only have gotten out my mind last night."

-

-

Today wasn't Hitsugaya's day, first, he had a nightmare about Uzami-- the girl he hated the most, secondly, he couldn't reach the meeting at time; the other captains start laughing when he entered the meeting one minute before the end of it, and thirdly, the head commander punished him because he didn't give him a good excuse for not attending the meeting.

He needed a break and he didn't want to see the four eyed freak, or his stupid fans-- that will definitely make his day worse. He entered his office to find his vice-captain on her favorite couch reading Naruto's manga. "Good morning, taichou!" she said waving to him as he entered.

'_Uzami is useful in one thing, and that's working._' Anyways, he wasn't at the mood to quarrel with his lazy vice-captain. He went to his desk, and he surprised when he found a letter for him.

'To Hitsugaya-kun from Hinamori-Momo.'' He read what was on the letter and then opened it to see a poem for him. after skimming the word inside he asked " Matsumoto did anyone enter the office before you came in?"

"Well," she putted her finger under her chin and thought for a while. "Yeah, Uzami-san asked me to give her the office's key because she forgot her favorite pen here last night." She answered him, not understanding what he was aiming for.

'_I knew it. _' he looked at Matsumoto and then, "I'm going out for a while. I want the paper work to be done when I get back." he said as he walked to the door and left.

Matsumoto sighed _What wrong with him?_'

-

-

''Ohayoooo, Kurosaki-taichou, Hinamori-chan!'' Uzami waved to the leaders of the fifth division. She went to their training place to tell Hinamori about the letter she wrote to Hitsugaya under her name.

"Ohayo, Uzami-san!" both Ichigo and Hinamori waved to her.

"Were you training?" Uzami asked them when she saw their wooden swords in their hands.

"Yeah,'' Hinamori answered her smiling as always. ''We are training the division members.''

"Really that's great!" Uzami turned her face to Ichigo "I have always want to see you fighting, Kurosaki-taichou!''

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Oh, why?" he asked.

"Because I want to see the strongest person fight!'' Uzami was enthusiastic talking to him.

"Are you talking about me?'' Ichigo asked again no one before talk about him like this specially his new family the Kuchiki family.

"Yeah, No one is better than you, Kurosaki-taichou," She was talking about him like a hero again. ''Oh! Can I call you Ichigo-san, Kurosaki-taichou? Please? Please?'' She looked at him with her puppy eyes.

"Of course you can!'' Ichigo stand up from his chair and patted her shoulder. ''So I guess I'm calling you Kouri now, huh?'' he winked to her.

"OF COURSE!'' She started jumping, her heart along with it. That was one of her dreams. "Rukia-san is so lucky... because she has a great husband like you!"

Kouri's words stabbed Ichigo's heart. Rukia has never treated him like a husband, maybe on their first year she did... but later, her brother words and comment made act differently.

_'Ichigo you are worse than a child!'_

_'Ichigo don't make a sound while drinking tea, you are childish!'_

_'Ichigo can't you do any thing by your self you, you are useless!'_

_'I don't know why did I married a guy like you in the first place?!'_

_'What a shame you don't deserve to be the Kuchiki family son in law!_'

That was a small example for what he was hearing from his wife everyday. "You really think that?" he finally spoke.

''Of course, you are better than that... that... conceited Hitsugaya-taichou!'' But before Kouri can add anything, a cold, strong shout came from behind her.

"What?" She turned to face the person who shouted, and it was none other than Hitsugaya-taichou. "How dare talk about me like this in front of that idiot!'' He point his finger at Ichigo.

"I'm not idiot," Ichigo shouted back at him. "You are!"

"Yeah, Ichigo-san is not idiot, taichou." Uzami said standing beside Ichigo. _Can't she just shut up? She has already made him angry! _Ichigo thought in his head, irked at the fact that she would make him even angrier.

"Uruse! Oh, and what is this?!" He threw the love letter she wrote for him under Hinamori name in front of her face. "Explain!"

'_Oops. I forgot to tell Hinamori about it. Hehe... _' Uzami thought nervously after seeing it. "I don't know any thing about this letter, and that's Hinamori name, not mine.''

"I didn't send anything," words slipped out Hinamori mouth innocently. "I didn't."

"I knew that you didn't send anything Hinamori, because you are not the romantic girl type who can write something like that,'' Hitsugaya said looking at Uzami angrily, ignoring the fact that the comment had hurt Hinamori's own feelings.

"Not... a... romantic type?" Hinamori said teary-eyed.

"How could you saying such a thing to her, taichou?!'' This time, Uzami was the one who shout. ''Alright I was the one who sent that letter, but that doesn't permit you to say mean things to her!'' Hitsugaya ignored her again, he turned his back and start walking away.

Uzami lost her temper "WHAT THE HELL! LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK, YOU SHORT, FREAKY-COLORED, CAPTAIN!" She finally said what she has always want to say-- but speaking in a loud tone made her catch the attention of the shinigami around them.

Hitsugaya looked at her as if his head was boiling, he now looked scarier than Ikkaku and Yumichika combined. He gave her a death glare before shouting again. "HELL! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" He said angrily, Uzami sweat dropping nervously at the feedback.

"Taichou, I was just kidding.." Uzami started waving her hand in front of her sweating profusely.

"Sit within the frozen sky!"

"Toushirou!" "Shirou-chan?!" Ichigo and Hinamori words were the last thing Uzami heard before...

"HYOURINMARU!" Hitsugaya's shouted aloud, freaking Uzami out.

"AAAARRRRRGGHHHHH!"

-

-

Soon afterwards, Uzami was sent to the fourth division not because of her wounds, but because she fainted after hearing Hyourinmaru's name.

In addition, Hitsugaya was sent to the first division with Ichigo.

"BAKAMONO." Yamamoto-taichou shouted at the young genius in front of him. "Are you nuts?! You were about to kill one of your division's members and hurt a few other people from the 5th division." This was the second time he shouted at him today.

Hitsugaya raises his head slightly to answer, "I was just scaring her." He spoke quietly.

"Stop lying, Toushirou." Hitsugaya turned his face to Ichigo who has just spoke. "If Kouri-chan hasn't fainted, you would have gone all Hyourinmaru at her." Ichigo seemed happy because of Hitsugaya's current situation.

'_Why can't you just shut up Ichigo? And since when did you start calling her Kouri-chan?'_

"You can't go off doing things as you please. There are rules to follow, and rules exist to keep everyone safe." He sighed shaking his head. "And just like any other shinigami that breaks a rule, you'll have to be punished. Go and apologize to the girl.'' Yamamoto-taichou ordered him.

"No way!" Hitsugaya will not apologize to that four-eyed girl no matter what.

"Does that mean you prefer to be Yachiru's _great _babysitter for a month?" Yamamoto-taichou chose one thing that was one hundred folds worse than the first one. "I can arrange-"

"Hell no."

"Then go and apologize to her!" He shouted at him for third time already.

"Alright, dono." Hitsugaya lowered his head and left the room.

"Great work Yamamoto-dono!" A big grin was in Ichigo face when he saw what happened. But it seemed that the older man hadn't heard him so he repeated it. "Ya-Yamamoto-dono!"

"Oh, sorry. Were you saying something?" The old man asked.

"You look tired. Maybe you should have some rest," Ichigo suggest worriedly. "That's good for you."

"Thanks for the advice." Yamamoto dismissed him.

Ichigo just smiled before heading to the door. "Ja. I will go and see if Kouri-chan has woken up yet." With that, he left the room, leaving the old man alone with his thoughts.

_'If a shinigami makes fun of his/her captain, then he has the permission to punish them_," For the first time the old man looked weak. " but I will not let any person hurt you... Kouri.'

**Flash back**.

_"Stay out of my way Sano." a cold emotionless voice said to the person with the tenth division captain robe, Uzami Sano._

_"If you want to kill him then you have to kill me first!" Sano was between the attacker and Yamamoto-taichou who was wounded badly._

_"If you think that will stop because you are in my way then you are wrong, I will kill you Sano!" _

_With one slash, blood was everywhere ._

_**Flashback End.**_

Yamamoto lowered his head-- he did that every time when recalling that moment. He felt shame with himself. "Kouri-chan..."

-

-

"Oh, do-do not freeze me... Hyourinmaru-sama!" Kouri was mumbling in her dream while she still in her bed at the 4th division. "Stay awaayyy!"

"Poor girl. She's still dreaming about what Shirou-chan did..." Hinamori was beside her bed, along with Matsumoto and Unohana.

"Taichou was so mean. How he can do such a thing to her? If I was in her place, I would have wet my uniform in fright." One lady mumbled. Of course that was Matsumoto talking.

"Oh Hyourinmaru-sama don't do what that stupid taichou says!" Kouri was still talking in her dreams, adding, "I- I will give you a lot of candy if you let me live! That's it! No! No! No no no no! H- Help! Sas... Sasuke-kun! Help me please!" Unohana blinked in surprise.

"Sasuke-kun?" Unohana asked looking at Matsumoto questioningly.

"He is one of Naruto's main character, and he is so handsome! Both Kouri and I love him a lot," She said happily. "A lot." Unohana and Hinamori giggled at her comment.

"I think we should let her rest now, Rangiku-san" Hinamori told her friend smiling.

"You're right. I want to finish my manga anyways." With that, the two vice-captains left leaving Kouri with Unohana.

-

-

_Kouri was running fast trying to run from the ice sword. The Hyourinmaru; the strongest and most stunning ice-based sword in Soul Society._

_"Freeze her to the death, Hyourinmaru!" On the other hand, Hitsugaya was wearing a devil clothing and horns like rams. Moreover, he was ordering Hyourinmaru to kill her._

_"I- I will give you a lot of candy if you let me live! That's it! No! No! No no no no! H- Help! Sas... Sasuke-kun! Help me please!" When she said that, Sasuke come out the leaves. ((**A/N:** just like what when he did when fighting Gaara at the exam.)) _

_"Kouri-chan. I'm here to help you." With one punch, he sent both Hyourinmaru and Hitsugaya away, then running to Kouri side and hugged her._

_"This is heaven." Kouri thought before wrapping her arms around him, sighing. "Heaven."_

-

-

After hugging Sasuke, Kouri woke up, realizing it was a dream. Her eyes glinted with tears. "Oh darn."

"Kouri-san, I'm so happy you are fine!" Unohana was the only person there.

"Unohana-taichou what happened to me" Kouri asked as soon as she realized she was at the fourth division.

"You fainted when Hitsugaya-taichou was about to release his zanpakuto, so Hinamori and Kurosaki-taichou brought you here," she said smiling to her.

"Yeah, I remember now." She was disappointed.

"Can I ask you something Kouri-san?" Unohana asked.

"Huh? Mm, yeah! Of course!"

Unohana brought out some letters from her robe "What do you mean by this Kouri-san?" it was the letter she wrote to Unohana under the name: _The one you stole his heart_. (_**B/N:** Uhhh. I really didn't get this part.. So I left it that way. The one who stole his heart? I dunno. If I change it, I might change the story line. o.o _**-tma**)

"Th-that?" she uttered.

"Kouri. I have known you since you were a child, and I also know that you are _not_ in love with me. So, tell me who asked you to write these letters?" Unohana asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about Unohana-taichou..." Kouri was looking away.

"Alright then." She brought out four injection and pointed them at her. "When it comes to injections, you are worse than Hitsugaya-taichou." Kouri froze. She'd prefer to fight Hyourinmaru than get inject with these things.

"NO! Please! I will tell you the truth!" She was waving her hand in front of her. "Zaraki-taichou asked me to write them."

"Zaraki?!" Unohana repeated the name again.

"KOURI-CHAN!" Zaraki chose a very wrong time to enter the room. "They told me that you have fainted. Are you alright now? Please tell me that you are! Do you want me to kill that son of bitch Hitsugaya, heh?"

"K-Ken-chan!" Kouri looked at him, and then at Unohana. Zaraki turned his face to Unohana and tried to be cool again.

"How are you doing Unohana?" He bowed.

"Don't try to be cool Zaraki-- I know everything!" She showed him the letter.

"Argh. T- Those..." He looked at Kouri. He didn't know what should he do, but she gave him a look, which clearly read, '_I'm sorry. I don't know what should I do either.'_

"Nonsense and jokes are not meant to be in Soul Society, Zaraki-taichou." Unohana's face faltered a bit, but then regained composure. "I expected you to know that."

"I was not a joke!" He was trying to explain.

"Then what the meaning of that?" she asked him again. "I don't think it is right for a captain like you to fool around like that."

"I did that because... because... I love you Uno-chan!"

"Nani?" That was not only a shock for Unohana, but to Kouri too; she did not teach him how to confess yet.

"I loved you since the first time I saw you! You were like an angel to me." Zaraki expression was different. It was soft and sweet. ''I couldn't stop thinking about you... nor could I get you out my mind. That's why I asked Kouri to help me. I didn't want to lose you.''

_"He's good."_ Kouri thought.

Unohana did not know what she should say; she went closer to him and kissed him on the lip. Zaraki eyes widen when he felt her lip on his. He wrapped his arms around her to feel her sweetness.

'_I think I should give them some privacy.' _Kouri thought before leaving the room.

However, to her surprise, she met Hitsugaya on the hall.

"Uzami..." He start to talk. _'I hate to do this but I have to.' _

"Please don't kill me taichou I didn't mean to make you angry," she said shivering in fright.

"BAKA." She looked at him. Did she make him angry again? "I'm supposed to say sorry. So... I'm sorry." He turned his face, grunted, and left.

'_What's wrong with him_?'

-

-

It had been a week since Zaraki confess his feeling to Unohana, and on that weekend, they went out for the first time.

And now that Unohana and Zaraki had gotten together, she had to find a way to get Hinamori to confess to Hitsugaya. _But,_ she wondered,_ how would I do that?_

-

-

Hitsugaya was training his division inside their training place. He ordered Uzami to stay away because he didn't want any weak people around, so she was watching them from the veranda.

"Hitsugaya-taichou is so mean!" She was complaining. "What does he mean by weak people? I'm stronger than many people there! Hey! W- Wait! Is that Hinamori there?" Kouri stopped complaining when she saw the 5th division fuku-taichou hiding behind the trees not so far from the training place watching them

"I had enough shyness already!" Kouri jumped from where she was, and headed to the hiding Hinamori... who was trying to run when she saw her.

"Wait, Hinamori!" Kouri shout when she saw her running.

"Oh, Uzami-san!" Hinamori waved brightly, hiding her embarrassment.

"First of all I told you, it's Kouri-chan... and secondly, why are you hiding here Hinamori?" Kouri asked, her arms crossed over her chest

"Ano, I..."

"Hitsugaya looks so sexy shirtless," Kouri pointed her finger at Hitsugaya who took of his captain robe and his shirt so he can train the division properly. " Don't you think so too?"

"Ah!" Hinamori blushed when she saw him like this, and turned her face.

"You know Hinamori since you don't want him maybe I should keep him form myself..." She gave her an evil grin. "Of course! I will use my genius plan on him!"

"No!" the word slipped out Hinamori mouth without realizing and that made her blush more.

"Then go and confess to him!"

"Now?!" Hinamori looked surprised.

"Of course, it's the right time!" Kouri pushed her to the middle of the training place. Everyone their saw her, including Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, who said at the same time-- "Hinamori!"

"A-an-ano..." Hinamori mumbled she don't have the courage to say that not in front of many people .

_'C'mon Hinamori, that's your only chance!'_ Kouri cheered her on, watching not so far from where Hinamori was.

"...Hi- Hitsugaya-kun..." Hinamori finally raised her face and looked at him. Hitsugaya stared at her.

"Yes? What is it Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked, waiting for what she was going to say.

"Well..." She trailed off, causing the impatient short-tempered captain to speak up.

"Hinamori, I've really got to go and train..."

"I- I love you!" She shouted out, cutting him off and surprising him as well. "I really, really do!"

Every single person was completely shocked as she confessed her feelings to him. Especially Hitsugaya. He always had loved Hinamori, but he _never_ expected her to feel the same.

When Hinamori saw Hitsugaya's reaction, she wondered if Hitsugaya even thought of her like that. In embarrassment and shame, she covered her face and ran quickly away from him.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya finally spoke, but she didn't stop running.

"Don't just stand here, idiot," Hitsugaya looked up at Uzami on the veranda, listening to her shouts. "Go after her!"

"Taichou, you love Hinamori, don't you?" Matsumoto asked. "Haven't you always wished for this day? The day when you'd finally tell her how you feel?"

That made his mind. He nodded to Uzami and Matsumoto, and with a slight _'thank you'_ escaping from his lips, he ran off to find Hinamori.

"Hinamori, wait!" He had finally shunpo'ed to her, and grabbed her hand tightly. They weren't that far from the training area though, Uzami and Matsumoto could see the whole thing, as well as the crowd that was there.

"Wait... Hinamori... we need to talk!" He said to her.

"No, please don't say anything... I know..." She still did not facing him. "You don't love me... yeah... I'm right, aren't I?" Her eyes were teary.

"No... you don't know anything!" He shouted to her, still holding her hand.

"Let go of me, please!" Hitsugaya couldn't take it any longer. He turned her around and drew her in for a soft kiss. Hinamori couldn't believe what was happening. She was kissing her Shirou-chan! Finally, she thought. She didn't know if it would ever happen.

"I love you Hinamori," Hitsugaya said in soft and sweet tone-- she hadn't heard his voice like that in a long time now.

"I love you too, Shirou-chan!" They kissed again, but this time it was longer and stronger.

"Finally taichou and Hinamori are together!" Matsumoto jumped happily, hugging Uzami. "I've waited for this day!"

"My plans have succeeded!" Kouri jumped too before hugging Matsumoto back. "Yes! Yes!" She was so overjoyed, she was clapping as hard as she could.

You can hear the loud applause from the people who was there, after the wonderful confession of the 10th Division captain and the 5th Division vice-captain. It was a definite happy moment.

-

-

"So cute, don't think so Ukitake?'' Kyoraku asked the other white-haired captain that was beside him; they were watching Hinamori and Hitsugaya like the other shinigami.

"Yeah, I'm so happy that our little Shirou-chan has grew up and finally told Hinamori about his feelings!" Ukitake answered. He moved his gaze from the two lovers and rested it on Uzami.

"She doesn't get along with Hitsugaya." Ukitake looked at Kyoraku, _What is he talking about? _"I'm talking about little Kouri-chan." It was like his mind was read.

"You are right...since he doesn't know anything about her past." Ukitake looked sad when he mentioned the word '_past_'. "Maybe I should transfer her to my division."

"That a good choice, because I know she will not be happy if I transferred her to mine." Kyoraku said smiling to his best friend.

"Alright, I will talk to Hitsugaya later. But... make sure not to tell Matsumoto-san anything when you drink sake!"

"Hai!" Kyoraku agreed.

----------------------------

◦**.'◦**Next chapter: Crying Byakuya + Saving Hinamori.◦**.'◦**

**Karisa 's note :** First the HitsuHina will not end here because they are the main paring at my story even if I talked about other pairing Next chapter you see how they relationship are going to be and how Matsumoto and Kouri are going to treat them .. and also Hitsugaya's fan reaction ,, Cry Byakuya it something from his past you find out about it next chapter.

**_A/N I will not update the next chapter if I didn't get many reviews (( greedy girl ))_**

Twelve minutes ago's notes(the beta): Crying Byakuya? Wow. I'd never imagine that. I can try to... but... that's kinda unimaginable in my head. Haha. Anyways, this is the beta'd version of Karisa's Chapter 8! I hope it's good, it has a touch of me inside this story. I extended the HitsuHina part-- it felt short. Sorry Karisa! If you'd like, you can rechange it. It just seemed to short. Finally, for petty advertising, read 'The Dating Game!'. I'm updating soon.

◦**.'◦** T**o** **B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D** **◦.'◦**


	10. Crying Byakuya & Saving Hinamori

**◦.'◦My Celestial Angel****◦.'◦**

**◦.'◦Chapter: nine****◦.'◦**

_Crying Byakuya + Saving Hinamori._

-

-

_**A/N**: Thanks a lot Goddess Of Crimson Sand for being my beta reader for this chapter -_

_And also for big thanks for the people who review I'm so happy you like this story -_

_-_

_-_

_-_

It had been 3 days since Hitsugaya and Hinamori start dating, even if they did not go to a real date. At least they were spending time together more than before. However, today was an exception: the young captain was alone in his office but he was not doing paperwork.

"What should I do now?" Hitsugaya was looking at the transfer form in his hand, the conversion he had with 13 division captain this morning still ringing in his mind.

**_Flash Back: _**

_"And that was today meeting. All of you are dismissed," the old man said to the other division captains as he finished the subjects they were discussing. With that they left._

_"Hey, Hitsugaya-taichou." Hitsugaya turned his face to meet the old white-haired Captain Ukitake Joushirou. "How are you doing?" he asked._

_"Fine," Hitsugaya answered him coldly._

_"How are things going on with Hinamori?" the older captain asked._

_"Fine, what do you want Ukitake?" This time Hitsugaya was the one who asked._

_"Well, I heard Faromakre has recovered completely." (**A/N:** Faromakre is the original third officer of the tenth division; he was hurt in a mission so Uzami Kouri was filling his place temporary)._

_"Yeah," Hitsugaya answered; at the same time he was thinking 'But that's not your business, old man.'_

_"So that means Kouri-san has returned to be a normal shinigami?"_

_"What do you really want Ukitake?" Hitsugaya was pissed from the old man in front of him. He wanted to see his girlfriend Hinamori or at least go to his office and finish some work._

_"What I really want is Kouri-san," the older captain answered, smiling._

_"What?"_

_"It's not what you think, Hitsugaya-taichou," he winked to him: "I want Kouri-san to be my vice-captain."_

_"Oh." Hitsugaya was not thinking about what Ukitake understood but what Ukitake added to make him forget that. _

_"You want the four-eyed girl to be your vice-captain? Why? She's an idiot. '_

_"You know, her skills are more than just an officer-- she deserves a better position and since I don't have a vice-captain I thought she would perfect for that." Hitsugaya kept silent and didn't answered him. Ukitake added, "Don't tell me you don't want her to leave Hitsugaya-taichou."_

_"No, I want her to leave now but I need sometime to think about it." He turned his face away from the older captain._

"_Take your time. By the way, I prepared everything in advance." He handed him the transfer form."I got Yamamoto-taichou's signature and mine; the only thing we need now is Kouri-san's and your signatures," he said before leaving the young captain alone._

**_Flashback end:_ **

Hitsugaya sighed, "I don't really want her to leave. At least now I can spend some time with Hinamori because she's doing most of the work." He started to think again about a way to refuse the 13th division captain's offer before…

Knock… knock… knock.

"Come in." It had to be Matsumoto; she left the office earlier and had not returned yet. However, to his surprise it was not his lazy vice-captain, rather, it was Hinamori.

"Shirou-chan," was the first thing Hinamori said to her boyfriend after entering the office.

"Bake bed wetter Momo, how many times should I tell you? It's _Hitsugaya-taichou_."

"But can't I call my boyfriend by the name I love?" she asked, smiling to him.

"No," he answered, looking away. Hinamori went closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Not even if I give him this?" before she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Of course you can call me _Shirou-chan_ but you have to pay beforehand," he smiled evilly as he saw her red face.

" I love paying for you, Shirou-chan," she teased, pulling him into her arms once more and capturing his lips. Hitsugaya gratefully responded with a kiss. He kissed her for a moment more before Rangiku burst in the room with Uzami behind her.

"Kouri-chan, please! Don't get in angry form!" Rangiku said loudly.

"But I told you I don't drink sake but you took me to the bar and asked to drink with your drunken friends."

"But Kouri-chan, I was trying to make you happy-- oh wait a second…"

"What?" Kouri turned her face to see the two kissing.

"Oh no, we chose a wrong time to enter, Kouri-chan… I think they were going to it again," Rangiku said happily.

"I don't think so Rangiku-san: I only taught Hinamori how to do a _French kiss_… isn't her lips sweet and tasty, taichou?" Hitsugaya couldn't take it any longer as he grabbed his sword that was behind his chair.

"Run for your lives." Both Kouri and Rangiku ran out the room.

"COME BACK, COWARDS! WAS I STUPID WHEN I TOLD UKITAKE TO GIVE ME SOME TIME! I WLL MAKE YOU LEAVE NOW, FOUR-EYES AND MATSUMOTO WILL FOLLOW YOU SOON!''

-

-

''Jeeze, he is really scary! I thought he was going to release Hyourinmaru on me again!" Kouri was thinking aloud while keep running from her crazy captain. "I wonder where Rangiku-san went to." She looked behind her and could not find the blonde-haired vice-captain. "Maybe she stopped by the eight division while we were running?" Kouri now was between the fifth and the sixth division.

'' Kurosaki Ichigo, how many times should I tell you not to sing while you are walking?'' Kouri heard a cold emotionless voice not so far from where she was. '_I know that voice…'_ She went closer and found the sixth division captain Kuchiki Byakuya and the fifth division captain Kurosaki Ichigo talking.

"I'm sorry Byakuya… I will not do it again," Ichigo said lowering his face. He looked pissed off.

"That's what you said _last time_, but it's not your fault. We should not accept anything from a street dog like you." Byakuya turned his face and left. Kouri went to Ichigo's side. "Ichigo-san."

"You overheard," Ichigo said without looking at her.

"I'm sorry I was just passing by whe…"

"It's alright; you don't have to apologize." Ichigo cut her words with his smile: "He's been doing that ever since I married Rukia-- no, before I become a captain. He thinks that I don't deserve to be his precious sister's husband.''

"He is wrong. He should be proved that the greatest person here has become his brother-in-law."

"Thanks a lot, Kouri-san. You're truly kind." Ichigo patted her head. "By the way, how are things going on between Toushirou and Hinamori?"

"They're great. Why, they were kissing before Rangiku-san and I entered the office," she snickered. "Too bad Hitsugaya-taichou got angry and was about to release Hyourinmaru on us if we haven't ran," she told him smiling.

"Toushirou will never change." Ichigo turned his face. "I think I should go to my office… I have a lot of work to do." He was about to leave but Kouri went in front of him and smiled.

"What?"

"Ichigo-san, if Kuchiki-taichou calls you a mean name again, call him -crying bykoo-'' she grinned. Ichigo gave the girl a weird stare.

"Crying bykoo! What's that?" Ichigo was surprised from the weird nickname; he was sure he never heard it before. Even Yachiru was calling Byakuya -the cold captain-.

"Just call him that and see his reaction! Only elders will understand that!" She waved to him before leaving.

"Wait, Kouri!" She was already far away. "Crying bykoo!" he said in low tone.

-

-

'_I wonder how Kuchiki-taichou's reaction is going to be,_' Kouri thought before opening the tenth division office door. "I'm back--" Kouri was shocked when she was face-to-face with a very angry Hitsugaya in front of her as she entered the office; his face was contorted into a death glare.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" She was about to run again but he caught her hand and threw her at the couch. "Please don't kill me taichou!" she screamed. "I didn't kiss Hinamori; I swear I was just kidding!"

"Uruse, four-eyed." He threw a paper on her lap. "Sign it."

"What's that?" She looked at the paper, which was transfer form.

"Ukitake-taichou wants you to be his vice-captain; both Yamamoto-taichou and I agreed so the only thing we need now is your signature."

"B-but I don't want to be a vice-captain." She looked at him with an innocent look.

"What do you mean by you don't want to be a vice-captain?" He finally found a way to get rid of her and she didn't want to do it.

"I don't want to leave the tenth division! I know a lot of people here and Rangiku-san is a nice person and also…" She looked at him sweetly. "I love working under command, taichou."

"Oh." Hitsugaya blushed for a moment but he turned his face away from her before she could even she see him. "I don't care about what you love and what you hate. I want you to leave my division immediately." He left and closed the door behind him.

"Ohhhh," he sighed, "What was that look for?" He put his hand on his heart. "I don't know… why did I remember my angel when she looked at me like that?" he sighed again. "I have to forget that angel… she is not real, and also I love Hinamori… only Hinamori."

-

-

_**Next day**_

_**Captains meeting room:**_

"Good morning Hitsugaya-taichou," Ukitake greeted the younger captain as he entered the room.

"Good morning." He turned his face away.

"So, what happened for what we talked about yesterday?"

"I told you to give me sometime."

"Oh, I forgot. Never mind, huh?" he smiled at him. Hitsugaya hated that grin.

"GOOD MORNING UNO-CHAN!'' a loud greeting came from their behind. They didn't have to guess as they already knew it was Zaraki.

"Good morning, honey," Unohana said. "I mean, Zaraki-taichou."

"Soooooo cute! I want to hear it again." Zaraki ran to her side. "Please?!"

"I can't… there are a lot of people here," Unohana murmured, blushing. Zaraki was still persistent.

"C'mon, please." Zaraki begged her even more.

"That not fair," whined Kyoraku. "When are Nanao-chan and I are going to be like that?" he complained.

"I don't think that will happen," teased Ukitake. The laugh and Zaraki begging stopped when Yamamoto-taichou entered the room.

"Are the captains all here?" he asked.

"Wait! Don't start." The old man talking was cut off by Ichigo, who had just entered the room shouting, "I am sorry because I was late, taichou."

" Oh, well, never mind… we haven't started yet." Ichigo grinned sheepishly in relief after hearing that but he got angry from Byakuya's mean comment.

"Of course a street dog like you doesn't know when he should go to work, Kurosaki Ichigo." Again, Byakuya was making fun of him again in front of many people. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Uruse, crying bykoo," he snapped back. Silence was the only thing in the room after hearing the weird nickname was uttered. Yamamoto, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Unohana were shocked to hear it. '_Was what I said wrong?' _Ichigo wondered after feeling the weird atmosphere.

"I-I-Ic-Ichigo." He turned his face to his brother-in-law who was mumbling angrily, "I WILL KILL YOU…" Byakuya ran to Ichigo and gave him a very strong punch on the face before Ichigo could understand what just happened. Byakuya gave him many punches, slaps and kicks and threw him to the wall. He garbed Senbonzakura and snarled, "I WILL MAKE STEAK OUT OF YOU.'' Zaraki and Komamura stopped him from doing so.

"Calm down, Byakuya! Have you forgotten he is your brother-in-law?!" Komamura shouted, making Byakuya tranquil and emotionless once more. At the same time Yamamoto, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Unohana started laughing and giggling after what just happened.

"I knew Byakuya was going to do that," Kyoraku said between his laughs.

"Me too… by the way Ichigo-san, how did you know about that nickname?" Ukitake asked.

Ichigo finally was able to stand up and answer, "I didn't know. Kouri-san told me to call him that if he made fun of me again."

"Kouri?" Zaraki asked. Yamamoto expression changed. '_I should have known that she is after any problem happening,_' Hitsugaya thought.

"No wonder she knew about Byakuya's childhood nickname," Kyoraku said, looking at Ukitake.

"You are right," Ukitake agreed with him.

"Excuse me, but can you explain to me what's going on here?" Soi Fong asked, not understanding what was happening.

"Kouri-san knew about Byakuya's childhood nickname because her father is the one who made it," Ukitake answered, making Byakuya angrier.

"I don't want to hear that stupid story." Byakuya left the room.

"So why did he called him that?" Zaraki was the source of the question.

"Well, when Byakuya entered the academy, most of the students were teasing him because he was the Kuchiki family heir. And at that time Byakuya was 110 ((11 years old)) so he was crying all the time," Ukitake explained.

"But," Kyoraku chimed in, "when he entered the 13th division Uzami Sano was his division vice-captain and…"

_**Flashback**:_

_"Listen to me, Byakuya: I don't care if you are the Kuchiki family heir or not, I don't want weak people in this division so I will keep calling you crying bykoo until you become a captain who will not cry, no matter what happens. Is that clear?"_

_"Hai, Uzami fuku-taichou," young Byakuya answered him, wiping his tears away._

**_Flash back end:_ **

"Unbelievable," Soi Fong muttered, not believing what those old men were talking about.

"I can't imagine that Byakuya was crying a lot." Ichigo also was unable to believe.

"Ukitake," the old white-haired captain began, turning his face to the young white hair captain, "can you tell me more about that guy Uzami?"

"You mean Sano? He was a nice guy and a great captain… his death was a big loss for us."

"Wait, did you say a captain?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah, he was the tenth division captain before you, Hitsugaya," Ukitake said.

"Uzami's father was my division captain before?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"I just did, didn't I?" Ukitake answered him, taking several steps behind.

"Not only her father was a captain," Komamura spoke, catching Hitsugaya's attention, "her mother was also a captain. I think her name was K-Kou…" A sharp glare from Yamamoto shut him up. "I forgot her name," he answered quietly. Hitsugaya didn't care about her mother's name. What he cares about was that her father was his division's ex-captain. Maybe that was the reason she didn't want to leave it. Maybe she was attending to kill him and take his place. A lot of questions were in his mind and the only one who could answer them was Uzami Kouri.

-

-

In the tenth, division main office, an important meeting was happening.

"He-- he is soooooooooooooo coooool!" Rukia squealed, jumping at the super handsome person she fell in love with from the first sight. Matsumoto turned the TV off.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, RANGIKU?!" Rukia shouted at the woman in front of her.

"You can't hug Sasuke-kun before asking his fanclub's permission," Rangiku answered her. They were watching Sasuke and Gaara's first fight and they asked Rukia to come and watch it with them. They were sure Rukia would fall in love with Sasuke from the first sight.

"So are you in the club Rukia-san?" Kouri asked.

"OF COURSE I AM! HE'S CUTER THAN ANY BUNNY I EVER SEEN IN MY WHOLE LIFE!'' Rukia answered quickly.

"So the club members now are me, Rukia-san, Rangiku-san and Hinamori-chan," Kouri said looking at the list in front of her.

"We can tell Nanao and Isane about him too," Rangiku told her.

"What a good idea," Kouri smiled.

"What about Nemu-san?" Hinamori asked.

"I don't think she has anytime for this," Rangiku said. The four girls' conversation was cut by the door opening. It was Hitsugaya who started shouting.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!"

"Taichou, I was going to tell you but please, don't break the TV!" Rangiku stood in front of the TV as if she was protecting it with her life.

"I wasn't talking to you, Matsumoto," he snarled, standing before Kouri. "Why didn't you tell me your father was the tenth division's ex-captain?!" The other girls looked at Kouri.

"You didn't ask me so I thought you knew," Kouri answered him.

"Baka! How could I know?" he shouted again. Resentment flooded the girl.

"I'm sorry but please don't stare at me like that. You look exactly like Shikamaru." (**A/N**: For people who somehow do not know Shikamaru, he is one of the _Naruto_ characters. He's a boring person.)

"What?" Hitsugaya shouted, making Hinamori giggle. "What do you mean by that?"

"You two are sharing the same look, which means you are a boring person, Hitsugaya."

"Don't try to be clever, four-eyes. I know that anime and I also know that guy you're all in love with is Sasuke," he smirked, at least now knowing how to tease them all. "And I also know that Sasuke will be the bad person later and he will try to kill all his friends."

"Wha-- what?" the four girls shouted in unison. "We didn't know that!"

"You didn't ask me so I thought you knew." Hitsugaya used the same words Kouri used before. "And also, Gaara, the boy you all hate will be the good person." (Additional note: Goddess Of Crimson Sand, who happens to be beta-ing this chapter, is madly in love with him. :D) Hinamori lowered her face.

"That means Sasuke-kun will betray all his friends, just like what Aizen-taichou did to us." Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the response.

"Baka, you made her sad." Kouri looked at him as if her remark was nothing.

"I'll kill you for that!" He grabbed his sword. Nevertheless, Hinamori jumped on him and stopped him.

"Run, Kouri, run!" With that Kouri, Matsumoto and Rukia ran out the room from the very angry Hitsugaya.

"I'm not finished yet!" he angrily called out to them.

"Shirou-chan, please! Calm down!"

"Let go of me! I've had enough of that girl." However, Hitsugaya calmed down when he saw tears in her eyes. "Hi-Hinamori?"

"Shirou-chan, please, I hate seeing you like that…"

"Hinamori." Hitsugaya kept silent for a while but then he said, "You called me Shirou-chan." He smiled at her.

"Oh. That means I have to kiss you, doesn't it?" She smiled at him as well.

"That's right." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to a passionate kiss. Since the noisy girls were afraid of him, he could have some time with his girlfriend freely.

-

-

"I don't know why we should leave as well," Rukia complained.

"Because if we didn't, he was going to put all his anger on us," Matsumoto explained to her. Though she didn't mention it, it was also a chance for her to skip work.

"I don't know why he hates me that much," Kouri said, acting innocent again.

"Because you can't keep your mouth closed," a cold voice she knew coming from her behind. Kouri turned her face to meet with Kuchiki Byakuya's scary face. "Why did you tell Ichigo about that nickname?" Kouri could sense a negative aura coming from him. "Don't know you what will happen to you now?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" That was the only thing Kouri was able to say to the very angry taichou in front of her.

"That not going to help you." He grabbed Senbonzakura.

"Not another captain!" Kouri ran away as quickly as she could.

"Wait!" He was about to run after her if Rukia did not try to stop him.

"Nii-sama, please calm down!" He pushed her away and ran after Kouri.

"Kouri-san is in big trouble…"

"You're right. Running away will not help her this time, because that's Kuchiki-taichou, not Hitsugaya-taichou."

-

-

On the other hand, Kuchiki was behind Kouri in less than a second.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed but no one was there except… "SOI FONG-TAICHOU, HELP ME!" Kouri ran and hid behind her.

"Soi Fong." Kuchiki slowed down when he saw the young captain who had became so pretty in the last few years.

"What do you want from me, Uzami?" Soi Fong said, looking at the girl behind her coldly. "I will not fight with Kuchiki for you. What you did was unforgivable."

"But Soi Fong! If you didn't help me he will kill me," begged Kouri desperately.

"I don't care."

"Please! I'll give you Yoruichi-san's picture when she was only 15…"

"Yoruichi-sama?" Soi Fong's eyes widened when she heard the name Kouri had just said. "Leave it to me!" She looked at Kuchiki. "Kuchiki-taichou you can't kill this girl just because she told Kurosaki-taichou about your past so please stay back, or I will be your opponent." He spoke nothing as she looked at him as if she was really going to fight him. With that, Kuchiki left not because she was going to fight him but because he hated to fight the woman he had a secret crush on.

"Did you see that? Even the great Kuchiki-taichou will run away when he finds out his opponent are going to be me." Kouri didn't seem to care about what she was saying. "Hey, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't think that the reason he left," Kouri finally said, smirking. "I saw a light blush on his cheeks before he left."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone's in love," Kouri smiled. Soi Fong blushed.

"Uruse, I don't care about what you have in your dirty mind! The only thing I want is Yoruichi-sama's picture!"

"Alright, let's go to my house and I will give you what you want." With that the two of them left to Kouri's house.

-

-

After a couple minutes, Kouri returned to Hitsugaya's office complaining, "Soi Fong-taichou is so mean! I told her I'm going to give her one picture but she took all Yoruichi-san's pictures." Because she was lost in her own thoughts, she opened the office's door without knocking.

"I'm ba…" Her eyes widened as soon as she entered: Hitsugaya and Hinamori were on the couch. Hitsugaya was on top of his girlfriend and he was kissing her passionately.

"U-Uzami… Why didn't you knock before coming in?!" Hitsugaya shouted, getting off Hinamori.

"Because if I didn't knock, I wouldn't be able to save this poor girl's virginity from a damn wolf who was trying to steal it!" She pointed her finger at him accusingly. Becoming angry for the millionth time today, he turned his face to Hinamori who was blushing madly and said, "Honey, I'm sorry but I'm taking back my word about not hurting her." He gave Kouri a death glare.

"NOT AGAIN!" How many times would she run today?

-

-

Malo Lori and Solan Anza were on the veranda talking before seeing something weird: the four-eyed girl who was their division's temporary third officer was running for her life with an enraged Hitsugaya hunting her down.

"COME BACK HERE, FOUR-EYES!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"NOOOOO! YOU'LL KILL ME! HELP ME, SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN… no, wait! Sasuke is a bad person! I don't love him anymore… GAARA, HELP ME!" She kept running with her big mouth talking and made the person behind her angrier.

Back to Malo Lori and Solan Anza…

"What's the four-eyes doing with our taichou?" Anza asked.

"Anza, we must not think about that girl… Hitsugaya-taichou will not fall in love with her, even if she was the last girl in this world! Anyway, did you tell the other fans about the plan?" Malo said.

"Yeah and Hinamori will pay for stealing our Hitsugaya-taichou?"

-

-

The 13th division members were shocked because of what they were seeing in front of them.

"Noooooooooooo! Let me go! I don't want to be the 13th division vice-captain," Kouri was shouting, screaming at Hitsugaya to let her go. He tied her with a rope and pulled her like a dog.

"Uruse!" He opened office door and threw her in.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, what are you doing…?" Ukitake said as soon as he saw what he did.

"I brought your new vice-captain to you. Take care her of her." Hitsugaya looked at her. "I don't want to see your face in my division anymore." And with that he ran out the room.

''Wait, Hitsugaya–taichou!" Kouri shouted back.

"Kouri-san." She looked at Ukitake who came closer to her. "Let me help you." He removed the rope that was around body.

"Thanks Ukitake-taichou…"

"Kouri-san, I know that you don't want to be my vice-captain but you don't get along with Hitsugaya-taichou, don't you?"

"Maybe you're right but I don't want leave the tenth division! Everything there reminds me of my father…"

"But I'm sure Sano wasn't going to be happy if you pushed yourself hard to stay there-- you and Hitsugaya are two different people." Kouri didn't say anything. "C'mon, Kouri-san, if you become my vice-captain I will let you do all the paperwork by yourself." The word ' _paperwork_' ringed in Kouri's ears.

"Really?!" she asked happily.

"Of course!"

"Oh, Ukitake-taichou, you are the best!" she squealed, hugging him roughly. He smiled at her; he liked it when she was happy.

"Kouri-san, we should wait one week before you start working here, but you can move your things today."

"Hai!" She ran out the room.

-

-

Hinamori was on her way back to her division after Hitsugaya left her to run after Kouri. She decided to go to the first division and bring her division's paperwork.

'_Even taichou asked me to leave all the work for him and have some time with Shirou-chan. I… I… I can't just stay behind and let him work all the time,' _Hinamori thought._ 'Ichigo-san is a great person! I hope he and Rukia-san will understand each other soon.'_

''Hinamori-fuku-taichou!'' Hinamori turned her face to one of Hitsugaya's fan club members, Solan Anza.

"You're from the tenth division, aren't you?" Hinamori asked. She didn't feel good around her boyfriend's fan.

"Yeah," Anza smiled. "I've just wanted to tell you that Hitsugaya-taichou wants to see you under the Sakura trees behind this division?"

"Now?"

"I don't really know. That's what he told me, and I also heard that the Sakura trees are a wonderful place for lovers to meet." Hinamori blushed.

"Alright, I'll go but I have to take these documents to the office."

"Leave it to me! I will take them! Go and meet your boyfriend." She smiled to her warmly.

"Thank you so much for your help!" Hinamori gave her the papers.

"No problem! One more thing, Hinamori-fuku-taichou!'' Anza pointed her finger at Hinamori's sword. "It will be ridiculous to meet your boyfriend like that!"

"You're right. Can you take it to the office along with the papers?" Hinamori said, taking her sword off and handing it to the strange girl.

"Thanks a lot! Ja ne!" With that, Hinamori left and as she disappeared from Anza's sight. She threw all the papers along with Tobiume, smirking.

"How naïve."

-

-

_'Why did Hitsugaya-kun want to meet me here?'_ The place was so far and people came here rarely. 'D_oes he want us to start from where we stopped_?' Hinamori blushed even more after remembering what were they doing before Kouri come in, but she lowered her face sadly. '_I was really sad when Kouri-san mention the virginity part… b-because I am not really a vir_…' Before she could complete her sad thought, she tripped onto the ground, not by accident but by purpose. Someone or something tripped her. She turned over to see what it was. 12 or 14 girls were staring at her. She recognized some of them. They were from Hitsugaya's fanclub and the girl in the middle was Malo Lori, the third division captain's younger sister. Malo stepped forward.

"You looked scared, Hinamori-san," she smirked.

"What are you all doing here? SHIROU-CHAN!" she shouted. Several of the girls chuckled nastily.

"Oh, he's not here." Anza appeared from their behind.

"Y-you! But I thought--"

"No, no. I invited you here. Hitsugaya-taichou isn't here!" She also smirked.

"Ah, wha-what do you all want from me?" Hinamori backed a little.

"Nothing, we just want you to disappear from Hitsugaya-taichou's life!" Malo garbed her sword. "And forever."

-

-

"La la la la la laaalala la la," Kouri sung happily after leaving the 13th division. She was heading to her ex-division. "I will be able to do all the paperwork by myself! That's great!" She completed her song. "I have always want to be a vice-captain but with my own skills, and I also knew Ukitake-taichou chose me to that position so he can watch after me closely." Kouri noticed the piece of paper that was on the ground. "Why these people can't give these poor papers any respect?" She took the paper and skimmed it. "It's from the 5th division… I thought it was for the 11th division…" She took a look around her. She was close to the tenth division and that meant Hinamori was the one who threw it since she was the only member who came here.

Sakura leaves were falling around, which remaindered Kouri about what she and Hinamori talked about two days ago.

**_Flash Back :_ **

_"Look Hinamori-chan!" Hinamori looked at what Kouri was pointing to. "This Sakura tree is really small!"_

_"Yeah… Hitsugaya-kun and I grew this tree on the day he became a captain. I chose this tree because I love Sakura trees," Hinamori explain to her._

_"You know, I read in a book before that leaves will fall down from a tree when the person who loves this tree the most is in danger as if they were their cry."_

_"That means if you saw this tree's leaves, that means I'm in danger" she laughed after saying that._

**_Flashback end:_ **

"H-Hinamori!" Kouri started running to the place where leafs were coming from.

-

-

"Take that, bitch!"

"And that!"

"And that!"

"You deserve this!"

The girls were attacking Hinamori, who was on the ground. Her clothes were ripped and many cuts and bruises were on her body. She was not able to use Kidou because Malo stabbed her hand, which was bleeding profusely.

"Why don't we take her to the north part of the 11th division? I'm sure they will be happy to have a bitch like her there," Malo suggested.

"That's a good idea!" the other girls agreed.

"H-HINAMORI!" The girls turned their face to see Kouri, who saw what they did. "MOVE YOUR DIRTY HANDS AWAY FROM HER IF YOU STILL WANT TO LIVE!"

"Look who is talking," Anza asked with a silly smile.

"The four-eyed girl," the other girls laughed, after saying her name silly.

"What do you want, four-eyes? You think being like a hero will make boys fall for you?" Malo said.

"I'm not thinking about that!" Kouri shouted.

"Oh,, now I understand…" Malo smirked. "Then you are trying to be the good person here so everyone will forget what happened in the past?" Kouri's eyes widened after hearing that. "You know that I'm a member of the loyal family, unlike many people here… I know many things about you past, like…" She looked at her silly. "How did your father die?" Kouri's face turned blue when she heard her this time. Malo looked at Hinamori who was barely opening her eyes. "I wonder how Hinamori is going to treat you when she knows that, but never mind. I don't think her treatment will change because she is not different from that bitch you know." Kouri's hand burned as she raised it to her sword.

"BURN THEM TO THE DEATH!" The girls start running away from Kouri; only Malo and Anza were there. "FLAMING TORNADO!" As she said that, the fire tornado flied in the sky.

"Malo, I will kill you."

-

-

"What the hell?" Yamamoto-taichou shouted looking from his veranda.

"Someone with strong reiatsu has released his zanpakutou," his vice-captain answered.

"That Kouri's reiatsu." The old man disappeared after saying his words.

-

-

"Take this!" Another hit from Kouri's tornado hit Malo's zanpakutou and broke it into pieces. Malo flied in the air and hit the ground badly. Anza was on the ground too. Whoever thought that the four-eyed girl was that strong?

"That's the end, Malo!" Kouri sent another wave to Malo who thought that was really the end but someone blocked it. Kouri's eyes widened when she saw who he was.

"Hitsugaya-taichou…?" Before she could even realize what happened he appeared in front of her and slapped her hardly.

"I had enough of you, four-eyed." Kouri looked at him-- he was giving her a look she didn't see before. But why?

"You made fun of me and I let it pass, you made fun of many captains and vice-captains and they also let it pass, you intervened in other peoples' business and they let it pass, but hurting other people and trying to kill them is not forgiven at all. Who do you think you are, Uzami Kouri?" Hitsugaya raised his hand to slap her again but…

"Wait, Hitsugaya-taichou!" It was Ukitake who came with the other captains as well. "She is not your business anymore," he added. Hitsugaya removed his hand and stayed away.

"Oh my god! Lori!" The third division captain Malo Rukoma shouted as he saw his younger sister on the ground. "You bitch!" He looked at Kouri and grabbed his zanpakutou. But Zaraki came between him and Kouri.

"Don't think about hurting her," Zaraki said.

"Stay away, Zaraki! That woman hurt my little sister! I'm going to kill her!"

"Huh, I don't care about you and your stupid sister. I will not let anyone hurt Kouri as long as I'm alive."

"I will kill you, Zaraki." Malo-taichou took the attack position even though he looked scared of the strong captain in front of him.

"My pleasure," Zaraki spoke happily. He didn't care about anything, just as long as his friend was fine.

"Stop it, both of you!'' The two captains turned their faces to the old man who intervened to stop them. He looked at Kouri angrily and shouted at her, " Ju-just what hell were you doing, KOURIKO?!" Kouri's eyes widened as if the last word stabbed her heart. Her zanpakutou slipped down from her hand along with tears from her eyes. She ran away from them.

"Wait! Uzami?!" Hitsugaya shouted, trying to follow so they could punish her. She couldn't just leave like that.

"Toushirou." Hitsugaya turned his face to Ichigo who was beside a tree. "Someone here wants to talk to you." Hitsugaya was shocked when he saw Hinamori-- her face was bleeding and Ichigo covered her body with his captain robe, even though it didn't hide the rips in her uniform.

"H-Hinamori!"

"Hitsugaya-kun… why?" Her tears were slipping down her cheeks: "Kou-Kouri-san was trying to protect me… these girls did that to me… she was protecting me and you hurt her instead of thanking her… what kind of man are you?" She cried even more Ichigo gave her a comforting hug. Hitsugaya could not face Hinamori now. He ran after Kouri.

Unohana ran to Ichigo and Hinamori to give her a treatment. Komamura, Kyoraku and Ukitake were trying to stop Zaraki from killing Malo Lori. Yamamoto stayed at his place for he was not able to say or do anything.

He couldn't believe what he did… he called Kouri Kouriko… he called her by that woman's name…

-

-

Kouri ran to the near forest and kept crying, "He called me that… Yama-jii was the only person I thought he would never call me that…!"

"So you are here." She looked at the person who just spoken. It was Hitsugaya. She turned her face away from him and wiped her tears.

"You were crying, weren't you?"

"No," she answered him coldly.

"Hinamori told me everything… Uzami, I'm… sorry. I--"

"You, sorry? What does that mean?" He looked at her back because she wasn't facing him. "You keep hurting me and then apologize easily as if that was so simple… Thank god I will leave your division so at least I will be with people who _respect _my feelings and will never hurt me!"

"Uzami…"

"After all, what did I do? You keep hurting me and I know you hate me but…"

"That's not true. I don't hate you, Uzami-san. I like you and I'll be really missing you after you leave." He looked at her back again; he was hoping to see her face but starting shivering instead. '_What should I do to stop her crying?' _To his surprise, however, she wasn't crying-- she was laughing. Kouri stood up and looked at him, smiling.

"So you _do _like me after all! I knew you had a crush on me from the beginning, Shirou-chan!" She sent flying kisses to him. "I'm sorry I can't go out with you," she cooed, "because you are my best friend boyfriend!" She winked to him.

"… I'll kill you, four-eyes!" At that mentioning, she laughed and ran away. Hitsugaya smiled.

"I'm really going to miss her."

-

-

_**After a week. **_

**_The vice-captain meeting room:_ **

"So how are your wounds now Hinamori-san?" Isane asked Hinamori who has just started working today.

"They're fine, thanks to Unohana-taichou and you, Isane-san," Hinamori answered.

"I heard that room 46 seized Malo Lori's power and zanpakutou as a punishment for what she did to you," Nanao said.

"Yeah… Hitsugaya-kun told me that." She lowered her face; even after what Lori did she still felt sorry for her.

"It's a shame, isn't it." The three girls looked at Hisagi, who has just spoken. "That girl Lori was so cute… I was going to ask her out if that hadn't happened…" (**A/N**: To Hisagi's fans: Hisagi will take a good place in this story's next chapters.)

"But Hisagi, don't you already have a girlfriend?" Rangiku mentioned.

"Nope. I broke up with her." He waved his hand in front of him, looking at her sweetly. He wanted Rangiku to be his girlfriend but she always rejected him.

"Yeah, because she didn't let him sleep with her," Renji muttered. Hisagi closed his mouth before he can add anything more.

"Ohayoooo, vice-captains!"

"Oh Kouri-san! Ohayo!" Hinamori greeted her friend who also started working today as well.

"Hinamori-chan, look! The 13th division vice-captain badge!" She showed her the badge in her hand.

"It looks good." Hinamori smiled to her.

"Now I can start working!" She jumped around happily. The laugh and conversation stopped when the old vice-captain Sasakibe Choujirou entered the room and said, "The captains didn't give us any subject to talk about so if no one has something to talk about, all of you will be dismissed." A big smile was on many vice-captains' faces; now they could go and drink or have fun.

Kouri stood up and raised her hand. "I have something, Sasakibe-kun!"

"What is it?" the old vice-captain asked. Kouri brought out a lot of papers.

"I wrote them here!" Hisagi's eyes widened when he saw them. '_What a noisy girl…_'

-

-

Because the meeting time was not enough for the subjects Kouri prepared, they took an overtime to finish them. Most of the vice-captains were complaining but not all of them. Yachiru was on Kouri's back saying that she wasn't going to miss any meeting because her Koko-chan was there. Nanao told Kouri that her research was wonderful. Hinamori asked her to have lunch with her but…

"Uzami Kouri…" Kouri looked at the old and cold voice's owner, Yamamoto-taichou.

"Yama-jii-- I mean, Captain Commander…" She bowed to the old taichou in front of her.

"I want to talk to you for a moment." He looked at the other vice-captains who left to give them some privacy. "Kouri, I'm sorry for what happened last time we met." Kouri kept silent as he continued: "I was out of my mind… that's why I called you by that name." She didn't say anything. "Don't you want to know why I was angry?"

"Oh… I--"

"When I sensed your reiatsu, I thought something bad happened to you… that is why I ran to that place… and I apologize."

"You don't have to apologize, Yama-jii; it was my fault." She lowered her face. "I have always wanted to be like you… that's why I wished for a fire-type zanpakutou. I wanted to be like Yama-jii even a little bit."

"Don't call me that." She looked at him. "I didn't allow you to call me that." She lowered her face even more than before. "Only the Kouri I love is allowed to call me that." Kouri looked at him, not understanding what he meant. "I don't want you-- I want the old Kouri back and I believe that's what Sano wants too. Give her back to me. I want Kouri who made every one laugh back… I know you promised yourself not to be her again but can you at least make this old man's wish come true?" He looked at her with determination. Kouri gave him an evil smirk.

"All right, you asked for it…" She brought out a note book from her robe and began flipping through it. "Yama-jii, is it true that you wish all the shinigami female's robes were like Rangiku-san's robe?"

"W-What?" Before he could say anything she added:

"And you wish Nemu-san's robe was shorter."

"KOURIIIIIIIIII!" Kouri ran away, snickering. Yamamoto smiled which was something he rarely did.

"Welcome back, Kouri-chan."

-

-

_Next chapter: Ichigo's (new) girlfriend_.

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter, I knew this chapter was too long but I want the next chapter to be about Ichigo and Rukia , And please don't ask me who is Ichigo's (new) girlfriend I want it to be a surprise and don't forget that the real Kouri Yamamoto talked about is going to be in the next chapter so **don't forget to review (( I know I'm a greedy person - ))I will not update before I get many** )

◦**.'◦** T**o** **B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D** **◦.'◦**


	11. Attention

**◦.'◦My Celestial Angel◦.'◦ **

_◦.'◦Attention: ◦.'◦_

**- **

**- **

1) This isn't a chapter. The new chapter will hopefully be posted later. But I have a question for you people... Well I was intending to write a special whole chapter about ((_Hinamori & Hitsugaya first date_)) and it a HitsuHina of course as a one-shot but it still be bound to the main story ◦'◦ My Celestial Angel ◦'◦ I will post it as a one-shot because I promised you that the next chapter will be about Ichigo new girlfriend so you have to read this one-shot because there will be many thing in the main story related to it and I warned you because if you didn't you wil not understand many thing later (( just kidding ))

**2)** I also have note for the people who putted this story alerts & favs you read this story but you don't review or give me any suggestion and keep sending me messages asking me to update,, I want to tell you something if you really want to me to update then you must review or at least give me an advice in your messages (( which are many )) or I'm not going to update any sooner ..

please don't get angry from me guys but from 83 who putted this story alert only7 or 8 are reviewing that not fair, isn't it ?

-

-

I hope you will like the one-shot and the next chapters and please tell me what you think.

-

-

◦**.'◦** T**o** **B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D** **◦.'◦ **


	12. Ichigo new's girlfriend

**_IMPORTANT_**

_I want to say one thing to the person who used my pen-name this time to flame my friend... _

_I hate you ... how can you write mean things to my friends under my pen-name. _

_-_

_-_

**_My Celestial Angel_**

**_Chapter: Ten_**

_-_

_-_

_Ichigo's (new) girlfriend_

_-_

_-_

_**A/N**: the beta chpater-_

_And also for big thanks for the people who review I'm so happy you like this story - & also the people who reviewed Hinamori and Hitsugaya's first date._

_And just like what I said before If you didn't read it you will not understand many thing in the main story.._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Finishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kouri jumped happily after finishing the last paper of her work.

"Fuku-taichou you are amazing" Sentarou and Kiyone jumped and said at the same time.

"So how long did I take this time?" Kouri asked the two officers full with enthusiasm.

Sentarou looked at his watch and answered her with "17 minute and 19 second that great" he smiled to her.

"No it not " Kouri looked a bit disappointment "I thought can finish all this in less than 10 minutes, I'm really bad"

"No, don't say that fuku-taichou you are so great no fuku-taichou can do what you do in short time." Sentarou tried to comfort her.

"Really?"

"Yeah of course" he smiled to her and that made her smiled too.

"Thanks, Sentarou"

"OHHHHH Kotsubaki you stole the word I was trying to comfort fuku-taichou with and you got all the thanks," Kiyone yelled at him.

"No I didn't you were the one who kept silent while I on the other hand was comforting fuku-taichou."

"No I wasn't, I was trying to find the right words and you stole it before I can't say it"

"That means I'm cleverer than you because I found it before you."

"Uruse both of you" the two officers turned their face to their vice-captain who became angry.

"We are sorry fuku-taichou, please forgive us" the both of them bowed to her apologizing.

"Alright I forgive you, but I already told you to call me Kouri instead of fuku-taichou."

"No we can't" again they said in the same time. Kouri smiled to them it interesting to have funny officer like them.

The three Shinigamis talked stopped when the door of the office opened slowly. They looked at the person who just opened the door without knocking, which turned to be the orange hair captain of the fifth division.

"Kurosaki-taichou" both Sentarou and Kiyone bowed to the young captain in front of them.

Kouri on the other hand waved to him happily "Ohayooooooooooo Ichigo-san"

"Ohayo" Ichigo answered simply.

"Rukia-san isn't here Kurosaki-taichou," Kiyone said.

"I Know" Ichigo said as if not interest in seeing Rukia in this moment.

"And Ukitake-taichou went to Kyoraku-taichou's place" Sentarou said.

"I'm not here to see him either" Ichigo stopped in front of Kouri's desk and looked at her" can I talk to you for a moment"

"Oh, sure " she looked at her officers, and with that they left to give the other two some privacy.

"What wrong Ichigo-san?" Kouri asked in worry the captain in front of her who does not look fine.

"Ah," he uttered before "**I WANT TO DIE**" Ichigo garbed Zangetsu, which was on his back and pointed it to his heart.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**" Kouri ran to him and tried to stop him "Stop this, give it to me" she finally took Zangetsu away from him. "Are you crazy?" she asked him angrily.

"W-Why Kouri? Why did you stop me?" he fall to the floor complaining, "At least if I killed my self I will be able to safe the little pride I have"

"What do you mean Ichigo?"

"Well I start two days ago"….

**-**

**-**

**Flash Back:**

_It was 1:00 Am. Ichigo was on his bed trying to get some sleep but he could not because…_

_"__**GO SASUKE-KUN KILL HIM, KICK HIS ASS, and SHOW HIM HOW MEN REAL**__**FIGHT GOOOOOOOO**__" Rukia was shouting while watching Naruto in the next room._

_Ichigo could not take it anymore he opened the room's door and yelled at her "Uruse I want to sleep" _

_Rukia just looked at him and kept watching the TV in front of her "__**GOOOOOO SASUKE**__"_

_That made Ichigo angrier " I'm taking to you idiot " Ichigo slammed the T.V and broke it with his strong slam._

_"Ichigo what have you done, " She looked at him she was also angry now._

_"You weren't listening to me Rukia"  
"But that doesn't allowed you to broke my favorite T.V while I'm watching the guy I love fighting"_

_"What do you like in that anime anyway?"_

_"Baka you also like it"_

_"Oh yeah, but I also want to sleep I have a meeting tomorrow"_

_"HUH, even if you slept earlier you will be late, because streets dogs don't know when work time start" she gives him and evil look she was using the same words her brother use._

_"Rukia show so respect to you husband"_

_"Who ever said I consider you as a one" Ichigo's eyes widened._

_"What?" _

_"I only married you because I own you for saving me life" she looked away from him._

_"Really, but remember if I didn't marry you no one would, because you are the stupid, ugly girl from the Kuchiki family" this time he was the one who gave her and evil look._

_"You are wrong I can have a boyfriend anytime I want, "Rukia said so fast before thinking about something else "but I wonder if you can"_

_"Baka, I can have a girlfriend prettier and younger than you" even Rukia did not like what he said but she know how to make thing more interesting._

_"How about a bet?" she asked._

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Three days both of us have three days to date someone if you win which mean bringing your new girlfriend to the officers & vice-captains & captains room at 4 a clock in the third day I will do what ever you want and I will stop teasing you and watching Naruto so late._

_"Really that great I accept"_

_"But If you lost" She looked at him evilly and that was scary to him "you will dance naked in front all the officers & vice-captains & captains and you will obey every thing I say without complaining" she looked at him with determining._

_"Alright I accept" Ichigo did not really care about that stupid bet all what he want is to have a peaceful sleep without her loud voice so he accept that._

_Too bad for him Rukia asked him at the third day if he found a girlfriend because she has already found a handsome boyfriend._

**Flashback end:**

**-**

**-**

"Oh" Kouri looked at him with surprised after finishing his story "Well, seeing you naked is one of my dream Ichigo-san" she teased him.

"Kouriiiiiiiiiiiii"

"I was just kidding anyway Ichigo-san even if Rukia-san is cute no one will ask her out because they know she is you wife and you are a captain have you forget?"

"You really know nothing ..."

"What do you mean?"

-

-

**Outside the Office**

Rukia was dressed in a purple kimono with pink colored flowers around it and many handsome men were around her talking and laughing.

"I can't believe Kurosaki-taichou and you are going to get divorce" the red hair Shinigami said asking Rukia who pulled a tissue to her face and wiped her fake tears.

"I can't believe that too after all what I did to him he said he don't want to stay with one girl for the whole of his life " she answered him.

"He is really blind how he can leave some one as pretty as you Rukia-san" the dark blue hair Shinigami could not believe what the raven hair girl was saying.

"That what happened and I don't know what I should do now, no one will ask me out after what happened" she looked at him with her lovely eyes no person can ignore.

"Don't worry, Rukia-san we like you and many other shiningmi will be happy that you are going to get divorce because now they can date you" the four shiningmi said to her and she smiled sweetly to them.

"Thanks"

Not so far from them Kouri and Ichigo was watching what happened just now.

"Oh my god Rukia" Kouri's eyes widened. She cannot believe Rukia was a good liar and a good actor too.

"I told you that, she used the same thing with my friends when I met her for the first time" Ichigo answered her.

"I will not let her do what ever she want with you" Kouri ran to the other shiningami side "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE WORK HOURS**," Kouri yelled at them.

"Fuku-taichou we are sorry" the four shiningami bowed to her.

"**GO BACK TO WORK**" with that they ran maybe spending a lot of time with Zaraki and Hitsugaya made Kouri like them. She looked at Rukia "what the hell are you doing Rukia?"

"I'm out of duties today" She answered her before leaving because she sensed Ichigo's reiatsu and since she does not want to see him she chose the easiest way and left.

**Back to the Office:**

**-**

**-**

"Damn it that girl I can't believe she did that" Kouri slammed the desk she do not like it when some made fun of Ichigo. "Don't worry Ichigo I will ask Rangiku-san to be you girlfriend and even if Rukia-san was cute she still no match to Rangiku-san" Kouri looked at him with determent.

"That not going to work," Ichigo said lowering his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Rangiku-san was Rukia and I matchmaker, she sent a love letter to us under the other one's name and since the two of us had a secret crush in the other one we confesses to each other" he sighed and added " so when I asked Rangiku-san's help she said.."

_"Sorry Ichigo-san I can't go with you because I was you Rukia-san and you matchmaker so If I going out with you after broking up with her will be ridicules"_

"What should I do? I didn't ask a girl out before that why I need you help Kouri" he looked at her asking her help and of course she cannot say no to him.

"Don't worry Ichigo I know a lot of beautiful girls around and I'm sure I will make one of them your girlfriend before 4 I promise, all what you have to do is going to the meeting room and I will bring her to you" she winked to him.

"Thanks"

-

-

**The eighth division**.

"Nanaooooooooooo-chan" Kouri hugged the clam vice-captain from behind "I missed you so much"

"Kouri-san stop that," Nanao said.

"Hey Kouri-chan that not fair I want to do that too" Kyoraku cried after seeing his lovely Nanao-chan being hugged by the noisy girl.

"Nanao Ignore this old man and come with me" she grabbed her hand and ran away.

"Wait Kouri-san." Too bad Kouri was so strong for her.

"What wrong with the 13th division member first Rukia and now Kouri?" Kyoraku complained.

-

-

"Whattttt?" Nanao said after hearing Kouri's request.

"Please Ichigo-san really need you or Rukia is going to make fun of him forever." Kouri begged the older vice-captain.

"Well" Nanao uttered before bringing a book out her robe "there are only two copies from this book and I have always want to have one of them so…." She stopped from a moment "Rukia-san give it to me but I have to reject Kurosaki-taichou when he ask me out" she lowered her face "I'm sorry Kouri"

"It really all right after all you got the book you have always want" she smiled and waved to her leaving" I will ask another cute girl"

"Kouri…"

-

-

"So what do you think Isane?" this time Kouri asked the fourth division vice-captain who was dressed in a lovely blue dress.

"Well" Isane lowered her face too " this dress is really wonderful but I didn't have the money to buy so Rukia-san bought it to me if I reject Kurosaki-taichou when he ask me out , I'm sorry Kouri" she was really sad because she is choosing the dress over her friend help.

"No, don't apology it really alright Isane I can ask another girl. Bye" with that Kouri left to her division

-

-

"Damn it, that Kiyone prefers Ukitake-taichou over helping me."

_'I'm sorry fuku-taichou I want Ukitake-taichou to be my first boyfriend no matter what happen'_

"Nemu-san is in the invention room with her father and she will not come out before 6; 00 pm" Kouri sighed before saying "I still have one girl I know even thought she is so greedy"

-

-

**The Second division:**

"What do you want Uzami fuku-taichou?" Soi Fong putted down the papers she was reading and looked at the girl who just come in.

"I was just wondering if you want more of Yoruichi-san pictures" _'Rukia you are not the only person who know how to give bribe to people'_

"Of course I want" finally Soi Fong become interested in the four-eyed talked.

"But you have to be Ichigo-san girlfriend for a whole day"

"Now I understand" Soi Fong brought out big albums from her desk, which was full with Yoruichi pictures "Rukia took this picture when she was in the real world and she gave it to me if I reject Ichigo so I'm sorry Uzami"

-

-

"Oh my god Rukia is worse that a devil she gave bribe to the entire beautiful girl in Sereitei" Kouri cannot gave up to that rich girl she will help Ichigo no matter what. In her way, back she met one of the most beautiful girls in Sereitei the 8th seat of the 9th division Morishai haluya.

"Good afternoon Morishai-san" Kouri waved to her it was already 1; 45 after noon.

"Good afternoon Uzami fuku-taichou" Morishai bowed to her and smiled to her sweetly.

"Well can I ask you something will you do it for me please?" Kouri asked.

"Of course ask Uzami fuku-taichou." She smiled again. _'Great Morishai-san is known as one of the most innocent and helpful girl here I'm sure Rukai didn't give her a bribe'_

"Will you become Ichigo-san girlfriend for today, please say yes and I will be thankful" Kouri asked so fast looking the girl's surprised face.

"I…I" the young officer uttered" I love helping you fuku-taichou but …..I" she looked away and then added "Hisagi fuku-taichou said he is going to give me a chance on dating him if I reject Kurosaki-taichou when he ask me out I'm really sorry."

"Hisagi!"

"I don't really know what happened because I saw him saying the same thing to another girl, I know there are many rumors about him dumping his girlfriends after sleeping with them but I can't stop my self from liking him I'm sorry Uzami fuku-taichou" the girl surprised when she sensed Kouri hand on her shoulder.

"It really alright Morishai-san, I know how you feel when you are deeply in love with someone who doesn't know how you feel." Kouri smiled to her sweetly before leaving her heading to the ninth division.

-

-

"**Hisagiiiiiii**" Kouri burst in the office room angrily. Her eyes widened when she saw what was in front of her. Hisagi was wearing only an underwear and two women in their white robe was beside him kissing and licking his bare chest.

"Uzami knock before coming in, are you happy because you saw me like this?" he asked as he stand up.

"You are sick this office is for work how daring you doing such a think in hours work." She asked him angrily since the new ninth division captain was useless and sleep all the time the 9th became one of the worst division in the 13th divisions. The division shiningmi really missed Tōsen days at least thing were better.

"I don't care, I do what ever I want and not what other people want" he took several steps to where she was and stood in front of her "what do you want four-eyed?" Kouri Her eyebrows twitched at the vice-captain in front of her. "Excuse me, senpai. But I want you to answer my question now!"

"And the question is?" he was acting as if he does not want her in his place.

"Why did you tell the girls that you will date them if they reject Ichigo-san doesn't you care about their feeling?" Kouri asked angrier than before.

"Are you angry because I didn't ask?" he teased her.

"As if I was interest in you Mr.: dumping girl after sleeping with them" this time Kouri was the one who teased him. She looked at the two girl who was behind him an surprised because there action did not change!

"Don't make a fool of your self four-eyed those girls are my favorite I will not dumped them no matter what happened" he grinned "Unlike you they know how to make their man happy in the bed" Kouri blushed how dare him saying such a word to a girl he barely know "and I'm sure you are a virgin since no one will ask the ugliest girl out" He grabbed her chin and added " don't worry four-eyed I will make one of your dreams come true and steal you virginity" he was closing the space between their face but before he can kiss her she slapped him hard.

"Don't you dare" she gave him her back and head to the door.

"How dare slapping my handsome face, ugly woman!" he shouted.

"Listen Hisagi, I swear I will make you drool over me soon and when that happened I will reject you" Kouri ran away from him before he can do and horrible thing.

"Do you think I'm blind to drool over you four-eyed." Hisagi went back to his enjoyment ignoring Kouri's swears. (**A/N**: I sorry I know Hisagi was a bit OOC but I am making him like this for a reason))

-

-

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I'm sure even Hollows are better than him" Kouri ran away from the horrible vice-captain she did not except Hisagi to be like this.

"Kouri-sama" Kouri looked at the old woman who has just spoke.

"Nansie?"

"I so glad to see you again, you did not come to the main house for a while" _'the main house_' I'm sure all the servant will be happy to see you again" Kouri was lost in her thoughts again so she did not realize she was in the nobles place.

"Oh yeah I came to see you all again" she finally gave up and went to the main house with the old woman after all she need a cup of tea from Nansie's hand which she like a lot.

-

-

after reaching the main house the servant greeted their young lady they didn't see for a while and after the greeting Kouri went to her room she didn't go there for a while because this place have many painful memory to her. She sidled down on herbed and closed her eyes

-

-

**Flash back**

_12 years old girl was crying hardly a boy who was taller and older than her was trying to comfort her "don't cry, wait" he brought something from his pocket "I was intending to give this to my sister but I don't think she will need it any more" the blond hair girl opened the box to find a pink flower clip with the white pearl in the middle._

_" Thank but … I " the boy who dark was covering most of his face look ed at her waiting for what she want to say "I'm in love with you"_

**Flash back end**

-

-

Kouri's eyes shot opened "it was a dream" Kouri opened the drawer beside her bed and brought the box _'100 years is really long but have you really forget me?_' (**A/N** I will add this part again later but with the boy real face, and name)

She looked at the clock in the wall it was 3;45 pm which mean after 15 Ichigo will dance naked in front of all the shinigami in Sereitei "Ichigo I'm really sorry" it was the first time he asked her help and for the first time she fail in making a person happy.

_'Give her back to me'_ Yamamoto-taichou's words rang in her mind _"I don't want you-- I want the old Kouri back and I believe that's what Sano wants too. Give her back to me. I want Kouri who made every one laugh back… I know you promised yourself not to be her again but can you at least make this old man's wish come true?"_

Kouri smiled happily, "I found her" she ran to her closet "Ichigo wait for me."

-

-

It was 4; 00 pm Ichigo went to the meeting room just like what Kouri said to his surprised Kouri was not their nor the girl she promised him to bring.

"Ichigo" he looked at Rukia who was sitting like a queen in a chair, Hisagi was beside her ((**A/N**: Rukia gave him a lot of money to make him do whatever she want)) and also Isane, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Renji and Yumichika.

_'Great all the devils are here'_ Ichigo thought unhappy to see this faces.

"So honey where is you new girlfriend" Rukia asked grinning meanly.

"She will be here in no time what about you?" he was trying to gain some time until she come.

"My boyfriend is the man who is sitting beside me, baka" Ichigo looked at who Rukia pointed her hand to…..

"Hisagi! After all what you heard about him Rukia?" Ichigo was angry between all the men in Sereitei she chose him.

"Don't add anything, Kurosaki-taichou" Hisagi was the one who talked this time "I love Rukia-chan I was changing my girlfriend a lot because I was trying to forget her and since you don't want her anymore I confessed to her and she accept my feeling" he putted his hand around Rukia's shoulder and brought her closer to him.

"So when is you girlfriend are coming Ichigo?" Rukia asked again "Or you didn't find anyone?" she grinned meanly and Ichigo understand what was that mean.

_'She looks sure that my girlfriend will not come, oh god even with the help of a love master I can't win against this woman'_ Ichigo hand raised to his haori to remove it but……..

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting Ichigo-chan honey" Ichigo looked behind him, he was surprised to see a girl, a super cute girl (**A/N**: If want to see her then check my profile)

"Y-you?" Ichigo thought that his eyes are going to fell from his face.

"Was I late Ichigo-chan honey?" the girl has a long blond hair and a sky blue eyes she putted a pink flower clip with the white pearl in the middle on her hair, she was dressed in a bit loose red kimono.

"Who the hell you are?" She looked at Rukia who did not believe what she was seeing.

"Oh sorry Rukia-san my name is …."  
" ANGELLLL" the girl words cut by the loud yelled that came from Ikkaku and Yumichika. Who ran to her side and each one took one of her hand in his.

_'Damn it I forget about this two_' Kouri thought after remembering that this two know her real face so she smiled sweetly "Oh hi Ikkaku-kun, Yumichika-kun"

"Wow you still remember us" they were happy because she still remember their names.

"Of course I can't forget the nice people" she laid she hate this two more than many people except Hisagi of course.

"Why didn't we see you around you are a shinigami aren't you angel-san?" Yumichika cleverer putted Kouri in another problem with them.

"Oh I quit being a shinigami" she give them one of her sweet look "it a rough job and hollows scared me so I quit"

"YaY of course it not suitable for a sweet girl like you," Ikkaku is nice and that not usual "want to drink saka with us we have a lot"

"Oh no I have a date with Ichigo"

"What???? Why? "

"I'm his new girlfriend" She hugged Ichigo, which made Rukai face turned red from the anger. Yumichika and Ikkaku were shocked too.

"Rukia-san I'm really sorry because Ichigo-san and you are going to get divorce but I'm also happy because I will spend the rest of my life with the guy I love the most and the greatest person in soul society, " she looked at him "isn't that right Ichigo-san" she winked to him.

'_Kouri_!' Ichigo knew her after _the greatest person in soul society_ part 'I _can teased Rukia with that_' He moved to her and putted his hand around her shoulder and return Kouri rest her cheek on his, which made Rukia blood boiling.

"Yes you are right dear" he kissed her cheek. Rukia explode.

"IGHIGOOOOOOOOOOO" she shouted.

"Alright I will keep the good thing until we get divorce" he gave her an evil look.

Kouri looked at him with admiring as if he was a hero and said in a low tone but enough for Rukia to hear "We can do more than that too" she smiled to him.

"Yeah we can" Kouri jumped happily but she has a reason for that. A paper fall from her kimono and rest in frnot of Yumichika feet. Who picked it?

"Oh no Yumichika-kun don't look." Kouri acted as if she does not want him to looked and move slowly to him which made Yumichika read the paper or should I say the ticket.

"The Honeymoon Majestic Suite" Yumichika read the ticket so loud.

"Ichigo you ..." Renji became angrier too. Ichigo ignore him. Kouri went to Yumichika who was still under the shock and took the ticket from his hand.

"Yumichika-kun you are embarrassed me" she put a fake embarrassment look on her face. Ichigo smiled to her.

"Hey, Angel did forget that we have a date" he gave her his hand.

"I'm sorry I was so happy that why I forgot" she took his hand.

"No problem love," an idea came to Ichigo's mind, which will make Rukia explode more "have you forgotten that we will eat dinner at blue sky restaurant", he winked to her.

_'Blue sky restaurant the place I have always wanted to go to'_ Rukia was really going to explode.

"Really thank" Kouri kissed his cheek again. "Oh, sorry Rukia-san I forgot you were here'' she looked her.

"Don't worry, C'mon" she hugged his hand closer to her not-small chest.

"Ichigo wait" Ichigo turned his face to his wife. "That wasn't in the deal"

"I know and I don't care about the deal anymore since both of us win. I hope you will be happy with the love of your life Hisagi, Bye Rukia" he waved to her.

"One more think Hisagi" Kouri point her hand to him "I hate it when men drool over me like doges" she was right Hisagi was drooling. "Bye Ichigo-chan honey ex-wife" Kouri waved to her too. And with that the left.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rukia was shouting as she was walking around in room like a crazy beast.

"Rukia-san, please! Calm down!" Rangiku was trying to comfort her along with Nanao and Isane.

"How do you want me to calm down after seeing him flirting her in front of me, his wife?!" She slammed her head with the table.

"Yeah… that was so ugly, wasn't it, Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked his bald friend who was still under the shock.

"I don't care about Ichigo-- I want to know why she chose him over us."

Hisagi slammed the desk "Rukai it your fault because you putted that stupid bet I lost that super cute girl to you stupid husband." He was angry ' _even I'm sure I heard that words before?' _

-

-

"You are genies" Ichigo said after making sure none was around them.

"I told you to leave every thing for me Ichigo, and by the way you are better than Ken-chan and Hitsugaya-taichou" Kouri who was walking beside him said happily.

"Really, but I'm not match for you, where did you get the ticket idea from" Kouri brought the ticket from her robe.

"This?" she show it to him.

"Yeah"

"It a copy from the ticket I gave to Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-chan"

"You gave them a Honeymoon Suite's ticket?"

"Yes" she answered as if she does not care.

"Why?" even if does not care for Hitsugaya he have to care about his sweet vice-captain.

"To get revenge from him for his bad treatment when I was in his division" she looked at him with her usual look "I also did many think, you will hate me if you know it" she smiled to him. And he smiled to her of course he will not hate her after all what she did for him today.

"Anyway Kouri" she looked at him with her cute face which made him blush a bit "you are so cute without..."

"You mean those" she showed him her glasses "it a kidou glasses made by Urahara-san" she answered his question.

"You know Urahara?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was my father classmate at the academy and also his friend, I love him and I love Yoruichi-san too." She smiled.

"It seem I don't know anything about you Kouri" he putted his hand behind his head.

_'You know something none know'_ she smiled and "we have to get ready for the fake date and I'm sure Rukia will come after us"

"What make you sure?"

"Because I'm sure she love you so much even if she didn't say it herself"

-

-

Rukia burst in her room crying. Kon who was on her bed saw her and took several steps to where she fell.

"Nii-san what wrong why are you crying?" the lion toy asked the crying girl in worry.

"Ichigo, he is choosing another girl over me" she said between her cries.

"That bastard" Kon ran from the left the room running to find Ichigo.

-

-

Kon was running so fast to the real world gate he was sure Ichigo will be their, he will teach him what will happen to people who hurt his nii-san. He stopped when he saw the girl standing beside the gate.

"Oh MY." Kouri wore black mini-skirt and a red sleeveless top. Kouri looked at him sweetly.

"Oh what a cute toy" she said.

His eyes instantly sparkled, "Oh heavenly beau---mmmffff" but Ichigo squished Kon's face on the floor. "Don't even think about it!" Ichigo said before Ichigo grabbing Kon, and threw him away. "Forget about him,"

"Ok, Ichigo you looked sexy" Kouri said smiling to him.

"Oh" dressed in jeans and black jacket covered his white T-shirt. "If I was sexy then there is no word explained how you look Kouri" she just smile to him. He gave her his hand, which she took, and they left for the real world.

Kon who was thrown by Ichigo start complaining "Why always women choose him over me?"

-

-

When they arrived in the real world they first ate a light food and then they headed to the amusement park where they played many games they were really enjoying their time.

After that they went to the Ice-cream shop and bought ice-cream for both of them." Thanks Ichigo" she took her strawberry Ice- cream and Ichigo took his chocolate one from the seller.

"I'm really enjoying my time with you Kouri thanks," he said licking his ice cream.

"Oh Ichigo, there is some Ice-cream on you cheek," she came closer to him and licked it" Rukia is watching us" she said in a low tone.

Not so far from where they were, Rukia was watching them dressed in all black and dark glasses.

Ichigo smiled and grabbed Kouri and ran away, in return, Rukia ran after them too, but too bad the young officer was not match for the high rank people.

"Where did those two go?" she heard voices coming from her stomach "damn it, I'm hungry" yes because she busy on chasing them she didn't has the time to eat anything. "I don't care I will not let you do what ever you want with my husband, daughter of the devil" with that she kept running after them.

None of the three Shiningami realize the dark thing with long nail that ripped the sky and let his big mask come out.

-

-

"I'm sure we lost her" Ichigo said between his long laughs.

"Yeah, but what the meaning of that Ichigo?" Kouri asked him smiling.

"I don't know"

"That mean she jealous and jealousy mean love, Rukia-san love you a lot, and I'm sure she is sorry for what she did to you."

"I know that and I love her too and …..I" Ichigo stopped when he sensed a very strong reiatsu followed by. "AAAAAHHHH!" they heard a scream not far from where he stood. "That voice…It seems familiar…" Then it hit him. "RUKIAAAAAAAA"

-

-

"AAAHHH!" Rukia screamed and shouted out of fright as she struggled from the strong attack of the huge Menos behind her. It was a group of eight or nine Menos. "It not usual for Menos to come out in groups and without preface!" she grabbed her stomach "Damn it, I'm hungry I can't fight with my whole power" She felt dizzy and fell to the ground and the Menos took that to his advantages and attacked her. Rukia wasn't able to move _'that the end, Ichigo'_ She closed her eyes.

She heard nail touching something but she is not feeling any pain, why? She opened her eyes to see the fifth division captain robe in front of her.

"Hey" the orange hair captain blocked the Hollow attack with his zanpakutou "you are annoying sometime, and you keep watching Naruto so late and named me with mean name, and even if you hate me I will not let them to hurt you,"he looked at her smiling that smile she didn't see for a long time " because I love you, Rukia"

"Ichigo" tears sledded down from her eyes as Ichigo ran to the Menos in the front and slash them with Zangetsu. The Menos in the back tried to attack him but Kouri come in the right time and slash him with her zanpakutou.

"Come and fight me, idiots" she winked to Rukia before heading to the others.

When the battle ended of course the high ranks Shinigami won, Ichigo went to his weak wife side.

"You Okay?" he looked at her with worry.

"Ichigo" without waiting her hands snaked up to his neck and she pulled him down to a passionate kiss. It was a short one, but more than enough to make both of them smile again.

"Can I say it a happy ending now." The two couple looked at Kouri they forgot she was their.

"Listen to me Angel-san, I don't care if Ichigo is the love of your life or not, he is my husband and I will not hand him to you no matter what." She pulled Ichigo in a tight hug as if he was one of her bunnies.

"I'm not interest on him and you are really in love with him" Kouri said coming closer to them" And also blind"

"What?"

"Can't you see what I have on my shoulder" Rukia looked at the 13th division vice-captain badge.

"Kouri??" said Rukia with a very big surprised.

"Yes that me" she smiled to her.

"I can't believe that"

-

-

_**Next day:**_

"I'm sorry but I'm not interest on dating you" Kouri rejected another shiningami group confesses there love for her _'that one of the reason I hate my face'_ she walked away from them.

"N-no wait" one of the Shiningami grabbed her hand.

"Hey…" before Kouri can say a thing Zaraki appeared from her behind.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO KOURI-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN''** he shout so loud enough to make all the shinigami disappeared from the place." Bastards" Zaraki said under his breath.

"They are really annoying" thanks god she has Zaraki in her side "you came in the right time Ken-chan" She smiled to him.

"KOKO-chan:" Yachiru jumped from Zaraki's back to Kouri's" ever since Koko-chan remove the two bugs (**A/N**: her glasses) She become so popular"

Kouri's shoulders lumped down at the pink hair girl's statement "Yachiru-chan they wasn't bugs"

"I don't care they were to me"

Kouri looked at Ichigo and Rukia who was in the garden eating candies smiling and laughing together.

"I'm so happy this two stopped fighting" Zaraki said looking at them too.

"Me too" Kouri smiled "Anyway you have a date with Unohana -taichou today, don't you?" she asked him.

"Yeah" Zaraki answered her.

"Then wear the outfit I brought to you from the real world"

"Okay"

"Don't worry about Yachiru-chan I will take care of her on that time."

"Thanks Kouri" he patted her head before leaving. In his way, he met with the chocolate vice-captain of the fifth division. "Oh good morning Hinamori." He patted her hand since she was Kouri's friend she teats her like as a friend too.

"Good morning Zaraki-taichou" she bowed to him.

"So did you enjoyed you time with kiddo?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she blushed, Zaraki know she will not stand any of his dirty questions so he kept silent.

"Ano... Zaraki-taichou did you see Kouri-chan?"

"Huh, she is with Yachiru their" he point his hand to where the two vice-captains was.

"Thanks……" she went to them" Kouri-chan" the blond beautiful girl looked at her. "Oh I'm sorry I thought..."

"Hinamori-chan" Kouri hugged her tightly.

"Kouri-chan?"

"Yes?" Kouri smiled to her.

"You looked different?" Hinamori cannot believe her eyes her ugly four-eyed friend become super cute girl in three days.

Kouri looked at Yachiru who was on her back "Yachiru-chan go and tell Rangiku and the other that Hinamori has retuned"

"Hai" with that Yachiru so fast.

"So did you enjoyed you time with Hitsugaya-taichou?" Kouri asked.

"Yeah, except the mean things you and Rangiku did" there was red blush on Hinamori face.

"Hahahha" Kouri laughed "don't be sad we was trying to help you"

Hinamori express change when she saw something or someone behind Kouri "Ohayo, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori waved to her boyfriend as soon as she saw him.

"Ohayo, Hina--" Hitsugaya stopped when Kouri turned her face to looked at him.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! I'm so happy to see you again!" said happily to see the young taichou again.

" So what do you think about Kouri's new looked "Hinamori asked but Hitsugaya doesn't seem to hear her.

"Hitsugaya-taichou" Kouri called him again but he did answer her.

_And they wonder why?_

_-_

_-_

_Next chapter: How to make Byakuya and Soi Fong_ _strat dating_

_-_

_-_

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter too// I know there was alot of mistakes please forgive me I will correct them later.. So tell me did you liked the new Kouri or was it a mary sue please tell me ..

One more thing **don't forget to review (( I know I'm a greedy person - )) I will not update before I get many** )

◦**.'◦** T**o** **B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D** **◦.'◦**


	13. How to make Byakuya and Soi Fong start

**  
**_A/N)) Sorry for keeping you waiting I was so busy with my exams and also that person who flame people was really making me mad this time he used my pen-name ((Karisa )) as a reviewer to flame my story can you believe that?_

_SO I'm thinking about stopping the __anonymous__ reviews tell me what you think ?_

_And I'm sorry if there was any mistakes hope you will enjoy it -_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**My Celestial Angel**

**Chapter: 11**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_How to make Byakuya and Soi Fong start dating_

_-_

_-_

_**A/N**__ UN-beta chapter__ I will post the beta chapter later..__  
_

_-_

_-_

"With that we can make our divisions members get stronger in a short time" the young calm and pretty vice-captain Ise Nanao sighed in relief after saying the last part of the subject she was talking about with the other vice-captains.

"Good work Ise-fuku-taichou" the old vice-captain Sasakibe Choujirou said pointing to her to sit down "dose anyone have something to say" and just like what he thought Kouri raised her hand. "What is it Uzami-san?"

"I think it will be better if we made low rank shinigamis carry heavy thing in train hours, that will make them stronger" Kouri suggested smiling to the old vice-captain.

"Well that a good idea, you and Ise-san are making a good team" he smiled to her "all right that was today meeting. All of you are dismissed," whenever Sasakibe Choujirou says that the lazy vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku screams the joy with most the vice-captains.

"Your idea was so great Kouri-chan," Nanao said to her friend smiling as she got closer to her.

"Thanks but it doesn't compared to yours Nanao-chan" she smiled to her in return.

"Just like what Sasakibe-san said you two are making a good team" the two clever vice-captains turned their faces to Rangiku who has just talked "maybe the two of you should get married," she laughed evilly. Nanao gave her a glare but what Kouri did was different.

"What a good idea!" Nanao looked at her not understanding what she meant. Kouri pointed her finger to Rangiku and add "but I will do it if you got married to Hitsugaya-taichou." She grinned evilly.

"NOOOOOO WAY" "KOURI-CHANNNNNNN'' both Rangiku and Hinamori screamed at the same time.

"Alright I was just kidding" Kouri smiled to Hinamori not caring about Rangiku. "Are you angry from me Hinamori-chan?" she asked.

"No," Hinamori answered without looking at her, but soon she gave up and looked at her since she want to ask her something "do you want to eat lunch with Hitsugaya and I today?" she smiled shyly to her.

Kouri sighed before saying in not interesting tone, "I don't think so, Hinamori-chan!"

"Oh why?"

"Well I don't really want to be around Hitsugaya-taichou after what happened last time"…

-

-

_**Flashback ((two days ago)):**_

_"Hitsugaya-taichou"_

_"Hitsugaya-kun" Hinamori called him again but he did answer her. Therefore, she shocked his shoulder._

_"Oh" Finally Hitsugaya noticed what was around him "what?" _

_"I was asking you what do you think about Kouri's new look?" Hinamori asked wondering inside of her what has happened to her boyfriend._

_'Kouri?' Hitsugaya thought looking at the beautiful girl in front of him 'no way'_

_"You don't have to say anything Hitsugaya-taichou I know what you are going to say" Kouri used a cold tone similar to Hitsugaya's and said "oh Kouri you are so pretty" and then she smiled to him._

_"Who ever told you I'm going to say that, baka" he took several steps forward getting away from them saying in a loud voice "__**NOT MATTER WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE NOW, YOU ARE STILL THE BORING UGLY FOUR-EYED"**_

_His words made Kouri angry "__**I**__**HATE YOU, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU WERIED HEAR COLOUR**__" with that she ran to her division not wanting to talk to him again._

_**Flash back end.**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Oh yeah " Hinamori lowered her face remembering what happened .She did not know why did Hitsugaya said that to Kouri after all what she did to them.

"It alright Hinamori-chan forget about it" Kouri smiled to her sweetly and she did the same.

On the other hand Hisagi was watching the female vice-captains smiling and laughing together and of course his eyes was watching the blue eyes vice-captain who stole his heart lately Uzami Kouri…

'_Ohhh_' he sighed ' _I wish_…'

-

-

-

_**Hisagi dreams world...:**_

_"Alright that was today meeting. All of you are dismissed," as soon as Sasakibe Choujirou, said that Kouri jumped from her seat and hugged Hisagi back tightly._

_"Finally it over, now we can be together again," Kouri said sweetly rubbing Hisagi back with her cheek._

_"Yeah honey" Hisagi turned and putted his arms around her._

_"Now we can go back to your room," she said with pink shadows on her cheek. "We can take a shower together you I will wash your back and you wash my front, and then we will drink sake together or maybe we should….."_

_"But we did your 'that' yesterday, honey" he teased her._

_"That was yesterday," she lowered her face "or did you get tired of me already"_

_"You're so silly" he garbed her chin and made her look at him. "There's no one else like you Kouri" _

_"Hisagi-Kun"_

_"Kouri-chan" Kouri moved her face up to him and Hisagi bent down to her inches were between their faces._

_**Back to reality:**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Mmmmmmm Kouri-chan" Hisagi was pressing his lips in the air moaning Kouri's name with lust

Seconds later he opened his eyes noticing what he has just did. He met with the strange looks from the other vice-captain and specially Kouri.

"What were thinking about, pervert?" Kouri asked with disgusting.

"NO, no Kouri-chan it not what you think." Hisagi was trying to defend him self but too bad for hem his excuses will not work with her. Kouri turned her face away from him _'oh my god she hate me even more now'_

"Haven't you given up on her yet, Hisagi" the broken heart vice-captain looked at the other vice-captain with the black sunglasses Iba who has just spoke. "You don't have any chance with her Hisagi! She hate you" Hisagi ignored him and looked at her again he was surprised when she walked to where Renji was.

"Renji-kun"

"Yes Kouri" he smiled to her even the fact he was angry from her for keep teasing Rukia.

"I want to ask you something will you answer it for me?" she asked keeping her smiled on.

"Of course, what do you want to ask?"

"No here, maybe we can do that while eating lunch?" she suggested.

_'Is she asking me out'_ Renji thought before looking at Hisagi who was giving him a death glare. Renji smiled evilly." Sure why not."

"Shall we go then" Kouri gave him her hands and he took them with his. Maybe she notice what was Hisagi doing and left with Renji smiling.

"WHY IS SHE PERFERING HIM OVER ME"

-

-

-

-

'' So did you like the food Renji-kun'' Kouri asked the tattoo's man in front of her as the waiter took their lunch and left to bring them the tea the asked for.

"Yeah it so delicious I didn't eat here before" he putted his hand behind his head before adding "well, you don't have to pay for my lunch too, Kouri-san!"

"Huh do you have enough money?"

"NO"

"So keep you big mouth close and enjoy your time." Kouri ordered him pointing at him mouth.

"You so mean" Kouri giggled "Now tell me Kouri why did you asked me to eat lunch with you, many people are more suitable for you than me and I'm sure you I'm the last person in you list"

"The last people in my list are Hisagi and Hitsugaya-taichou" she answered him with her closed eyes as if she was not interesting, how much does she hate this two. "And to tell you the truth I want to ask you some question about Byakuya"

"Questions! Like what?"

"Every thing his likes, dislikes, hobbies and I will consider it as thanks for the lunch'' Kouri smiled evilly.

"You really thing a lot before giving someone any thing" he sighed "alright what taichou like…………."

-

-

-

-

After taking what she wanted form Renji Kouri left the restaurant heading back to her division so she can think about what the next step is going to be _'great now I can match this information with the information I got form Yoruichi-san and see what I got_' Kouri thought happily as she start doing what she thought about. She was thinking about this two even before Ichigo's problem that why she is working hard to succeed this time too. Again she was too busy to realize who was heading to where she was _'NANI, expect coldness and speed this two shares nothing._' Two big hands covered with pink robe hugged Kouri's small body from behind.

"Kouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-channnnn" before Kyouraku can add anything his vice-captain hit him with her book.

"What are you doing pervert?" Nanao gave her drunken captain who hid behind Kouri an angry look.

"Huh did you see that Kouri-chan, Nanao-chan has become so mean" the blonde-haired girl looked at Nanao as if what the eighth division vice-captain was wrong.

"You don't have to be angry Nanao what Kyouraku-taichou did was normal" Kyouraku smiled as he hugged her back teasing his vice-captain " because he is like a father to me" the old captain removed his hand form the blond body after hearing what she said.

"Fa-father?" Nanao could not hid the her giggles after seeing her captain's react.

"Let's go, taichou" Nanao pulled her shocked captain with her waving to Kouri "See ya Kouri"

"See ya" Kouri just watched the 8th division leaders as they disappeared from her sight _'this two are perfect for each other, maybe I should match them together after I'm done with Byakuya and Soi Fong, I'm sure Nanao will give me a book as a thank and Kyouraku will give me a sake bottle but since I don't drink I will give it to Rangiku-san just like the one Ken-chan gave me'_ while Kouri was thinking deeply someone with a white robe was getting closer to her and she didn't notice him yet _'that make me wonder what Byakuya and Soi Fong are going to give me I hope they will not be like the only person who didn't thank me'_ the man with the white robe stopped behind her before she say in a disgusting tone "Hitsugaya-taichou"

"What about me?" Kouri jumped in surprised throwing her book that was in her hand as she notices the person behind her who turned to be the tenth division captain Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Kouri said his name again looking at his face.

"Were you thinking about me Uzami?" the white hair captain asked her using an evil tone.

"NO, why should I think about you" Kouri gave him her back.

"Tell me or don't dream about seeing this again" Hitsugaya took her notebook, (_**A/N**__: where she wrote every thing about her life in)_from the floor and started seeing inside it.

"No give it back to me" She could not believe what he was doing. It not as if he was interesting in seeing her secrets.

"No." he teased her looking inside it again.

"I will use force then!"

"Go ahead." He was challenging her and he was sure she was no match for him in many ways.

Kouri approached him to pull the book out, but Hitsugaya raised it up.

"What are you doing? Give me that book." She jumped trying to reach for it, causing him to only reach it higher and moved it many sides.

"No way." He was driving her mad, Kouri knew Hitsugaya was doing that to get revenge form her after what she did to him and to Hinamori at their trip.

Kouri kept jumping more and more until she tripped and fell straight onto him, both of them tumbled down on the floor. Inches between their face Somewhere Hitsugaya managed to turn Kouri over and he was on top of her now. Hitsugaya looked at her beautiful eyes, he knew her eyes is so beautiful but he did it except it to be like this .He was so caught up in the moment and started to inch his face towards Kouri's he could almost feel her breath. The moment was broken when Kouri pushed him away after gabbing her book and left him alone on the floor.

After getting so far Kouri looked at him smiling and saying "you want to know what I was thinking about" he looked at he "your hair is the ugliest hair I ever saw in my whole life, bye" she ran away before he can do anything to her.

After disappearing from his sight Hitsugaya putted his finger over his lips _'I'm such an idiot, I was about to kiss Kouri'_ He felt like a huge weight settled itself on his chest _'thanks god she wasn't paying attention to what I was doing_' after knowing she is his angel Hitsugaya wasn't sure if he can control him self when he is around her.

-

-  
-

-

_**The second division**_

Soi Fong was doing her division paperwork as usual when...

_Knock Knock..._

"Come in" the second division, captain answered not taking her eyes away from her work.

"Soi Fong-taichou" Kouri came in the room smiling and heading to her desk where she sat on.

"What do you want Uzami" Soi Fong asked her looking at her angrily.

"OI, that not a good way to greet someone who has some thing important to you" Soi Fong looked at Kouri who brought out a letter from her robe "it from Yoruichi-san"

"Yoruichi-sama" Soi fong took the letter from Kouri's hand so fast.

-

-

_Dear Soi Fong_

I sure you are angry because I did not talk to you for a while but that because I am so busy lately, you will understand that when you got married specially to someone you love. (**A/N**: she and Urahara got married many years ago; I will talk about them more next chapters)

If you want the truth, I am not happy with you current life that why I asked Kouri-chan to give some help in finding a boyfriend...

If you really want me to be happy then you should do that Soi fong

Yours

Yoruichi

-

-

"A WHAT?" Soi Fong Shouted after reading what her Yoruichi-sama wants her to do.

"A boyfriend, **B**,**O**,**Y**,**F**,**R**,**I**,**E**,**N**,**D** " Kouri spelled the word again after saying it.

"I know how to spell it !" Soi Fong was angrier now because of Kouri's teasing. "It just that I don't know how…."

"Don't worry Soi fong-taichou everything is going to be alright, trust me?" Kouri smiled to her.

_'That make my day worse'_ the second division captain sighed before agreeing, "Alright, what are you going to do?" if that what the woman she respect want then it alright with her "But I'm not going to date anyone you know!"

"Don't worries I have already chose someone to you" Kouri smiled saying as soon as the woman in front of her said that.

"You did?"

"Yeah"

"But,, Who?"

"_Kuchiki_ _Byakuya_" Kouri said the sixth division captain name smiling.

"NANI," Soi fong shout soooooo loud messing Kouri's hair.

"What's wrong with him? " Kouri opened her note-book so she can read to her about him," he is the_ Kuchiki_ family heir, a noble, strong, captain, so handsome and not to mention he has a secret crush on you " Kouri finished reading.

"But he is so cold" Soi fong said ignoring the blush on her face after hearing that the cold captain like her.

"And you are not?"  
"Oh" Soi fong stopped when she noticed that what she said was wrong.

"Listen, why don't you give him a chance and then decide if he was good to you or not?"

" I…I"

"ANSWER ME "

"Okay"

"Good" Kouri whistled, "Hey guys come in" with that Rukia, Rangiku, Nanao and Isane come in with many thing in their hands.

"What the hell.." Soi Fong did not understand what the female vice-captains are doing in her office.

"Easy Soi fong we going to make you the prettiest girl today.." Rangiku answered her pulling her make-up boxes closer to the young captain.

"NANI?"

"I'm leaving the rest for you guy, C'mon Rukia"

"Hai" with that Kouri left with the raven hair girl to finish the next step of Kouri's plan.

-

-

-

_**The Sixth division.**_

Knock Knock

"Come in" a cold, emotionless voice answered the person who was Knocking.

"Nii-sama" Rukai greeted her brother who was sitting on his desk doing his division paperwork.

Byakuya looked at his young sister and then to the girl who was hiding behind her. Kouri was still scared from him after the crying bykoo's story.

"What do you want?" Byakuya asked her coldly.

"Well, l…I .." Kouri asked Rukai to tell Byakuya about the arrogant date between him and Soi Fong because she was too scared to do that.

"Is something wrong, Rukai?" he asked again after seeing his sister mumbling, "Did that dog hurt you?"

"DOG!" Rukai forget the whole thing about her brother calling her husband with mean nicknames.

"Ichigo of course" Byakuya said coldly again.

"I"

Before Rukai can say, anything to her brother Kouri appeared in front of him and slammed his desk with her hands "Ichigo is not a dog"

"Uruse, I wasn't talking to you" he ignored her looking at his papers again.

"NO, you will listen to me or I'm going to make sure Soi fong date Mayuri from today"

"W-What do you mean?" Byakuya finally gave Kouri some attention.

"I was arranging a date to you with her but since you are not interesting I think I will pass it to Mayuri" she always teases men with that she will make their lovers date Mayuri if they didn't do what ever she want, she is doing that to Zaraki a lot.

"Kouri please no, I will do what ever you want just don't…" Byakuya stopped when he saw Kouri grinning evilly to him realizing that he did something unusual. " I…"

"Don't say anything, I know how much you love her" She winked to him Byakuya blushed. Rukia was surprised to see him like this. "Okay go to the main restaurant at 4 Soi Fong-taichou will be their." Kouri turned her back heading to the door waving to him " dress well"

-

-

-

"You know, I didn't see Nii-sama blushing before" Rukai said to Kouri who was walking in front of her heading back to the second division so they can see what the other girls did to Soi Fong.

"Uruse Useless girl" Kouri named her giving her not interested face.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Rukai blocked her way.

"You weren't useful at all Rukia, you didn't do what I asked you t do and you didn't defend Ichigo which was the **MOST IMPORTANT THING**"

"**AND WHY DO YOU CARE A LOT ABOUT ICHIGO?**" Rukia asked her using a loud tone just like what Kouri did.

"I told you before" Kouri putted her hand on her face and said with dreaming eyes, "I love him" she smiled to her.

"STOP TEASING ME KOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'' with that they stopped talking and walked to the office door and open it.

"WOW" the two girls said as soon as they opened the door. Soi Fong was dressed in long yellow kimono with white flowers around, her hair was down with light make up which Rangiku putted for her.

"Soi fong–taichou you look amazing" Rukia was surprised that the cold taichou was indeed a very beautiful woman.

"Yeah, but still" Kouri said taking several steps to the young woman "show me how are you going to smile" Soi Fong gave a cold smile "Warmer Smile" Kouri said. Soi fong smiled warmer but in a manly way "Sweeter" She smiled sweeter but not enough "Sweeter" nothing changes "Sweeter … sweeter … sweeter… sweeter… sweeter" Kouri kept saying and saying until " Sweet…………. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Damn youuuuuuuuuuuu" Soi fong punched her so hard sending her fly through the window.

-

-

-

-

_'That stupid, noisy girl why did I listen to her on the first place'_ Soi fong went to the restaurant and sit on a the free table she found waiting for her date to come _'but if that what __Yoruichi__-sama want then it ok_' Soi fong sighed she did notice the looks from the people in the restaurant.

"Who is that?" a man asked.

"I don't know!" his friend answered him.

"Don't tell me you don't know who is she?" the two men looked at the boy with the raven hair who came closer to them. "She is Kuchiki taichou's new girlfriend and the second division captain Soi fong-taichou" the boy smiled to them.

"NO way, I didn't know Soi-fong-taichou is very beautiful"

"And she dating Kuchiki taichou?" the other man asked.

"Yup that what I heard, Oh sorry I have to go, bye" the boy left the two men and went to tell the story to other people.

Not so far from them ( _The making sure every thing is alright group_) was watching.

"Boys cloth look so cute on Rukia" Rangiku said a bit disappointment looking at Kouri beside her "Why didn't you chose me for that Kouri-chan"

Kouri was looking at her face in the mirror making sure nothing happened to it after Soi fong punch "First I want that useless girl to be useful even a bit and second" Kouri looked at Rangiku "It hard to make you looks as boy Rangiku" Rangiku became more disappointment now. Maybe having a full body is not good as she thought.

Back to Soi fong who has finally noticed the looking and the whispering from the other people and that was making her angrier.

"Hey" Man said to her as soon as he stood in front of her table.

"WH.." before she can say anything rude she noticed that he was her date " Byakuya" Soi fong blushed as she realize that she called him by his first name. He was dressed in a manly dark blue kimono instead of shinigami robes. "Hey" she finally greeted him.

Byakuya sat on the chair in front of her "You look good" he said coldly even it looked cool to the young woman.

"And you look soooooooo handsome" she said without realizing it was the first time she notice how handsome he is.

"Thanks" he tried to take the food menu so he can cover his red face but that what Soi fong tried to do too and their hands touched .

"Sorry" both of them said in the same time taking back their hands.

They ordered their food and ate it without saying a word.

Back to ( _The making sure every thing is alright group) _.

"So what do you think Kouri" Nanao asked the love master beside her at the first she thought it was a bad idea to join this group but later she got interest.

"Not good at all" Kouri said trying to keep her self calm _'I tried so hard to make this date and I will not let my genies plans fail no matter what' _Kouri looked away to find Hisagi dirking at the bar. _'Found it'_ she went to where he was. ''Hey"

"What?" Hisagi eyes widened when he found it was Kouri. "Kouri-chan!"

"How are you doing .._Handsome_?" Kouri said sweetly putting a finger on her lips.

Hisagi looked surprised but later she looked at his cup saying, ''I'm dreaming again."

"No, you are not honey" she putted her finger on his cheek "it me, your Kouri-chan" She smiled to him sweetly.

"K-Kouriiii-channnn" Hisagi moved his face to hers but she took several steps back "what?"

"I can't Hisagi-kun there are a lot of people here" Hisagi became more disappointment than what he was. "Hisagi-kun" he looked at her again " can I ask you a favor?" Kouri asked in shyness.

"Of cureseeeee "

"Can you hug that woman?" she pointed her finger to Soi fong. Byakuya was giving them his back so you cannot know who he was. "And say something pervert?" she added him smiling.

"But I want to hug you" he was looking at Kouri's body imagining how wonderful hugging it is going to be.

"I know but" she gave him a look full with shyness before whispering "if you did it my body will be yours as long as you want''

Hisagi felt blood coming out his nose before he ran to the woman Kouri told him about " offfffffff curse I will do it."

The drunken vice-captain jumped on the young woman and hugged her tightly saying " Honeyyyyyyyyy, let go back to my room so you can complete licking my backkkkkk" and before he can say an other word a strong punch hit his face sending him flying out the restaurant, it was from Byakuya's strong grip.

'_Byakuya_' Soi fong thought before think why did he do that ? Was what Kouri told her about him being in love with her was true.

Byakuya sat down and complete his food without saying a word.

On the other hand, Kouri was watching what happened happily _'Good job, baka'_ she looked at the silent couple '_things are getting better_.'

-

-

-

-

After saying good-bye to Byakuya, Soi fong headed back to her office thinking about the silent, handsome and cool captain. She sat on her desk looking at the work, which was done. Kouri promised her to do it all but got surprised to find a strange letter waiting for her.

"Ōmaeda" She called her vice-captain who was lying on the floor eating at always.

"Yes taichou" he stood up and came closer to her.

"Who brought this here?" she asked him.

"Oh it a letter from the real world to you, taichou" he answered her and started eating again.

"For me!" she opened the letter and surprised from what was inside it.

-

-

_Dear__ Soi Fong_

Is everything alright, I have been worry about, because Kouri-chan was asking many questions about you lately and about your relationship with Byakuya are you dating him? It seems Kouri-chan has putted you on her coupling list and tries to match you with someone..

By the way, I am so sorry for not sending anything to you for a long time, but please send me back

Yours

Yoruichi

-

-

Soi fong felt the her head is going to explode form anger. "Uzami Kouri I will kill you"

-

-

-

-

_**The forth division:-**_

"Don't worry about Hisagi-kun he is going to be alright," the vice-captain of the fourth division said to the vice-captains who brought him to the fourth division so they can cure him after the strong punch he got from the sixth division captain.

"By the way why did Nii-sama hit him?" Rukia asked.

"Because her hugged Soi-fong taichou " Rangiku answered her.

"But why did he hugged her?"

"I don't know"

"I don't know either" Kouri lied she know the whole story at least she got revenge form him. However, she also did not know what was waiting for her.

"Really" a scary voice came from Kouri's back she turned her face to met with a very angry Soi fong "you lied about Yoruichi-sama letter" Kouri sensed something dangerous coming for the captain behind her so she get read to ran "Uzami Kouri I will kill you……. SECERT ATTACK! SHUNKOU!" screams was one of the thing you heard after what the captain of the second division did. After smokes vanished, Soi fong looked around searching for her target but find nothing.

Kouri ran as fast as she can from the crazy woman _'how can she release such a thing on me, and I thought that Hitsugaya-taichou was the craziest captain here'_

"You will not ran from me, BAKA" Kouri looked behind her and find that the fast captain got closer to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kouri ran faster when she noticed that Soi fong was ready to attack her when she got closer to her. _'Ken-chan went on a date with Unohana –taichou not body will help me now_' Kouri, sobbed . Unfortunately, to her she tripped and falls to the ground.

"Time to pay, weak girl" Kouri closed her eyes when she saw Soi fong pointing her punch to her. However, she did not feel anything she opened her eyes to see something she did thought about.

"What are you doing, Soi fong" Ichigo grabbed Soi fong hand and stopped her attack.

"But that girl …..?"

"That doesn't allowed you to kill her" Soi fong looked around her and stopped when she saw that the entire captains came after sensing her attack. She gave them her back and started leaving "you are save again" Ichigo looked at Kouri who finally realize what happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH Ichigo I've always want to be saved by you" Kouri jumped and hugged him tight making Rukia's blood boiling..

"**LET GO OF HIM''** Rukia pulled him away from her even in a situation like this Kouri is teasing her.

"Uzami" Kouri looked at Soi Fong who talked "you are making me pay for taking the picture from, aren't you?" Soi fong looked at her "even if that what you want it doesn't allowed you to play with my feeling" every one was shocked to see her like that "I also have a heart and feeling," Soi fong was about to ran when someone gabbed her hand "HEYY"

:::Chu:::

"/////!!!" Soi fong was silenced by Byakuya's kiss.

"WOW" Kouri did not except him to do that not in front of too many people.

"NO one is playing with your feeling Soi Fong , I love you" Soi fong couldn't believe it, he was confessing to her "after my wife's death I thought I will never fall in love with another woman but I was wrong I love you, I noticed that couples of years ago… what I'm saying is true" Soi fong looked at him with dreaming eyes she didn't except him to be like this at all.

"I can't say that I love you too Byakuya, but I think I will love you so much after knowing you better." She smiled to him finally the smile Kouri wanted.

"And I will be waiting for you until then" Can you believe it Byakuya smiled back to her and hugged her.

You can hear the loud applause from the captains, vice-captains and shinigamis who was their.

"Nii-sama finally got a girlfriend" Rukia hugged her husband who hugged her back.

"Yeah"

"Too bad Yachiru and Ken-chan missed all this," Kouri said smiling her plans worked again.

Byakuya broke from his lover hug and looked at her before he noticing something or someone strange covered with shadows stand behind some captains. He raised his look to see what it was when it disappeared.

"What wrong?" Soi fong asked.

"No.. Nothing " he looked at his new girlfriend again _'was that my imagination_.'

On a high and far tower a woman with long black hair covering her eyes was looking at them "even the great , strong and legal heir of the Kuchiki family can't see thought my flash steps I wonder if falling in live again will make you weaker" the woman eyes looked at Rukia "So that your sister" she smiled.

-

-

-

-

The next few days was full with love between the new paring Soi fong and Byakuya who does not need any help from the love master. The two of them was sitting under Sukura trees reading a poetries for each other.

"That so sweet isn't it Kouri-chan?" Hinamori asked her friend who was counting her money.

"Yes they are and Byakuya is so generous" he gave her lot of money for her help. "Unlike some people I know" Kouri looked at Hinamori's boyfriend who was beside her friend.

"Uruse" Hitsugaya looked away.

"Kouriiiiii-chan" Hisagi ran to Kouri's side and was about to hug her before she hid behind Hinamori. "What?" he asked?

"What are you intending to do pervert?" Kouri asked using innocent face.

"You promised me to let me do whatever I want with your body if I did what you want and I did it" he came closer to her " since I got released from the hospital I can now do that with you perfectly.'' Hisagi's eyes were full with lust.

"I didn't say that you must be dreaming again" she looked away from him.

"No you said…"

"**KEN-CHANNNNNN**" Kouri screamed making the poor vice-captain ran for his life. "thanks god he left"

"Did you promised him with that" Hitsugaya asked with curiosity.

"Not from you business"

"NANI" He asked wanting to punch her.

"What are you going to do?" she said from Hinamori's behind who was protecting her.

" I will Kis………….Kill you someday" he looked away _'I will kiss you'_

Hinamori giggled looking at her friend and her boyfriend this two will never change, or that what she thought.

"Kouri-chan why didn't you let me help you with Soi fong and Byakuya matching mission ?" Hinamori asked because she was here in Ichigo and Rukai problem so she didn't help with that too.

"Well, it was too dangerous and I didn't want my Hinamori-chan to get hurt" Kouri hugged Hinamori so tight teasing Hitsugaya.

_'I want to be hugged too'_ Hitsugaya thought before leaving the two of them. _'I have to stop thinking about her, she is not my angel. She is the stupid and ugly four-eyed who I hate the most' _

-

-

-

-

"I'm going to see you tomorrow, right" Soi fong asked her boyfriend after reaching her room.

"Yeah" she smiled to him she is smiling a lot now. " In the captains meeting " he added.

"That not what I meant…"

Byakuya putted a finger on her lips "I know what you meant we are going on a date tomorrow too"

"Thanks, good night" Soi fong gave her boyfriend a good night before entering her room and closed the door behind her. On the other hand Byakuya headed back to his division _'I still have some work left_' he sighed _'I can do it earlier tomorrow before the meeting'_ he was about to take the road to his home before turning his face to his division _'No I can't'_

-

-

-

-

Byakuya opened the door to the dark room taking several steps to where light keys were when…

"You can't just sleep without making sure all the work are done, isn't that right?" a female voice came from the room dark sides.

"Who's there?" Byakuya opened the lights to get shocked from the scene in front of him. A long messy dark black hair woman wearing pink cloths was sitting on his desk as if she was waiting for him. "You!" Byakuya eyes widened as he recognized the woman.

"Long time no see isn't it " the girl opened her blue eyes taking a good look at him before saying " _Onii_-chan"

-

-

-

-

-

Next chapter: Kouri's biggest fear

_-_

_-_

_-_

**KARISA's NOTE****(((IMPORTANT**

1) pleaseeee forgive me I know most of the characters were OOC. But If I didn't make them like that this chapter was going to be silly so forgive me.

2) What do you think about the girl at the end, I draw her but I will not post her picture now (( her name is Noubouro)) you will know about her a bit next chapter but not the whole story - please don't kill me.

3) No matchmaking next chapter but it will be about the vice-captains& captains thinking about what id Kouri's fears with more funny part about Hisagi hope you will enjoy it.. 

4) I knew this chapter was a bit silly that why I'm trying to make the next chapter so funny.. wait for me and don't forget …**to review ((I'm a verrrrrrrrrry greedy person - )) I will not update before I get many** )

-

-

-

◦**.'◦** T**o****B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**


	14. Kouri's biggest fear

**My Celestial Angel**

**Chapter: 12**

-

-

_Kouri's biggest fear_

-

-

_Un-Beta Chapter _

-

-

"_Onii-chan_"

"Noubouro" _((A/N: you can see her pic in my profile))_ Byakuya could not believe his eyes, he did not see or hear anything about this girl for ages, why is she here now and how did she enter without anybody notice. "What are you doing here?" he asked giving her a cold look.

"Huh," the mess dark hair woman smiled to him before adding," that not a way to talk to your sister you haven't seen in ages, crying bykoo" she smirked.

Byakuya's face is not clam anymore "Uruse! You told us before that you do not want to live with us after exiling Kouriko! So what are you doing here now?" Noubouro sighed.

"It Kouriko-sama to you, and since you will not believe me even if I said that I missed, I will tell you this "she gave him a look which was colder than his "I'm here to warn you"

"To warn me?" Byakuya repeated her last words "from what?"

"From me, Byakuya" she smiled evilly "When the real thing is going to begin I will make the first move and that will not be a good thing right, Onii-chan"

"What do you mean?" Byakuya moved his hand to his sword before finding her place empty. "No way, NOUBOUROOOOOOOOOO" his shouts made the other shinigami came to the office with worry, hearing their captain shouting was not a normal thing...

"Sir is everything alright" Byakuya looked behind him, the door and windows were all closed how she disappeared like this. _'It seems the girl I couldn't beat in the past became more powerful now!' _

On the sixth division roof Noubouro sat looking at her brother from the window _'My stupid old brother, it seem you haven't realize yet, that using doors and windows to skip became an old fashion'_ she thought before disappearing again.

_-_

_-_

_**Next Morning:**_

"Hisagiiiiiiiiiiiiii" the 9th division vice-captain looked at the person who has just called him "Let make a party" only one person will say that after all vice-captains meeting, the 10th division Matsumoto Rangiku.

"I would love that but," he looked at Kouri who was arranging her papers "drinking parties is just a wasting of time, " he used an unusual tone "as a vice-captain I must spend this time in work" Rangiku couldn't believe her eyes was that really Hisagi in front of her.

"Since when pervert #1 care about work?" Kouri looked at him as if his last words were just a lie. "I heard that the undone paper works in your division are more than million" Kouri gave him her back heading to the door.

"Why are you treating me like this?" Hisagi was trying to catch her attention by his question.

"Well, I'm making your wish true, aren't I?" she gave him a silly look as she said; "you don't talk to ugly girls, do you? Drooling dog!" Kouri teased him before leaving.

Hisagi fell down in an anime style "So are you still preferring work?" Rangiku asked again after seeing what happened to him.

"No"

-

-

-

"KOKO-chan" Yachiru jumped on Kouri's back "Let make fun of Mayuri again"

"Okay, I don't have anything to do anyway" Kouri smiled to her friend.

"That not fair" Kouri and Yachiru looked at the person who talked "I want to eat lunch with Kouri, today" the girl was Hinamori.

"KOKO-chan is my friend not yours" the pink hair vice-captain stuck her tongue out to the fifth division vice-captain hugging Kouri tightly.

"But you are always with her, today is my turn" Hinamori grabbed Kouri's hand pulling her to her side.

"No, she is mine" Yachiru pulled Kouri to the other side.

"Let go"

"NOOOOOO"

"You are going to rip me apart," Kouri was between the two vice-captains without an idea how to get rid of this situation.

"What are you doing?" the three vice-captains looked behind them to meet with the sixth division captain Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Well, uh…" they uttered not knowing what they should say.

"You were making quite a ruckus," they can feel anger coming for his mouth "don't tell me you have forgotten where you are" he was right they were close to the captains meeting room.

"I'm really sorry, please for give me" Hinamori bowed her head giving Yachiru a glare, and with that she bowed too.

The cold captain walked to where Kouri was "Uzami Kouri" Kouri looked at him "If you have finished your business here, then come with me I want to talk with you about something" that wasn't usual at all.

_'I haven't done anything wrong, did I_ ' Kouri thought looking at his cold face " well, I have a lot of work so…." before Kouri could take a step further, she was pulled by her robes backwards behind him as he walked "No, wait that not a way to treat a lady let go of me or I'm going to tell Soi fong…….. Help somebody" Hinamori and Yachiru kept silent looking at the friend pulled behind the cold captain.

"Is that a new game?" Yachiru asked.

"That scary!" Hinamori putted her hand in front of her wishing that nothing bad would happen to her friend.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Noubouro?" Kouri's eyes widened when she heard what the sixth division captain said they went to the sixth division garden so they can talked without any disturb.

"Yeah, she was in my office last night," Byakuya closed his eyes as he crossed his hands in front of his chest "she mentioned something about 'the real thing and that she will make the first move, no matter what she is intending to do I'm sure it not good" he finally opened his eyes "you know her more than anyone else that why I'm telling you this."

"Yeah" Kouri sighed _'Noubouro-senpai the woman my mother wished me to be like, and the woman who I don't understand at all'_

"Rukai doesn't know anything about Noubouro" Byakuya added catching Kouri's attention "because she left soul society before I adopted Rukai" Byakuya looked at Kouri this time " I'm want you to watch Rukai closely when I'm not around" Kouri didn't understand what meant by that "I'm asking you this because you are her division's vice-captain, also you know how Noubouro look like!"

"You don't think she intending to hurt Rukai?"

"I don't know but" Byakuya doesn't know how many times he should sighed today "I must except worse than that" Kouri smiled to him.

"Don't worry about that I will deal with Noubouro and no matter what happen I will protect Rukai with my life" Kouri winked to him "she is Ichigo's wife after all" she said trying to tease. It did not work.

"Thanks" he took a hold of her hand and putted something inside it before disappearing.

"He is really good in thanking me" Kouri counted the money which the rich captain just gave her "Unlike someone I know" she remembered the young white hair captain of the tenth division she dislike.

"Oh god…" Kouri heard a voice not so far, form where she was. She looked around to find. Renji and Iba talking to two cute shinigami female.

"Yeah that what my captain told me last night" Iba said giving them a scary look "he said that the wondering soul who killed many woman in the past waked up again" the girls start shivering again.

"Oh my…" one of the girls hugged her friend who was beside her as if she is going to faint in any moment.

"That why we are suggesting to walk you home in night …" Renji moved his hand to the brown hair shinigami "I don't want you to get…OOOOOUCH" Kouri kicked Renji's back hardly.

"What was that for Kouri?" Iba asked.

"What the hell the two of you are doing?" the two vice-captain looked at Kouri's angry face. "Telling these poor girls lies so you can take advantage of them later."

"Uruse! You are making my genius plan fail" Renji was angry now.

"So it was a plan for the beginning, don't worry girls as long as Kouri here no one will hurt you " Kouri moved her hand neither Iba nor Renji know what she was going to do "attack"

_Hard kick & Hard kick_

"Thank you very much Kouri-fuku-taichou-chan, you are really cool" the girls looked at Kouri with admiring.

"No need for that" Kouri winked to them before looking at Renji and Iba who were on the ground _'and I thought Hisagi was the only pervert, here_' she sighed looking at the girls again "c'mon girl, I will walk you to your divisions" Kouri smiled to them again.

"Thanks" the girl smiled to her again before walking away.

"Damn you Kouri" Renji stood up rubbing his stomach "and I thought she is a cute, innocent and shy girl"

"Me too" Iba agreed with him arranging his glasses. "She must pay for that"

"Yeah, but how?" Renji asked looking at the vice-captain beside him "she didn't believe the wondering soul's story like the others girl!"

"Maybe we should know what her biggest fear is first"

"Good idea"

-  
-

-

"What do you mean by her biggest fear I'm not going to tell you even If know" Rangiku answered the two vice-captain in front of her while talking another sip of her sake bottle.

"Please Rangiku-san you are a woman too not to mention her friend" Renji asked the blond vice-captain.

"No"

"C'mon I will buy a lot of sake bottles," Iba said catching the blond attention "just tell me what Kouri's fears?"

"What?" the three vice-captains looked behind them to meet with Hisagi who went to brought more sake for their party.

"Damn it, Kouri's fan club president" Renji said under his breath.

"Hey, you two don't think about hurting Kouri" he throws the bottle to the floor" if you ever think about doing that WI…."

"You will get the chance to date her" Iba cut words looking at his shocked face "as gift for winning this challenge"

"You didn't tell me it's a challenge?" Rangiku said finally got interest in the challenge "fine I will help you finding her fears if you give me you favorite bottle Iba-kun!'" she smiled to him not giving him the chance to say no.

"Fine, but we need help from the others," Hisagi said as he closed his eyes.

"Who was just talking about not hurting her" Rangiku gave him an evil glare.

"I have my reasons," he said as he turned his face _'I will use her weakness to make her do what ever I want with me' _Hisagi smiled as he thought about his dirty intentions.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**1) Embarrassing Questions.**_

Kouri was walking with Hinamori heading to the tenth division office, Hinamori want Hitsugaya and Kouri to stop fighting with each other and became friend, which was harder than anything else was.

"Hinamori" Hinamori looked at the white hair captain who called.

"Hey Shirou-chan" Hinamori waved to her boyfriend who was walking to where she was.

"Hey, weird-chan" Kouri said in a low tone but enough to Hitsugaya to hear.

"What are you doing in my division, ugly-chan" Hitsugaya asked her making the passing shinigami shock _'Kouri ugly_?'

"Shirou-chan, Kouri-chan please stop that not a way to greet" Hinamori became depressed which none of them want.

"Sorry" Kouri said smiling.

"Ah..." was what Hitsugaya said _'at least say you are sorry, baka'_ Kouri thought angrily.

Not so far from where the were the 'finding Kouri's fears group was watching them.

"Yosh, finally found her," Iba said smiling evilly.

"Know what should you say Yachiru" Rangiku asked putting a hand on the pink girl head.

"Of course, but don't forget the candy you are going to give me" she smiled to her before heading to the three shinigamis. "Koko-channnnnnnnnnnn" Kouri looked at her young friend.

"Hey, Yachiru-chan" Kouri smiled to her sweetly '_why she smiling sweetly to everyone but me_' Hitsugaya thought looking at her.

"I want to ask you something important" Yachiru looked at her with determining.

"What is it?" Kouri asked giving her the chance to talk freely _'Yachiru and something important, no way_' Hinamori thought as she sighed.

"How men and woman make baby?" Hitsugaya's face turned red just like most of the people who was passing by before running to Hinamori who faint.

"Well since we need to Hinamori to Unohana I will answer simply." Kouri took a long breath before saying, "when a man and a woman sleep together. Men put their thing you know what I'm talking about their member inside women so when that happened and it was good time for pregnancy woman get pregnant and after 9 months babies born" Kouri told her without talking any breath or embarrassing. "well excuse me now I have work to do" she looked at Hinamori" Hitsugaya -taichou what's wrong?" Kouri asked the red face captain in front of her.

"N-NOTHING AT ALL" he putted Hinamori on his back and disappeared.

"What wrong with him?" Kouri wondered as she followed him.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"HOW CAN SHE SAY SUCH A THING IN FRONT OF MANY PEOPLE? EVEN I CAN"T DO THAT!" even the pervert vice-captain Rangiku could not believe that Kouri said that.

"Your plan failed Hisagi!" The three vice-captains looked at their fourth friend waiting for him to say something. However, the ninth division vice-captain did not remove his gaze from Kouri.

"Sexy body, beautiful face and dirty mind how I want her badly"

_'His intentions was knowing if she know that kind of stuff!_' the other three shared the same thought _'Kouri was right about one thing, he is a drooling dog_' they looked at his face and the drools which was coming form his mouth.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Kouri's fear?" Hinamori asked as the four vice- captains who told her about the challenge.  
"You are closer to her than me, I'm sure you know something!" Rangiku asked the brown hair vice-captain who has just wake up.

"Well," Hinamori putted a finger on her chin as she start remembering, "She hate Hyourinmaru but Hitsugaya-kun can't release it on her because Yamamoto-taichou will punish him if he did" Hinamori stopped for a moment before adding, "oh, yeah most of the girls hate bugs and bees" she smiled to them,

"Yuck, I hate bugs" Rangiku said.

"I think it a good idea!" Renji said looking at his friend.

"Let's catch a lot of them," Iba said as they left the room with Hinamori behind them.

_**2) Bugs and bees**_

Kouri was walking around the 13th division garden reading and write thing in her notebook.

"Let's see what you are going to do now Kouri-chan" Renji ginned evilly as Kouri got closer to the place full with bugs.

Kouri looked at the bugs, which was in front of her before stepping on it as if they were not existed.

"No way" Iba could believe what she did.

"Next step" Rangiku ordered Renji who released the bees from the box he was holding.

_Buzz Buzz_

"I'm not asking you to love me back, but I ……." Kouri said in a low tone looking at the small picture in her notebook. (_**A/N**_; he is the boy from her dream in chapter 10)

_Buzz Buzz_

Her eyebrow twitched as the bee was heading to the picture to land on it. Kouri closed her book and gave the annoying bee a hard flick that sent it bolting across the garden and hitting the close wall. "Bitch" Kouri said under her breath as she walked away.

"She is impassible," Renji said as he hit the ground with his fist.

"I told you that my plan was better" Iba looked at Renji because he was the one who said they could not do it.

"But what if the crazy captain found out that we are the one behind it" Renji asked his friends.

"Don't worry they will be catch in the moment that happened to me captain all the time, right Hinamori chan?" Rangiku asked her friend who turn red every time Rangiku talk about her boyfriend.

"But what if anything bad happened to my Kouri-chan" Hisagi asked worriedly be answered with.

"Uruse, drooling dog" Rangiku, Renji and Iba said in the same time making Hisagi fell down in an anime style again.

-

-

_**3) Problems with a crazy captain.**_

"Why him?" Hinamori asked looking at the scary captain of the 12th division.

"Well" Hinamori looked at her blond friend "he the only captain who hate Kouri and want her died"

"But...""

"No but" Rangiku stopped Hinamori from asking any other questions and looked at Kouri who came to the place they want.

"That stupid Rangiku, how long she is going to keep me waiting?" Kouri was waiting for Rangiku who asked her to come to the 12th division because there was something important she want to tell her _'even after I told her how much I hate this place'_

"Koko-chan" the pink hair vice-captain appeared in front of her blond friend so fast.

"Yachiru!" Kouri did not except her to be in a place like this.

"Here that for you!" Yachiru putted a red tomato in Kouri's hand before disappearing just like how she appeared. _'Tomato_!' Kouri looked at what her friend just gave her.

"Renji now" Rangiku ordered her friend who was on a nearby tear.

"I'm coming" Renji throw a tomato at the 12th division captain.

"What the hell?" Mayuri who was covered with the red liquid look around him to find Kouri holding another tomato in her hand.

"Hahahahahahha" Kouri burst laughing after looking at his face. "That funny"

'Stupid girl, run' Renji thought as she watched her reaction and the angry face of Mayuri.

"You…." Mayuri grabbed her robe and raised her up. "How dare you?" he is going to kill her.

"I haven't done anything" Kouri did not care about what he I intending to do "beside Yami-jii will stop all your projects if I got hurt" she looked away from him.

"She right Mayuri-sama" Nemu finally interfered. Moreover, with that Mayuri let go of Kouri.

"Bitch" he said under his breath. As he left with Nemu behind him.

"Since Rangiku isn't coming I will leave too" with that, she left.

"No way" Iba said after the fail of his plan "the captain every one fear is nothing to her?"

"Must find another thing, and now," Renji said looking at them.

"Found it" Rangiku said. It was her turn now "why didn't we think about it before?"

"What it is it Rangiku-san?"

"Paperwork!"

-

-

-

_**4) Paperwork**_

"Kiyoneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Kouri shout calling her officer's name.

"What's wrong fuku-taichou?" Kiyone said as soon as she entered the room.

"Where did you put my reports?" Kouri asked angrily. "I have to take them to the first division now!"

"I put them on your desk this morning!" Kiyone was so scared from her vice-captain who looked pissed _'Damn you Rangiku-san for putting me in this situation_' Kiyone thought as she remembered the deal she made with the tenth division vice-captain half hour ago. They hid Kouri's paperwork and going to her crazy since she is in love with work, "I'm sorry fuku-taichou."

"It not your fault so don't worry" Kouri said as she opened the door of her closet " beside I except something like that to happened someday" Kiyone surprised as Kouri brought a lot of paper from the closet "that why I'm making a copy of my work every time" as soon as Kouri smiled the shinigami who was watching what happened from the window all fell down in an anime style again.

"I can't believe she is doing the work twice?" Rangiku was about explode.

"Me too" Iba lowered his head thinking about the undone work in his office.

"Damn it, I will see your frighten face no matter what was the cost Kouriiiiiii" Renji sweard.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"What should we do now?'' Renji asked his friend about another thing they should do to see Kouri's frighten face.

"I don't really know" Rangiku sighed looking at the others, they spent most of the day thinking about what are Kouri's fears and they found nothing.

"I can't believe you are calling yourself her friend" Hisagi teased Rangiku after the fail of her plan.

"Uruse, pervert" Rangiku used the same words Kouri usual used to teased him in retune.

"You…." Before Hisagi can say anything, an idea came to his mind. "I FOUND IT''

"NANI" all the vice-captain looked at him.

"Ever since Kouri-chan heard about me dating many girls she avoided me, which mean she hate perverts because getting raped scared her" Hisagi jumped taking off his shirt "I'm volunteering to test that" before getting a hard hit from Rangiku.

"What the hell are you thinking about, pervert?" she shout.

"But it still a good idea!" Rangiku looked at Iba "Kouri was treating him badly because he is sleeping with many women!"

"I don't want to do that also, but think about it Rangiku-san" this time Renji was the one who talked.

"Fine do whatever you want" she finally gave up.-

-

-

_**5) Pervert:**_

Kouri was heading to the first division so she can delivered the report she wrote about her division.

"Are you ready?" Renji asked Hisagi who just come wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Where is Hinamori?" Hisagi asked.

"She doesn't want to see any of what's going to happen now so she told me to call her when we are done!" Rangiku answered his question. "Okay when I give you the order"

"Hai" Hisagi cannot wait until she says the word _'now'_

Kouri stopped for a moment looking at Ichigo and Rukia was talking and laughing in the nearby garden. She was happy because this two are in love again.

"Now" as soon as Rangiku said that Hisagi ran to Kouri's place but….

"Kouri-chan" Kouri moved her gaze from the couple and looked behind her to meet with the kind look of the fourth division captain.

"Hey Unohana-taichou" Kouri smiled to her. Kouri moved a bit making Hisagi who closed his eyes because of the joy passing her and landed on someone else.

Without thinking, Hisagi bent down and kissed the girl under him as he moved hid hand to her chest.

"I love you, sleep with me" he finally opened his eyes to meet with the red face of the fourth division captain. "Huh?" he looked behind him to see Kouri still holding her paper closer to her chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING PEVERT?" Kouri shouted.

"K-K-Kouri … Unahana-taichou. . .I" Hisagi's face turned blue when he saw the person who was standing behind Kouri. "Z-Z-Zaraki-taichou?" Zaraki's gaze moved from Hisagi half-naked body to where his hand were "let me explain!"

Without waiting Zaraki grabbed him sword and broke the ground with it … too bad Hisagi ran for his life. "COME BACK HERE BASTARD" Zaraki ran behind him.

"What a pervert! Unohana-taichou are you all right?" Kouri asked the red face captain who was arranging her clothes.

"Yeah, I didn't I except Hisagi to be like this!" her face still red "I hope Kenpachi will not be hard on him"

"I wish he will kill him!" Kouri will not forgive him for what he did. Was Unohana his target or someone else?

-

-

-

"I gave up already" Hisagi who was covered with bandage all around his body said to his friends.

"Someone like you should say that, baka" Iba said feeling sorry for his friend after getting beat by Zaraki." I suspired he didn't kill you!"

"Hisagi right, maybe we should gave up" Rangiku said lazily after all she did a lot of work today.

"No, we can't!" Renji shouted, "Not after all what we did"

"Renji" Rangiku and the other had enough of this.

"But…"

"I think there is only one hope," Hinamori said looking down. "When I was young, storms were scaring me that why I hate it so much but now…."

"It still scare you" Hinamori eyes widened as she looked at her boyfriend who just talk.

"Shirou-chan" Hitsugaya too several steps to her "don't say something like this in front of the other" Hinamori's face turned red.

"But it true" he smirked "anyway how are you going to make this plan? I mean the storm?"

"Well …." Hinamori uttered, "I was thinking about asking you this"

"I know it, and are you excepting me to say yes." Hitsugaya teased her.

"Please" she begged him.

"Yeah, please taichou and Hinamori will pay for you with her body" Rangiku gave him a dirty look.

"Matsumoto" "Rangiku-san" Hinamori and Hitsugaya shouted as both of them turned red.

-

-

_**6) Storms**_

"A storm?" Kouri looked at the dark cloud in the sky "in the middle of summer" Kouri was heading to her division after delivering her division's reports to the first division. Of course, she got late because the old man treats her for tea. "Must hurry up before it rain" too bad it start raining "oh"

Hitsugaya who was changing the weather enjoyed watching her reactions before saying for the 12th Time "I'm not doing this because you ask me I'm doing because I hate her"

"You have already told us that, taichou," Rangiku said as she putted her hand on her forehead. _'Let see what are going to do now, ange_l' Hitsugaya thought. Hitsugaya changed the weather form a normal raining storm to a thunderstorm.

_CRASH_

Hinamori jumped and hugged Hitsugaya shivering "Baka, bed wetter Momo I told you that you shouldn't come."

"No, I'm fine… I... It just... I…" she mumble as she clung to him. They looked at Kouri waiting to see her reactions.

"Huh, since I'm already soaked, I don't have to hurry up" Kouri kept walking and start singing "it ganna rain" leaving the shinigami group in shock.

"I'm giving up already" Hinamori gave up in finding this weird girl fears.

"Me too" Rangiku agreed with her.

_-_

_-_

_**7) Heights**_

"I'm going to gave up if we failed this time." Renji announced to his group.

"Do you really think Kouri will be afraid of heights, Renji?" Iba asked his friend who has finally come up with an idea.

"Of course, idiot?" Renji answered him. "Girls hate high places."

"But she doesn't" the group looked at the person who talked who turned to be the fifth division captain.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Renji asked the orange hair captain who walked to them.

"I was searching for my vice-captain who didn't retune to the office" he looked at Hinamori who turned red. "And if you really thing Kouri fear high place then you must come with me."

_-_

_-_

_-_

On the roof of the 13th division, Kouri was sitting looking at the sun setting with big smile on her face.

"See I told you" Ichigo told the sixth division vice-captain smiling.

"Your great plan failed before even began, Abarai" Hitsugaya looked at him as if he was nothing but an idiot.

Ichigo walked away from them.

"Wait!" Renji called him "where do you think you are going?"

"I will asked Kouri what is the thing she got scared of if that was very important to you" Ichigo jumped to where she was.

"Yooo" Kouri looked at the orange hair captain smiling.

"Ichigo"

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Do you have to ask?" she smiled as she gave him a place to sit beside her.

"Thanks, well..." she looked at him "Whenever I walk Rukai back to the 13th I notice you sitting here watching the sunset, are you enjoying it that much?"

"Yeah"

"You know I love watching the sun set too, but Rukai say that it something childish" he sighed as he remember her words _'stop doing such a thing Ichigo, you are not a child anymore.' _

Kouri giggle, "I can imagine that" she retuned her gaze to the sun before adding "…I love watching the sunset but…" Ichigo looked at her "I'm enjoying watching the guy I love watching it." Ichigo eyes widened as he heard her.

"Nani?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You are in love?"

"Yeah," she smiled "deeply" she added.

"With who?" who is the one who stole Kouri's heart, Ichigo want to know?

"I'm not going to tell you" Kouri stuck her tongue out to the fifth division captain.

"No, tell me" Ichigo became more curios than ever.

"No"

"C'mon Kouri tell me" Ichigo putted both his hand on her shoulders.

On the other hand.

"What in the hell this pervert are doing to Kouri-chan" Hisagi shouted, you feel fire coming out his mouth.

_'Why is she that nice to Ichigo, and mean to me?_' Hitsugaya cannot stop the anger he fell inside him.

"What's are you doing here?" Rukai appeared from the group behind.

"Rukia!" a great plan come to Renji's mind as she saw his childhood friend "Oh no… don't look please" he moved giving her the chance to see her husband on the roof with her division vice-captain.

"Isn't that romantic" guess who is the one who said that. Rukia looked at Hitsugaya before looking at them and ran to the roof.

"The guy I love… is…"

"ICHIGO" Rukia jumped on them but she tripped and was about to fell when.

"Rukai" Ichigo tried to catch her but fell down with Kouri who tried to catch him and failed.

"I'm really sorry, Ichigo" Kouri apologized to Ichigo who was under her.

"It really alright Kouri, you are not heavy" Ichigo answered her form where he was.

"**BUT YOU ARE VERY HAEVY TO ME**" the two of them looked at Rukai who was under Ichigo boiling because of the anger she felt.

"Sorry" and with that, they moved from here.

_-_

_-_

"What you have done all these staff because you want to know what are my fears?" Kouri asked the shinigami who were Renji, Rangiku, Iba, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Hisagi and Yachiru with Ichigo and Rukai who have just joined them.

"Yeah," Renji answered her before adding, "You made fun of me in front of the girl I like that why I want to get revenge form you!"

"The girl you like?" Kouri repeated "But I thought you were intending to do something else?"

"Who do you think I am, I did that because I don't have the look Kouri, and a very beautiful girl like her will not fall in love with someone like me unless I showed her how much I care about her"

"I'm really sorry, Renji" Kouri bowed to him" I will make it up to you by matching you with her tomorrow!"

"REALLY?"

"I'm a love master after all?" She winked to him as she kissed her pink rose.

"What about me?" Iba asked pointing his finger to his face.

"Don't worry I will make the other girl yours"

"And me!" Hisagi came closer to her.

Her eyebrow twitched as she saw him "Uruse, pervert" she looked away. Hisagi went to the dark corner crying like a baby.

"You know Kouri I admire you more now" Hinamori smiled to her friend who was suspired by what she said, "You don't have any fears you are great"

"That not true, there is something I don't want to see no matter what happen!" Kouri answered her.

"Really! What is it?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou in a bikini" she smiled evilly

"UZAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Hitsugaya grabbed his sword but too late, she left the room running. "She is going to pay for that" Hitsugaya swear.

"Damn it" Ichigo cursed making the other look at him "I forgot to ask her who the guy she love?"

"WHAT KOURI-CHAN IS IN LOVE?"

"Yeah she was going to tell me his name before" he gave Rukai a cold glare "someone I know interferes"

"Oh my, I will ask her tomorrow, I want to know the name of the guy who stole Kouri-chan heart" Rangiku jumped happily with Hinamori and Yachiru, Hisagi went back to the dark corner and Hitsugaya was under the shock _'Kouri… in love_?'

"We don't have to wait!" Rukia finally said something.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked her.

"She will call his name when she got under the spell, isn't that what girls do when they are in danger!" she answered him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I put a spell on the way to our division when Kouri is going to step on it she will see the thing he fear the most as if it was existed"

"BAKA" it the first time Hinamori says such a thing "don't you know how dangerous it is to use something like that, Rukai"

"I'm sorry … I … was..."

"Let go and find Kouri before something horrible happen" Hinamori looked at the other ignoring Rukia.

"Easy Hinamori seeing Toushirou in a bikini will not kill her" Ichigo clamed Hinamori down but it made Hitsugaya mad.

"ICHIGO"

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Good night fuku-taichou" a shinigami who was walking said to Kouri who was not far from here place ((where the spell was))

"Good night" Kouri smiled to him. The place was quite as if there were not any people living their. Kouri enjoyed watching the moon, which was full that night before it darkness cover it.

"What?" the lights which was around faded until darkness was the only thing their "What going here?"

"Heheheh" someone was laughing.

"Who is their?" Kouri was about to grabbed her sword when a pair of arm wrapped around her from behind

"Do you really want to know who I really am" Kouri looked at the long dark brown tuft. "I'm the one who exiled from the heaven," the person laughed again "do you know who am I now, Kouri-chan" Kouri shivered as she gathered all her courage to look at the person behind her. Before meeting with his white teeth, which appeared because of his big smirk?

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kouri sent a long scream before falling down.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Kouri… Kouri … Kouri please answer me?" Ichigo called her repeatedly but he got no answer.

They followed her just like what Hinamori told them but to their surprised Kouri lying their unconscious shivering.

"Kouri can you hear me?" Renji called her again but just like Ichigo, he got no answer.

"Hinamori please come here" Hitsugaya called Hinamori who was removing the spell with Rukai.

"Kouri-chan it me Hinamori please answer me, Kouri" tears fall from her eyes when she looked at her friend who was not answering him. "Kouriiiiiiiiiiiii"

-

-

◦**.'◦** T**o** **B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D** **◦.'◦**

**-**

-

Next chapter: The arranged marriage

-

-

_don't forget to review (( I know I'm a greedy person - )) I will not update before I get many_


	15. The arranged marriage

Hey every one did you miss me? Sorry for not updating soon, I was busy with my summer classes and my Naruto's story.

I hope you still remember this story, and still like it.

**Beta Chapter **

_**A/N:**_ Noubouro's picture is in my profile.

**My Celestial Angel**

**Chapter: 13**

-

-

_The arranged marriage_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Kouri woke up, feeling alienated to her perception. She lifted a hand to caress her forehead, and slowly opened her eyes.

"She's waking up!"

"Shhh! Don't make too much noise, it'd disturb her."

"Will you guys just be quiet?"

'_Aw. Where am I?_' She scanned the place for a while and tried to recall the things and events of what had brought her here. She found herself in the shadows of some figures towering over her.

"Are you okay? Kouri-chan?" asked Matsumoto, concerned.

"I think so!" Kouri rubbed her forehead "Anyway, what are you doing in my bedroom?" she pointed her finger at them.

"Huh? You are not in your bedroom but in the hospital," Isane answered her appearing from the group behind.

'_Wait, a hospital? I am in a hospital! But why?_' A look of absolute confusion took over Kouri's delicate features. "What happened?"

"That's what we're supposed to asking you!" exclaimed Renji. "You were unconscious when we found you!"

"Kouri-chan, do you remember what happened?" Hinamori asked gently. "Anything would be useful."

"Well," Kouri put a finger under her chin, "we went to the beach and I was looking at Ichigo sexy half naked body," Rukai furrowed her eyebrow, "but I fainted when I saw Hitsugaya-taichou in a red bikini."

"UZAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Hitsugaya shouted. "YOU DON'T DESERVE THE CONCERN I FELT WHEN I SAW YOU LIKE THAT!'' He turned his back and left the room shouting the same sentence again.

"Kouri-chan, why did you say that?" Hinamori, who was also angry from Kouri's comment, asked. "He was worried about you."

"No, he isn't. The reason he was here because he was worried about you." Kouri pointed her finger at Hinamori.

"What are you talking about?"

"He doesn't want you to stay with," Kouri moved her finger from Hinamori to Hisagi, "pervert #1 alone." Hisagi fell down in an anime style; she still hates him even after all that he did.

"She really can't remember a thing?" Zaraki, who came with them after hearing her scream, finally spoke. He was leaning on the wall with his arms folded on his chest.

"Well…." This time Kouri tried to remember.

_'I'm the one who was exiled from the heaven,' the person laughed again. 'Do you know who am I now, Kouri-chan?'_

Kouri's eyes widened when she remembered what really happened. "Awwww! It hurts!" She put her hands on her head and massaged it strongly. Forcing herself to remember unwanted things made her head ache.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo rushed to her side. "Quick, someone get Unohana!" the fifth division captain commanded to a nearby fourth division shinigami.

"Hai!"

"I-Ichigo," Kouri called him.

"Yes?"

"Can you hold me for moment?" Kouri was shivering and Ichigo was the closer one, so he agreed.

"Okay." Strong, big hands wrapped around her shoulders after hearing him agree.

"I- Ichigo...I...I'm scared." Her voice reached his ears, and he sighed.

"There's nothing to be scared of, Kouri, I am here, just like everyone else. Tell me what the problem is," he cooed reassuringly, making her face turn to his, her blue orbs filled with large, crystalline tears.

"Sugoi…you are really soft-MEEP!" Kouri pushed her head into his chest, hugging him and smiling.

"KOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Rukia burst out in anger before hitting Kouri hard. "You stupid idiot!" She pushed her away from her husband. "Hitsugaya-taichou was right; you don't deserve the concern we felt about you!"

"But I haven't done anything wrong!" Kouri answered the angry woman innocently.

"Yes, Rukia, she didn't," Ichigo agreed with the blonde. "Besides, we can consider it revenge for the spell you used on her."

"NANIIII?!" Kouri grabbed Rukia's neck and the raven haired girl did the same to her.

"Enough already!" The people in the room stopped what they were doing when they heard the old man's voice. "Kouri, I need to talk to you." He looked at the others. "Alone." With that, everyone left the room.

"I will visit you tomorrow." Hinamori smiled to her friend before closing the door behind her.

"You really can't remember a thing?" he asked as if he didn't believe what she said before.

"What are you talking about?" Kouri looked away.

"You saw her?"

"…" Kouri did not answer him and kept looking away.

"Kouri, Shiba Kukaku told you this before and I will say it again," Kouri finally looked at him. "She can't enter Soul Society no matter what happens." Yamamato smiled at her. "Don't worry, dear."

"Thank you, Yama-jii."

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Two Days Later:**

"Good morning, everyone!" Kouri waved to her friends who were chatting in the Captains' and vice-captains' living room.

"Kouri-chan, what are you doing?" Isane rushed to her side. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I'm fine, now," Kouri answered her simply, making Hisagi take some steps to where she was.

"I'm so happy that you have recovered Kouri-ch…"

"Uruse, pervert," Kouri meanly stopped Hisagi, who cried in the dark corner, lonely.

"That wasn't necessary, Kouri-chan!" Matsumoto said, feeling sorry for the ninth division vice-captain.

"He deserved that. Besides, a lot of work's waiting for me," the blonde vice-captain of the 13th division said with enthusiasm. Spending 2 days without work was like a punishment to her.

"No work is waiting for you, Kouri," the half-drunk captain of the eighth division answered her, appearing from behind her with his vice-captain beside him.

"What are talking about?" Kouri asked.

"Nanao-chan did all of your division's paperwork when you were in the hospital," Kyoraku answered, pointing his finger at his clam-like vice-captain.

"NANI?!" Kouri shouted, looking at Nanao angrily.

"What?" Nanao did not understand what her blonde friend had said.

"No one asked you to do that," Kouri said.

"NANI? Is that your way of thanking me?" The clam-like vice-captain was not such a clam anymore.

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I WAS DYING TO GO OUT SO I CAN DO IT MYSELF?!''

"BUT HAVE YOU FORGETTEN THAT WORK CAN'T WAIT UNITL YOU GO OUT, BAKA?!"

"You are right…" Kouri couldn't say anything because she knew that Nanao was right, but still. "I'm sure you enjoyed doing it, didn't you, Nanao-chan?" Nanao sighed, wondering how can the girl in front of her could change her mood that fast. "Especially while looking at Ukitake-taichou's beautiful face." Kouri grinned, making Kyoraku's eyes widen.

"Kouriiiiii!" Nanao blushed; of course she did not look at the beautiful captain while helping him with the paper work.

"What?" Kouri teased, smiling evilly. "Did I say something wrong in front your boyfriend?"

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Nanao shouted, and this was not a usual thing.

"Did you hear that, Nanao-chan, even Kouri thinks we are suitable for each other." Kyoraku put his hand around her shoulder, but Nanao pushed him away and pulled Kouri out of the room with her.

"Oi, Matsumoto, did I say something wrong?"

"Don't worry, Kyoraku-taichou, Kouri-chan will help you!" She patted his back, smiling.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KOURI?!" Shouting was the first thing the calm vice-captain of the 8th division did to the blonde vice-captain of the 13th division.

"I didn't do anything," Kouri answered her innocently. "Besides, Kyoraku-taichou loves you so much, Nanao-chan. Why don't you just give him a chance?"

"Then why don't you give Hisagi a chance, Kouri?" she answered her question with another one.

"Hisagi is a player; he is different from Kyoraku, who loves you more than anyone else." Nanao looked away from Kouri, who added, "C'mon, Nanao–chan, if you don't move you will end up like Yama-jii, an old person with a stick as a wife." A shiver ran through Kouri's body when she sensed the very huge sprit force behind her.

"What do you mean by 'a stick as a wife', Kouri?" Kouri looked at Yamamato's angry face before he grabbed her robe and pulled her up.

"I'm very sorry, Yama-jii, I will not say that again. Please forgive me," Kouri cried, asking for his forgiveness, which was not a simple thing to get, of course. Nanao just looked at her before giving them her back and leaving. "NANAO, COME BACK HERE, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!" But the clam-like vice-captain ignored her.

"You didn't answer me, Kouri," the captain commander reminded her, making her shiver again. "I didn't punish you before, Kouri, so don't make me…" Yamamato's gaze moved fast from Kouri to a nearby tree when he sensed a strong sprit force.

On the other hand, Noubouro, who was watching the two vice-captains' conversion, hid as soon as she saw the old man turning his face to where she was on a nearby tree. _'I was too careless; that was the captain commander, not some else!' _Noubouro hid her spirit force

_'It's that spirit force I sensed before; but where…'_ the old man thought before turning his attention back to the girl in his hand. "Kouri-" His eyes widened when he found only the upper part of her suit in his hand. '_Huh_?' After some seconds, he understood what had happened. "KOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!''

_-_

_-_

_-_

Men were drooling and breathing hard as the 13th division vice-captain walked in front of them. The girl was walking with a tight shirt, showing her curves, which were not small, but not like the 10th vice-captain's curves. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT PERVERTS?" Kouri shouted, making the perverts run away from her.

"You can't blame them, Kouri-chan, you look sexy." Kouri looked at her bun-girl friend who start blushing. "I mean wonderful."

'_I have to be careful not to start staring_.' Hitsugaya, who was beside Hinamori, thought, looking away from his angel.

"Yeah, Kouri, your new uniform is wonderful! I want to have a uniform like that one, too," Matsumoto said with enthusiasm. Wearing something sexy is one of her hobbies.

"You mean even Hitsugaya-taichou will fall for me if I wear that every day?" Kouri smiled at her friend evilly.

"Kouri-chan!"

"URUSE!" Hitsugaya shouted, finally looking at her.

"As if I was interested in your weird hair color." Even though she said the last part in a low tone, Hitsugaya heard it. He was about to do something bad before a white cloth covered Kouri's bare shoulders from behind.

"Wearing something like that is too dangerous, Kouri-chan." Kouri smiled happily when she heard Ichigo's voice as he covered her with his captain's robe. "After all, you are so cute." He winked at her.

"Thanks, Ichigo." She smiled sweetly at him, but as soon as she saw Rukia behind him, she changed her expression and shouted "ICHIGO, I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT ME!" She hugged him tightly, making Rukia burst out in anger.

"KOURIIIIIIIIII!'' Too late; Kouri had already run away before she or Hitsugaya hit her. "She is going to pay for that."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_'That Nanao must pay for leaving me like that,'_ Kouri thought while opening the door of her bedroom. She was surprised to find her upper robe on her bed. _'Yama-jii,_' Kouri giggled, remembering his angry face when she had called him an old person with a stick as a wife.

She took the white robe off her shoulder so she could wear her upper robe. _'Ichigo's robe.'_ She smiled, hugging it tightly. "He is much better than that conceited captain." And of course, she was talking about Hitsugaya. "I hate him; I will deal with him after getting revenge on Nanao."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Knock Knock Knock _

"Come in," Hinamori answered the person who was knocking her office's door while finishing the last sheets of her division paperwork.

"Momo-chan," Kouri called the 5th division vice-captain's first name as soon as she entered the office.

"Hey, Kouri-chan," Hinamori smiled to her friend sweetly. "I will be done in no time; can you wait, please?"

"Okay, take your time." Kouri scanned the office searching for the bun-girl's captain. "Did Ichigo skip work again?"

"No, he's off duty so he took Rukia-san to the real world," Hinamori answered the other girl's question as she finished the last paper.

"Oh, anyway, I wanted to give him his robe back." Kouri putted Ichigo's robe on his desk and sighed.

"Is that the only thing you came here for?" Hinamori asked, feeling something unusual from the blonde girl.

"No." Kouri looked at her. "I need your help!"

"Huh?" Kouri needed Hinamori's help? That was impossible. "Why?"

"I will get revenge on Nanao for what she did to me this morning and that will be in matching her with Kyoraku-taichou." Kouri put both her hands on Hinamori's shoulders.

"But Kouri-chan!! How are you going to match them together?" That was a good question.

Kouri took out her note-book and looked inside it. "A love letter will not work since she already knows that he loves her," She read the next paper, "dating another girl will not be an unusual thing since he is a pervert," and the paper after that was read, "trying to be a good person will not work because Nanao is not an idiot," the paper after it, "the arranged marriage will also not wor…… I FOUND IT!"

"Really? What is it?" Hinamori asked, feeling happy for her best friend.

"You are going to be Kyoraku-taichou's wife!" Kouri pointed her finger at Hinamori.

"NANI???"

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Did Kouri-chan recover completely, Ukitake?" Kyoraku asked his best friend as they walked together.

"Yeah," Ukitake answered, wondering why the 8th division captain had asked that. "That is what Unohana-san told me this morning."

"Oh," the half drunk captain sighed, remembering the strange letter he got from his best friend's vice-captain one hour ago:

Kyoraku-taichou

If you really want Nanao-chan to be yours forever, then you must obey whatever I say to you without objection and from today on I'm your mother.

Uzami Kouri

_'What did she mean by 'I'm your mother'?'_ Before Kyoraku could think about something else, he got a strong kick from behind. "OUCHHH!" Kyoraku looked at the person who had dared to kick him in front of many people, who turned out to be an old woman with white hair, eyeglasses, and was wearing an old, dark kimono.

"How dare you raise your voice on your mother, Shunsui?" the old woman shouted even louder than the 8th division captain.

"M-Mother?" Kyoraku wondered what the woman was talking about. _'My mom died many years ago!'_ He completed his deep thought before understanding the truth; '_from today on I'm your mother'. 'Kouri!'_

"Oh yeah, Mom, hi," Kyoraku answered the old woman -who was indeed Kouri- smiling.

_'Kyoraku's mother?_' the white haired captain looked at his best friend, who put his hand behind his head and acted as if he were still a kid.

"How dare you put over a deep-rooted family in a position like that?!" Kouri hit Kyoraku's face hardly.

"B-but-" Before Kyoraku could object she hit him again, making all the shinigami who were walking by – Nanao and Matsumoto were between them- shocked.

"I can't believe I gave birth to a boorish drunk like you," she trod heavily on his head which was now on the floor, "who sleep with 14 girl in one night!'' Nanao's eyes widened. Was that really true?

"I didn't-" She trod heavier on his head. _'even_ _if she was Sano's daughter I will not let her hurt Nanao-chan's feelings!'_ He pushed her foot away. "Youuuu!"

"That is why I chose a bride for you!" Kouri added before he ccould make her genius plan fail.

"A-a bride?" Kyoraku thought, he didn't hear her last word clearly.

"Aya-chan, come here, please!" Kouri called to the girl who was several meters away from her.

Kyoraku's eyes widened as he saw the girl. She had sun-kissed blonde hair, most probably long, since it was done in an elaborate hairstyle that only waist length hair could support. She was covered in a heavy outer-kimono in a predominantly violet color with embroidered bamboo stems and leaves in dull gold. The main kimono was also of the same gold with violet embroidery and a violet obi tied elaborately. Inside, she wore an inner-kimono of white. He could not see her face, but when she looked at him, he almost drowned in the deepest, most beautiful pools of green he had ever seen. Her make-up was light enough to enhance her features and bring out the beauty of her eyes, not to obscure.

"Let me introduce her to you; her name is Mikage Aya, the heir of the famous Mikage family." Kouri looked at the girl. "Aya-chan, this your fiancé."

"Nice to meet you, Kyoraku-sama." The beautiful shy girl bowed to him in respect.

"O-oh god…" That was the only thing Kyoraku said, not caring about the glares Nanao was sending to him.

_'What the hell is happing here?'_ the usually clam-like vice-captain of the 8th division was boiling inside.

_'I'm sure I've heard the name Mikage Aya somewhere…_' Matsumoto thought while rubbing her cheek with her finger.

'_Stupid Rangiku, she is going to make my genius plan fail!'_ Kouri sighed as she looked at her blonde friend. _'After all, Mikage Aya is the only name that came to my mind'_ (_**A/N**__: I don't own Mikage Aya or any of Ayashi no Ceres's characters)_

"I'm glad to meet you finally, Aya-chan," Kyoraku said in a very gentle way, pissing Nanao off even more.

"Me too, Kyoraku-sama," Aya answered him, looking away with a light shadow of pink on her pure white cheek.

"Why don't we complete our talking while drinking tea?" Kouri suggested.

"Alright," the new couple agreed grabbing each other's hand lightly and leaving with Kouri.

"Aren't you hungry, Rangiku?" Nanao asked.

"Yeah but…"

"Then let's go to the restaurant!!" Nanao looked pissed off as she followed her captain and the others.

_-_

_-_

_-_

Kyoraku and Aya were sitting together with Kouri not far from where they were.

_'I knew she was going to follow us!'_ Kouri grinned as she saw Nanao and Rangiku enter the restaurant. _'Let's see what you are going to do now, Nanao-chan!"_

"So, Kyoraku-sama, how many sugar cubes do want?" the shy cute girl asked, pouring the tea in his cup. ''Do you want one, two, or should I put my finger in, instead?"

"OH MY!" Kyoraku put his hands on her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. His lips were about to touch hers until he got a strong hit from Kouri.

"KISSING IS FORBIDDEN BEFORE MARRIGE, SHUNSUI!" This time clam-like Kyoraku was the one who was boiling inside.

"I HAVE HAD EOUGH OF YOU, KOURI!!" The 8th division captain shouted, pulling Kouri's white wig and putting everyone in the restaurant in shock.

"What are you doing?" Kouri asked, wondering why he did that. "I told you without objection!"

"I don't care about your plan anymore, Kouri!" Kyoraku looked at Aya, who was surprised also, sweetly. "Aya-chan, I really want to be your husband." Aya's eyes widened, just like everyone else's.

"WAIT!" Kouri rushed to Aya but Kyoraku pushed her away.

"Get lost, Kouri."

"No, I can't!"

"Get lost, Kouri!"

"No, wait, you don't understand!"

"I said get lost, Kouri!"

"I TOLD YOU, YOU DON'T UNDER—"

"I SAID GET LOST, KOURIIIIIIIII!'' With that, Kouri froze up. Even she had no intentions in dealing with an angry Kyoraku.

"Let's go, Aya-chan!" Aya took Kyoraku's hands in hers and looked at a very shocked Kouri before leaving the room.

_'OMG Hinamori_' Kouri thought, remembering who Aya really was. (_**A/N:**_ _Kouri worked hard in changing her appearances_) _'Hitsugaya-taichou is going to kill me, of course_.'

-

-

-

"So that's what happened?" Zaraki asked, looking at his crying friend.

"Yeah, Nanao hates me more because of that, Rangiku will not help me because she is also Nanao's friend, I can't ask for Ukitake-taichou's help because he is Kyoraku-taichou's best friend, Ichigo and Rukia are not here, Yama-jii is still angry from me and if Hitsugaya taichou knew that his beloved girlfriend will marry the drunk ugly captain he will kill me for sure."

"Poor Koko-chan!" Yachiru felt sorry for her best friend. "Ken-chan, we have to help Koko-chan; I don't want bun-chan to marry baka-chan, either."

"Alright." Zaraki smirked. "Even Kyoraku has no chance against the strongest captain in Soul Society." His words made Kouri finally stop crying. '_Besides, I have always wanted to fight that drunkard,' _Zaraki thought about his real intentions.

"Yes!" Yachiru jumped happily.

"Ken-chan is the best!" Kouri hugged Yachiru.

"Yes, he is." Kouri and the others turned to see the female who just talked.

"Unohana-taichou," Kouri said.

"YO, Uno-chan!" Zaraki waved to his beloved girlfriend.

"But," Unohana said, looking at Kouri coldly, ''I will not let him help you, Kouri-chan."

"Why?" Kouri asked, wondering why the woman who loved her so much was preventing Zaraki from helping her.

"Yes, why, Uno-chan?" Zaraki asked the 4th division captain in front of him.

"I don't want you to fight. Besides, I don't want you to use Kouri's problem to fight." The kind hearted captain answered them, showing Zaraki's real aims.

"I don't mind it." Kouri jumped in front of her.

"Lying is a bad habit and I don't want me boyfriend to be a liar."

"But—"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, KOURI!" The ever-clammed captain finally lost her temper.

"Oh, no!" Kouri fell down in an anime style.

"I'm sorry, Kouri-chan," Zaraki apologized. He didn't want to make his girlfriend angry; not after all that he did to have her and thank God Kouri understood how he felt.

_-_

_-_

_-_

Kouri sighed, standing in front of a door she didn't want to open. _'I have no other option.'_ She remembered seeing Kyoraku hugging Hinamori while choosing her wedding dress half an hour ago. He was really working fast.

_Knock _

"Come in." Kouri heard his cold voice. How much she hated his voice, but still…

She opened the door and came inside the room of the white haired captain. "What do you want?" Hitsugaya asked, not removing his gaze from the paper he was reading.

"Well, I'm off duty," she put her hand behind her hip, "so I thought, 'why don't I spend my free time with the handsome, kind hearted captain of the tenth division, Hitsugaya Toushirou?'" She smiled at him which wasn't a usual thing from the blonde vice-captain of the 13th division.

"And you want me to believe that?" He put the paper he was reading down and looked at her.

Kouri smiled at him. "Why not?"

"Tell me what you want, Uzami, and leave!" he said coldly.

"You don't have to say it that coldly; I was only trying to be nice." She moved closer to his desk. "I'm sure you heard that Kyoraku is going to get married tomorrow." He was really moving fast.

"Yeah, to the girl you wanted to tease Ise-san with." He returned his attention to his paper as if she didn't exist "I'm sure she hates you now," he looked at her, smirking, "and you deserve that."

"Youuu—"

"What are you going to do, Uzami?" he teased her. She came to ask for his help and that was what she got.

"BUT WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW IS THAT THAT GIRL AYA IS INDEED YOUR GIRLFRIEND HINAMORI!" Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he heard what she said.

"What did you say?" Hitsugaya was angry now, very angry.

"Well," Kouri was moving slowly away from him, "I asked her to play that part and she agreed so…" Kouri stopped when she saw something she feared.

"HYOURINMARU!" Hitsugaya shouted aloud, freaking Uzami out.

"AAAARRRRRGGHHHHH!"

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Stupid Uzami, how much I hate her," Hitsugaya said, leaving the 4th division. Of course, Kouri fainted again and he took her there so he can stop himself from doing something stupid.

_Don't lie; you know inside of you that you love her._

'_Uruse,_' Hitsugaya talked to the other part of his mind who was teasing him about the four-eyed girl.

_Deeply._

_'Uruse!'_

_Deeply._

_'URUSE!"_

"I think you should listen to her."

'_Uruse!_' Then Hitsugaya realized that the one who talked to him this time wasn't that voice inside his mind. Hitsugaya looked at the messy, black haired woman who was sitting on a tree beside him. "Who are you?" he asked. That girl isn't a shinigami but… _'She looks like someone I know, but who?' _

"My name isn't as important as your beloved girlfriend," the black hair woman said, grinning at him.

"What do you mean?"

"What Uzami Kouri said is true." She played with her long hair. "What are you going to do if she married that drunkard?" Hitsugaya thought about what she was saying for a moment.

"Maybe you are right." He couldn't imagine his girlfriend—not to mention his childhood friend—with someone as stupid as Kyoraku.

"Alright, then." She gave him her back and was about to leave before he stopped her.

"Have we met before?" he asked, catching her attention.

"I don't think so." With that, she disappeared as if she wasn't sitting there a second ago.

_'She is fast.'_ Hitsugaya couldn't believe that. _'Very fast.'_ She was fast but why he didn't see her before. '_Hinamori!'_ Hitsugaya rushed back to Kouri's room as soon as he remembered his girlfriend.

-

-

-

"Hinamori will kill me, Hitsugaya-taichou will kill me, Hinamori will kill me, Hitsugaya-taichou will kill me," Kouri was saying while picking at the petals of the flower in her hand.

"Uzami." Hitsugaya entered her room. Kouri looked at him and then at the last petal.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, please don't kill me, I'm thinking about a way to save Hinamori, please don't kill me…"

"Will you just shut up for a moment?" Hitsugaya sighed. "I will help you."

"Really?" Kouri couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But what will make me sure that you are not lying?" He had had enough of her tricks and lies.

"If you help me I will give you a kiss." Hitsugaya's face changed to deep red as she mentioned the word kiss.

"Uruse! As if I want that!" He gave her his back; he didn't want her to see his red face.

"Sorry."

"What should I do?" he asked, not facing her.

"We must make Kyoraku jealous and that will happen if Nanao dates a handsome man,'' Kouri blushed, looking away from him. "And that's you, of course."

"Okay." Hitsugaya didn't know why he said that.

"Don't worry; I will tell you what to do."

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Good morning, Ise-san," Hitsugaya greeted the very sad vice-captain. Today is her beloved's, no, her captain's wedding.

"Good morning, Hitsugaya-taichou." She bowed to him.

"So, are you going to Kyoraku's wedding?" Hitsugaya surprised her with his question.

"Of course."

Not far from where they were, Kouri was watching. _'Now, Hitsugaya-taichou, tell her that she must find someone better to show him that she can have any guy she wants.'_ Kouri remembered what she taught Hitsugaya the day before.

Back to Nanao and Hitsugaya.

_'Stupid Kouri_,' Hitsugaya thought. Even though she trained him how to say that, he can't just say it simply. "I can't believe that." Both Kouri and Nanao surprised when he said that. "The man you love deeply is going to get married and you are sitting here like nothing is going to happen." That wasn't what Kouri had told him to say.

"You are wrong. I don't love him." She looked away.

"Listen, Ise, today is your last chance. If you don't stop him, you will lose him forever. Kyoraku loves you, I'm sure he does and I'm sure he will stop all this mess if you tell him the truth."

_'They don't call him a genius for nothing!'_ Kouri smiled as she walked to where the other two were.

"Kouri?" Nanao's sad face was replaced with an angry one.

_'What are you doing, baka_?' Hitsugaya didn't understand what she was doing.

"Nanao, listen to me,'' Kouri's face wasn't the smiling and cheerful face anymore, "I know how you feel when you see the person you love deeply with someone else and happy with them."

_'What she is talking about?'_ Hitsugaya thought. He knew she loved someone, but did that person dump her or something?

"You are going to say that you are happy because he is happy, but believe me, you are not going to be." Kouri wrapped her hand around her shivering body. "Your heart will be ripped into pieces every time he is with that girl, every time he kisses her or hugs her or even smiles at her." Tears fell from Kouri's eyes when she remembered those moments.

"Kouri…" Neither Nanao nor Hitsugaya ever saw or thought about seeing Kouri in a such situation.

"That's why," Kouri wiped her tears, "I want you to fight, to have back the person you love, Nanao-fuku-taichou." Kouri finally smiled.

"Okay." Nanao smiled at her.

"Yes!" Kouri jumped happily. "I knew you were going to fall for that!" The two other shinigami couldn't believe what had just happened.

''UZAMI!!!!" Hitsugaya felt so stupid for believing her lies. _'WAS SHE LYING?!'_

"YOSH, let's start fighting! Save beloved's team!"

_-_

_-_

_-_

Hinamori was dressed in a beautiful, pure white kimono. The headdress was a gift from Kyoraku. It was breathtakingly beautiful: pure white with two ivory phoenixes perched atop it. _"What in the hell are you doing, Kouri??"_ Hinamori thought angrily, thinking about what will happen to her in one hour. She was going to be Kyoraku's wife. _'He is not a bad person, but I'm in love with Shirou-chan!_' Thinking about her boyfriend who didn't ask about her or wonder where she was the whole time made tears came out of her eyes. _'I hope all this is a part of the trick!'_

"Mikage-san," Hinamori looked at the maid who had called her. ''We have to go."

More tears fell from her eyes now. _'Kouri, please!'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

''I can't believe Nanao isn't Kyoraku's bride!" Rukiab who was talking with her husband in the wedding hall, said.

"You are right, I thought he was in love with her." Ichigo and Rukia had come back from the real word to be shocked with the news about Kyoraku's wedding. _'I can't believe he prepared all this in such a short time'._

The reception area was simple but beautiful. The tables were draped with white cloths with lit candles and flowers set in the middle. They were set on a grassy area under the shade of fully blooming sakura trees.

"That makes me wonder what kind of girl that Mikage-san is, even though I'm sure I've heard that name before." Rukia put her hand under her chin. However, she couldn't remember a name she heard in one of her favorite anime/manga.

"Look, there she is." Ichigo pointed his finger at the beautiful girl—she looked familiar—in the white kimono who was walking to where Kyoraku was with her maid behind her.

''She is not beautiful at all." Rukia looked away angrily, wondering why that drunkard chose that girl over her friend.

Hinamori reached where Kyoraku was and stood beside him. She started shivering when the priest start talking. '_Kouri…'_

"Wait!" Hinamori smiled when she heard a voice she knew. _'Hitsugaya-kun!'_ However, her smile faded when she saw his arms around Nanao, who was also wearing a white kimono.

"What?" Kyoraku talked as if he didn't care about what he was seeing in front of him.

"Can Nanao-chan—'' most of the people in the hall were surprised when Hitsugaya called Ise-fuku-taichou "Nanao-chan" ''—and I get married when you are done, Kyoraku?"

This time even Hinamori was shocked. "Hitsugaya-kun, I—" Kyoraku pulled Hinamori back.

"Why not?" Kyoraku smiled. This made both Nanao and Hitsugaya shocked—that wasn't expected at all.

"Hey, Toushirou!" Ichigo rushed to where the 10th division captain was. "What are you doing? What about Hinamori?"

"Yes, what about Hinamori?" Kyoraku grinned evilly. "Seeing you with another woman is breaking her heart, just like what happened to my Nanao-chan," Kyoraku, said pulling Hinamori's wig.

"Kyoraku-taichou!" Hinamori didn't know he found out her real identity.

"Sorry for the trouble I put you through, Hinamori-chan." He winked at her. "I wanted to see if Nanao-chan loved me or not." He smiled at Nanao, who was blushing. "And when she came here today like this, it made me understand how she feels toward me." Nanao looked away. Everyone in the room couldn't say anything about what was happing until—

"Hahhahahahahhah!" Kouri laughed. "I knew you were going to fall for it hhhahahh!" She kept laughing, making every else angry.

"DON'T TELL ME IT WAS A TRICK FROM THE BEGINNING, KOURI???" Nanao shouted in a very loud tone.

"Y-yes, it was!" Kouri didn't stop laughing.

"She is lying," Kyoraku said, making Kouri fall down in an anime style. "Anyway…" the 8th division captain headed to his vice-captain. "Nanao-chan, will you marry me?" Nanao turned dark red when she heard that.

"C'mon, Nanao-chan!" Rangiku pushed her friend at Kyoraku.

"Stop that, Rangiku-san!" Nanao tried to get rid of her best friend's grip on her.

"Here are your flowers." Hinamori handed Nanao the flowers that were in her hands.

"We all know you love him," Rukia said, making Nanao finally agree.

"Okay!"

With that, everyone finally smiled.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Wait, Nanao-chan!" Kyoraku followed his new wife, who was leaving the wedding room angrily.

"Uruse, pervert!" Nanao said as she walked faster.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put my tongue in your mouth, please forgive me!" He kept following her.

_Back to the wedding room._

Hinamori sighed. "Thank God everything ended peacefully." She put her head on Hitsugaya's shoulder.

"You are right, I didn't like that Mikage-san, anyway." Rukia sent an evil smile to Hinamori.

"Rukia-chan!"

"You were going to hate her more if you didn't miss most of the play," Kouri told the raven haired shinigami beside her.

"And I was the one who thought Mikage-san sounded familiar!" Rangiku finally remembered who Mikage Aya really was.

"You couldn't remember her because sake affected your mind." Ichigo smiled at an angry Rangiku.

"Anyway…" Everyone looked at Kouri, who turned her face to Hitsugaya. "Thanks for helping me, Hitsugaya-taichou!" She smiled at him for the first time since their fight.

"I was only helping Hinamori, Uzami." Hitsugaya avoided looking at her by closing his eyes. "I didn't want her to be with that boorish drunk."

"Hitsugaya-kun, be nice," Hinamori, who moved her head away from him, said.

"It's alright, Hinamori." Kouri smiled at her. "I hate to do this, but it was a promise…" Hitsugaya's eyes shot open when he felt her soft lips on his cheek. _'If you help me, I will give you a kiss.' _He remembered what she told him the day before. And before Hinamori could say anything, Kouri rushed to Ichigo and kissed his cheek, also. "Thank you for the robe, Ichigo, bye!" With that, she ran from the two angry women.

"Kouri-channnnnnnnn!" Hinamori screamed.

"COME BACK HERE, TAKEN MEN THIEF!'' Rukia threw fire balls to where Kouri was running.

"She is cheerful like always, right Toushirou?" Ichigo asked, smiling. He'd gotten used to Kouri's jokes and Rukia's reactions.

"…" Hitsugaya said nothing as he put his hand to where Kouri's lips had been seconds ago. _'She kissed me…'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"I didn't expect Kyoraku to do that," Noubouro, who was sitting in a tree beside the wedding hall, said. She was talking in her black mobile.

''Hehe, it seems you didn't know Shunsui's real face until now, dear!" The other person laughed coldly. "I used to be one of his best friends; that's why I knew what of kind of girl he really liked." The person who was covered with darkness looked at an old picture of Kyoraku, Ukitake, Urahara, Yoruichi, and some other people when they graduated from the academy with Yamamato-taichou.

"Not to mention you used to be a captain, too." The person moved his gaze from the old picture to a new one, which was of Kouri.

"Tell me, Noubouro," the person played with his dark brown hair, "does Kouri like the white haired captain or the orange haired captain?"

"To tell you the truth," Noubouro watched Rukia, who was chasing after Kouri angrily, "none of them." She paused before she explains with, "She is teasing Rukia by flirting with her husband, and treats Hitsugaya nicely for Hinamori's sake."

"Alright, then." The person stopped looking at Kouri's picture. "Keep an eye on Kouri but do not forget your original mission, Noubouro."

"Got it, leader," Noubouro answered before hanging up and looking at Kouri. ''Uzami Kouri…"

-

-

-

Next Chapter : The Queen

_So did you like this chapter?? I hope so_

_Don't forget to review I will not update before getting many.._

◦**.'◦** T**o****B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**


	16. The Queen

**_A/N_**) _Hi everyone I hope all of you are doing great, well I update this story earlier, but it because:_

_**1)** I have to up update this one so I can finish update my other story as well._

_**2)** I got 400 REVIEW for this story (Congratulations tsubasa22 for being the 400th reviewer) I so happy for that _.

-

-

-

_I don't mind any idea you suggest after all I'm lack of idea these days _

_-_

_-_

_Don't forget to review _

**My Celestial Angel**

**Chapter:14**

_The Queen_

-

-

-

_**120 years ago:**_

"Group 6, go to the hill," the young academy teacher ordered some of his students. "Group 7, RUN!" Too late; the Huge Hollows attacked and killed the whole group. "No… Group 4…" Before the wounded teacher could say anything, another group of Hollows appeared and killed the 4th group, along with the shinigami who were helping them. "DAMN IT!" He took some of his students to the real world for training against real Hollows, but they had been shocked when many Huge Hollows and two Menos appeared in their training area.

One of the Hollow tried to attack the white haired student before the young boy slashed him with his sword. "You don't know who you are dealing with," the boy said.

"Hitsugaya, what are you doing; RUN!" the teacher ordered him, seeing the Hollows heading to were the young boy was.

"But…." The young genius stopped when he saw the huge Menos in front of him.

"HITSUGAYA!" Huge walls appeared between the young boy and the Huge Hollows. They made a ring around the Menos and Hollows. "What the hell?" Hitsugaya wondered what was going on when a black-haired shinigami jumped beside him and drew another ring with her foot and slammed the land with it.

"EARTH REVENGE!" With that, everything inside the huge ring turned into dust, along with the huge walls.

"Ah…" A 110 year old Hitsugaya looked at the young girl beside him, not believing what had just happened.

"Noubouro fuku-taichou!" The young teacher rushed to where she was. "Thank you for saving us."

"You are late." The shinigami who was supposed to help her finally arrived. She ignored the teacher beside her.

"Sorry fuku-taichou, but you are very fast." They bowed in respect to their leader.

"Report this to the queen, now," she ordered them.

"Hai." With that, they left. Noubouro finally gave some attention to the young teacher. "Get back to Soul Society, and don't leave before we know what happened here." She looked at Hitsugaya beside him. "Good job, kid." With that, she disappeared; just like the old shinigami said, she was very fast. (A/N: the Hollows appeared because Aizen was making experiments on them)

"Who is she, sensei?" Hitsugaya asked his teacher, who was feeling sorry for not saving most of his students.

"3rd division vice-captain, Kuchiki Noubouro."

_-_

_-_

Hitsugaya's eyes shot open from his dream. "Another dream…" He was remembering that night when the weird black-haired girl saved him from getting killed. "Kuchiki Noubouro…" He was dreaming about that night every night since that day when she told him to trust Kouri, but what was she doing here now, and why couldn't he remember her when he saw her?

_-_

_-_

_-_

_'I could not sleep well last night_.' Hitsugaya put a hand on his forehead, heading to the captains' meeting room. _'Kuchiki Noubouro, why didn't I hear about her after graduating? Moreover, neither Byakuya nor Rukia talked about her before. In addition, WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HER A LOT?!' _A pair of small hands closed Hitsugaya's eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" the person who was covering his eyes asked.

"What are you doing, Hinamori?" he answered her simply.

"Oh my! You are incredible, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori removed her hand from his eyes. "You got it on your first try!" He just smiled at her always smiling face.

"I'm not called a genius for nothing." Hitsugaya paused, taking a good look at her "What are you wearing anyway?" Hinamori was wearing a long, light blue skirt and a snowy white t-shirt. Her hair was down.

"I'm off duty, just like you!" Hinamori looked at him, wondering why he was asking that. "Don't tell me you forgot our date today, Shirou-chan?"

"Oh." Hitsugaya was thinking about the strange black-haired woman a lot, which made him forget his date with his girlfriend. "Actually… No." He faked a smile.

"Well," Hinamori gave her boyfriend cinema tickets.

"Hinamori, what's the meaning of this?" It was Naruto's new movie.

"Well, Shirou-chan," Hinamori blushed and looked away from him, "You always bring sweet things to me, a-and… I…" she stuttered. "I wanted to give you something, even a little…" Hinamori's eyes widened when she felt Hitsugaya's lips on hers. 'Shirou-chan…' Before she could put her arms around his neck, Hitsugaya pulled away.

"You called me, Shirou-chan." She blushed when she remembered what he would do if she called him Shirou-chan.

"Oi, Hinamori!" The white-haired captain's words brought the brown-haired vice-captain back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Why did you buy three tickets?"

"Well, the third ticket belongs to Kouri-chan."

"NANI????"

_-_

_-_

_-_

"I'm going to see Sasuke-kun!" Kouri screamed with joy, brushing her long blonde hair in front of her mirror.

"That's not fair at all." Rangiku was sitting in a dark corner, alone. Hinamori bought the last three tickets and had to choose between Kouri and Rangiku, who found another way to solve the problem. "Kouri, please, another chance," Rangiku begged her friend, wanting another chance on their method.

"Okay." Kouri moved to her with a lot of confidence. "Rock, paper, scissors!" The two blonde women said at the same time. "I WON AGAIN!'' Kouri chose the scissors and Rangiku chose the paper, which meant Kouri was the winner for the 18th time. "Goodbye, Rangiku-san!" With that, Kouri took her handbag and left the room.

"That's not fair at all!" Rangiku fell down in anime style.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"MOMO-CHAN!" Kouri ran to where her friend was waiting.

"What took you so long, Uzami?" Hitsugaya sighed, looking away from her.

"I was getting ready for the movie, of course, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Kouri answered him, putting her hands behind her back. He did not like the fact that she was going with him, but he could not say no to the bun-girl.

"Speaking about getting ready," Hinamori blushed as she took a good look at her friend, "you look great."

"Thanks!" Kouri was wearing a tight black mini-skirt, a tight red v-neck shirt and her hair was wavy. She looked at Hitsugaya, who looked away. _'what's wrong_?' Kouri wondered.

"Shall we," Hinamori smiled, giving each of her partners a hand.

"Hai!"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_'When we were walking together from another point of view I wonder what they think_.' Hinamori wondered.

"HEY UZAMI, STOP SMILING TO WHOEVER WE WALK BESIDE!!" Hitsugaya was very pissed because of Kouri's outfit and her style in treating others.

"I do whatever I want, not what you want." Kouri waved to another average person.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WOMEN SHOULD NOT SHOW THEIR SKIN BEFORE MARRIGE!!"

"Are you jealous because Momo-chan doesn't show her skin in front of you?" Kouri teased him, ginning evilly.

"Uruse!"

"Uruse, weird hair color!"

"YOU—"

"Kouri-chan, Hitsugaya-kun please stop!" Hinamori came between them.

"She's the one who started it!" Hitsugaya pointed his finger at the blonde girl, who sent a flying kiss to a man walking on the other side of the street.

"Do you like this, then?" The 13th vice-captain stuck her tongue out to the captain of the 10th division.

"UZAMI SHOW SOME RESPECT! I'M CAPTAIN OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?!"

"Since you can't use Hyourinmaru, there is nothing to fear!" She giggled, making fun of the captain in front of her.

"Damn you!" He stings her bare hand...

"OUCH!!" Hitsugaya was the one who smiled evilly this time.

"That's what you get for showing your skin." As soon as Hitsugaya said that, he got a strong kick from behind.

"And that's what you get for hurting a cute, innocent, and lovely girl, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Hitsugaya's eyes widened when he realized who the person behind him was.

"Yoruichi-san!"

"MOMMY!!" Kouri waved to Yoruichi, smiling and making Hitsugaya even more surprised.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, KOURI!!" Yoruichi shouted at Kouri, who kept smiling at her.

"I didn't know Yoruichi-san was your mom, Kouri-chan." Hinamori looked at her friend with shock on her face.

"The truth is," Urahara Kisuke, who was now Yoruichi's husband, said, appearing from behind his wife, "Yoruichi is Kouri's godmother."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT, KOURI, IT MAKES ME FEEL OLD!!''

"You _are_ very old," Hitsugaya commented before getting another kick from the woman behind him.

"Uruse!" Kouri smiled, feeling happy from what was happing to Hitsugaya now. Of course, he had no power against the legendry Yoruichi.

"I didn't expect to see any of you here," the shinigami group looked at the person who talked, who turned out to be Hinamori's captain, Ichigo.

"Taichou!" Hinamori bowed to him in respect, even though he had asked her not to do that whenever she saw him.

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?" Hitsugaya asked. He had wanted to spend a peaceful day alone with his girlfriend and this is what he got every time. Noisy and boring people.

Ichigo pointed his finger to the stores behind him. "She is a big fan." He was talking about Rukia, who started buying everything related to Naruto.

"Rukia-san will never change," Urahara commented, remembering how she used to be before.

"We still have one hour before the movie begins." Kouri looked at her watch before telling them. "Do you want to drink tea in that time?"

"That's a good idea," Yoruichi agreed with her goddaughter.

"Let's go, then, Momo-chan." Kouri pulled Hinamori with her, leaving Hinamori's boyfriend behind them.

'_It's going to be a long day._' Hitsugaya sighed and followed them with the other.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Hueco Mundo**_

Inside a huge, high, and dark castle were four huge Espadas bowing to the person in front of them.

"Great job, Dou, Rai, Mie and Fah." A person covered with shadows and sitting on a long chair said, ginning to them. "You killed all the Shinigami groups in the real world."

"Making you proud is our goal in this life." The four huge Espadas finally looked at the person's face.

"I like your way of talking, Dou." The brown-haired person's big grin disappeared when he said, ''I'm sure they will send higher rank Shinigami from now on."

"We are going to kill them all."

"You have to, because you know how much I hate people who fail."

_-_

_-_

_-_

"I prefer Hinata over Sakura." Hinamori smiled at her friend. They were sitting at one table in the restaurant, waiting for the movie to begin.

"That shy girl!" Rukia did not like what Hinamori had chosen. "I like Ino."

"Because she is a copy of you," Kouri commented, teasing her raven-haired friend.

"What do you mean by that Kouri?" Rukia shouted.

"Can you stop talking about Naruto for a second?" Ichigo was really pissed; he liked Naruto, but his noisy wife talked about it all day and night.

"No!" Rukia's eyebrows twitched at him. "Besides, you don't have anything else to talk about."

"Maybe we should talk about the disappearances of the Shinigami here in the real world," Hitsugaya suggested, making the others look away.

"I know something better." Yoruichi was the one who talked this time. "How is he doing, Kouri?"

"What?" Neither Kouri nor anyone else understood what Yoruichi was talking about.

"I'm talking about the guy you are in love with." Kouri blushed deeply, which wasn't a usual thing. "The one you were dreaming about all the nights when you used to live with me."

"Yeah, last time you didn't tell me his name." Ichigo looked at her, remembering what they talked about before. "Tell us, Kouri."

"I... I…I …." Kouri shuttered for the first time before standing up. "I need to go to the bathroom!" With that, she ran.

"No, Kouri, wait!" Too bad; she got away.

"She always does that," Yoruichi said, taking another sip from her teacup.

"But," Hinamori looked at her watch, "the movie will begin in 10 minutes!"

"Don't worry, Hinamori," Hitsugaya put a hand around his girlfriend's shoulders, "she will come on time."

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Stupid mother of mine," Kouri said as she washed her red face. "I can't believe she said such a thing in front of them!"

_Ring_ _ring_ _ring_

Kouri looked at her mobile's screen. "A feedback in the South Karakura's 6th block." She sighed. "Just a Hollow; anyone else can take care of it." She kept washing her face and an idea appeared in her mind. "Maybe I can take my anger out on him."

_-_

_-_

_-_

"What's taking her so long?" Hitsugaya asked as the movie began.

"I will try to call her." Hinamori dialed Kouri's number, but there was no service. "No service."

"Don't worry, Hinamori-chan, she is going to be fine," Rukia said, smiling at her friend.

"I hope so."

_-_

_-_

_-_

"TAKE THIS!" Kouri slashed the small Hollow strongly. "I can't believe I walked all the way here for something like that." Kouri put back her sword as the Hollow disappeared.

"Isn't that a vice-captain badge on her?"

"Yes, it is, brother."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Kill her, of course."

Kouri searched for the source of the four different voices. "We are here, beautiful." Kouri's eyes widened when she saw them. Broken Hollow masks, holes in their chests and zanapaktous! '_Arrancar!!_' As soon as she realized that, she blocked an attack from behind. "Not bad," Rai said.

"But not as good as we, brother." The second Arrancar attacked with his Zanapaktou. Kouri stopped it, but Mie slashed her back. She skipped and took a defensive position.

"You can still walk?" Dou asked her "I didn't except any less from a vice-captain."

"But she is not better than the Shinigami we killed, is she, brother?" Fah asked his brother, making fun of Kouri.

"I WILL SHOW YOU MY REAL POWER NOW!!" Kouri's hand burned as she raised it to her sword. "BURN THEM TO THE DEATH! FLAMING TORNADO!" As she said that, the fire tornado flied in the sky.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Oh!" Yoruichi threw the popcorn she eating and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Her husband wondered what happened to his wife.

"Kouri has released her zanpaktou," she answered him.

_-_

_-_

_-_

Fire was burning everything around Kouri. "You're poor losers, aren't you?" Kouri smiled. Nothing stayed from the four brothers.

"Is that all this Shinigami has to offer?" Rai slammed Kouri with his big fist. Dou grabbed her hair and slapped her face repeatedly before throwing her in Fah's hands.

"Who is the loser now, blondie?" He stabbed her abdomen and threw her to his fourth brother, Mie. "I feel sorry for your captain having someone as weak as you as vice-captain." He kicked her wounded body away from him with his huge leg.

_'Ukitake-taichou…_' Ukitake's smiling face appeared in Kouri's mind. '_I will not give up! I will make you proud' _Kouri mentally chided herself as she weakly pulled herself up from the floor.

"Unbelievable!''

"I... w...will... k...ill you'' Kouri breathed with difficulty.

"Don't use such strong words!" Dou laughed coldly.

"You'll be seen as weak," Rai added, laughing too.

"Ur...use!" Kouri wanted to rip those bastards badly, but how? '_Release me…_' Kouri's eyes widened when she heard a weak voice in her mind.

"No!"

_'Let_ _me_ _be_ _free_.'

"No!"

_'The only thing you have to do is to believe in me.'_

"No!''

_'Release me or you will die.'_

"NO! I PREFER DEATH OVER BELIEVING IN SOMEONE LIKE YOU!!" Kouri screamed, making the voice fade away. (A/N: I will explain everything about that voice later but don't worry Kouri isn't crazy and the voice wasn't an inner Hollow)

"Is she crazy, brother?" Kouri was talking very loud, making even the Hollows surprised.

"Our power made her crazy," the other brother said. ''Let's end this boring fight with our final attack."

"Hai."

"Final attack?" Kouri finally realized she was still fighting.

"Now!" The four brothers' reiatsu vanished. '_What the hell is going on here?' _Kouri was shocked. Why did their reiatsu vanish like this? However, Kouri stopped thinking when she saw the color of their eyes; it changed from yellow to white and black. Tattoos, which looked like wind shapes, covered their bodies.

"Impossible!" Kouri could not believe what happened; she wasn't able to move, either.

"WIND!!" Strong winds and tornados came from their mouths, sending Kouri flying away. The strong winds cut every inch of her body before stopping to make her fall down.

"KOURI!!" Before she reached the ground, Yoruichi caught her in her arms. "Kouri, are you all right? Please talk to me!" Shakily breathing again, Kouri gasped when the metallic sound of steel against steel clashed loudly in the air. Looking up with forsaken blue-tinted eyes, they widened as the familiar ruffle of the white captain's robes swished gently in the misty wind.

"Why did you fight them alone, Kouri?" Urahara put his hand on his hat as he changed his stick to his sword.

"How dare you hurt her?" Ichigo also changed to his Shinigami appearance, along with Hitsugaya.

"White Robes!" Dou noticed. "You are captains?"

"What's the big deal?" Hitsugaya asked. Hollows don't know the difference between captains and normal Shinigami.

"Our leader hates those robes; that's why we are going to kill you!" Dou attacked Hitsugaya, who blocked his attack with Hyourinmaru. Rai attacked Ichigo, Fah attacked Urahara, and Mei looked at Yoruichi.

"I will leave Kouri to you," Yoruichi told Hinamori and Rukia.

"Hai" both of them said. Hinamori knew that her tears were going to come down anytime as soon as she saw Kouri's body covered with blood.

"Hinamori!" Hinamori looked at Rukia, who had called her. "Help me!"

"Hai!" They put their hands over her body and tried to cure her wounds with their cure spell.

"That will not work. We need Isane!" Hinamori lost hope.

"Don't give up, please!" Rukia begged her and that made Hinamori keep working.

''Y-Yoruich-chi…" Kouri stuttered.

"Don't talk; it's not good for you," Rukia stopped her. Nevertheless, as soon as Yoruichi heard her voice, she kicked the Hollow hard and rushed to her side.

"Kouri!"

"''Y-Yoruich-chi… these Hollows…" She coughed. "Finish them before they gather their power again."

"Don't worry, Kouri, I will finish them soon."

"No, you don't understand! These Hollows are…" She paused, not sure if she should tell her or not. "These Hollow are Celestial Warriors." Yoruichi's eyes widened, as if she had heard something dangerous. "They are wind controllers."

"Oh my god, Kisuke!" Yoruichi shouted very loudly. '' These Hollows are Celestial Warriors!"

"What?" Ichigo and Hitsugaya seemed confused, not understanding what the Flash Goddess was talking about.

"Stop talking and finish them before their power comes back!" Urahara raised his zanpaktou. "Sing, Benihime!" Urahara cut Fah.

"Our brother!!" the three other Hollows shouted as their fourth brother vanished.

"You will follow him soon! GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Rai disappeared in the darkness, which came from Ichigo's zanpaktou.

"Sit upon the frozen sky! HYOURINMARU!!" Hitsugaya lashed out at the Hollow, Hyourinmaru stretching out with gaping jaws as it sent forth a wave of water. Immediately, it froze, trapping the monster in a frozen death.

However, the Hollow who was fighting Yoruichi skipped as soon as he saw what happened to his brothers. "Coward!" Yoruichi shouted, but it was far away, not to mention she was worried about Kouri. She didn't have time for the likes of him.

"Yoruichi, let's take her to the shop." Urahara was talking about Kouri as he put his sword in his sheath and carried Kouri bridal style, walking with the others behind him.

"Oh!" Ichigo noticed something shining where Kouri was. '_Kouri's clip!_'

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Inside Kouri's mind:-**_

''She is stupid!'' 8 years old, Kouri hugged her teddy bear closer to her body. She did that every time she heard that.

"No, she is not!" A conversation was happening between a man and a woman inside the room Kouri was standing beside, hearing what they were talking about. " She is too young to enter the academy and you know that," the man added.

"Noubouro was only 12 years old when she became a Celestial Warrior," the woman said in a cold tone, making the man angrier.

"Noubouro is different!"

"I know that. However, I heard that a 10 year-old kid passed the exam, and I was going to explode when I heard some Shinigami say, 'He must be the Queen's son'! A normal kid passed the exam and that stupid girl didn't!" Kouri lowered her face more than before when she heard her saying that this time. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill her. I just want to talk to her."

"Promise me not to be harsh," the man begged, but the woman didn't answer him. "I will consider this as refusal." The room's door opened, making Kouri look at the person who opened it. He was a blond, green-eyed man wearing the tenth division captain's robe.

"Father," Kouri said lowering her face, refusing to look at him. "I'm really sorry."

Uzami Sano smiled and put his big hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "It's really alright with me, sweetheart, after all you are too young for that." When she finally looked at him, he was looking at her, smiling like always. How much she wished that the woman behind the door was like him. "Anyway, she wants to talk to you. Don't die, okay?" He winked to her before kissing her cheek. She smiled at him before entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"How many times did I tell you to get rid of that childish bear?" That was the first thing the woman, who was brushing her long brown hair in front of the mirror, said.

"But…"

"No, buts." The woman hadn't looked at her yet. "You failed again."

"I'm sorry." Kouri looked at her feet.

"I should have known that from the beginning. But answer me this first: why does everyone call me the Queen?"

"B-Because you are the strongest captain Soul Society has ever known," Kouri answered, not knowing why she was asking her that.

"And?"

"You saved the Court of Pure Souls from being destroyed."

"And?"

"Be-Beca-Because you…"

"You don't know?" Kouri lowered her face more. "What a shame." She finally looked at her. "I hate it when people say that you look like me. My stupid, useless daughter who fails in anything she does." Kouri felt tears falling from her eyes as she heard her this time. "You are nothing and you will always be nothing, now and forever."

_-_

_-_

**_Back to present:_**

"Hai, thanks a lot we will be waiting for you." Hinamori closed her mobile and headed to the others, who were sitting beside Kouri's room. "Unohana-taichou will be here in no time."

"Oh, thank God," Rukia sighed.

"I thought you hated Kouri?" Ichigo asked his wife.  
"What are you talking about? Kouri is my friend. I know she always flirts you just to tease me." Ichigo was surprised with his wife's answer.

"Kouri should be removed from her position as vice-captain." Everyone in the room looked at Hitsugaya.

"What are you talking about, Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori jumped in front of her boyfriend.

"She is too weak to be a vice-captain," Hitsugaya answered coldly. Inside of him, he didn't want Kouri to go on another dangerous mission and be killed.

"Mind your own business!" Ichigo took a step forward. "Besides, she fought four Arrancar! We, on the other hand, killed three of them with our full power, even though we are 2 captains and 2 former captains!" Hitsugaya didn't say a word after what the fifth division captain said.

_'What none of you know,_' Urahara thought, looking at the two captains in front of him, '_is that the Hollows we fought have just become Celestial Warriors, because if they were complete Celestial Warriors we wouldn't be standing here now._'

"Kouri needs rest, so if you want to fight, do it somewhere else." Yoruichi opened the room door, shouting louder than them, no one daring to say something or add a thing. After all, no one want to deal with the short tempered woman.

"Sorry."

" Yoruichi-san." Yoruichi looked at Ichigo, who called her. "I found Kouri's clip where we found her." Yoruichi looked at the clip in his hand. "It's very important to her." Yoruichi gave him space so he could enter the room. "Thanks."

Ichigo entered and looked at Kouri's sleeping body, which was covered with bandages. _'Kouri…'_ He took hold of her hand so he could put the clip in it; maybe she will get better with it in her hand.

"I…I…chi…go" Kouri mumbled in a low tone. Ichigo surprised when she held his hand.

"Kouri?" he called her, thinking maybe what he did woke her up. Even after not getting an answer, Ichigo didn't remove his hand from hers. _'I couldn't protect you, I couldn't protect another friend.'_

_-_

_-_

**_Back to memories:_**

''I'm in love with you,'' 10-year-old Kouri said, still crying in front of the person covered in shadows. She was still holding the clip he gave her in her hand.

"You are too young for thi…"

"No, I'm really in love with you! I love watching you when you watch the sun setting down, when you come back from school, whenever you smile or talk!" He smiled to her. "I'm deeply in love with you."

"I will not answer you now." She looked as if she was going to start crying again. "But maybe someday when you are older and I recover from this disaster, I will be able to return your feelings." Kouri froze, eyes wide open as he brought her fingers up to make soft contact with his lips. "Don't forget that." He smiled to her again.

Kouri watched him as he walked away from her, not looking behind him, where she was. He left her alone again. He always left her behind him and just forgot meeting her.

_-_

_-_

Kouri felt someone holding her hand… could it be him? No, it can't be him. He has never considered her as a lover nor a real friend. He only talks to her when he needs something for his precious wife. Yes, the person she loves is in love and married to another woman.

_'I died on the day you got married…..Ichigo._'

**Next Chapter**: …. Ichigo …… I….

◦**.'◦** T**o ****B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**


	17. Ichigo I

**My Celestial Angel**

**Chapter: 15**

…

_-_

_-_

_-_

_'I died on the day you got married…..Ichigo.'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

It had been a week since the battle between the Arrancar (_who were indeed Celestial Warriors, which was something most of the shinigami who fought them did not understand_). Everyone went back to Soul Society after that, aside from Kouri, who did not wake up yet, and Unohana, who was taking care of her.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Hey," Ichigo greeted the vice-captains as soon as he entered their room. His gaze went to Isane who was sitting beside his wife "Anything new from Unohana?"

"Kouri didn't wake up, yet," the fourth division vice-captain answered the captain of the fifth division sadly.

"What about Ikkaku, Renji and Yumichika?" Ichigo asked Yachiru, who had not been feeling good the past few days.

"Baldy-chan, Ugly-chan and Tattoo-chan didn't catch the Hollow that hurt Koko-chan, yet," Yachiru answered him, resting her body on Hinamori's back.

"They told us they will not come back until they kill that Hollow, taichou," Hinamori added.

"But our research says that the Hollow didn't leave the real world," Nemu, who was sitting silently with them, finally said. "That's why they still have a chance."

Ichigo sighed. "I don't know why Yamamoto-taichou didn't let me go with them."

"They need you here, Ichigo. Besides," Rangiku paused, which make Ichigo wonder what she was thinking about. "Aren't you going to give something to Rukia?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo looked at Rukia who was covering her upper hand with her other hand. "Rukia?" Rukia stood up and walk closer to him before removing her hand from her upper hand "The 13th division vice-captain badge!" She showed him the badge in her hand. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Ukitake-taichou told me that I'm the 13th division vice-captain for today."

"NANI?"

"Central 46 removed Kouri from her position because she is too weak to handle its mission," Nanao said, knowing none else would say that to him.

"KOURI IS NOT WEAK!!" Ichigo shouted.

"My captain convinced them with his idea" Rangiku explained, feeling shameful of what her captain did to the person who had helped him a lot. She knew he did not like Kouri, but stealing her dream from her was something different.

"HITSUGAYA, I WILL MAKE HIM PAY FOR THAT!!" With that, Ichigo left the room angrily.

"Ichigo!"

"Taichou!" But of course, Ichigo didn't listen to Rangiku, Hinamori or Rukia.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"HITSUGAYA!!" Ichigo burst in the tenth division's main office angrily.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Ichigo pushed Hitsugaya to wall and then grabbed his neck with his hand, choking him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Hitsugaya shouted back.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A SON OF A BITCH LIKE YOU, WHO HURT THE PERSON WHO WAS NICE TO HIM!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" With that, Hinamori, Rangiku and Zaraki_ ((they__ asked for his help since they are not match for the two strong captains))_

"That enough Ichigo," Zaraki pulled Ichigo from Hitsugaya, who was breathing hard.

"But… Zaraki—" Zaraki stopped Ichigo from adding anything when he said,

"I know how you feel, and I want to kill him as much as you do, but have you forgotten that it was an order from Central 46?" Ichigo removed Zaraki's hands from his shoulders before he left. "I will make you pay for that someday, Hitsugaya." Zaraki gave Hitsugaya one of his death glares before he leaving with Hinamori and Rangiku behind him.

Hitsugaya sighed as he sat on his chair. "Why does no one understand that I'm doing that for her own safety?"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Taichou, Taichou, Taichou!" Hinamori kept calling her captain, who was walking so fast in front of her.

"What do you want, Hinamori?" Ichigo finally stopped but he did not look at her. "Will choosing my side make your boyfriend angry?"

"If it wasn't for Kouri-Chan, Hitsugaya-kun and I wouldn't be dating! That's why I'm choosing the side of the people who care about her," Hinamori answered, lowering her head. Rangiku put a hand on her shoulder; choosing between the love of your life and your best friend was a really hard thing to do.

"If he thinks we are going to let him go without a punishment then he is wrong," Zaraki said, slamming the wall with his fist, causing it to turn into dust.

"Can't you leave punishing Hitsugaya aside and think about Kouri?" Everyone looked at Rukia, who had been searching for them and thanks to Zaraki's slam, she found them. "Don't you think telling her that she is now a 5th officer of the division she used to be vice-captain of is a hard thing?"

"But Kouri is in the real world now, Rukia," Ichigo said. "And..."

"Not anymore." Rukia cut her husband's words with hers before she pointed her finger at the woman behind her, who turned out to be none else than fourth division captain, Unohana-taichou.

"Unohana-taichou!"

"Hey, everyone." The sweet-hearted captain smiled at them sweetly.

"Nice to have you back, Uno-chan." Zaraki smiled at the girlfriend he had not seen for awhile, who answered him with a small peck on his cheek.

"How is Kouri-Chan doing, Unohana-taichou?" Rangiku asked worriedly.

"She is doing fine, except that she hasn't woken up yet," Unohana answered them.

"Is she in the 4th division? Can we see her? Please tell us, Unohana-taichou!" Hinamori asked quickly, begging.

"Actually," Unohana sighed and added, "Her grandfather took her to his house."

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go and see her!" Ichigo ran fast.

"ICHIGO, DO YOU KNOW WHERE HER GARNDFATHER'S HOUSE IS??" Rukia shouted, making him came back.

"No." She sighed; she knew he did things before thinking.

"Let's go; I will lead you."

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Hope you get better soon, Kouri," Yoruichi, who came to Soul Society along with Unohana and Kouri, said as she walked out of Kouri's room – she was sleeping like a corpse on her bed— and slid the door closed soundlessly. Leaning against the wall, she let out an exhausted sigh. It seemed like Kouri did not completely get over her father's unfortunate death and what had happened to her mother. To make the matter worse, she witnessed it with her own eyes. Then again, she never thought it would be easy, anyway. Yoruichi knew all about Kouri's secret love; after all, she used to hear Kouri calling his name in her dreams. And the worst thing Ichigo is married, not to mention deeply in love with his wife. Yoruichi was sure Kouri's heart was ripping into pieces every time she saw him with her.

"I need some fresh air." With that, Yoruichi headed outside the house.

_-_

_-_

_-_

Kouri's sleeping world was not a happy world at all; it was filled with bad and painful memories, like her life after her father's death.

After seeing her father's horrible death, Kouri fell in a long coma for 20 years. When she woke up, she found many things had changed. Urahara and Yoruichi had left Soul Society, the 11th captain had been killed by the current captain, all the Celestial Warriors left Soul Society (A/N: I will explain later) and Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru were traitors and were killed with the help of someone known as Kurosaki Ichigo.

In addition, because she could not live in Soul Society with all these painful memories, Unohana suggested sending her to her godmother, Yoruichi, who agreed without thinking twice.

_Moreover, that's when her love story began….._

_**Flashback:**_

"Kouri, what in hell are you doing?" Yoruichi shouted loudly when she saw the 12 year-old girl cleaning the shop's entrance.

"Jinta-kun told me that I must work if I intend to live here."

"Jinta!!" Yoruichi tried hard to keep her temper under control as she heard what her goddaughter said. "Okay, then, that's enough for today," the flash goddess took the broom from Kouri's hand and put some money in it instead. "Go and have some fun."

"But, mom!"

"No buts, go!"

"Hai!" With that Kouri walked away. And as soon as she got away from the crazy woman...

"JINTA!!!!"

_-_

_-_

Since Soul Society was old fashioned and traditional, it was nothing compared to Karakura Town. Kouri walked through the streets filled with staring people. Her really good mood was rapidly depleting, though her soft blushing face did not show this. Was something wrong with her clothing? She was covered in a heavy outer-kimono; the main kimono was also of the same plain black. Inside, she wore an inner-kimono of white and she wore her big dark glasses.

Kouri stood beside a store, looking at its items through the windows. "I wonder how this things taste?" Kouri wondered, looking at large blows of ice cream. She opened the door and searched for the ice-cream corner.

"WOW, I did not know it had so many kinds!'' She walked down the isles, reading name after name of ice-cream kinds. It was exhausting, but she could not help but feel like she was meant to be there. She looked up on the shelf and noticed something interesting. "Strawberries + Milk + nuts all in one," she muttered. "Seems good enough." She reached for it but couldn't quite get it. "Damn it, come on just a little more…" She watched as fingers took hold of the blow and watched as it was handed to her. "Thank you!"

She looked up and her eyes widened. It was him, the man she fell in love at first sight— the orange-haired boy wearing a high school uniform. '_WOW!_' He was different from all the men she met in her life.

"You are welcome." She smiled shyly up at him, and he could not help the smile that formed on his lips. "I was actually going to buy that, but since you were here first…"

Kouri looked at the blow in her hands. "Oh, sorry."

"So, do you have enough money for this one?" She blinked numerous times and then looked up at him wondering what he meant.

"Money?" She laughed, and he found it strange, yet cute. "You don't think I'm a beggar, do you?" The high school boy looked at her and then at her old clothing. "Do you?" Kouri asked, finally understanding why the other people were looking at her strangely. "You still want it?" He shook his head. Kouri knew he was going to say that but it was the only thing in her mind.

"It's alright, I can find a different one." Kouri ignored what he said by putting the blow back in his hands and left without hearing any word from him. "Wait—" Too bad; she had already left the store.

_-_

_-_

_'He is mean; humans are so mean!' _Kouri thought as she sat on one of the tables in the park. Kouri cried as she looked at her old kimono _'How can I dress cute when I have just lost my father?'_ To her, 20 years were not enough to get over her father's death.

She then looked down as more tears came dripping to the floor. It was getting late; that's why no one was around her to comfort her, or at least to ask her what was wrong. She felt something moving behind her. She did not know who it was but could it be her father? He used to play that kind of game all the time, which was making her mother angry. She suddenly looked up and turned to her left to see who was behind her. _'Father?'_

She then looked happily as she looked up to the shadowed figure as her smile turned into a shocked face, the thing she was looking at looked like some kind of monster with a scary, white mask on. It suddenly noticed her looking as it started walking up to her.

"What a surprise! This one can see a hollow…."

_'Hollow?? No way; can it be one of those monsters I heard about?' _

Kouri suddenly got up and started running. It looked surprised as it started following. _'I can't die here; I don't want to die here, not before I kill her!' _Kouri turned around and looked at Hollow behind her.

"Acting bravely!" The Hollow laughed again.

"You don't know anything about me, do you?"

"What?"

"Destructive Art 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down!" The Hollow screamed as the blue fire hit him. "Did I get him?"

"I don't think so!" Before Kouri could do anything, the Hollow slashed her and she suddenly flew quite a distance and hit a tree; she was knocked out as her eyes started closing.

"I knew you weren't a normal human; you are a soul inside a gigai." He walked closer. "Too bad for you it will not protect you from me!"

_'Is this the end?' _Kouri thought as she closed her eyes.

Then, a sudden spiritual pressure came as Kouri opened her eyes to see something black in front of her, something she'd seen many times when she was in Soul Society. She rubbed her eyes and noticed the Hollow looking shocked as it started panicking.

"Orange-haired shinigami… don't tell me… you are the shinigami who killed Aizen?"

"Oh, you know me? Then I'm guessing you know what will happen to you then…"

It suddenly looked in shock as it started running away, but the person suddenly jumped in the air as it slashed the sword on its mask and the Hollow disappeared. Kouri tried to get up to meet the shinigami who saved her then she noticed that he was the guy from earlier.

"Oh, you're that kid," the orange-haired shinigami said, looking at her shocked face.

"Ichigo." Kouri looked at the raven-haired girl, also dressed in shinigami clothing, running toward him.

'_Ichigo… could it be that he is Kurosaki Ichigo, the shinigami Unohana-taichou told me about?' _Kouri tried to look away.

"Hey, Rukia." Ichigo waved to his friend who was calling him.

"Hey, is she alright?" she asked pointing her finger at Kouri.

"I think so; she doesn't seem to notice us so I think we don't need the memory machine.''

"Hai. These Hollows are appearing a lot since Aizen's death."

"Yeah."

"Let's ask Urahara about that."

"Fine, let's go," Ichigo agreed with his friend but not before smiling at Kouri. "Bye!" With that, he left.

Kouri blushed as soon as Ichigo and Rukia disappeared from her sight. "Ichigo? I have never heard a name like that before. I like it."

_-_

_-_

"So what do you think, Urahara-san?" Ichigo and Rukia went to Urahara's store to find answers to their questions.

"It's nothing, Kurosaki-san." Urahara waved his fan and added, "Aizen was controlling the Hollows' movement while you were fighting the Arrancars; that's why you see a lot of them now," Urahara smiled before he said, "They don't have a leader anymore." He was right; killing Aizen meant killing the person who was controlling their movement and that will let them appear any time they want.

"Urahara-san is right, Ichigo." Rukia smiled at him; they do not have to worry about it.

"Okay." Ichigo crosses his arms over his chest. "At least I'm not supposed to quit my part-time job to take care of them."

"I didn't know you had a part-time job, Ichigo," Yoruichi, who brought some tea, asked as she heard the weird thing Ichigo just said.

"Well," he was caressing his cheeks, "Yuzu's birthday is coming soon, and I want to buy her something she's wanted for a long time."

"That's great! At last you've become a little responsible!" Rukia chuckled.

"I'm always responsible!" Ichigo shouted at who Kouri did not know was his girlfriend.

"No, you are not, kid."

"Uruse!"

_Outside the room, there Kouri was, sitting besides the door listening and watching one person._

Kouri kept her eyes glued on the boy's face. She carefully stayed close to the wall to avoid being seen. He looked calm, almost at peace, except the fact the raven-haired girl from earlier was making fun of him_. 'How dare she?'_

Ichigo sighed as he looked up from his girlfriend, a slightly bothered look on his face. "How long are you going to watch me?" Kouri stood as stiff as a statue after hearing that; the orange-haired shingami knew that she was there, and she had not made a single sound, she was sure of it; she had been careful. Kouri turned her heels so fast and went to her room.

_Inside the room:_

"Why did you say that, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked, a slight look of annoyance on her face.

"Nani?"

"I was happy because she finally found something interesting," the flash goddess answered him, drinking some tea from her cup.

"Who is she anyway?" Rukia asked, they knew someone was watching them, but of course, they did not know who she was.

"Just a street dog; Yoruichi suggested taking care of her," Jinta, who was still angry from the strong kicks he got from Yoruichi earlier, answered.

"Uruse!" Yoruichi threw her teacup at him and, of course, she got the target.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Back to present :**_

"SUGOI!!" Yachiru, who was on Zaraki's back, was the first one who talked between the groups who went to visit Kouri.

"I knew she was getting a lot of money from selling her books, but," Ichigo, the person Kouri was dreaming about the whole time, looked at the huge mansion in front of him, "I DIDN'T KNOW SHE COULD BUY SUCH A HUGE MANSION!'' Ichigo shouted, ending with a kick he got from his wife.

"BAKA, this mansion doesn't belong to Kouri, but to the Manami family, nor should I say the Celestial Family."

"The Celestial Family!" Hinamori wondered why Rukia gave this family such a name.

"Yes, 2000 years ago, this family was just like the other Four Great Noble Families, but when they created the Celestial power, Soul Society's king gave them the title of Celestial Family and considered them greater than the others."

"WOW, Rukia-san, I didn't know you read history books?" the lazy vice-captain of the tenth division asked.

"I didn't; Nii-sama is the one who told me that."

"Did he tell you what that power was?" The power part caught Zaraki's attention.

"He didn't," Rukia answered simply.

"Ken-chan we didn't come here to talk! I WANT TO SEE KOKO-CHAN!!'' Yachiru talked as if she was going to cry, making them remember what they came here for in the first place.

"You are right; let's enter." Ichigo guided them to the mansion's gate.

"May I ask what you all coming for, captains and lieutenants?" They met a man… Sorry, a huge, scary looking man when they pulled the bell.

"We are here to visit Kouri-chan." Zaraki was the one who answered since the others were busy looking at the huge man.

"Strangers are not allowed to see Kouri," the huge man answered simply.

"Nani? You just said we are captains and lieutenants! How can you say we are strangers?" Ichigo shouted, taking a step closer to the weird man.

"You are not a member of this family or medical staff, which makes you strangers."

"We are her friends." Hinamori stood beside her captain.

"Convince me." How were they going to convince this person that they are Kouri's friends?

"YOU—" Both Zaraki and Ichigo clenched their fists.

A voice from inside suddenly asked, "What's wrong, Kimo?"

The huge man turned around and answered humbly, "Yoruichi-san, these people said they are Kouri's friends."

"Yes, they are," Yoruichi's gaze landed on Ichigo, "very important to Kouri."

"That means I don't have to block their way anymore." The huge man entered the house, leaving them behind him.

"What a stupid servant," Rangiku cursed him. "Ichigo and Zaraki-taichou were about to kick his ass when you came, Yoruichi-san."

"I'm afraid they are no match for him." Yoruichi's words shocked them. "He is something you can't beat; besides, he's not a servant, but Kouri's uncle."

"NANI?!" Everyone aside from Rukia and Yoruichi shouted.

"Don't tell me none of you knew Kouri had 5 uncles, 7 aunts, and 19 cousins?" Rukia asked.

"NO!" The huge number shocked them more.

"But none of them is allowed to live in this mansion except Kouri and Kimo, the one you just met." Yoruichi paused before adding, "But Kouri hates this place because it brings many painful memories to her."

"Painful memories?" Hinamori wondered what she meant by that.

"Do you mean her father's death?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not allowed to answer that; besides, aren't you here to see Kouri?" the flash goddess asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, we forgot again." Ichigo slapped his forehead.

"What are we waiting for, then?" She smiled at them and guided them inside the huge mansion.

Everyone was awestruck as they walked through the hall. The inside of the mansion was different from any other mansion they entered, which made them understand why this family were higher rank than the other four families; Kimo, Kouri's uncle, was walking in front of the group, which was lead Yoruichi, silently.

"Sugoi, the place is beautifully designed!" Rangiku approved. "Not to mention that it's decorated with many valuable things!" Yoruichi kept smiling whenever the 10th division vice-captain added something.

"Wow, what a wonderful picture!" Hinamori pointed her finger at a huge, well-done picture on the wall. It was of a brown-haired woman with blue eyes, wearing a red kimono; she was not an old woman, probably only in her late teens, and she was very beautiful. "Who is she?" Hinamori asked, but the angry look on Yoruichi's face shocked her.

"Why is that picture still here, Kimo?" Yoruichi asked the silent huge man beside her.

"It my father's orders and none of us can say no to him," the scary man answered her, avoiding looking at the picture as if it was scaring him.

"Yoruichi-san." The angry woman looked at Ichigo, who was taking a good look at the picture. "But isn't that…………………" he paused, not sure if what was he thinking about was right… "Kouri?"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Back to Kouri's memory:-**_

After knowing, where Ichigo's house and school were Kouri found something to do. She kept following Ichigo wherever he went. She loved watching him when he watched the sun setting, when he came back from school, whenever he fought Hollows, whenever he smiled or talked! She also knew he had two sisters. They were really lucky to have someone like him as a brother. But they were not …

_One month later :_

Ichigo was standing in front of six tombs silently. They were a few people with him. Rukia, Renji, Urahara and Yoruichi were between them.

"How can something like this happen?" Renji asked.

"We were tricked by the Arrancars; they made us follow them to a far place and took that as a chance to kill them," Urahara answered lowering his head.

"When we went to the hospital to see Yuzu and Karin and his father's bodies, we were shocked when we found Ishida, Sado and Orihime's dead bodies." Rukia tried to keep her tears from coming out her eyes.

"They left a message for Ichigo saying it's what he deserves for killing Aizen." Yoruichi tried to do the same thing Rukia was doing before adding, "I still can't believe they were able to kill Isshin." Ichigo had finally found out his father was a shinigami but after what… after he lost him forever, their souls were eaten by the Hollows, which meant they would not meet them in Soul Society. (_A/N: I will explain what really happened to them and how they were killed in another chapter)_

"Poor Ichigo…" Renji could not say anything else. They stayed with Ichigo another moment before realizing it was better to leave him alone. 10 minutes later, Ichigo was standing alone… But that was not right. Someone was watching him, someone who loved watching. Kouri was watching him behind a tree. Kouri ground her teeth as she pushed herself away from the tree. This was ridiculous! Letting him suffer while she stood there doing nothing but watching! Ichigo realized someone was behind him when she was only several steps away from him.

"The kid from before…" Ichigo remembered Kouri— she was the kid he saved, but since she didn't see him – that's what he thought – to her he was the guy who made fun of her over the ice cream below.

"I…I…" Kouri shuttered.

"Sorry about last time." Kouri's eyes widened when she heard what Ichigo said.

"Why?"

"What, why?"

"Why are you caring about me even though you are the one who needs someone to comfort you?" Kouri started crying.

"Because I know this is not the end." Ichigo smiled at Kouri, which was something she loved so much. "We should not cry whenever we lose someone, because that will make thing worse, we must think about what their goal was and work hard to make it true. That's why I will work hard to make my family and my friends' goals come true." Which was seeing him happy and doing his best in protecting the others?

"I…I… I want to do that but… I…" Kouri started crying again. How can he be so gentle and caring even after all what happened to him? When her father died, she hated everyone, even herself, so why was he not doing that?

Ichigo smiled at her. "Don't cry… wait." He brought something from his pocket. "I was intending to give this to my sister but I don't think she will need it any more." The blonde girl opened the box to find a pink flower clip with a white pearl in the middle.

"Thanks, but… I…" Ichigo looked at her, waiting for what she wanted to say. "I'm in love with you…" Kouri finally realized her own feeling toward him.

"You are too young for thi…"

"No, I'm really in love with you! I love watching you when you watch the sun setting, when you come back from school, whenever you smile or talk!" He smiled to her. "I'm deeply in love with you."

"I will not answer you now." She looked as if she was going to start crying again. "But maybe someday when you are older and I recover from this disaster, I will be able to return your feelings." Kouri froze, eyes wide open as he brought her fingers up to make soft contact with his lips. "Don't forget that." He smiled to her again.

Kouri watched him as he walked away from her, not looking behind him, where she was. He left her alone again. He always left her behind him and just forgot meeting her. "Ichigo…"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Back to present :-**_

Kouri was still sleeping like a corpse on her bed when the room's windows opened and someone entered with white flowers in his hands. They were as white as his white hair and his white sleeveless robe, which meant he was Hitsugaya.

"Uzami Kouri…" He looked at his sleeping angel. "What have you done to me?" He could not get her out his mind, even after all those times she made fun of him.

Hitsugaya placed the flowers he brought on the table beside her bed before he sat down beside her on the bed. "She looks peaceful and innocent now; I wonder how someone like her can be mean sometimes." He was still looking at his angel. He cannot help but to notice her slightly parted lips. They are very inviting, in his opinion. He wanted to kiss her, right there. "This maybe my only chance…" Hitsugaya was so caught up in the moment and started to inch his face towards Kouri's. He could almost feel her breath. The moment was broken when he heard the weak voice coming from her lips.

"I… lo… ve... you…" Kouri murmured softly. Hitsugaya could not believe what he heard. Was she saying she LOVED HIM? "Ichi..go…" Hitsugaya's eyes widened when Kouri added the name of the guy she was deeply in love with. Why would he be so upset over her being in love with Ichigo? It did not make sense... it was not as if he did not know she was in love with someone, it was not a surprise to him. But still…

_-_

_"If I am not your type, then which boy is your type?'' Hitsugaya was trying to be clever._

_"I love people like Kurosaki-taichou.'' Kouri's expression was soft for the first time since he'd entered the office._

_"W-what?" She preferred Ichigo. 'Don't tell me she is in love with that baka!'_

_"Yes, too bad he's married." Hitsugaya looked angrier than before. Was he jealous?_

_"W-what's so special about him?" he asked, trying to keep himself calm._

_"He's so handsome and he was the one who killed Aizen, the evil Hollows' boss!" She was talking about him like a hero._

_-_

_"Nanao, listen to me,'' Kouri's face wasn't the smiling and cheerful face anymore, "I know how you feel when you see the person you love deeply with someone else and happy with them."_

_'What she is talking about?' Hitsugaya thought. He knew she loved someone, but did that person dump her or something?_

_"You are going to say that you are happy because he is happy, but believe me, you are not going to be." Kouri wrapped her hand around her shivering body. "Your heart will be ripped into pieces every time he is with that girl, every time he kisses her or hugs her or even smiles at her." Tears fell from Kouri's eyes when she remembered those moments._

_"Kouri…" Neither Nanao nor Hitsugaya ever saw or thought about seeing Kouri in such a situation._

_"That's why," Kouri wiped her tears, "I want you to fight, to have the person you love, Nanao-fuku-taichou." Kouri finally smiled._

_-_

These moments appeared in Hitsugaya's mind making his heart rip into pieces. Kouri loved Ichigo so much; that's why she was doing whatever he wanted. Seeing him with Rukia was breaking her heart every time, but she did not let anyone notice that or try to help her.

''Kouri…"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**In the real world:**_

Mei, the fourth Hollow who hurt Kouri and was not killed yet, was running as fast as he could away from his chaser who had kept following him for three whole days.

"COWARD! COME AND FIGHT!!" Ikkaku shouted as he, Renji and Yumichika got closer to him.

"Isn't running an ugly thing, Ugly Hollow?" Yumichika laughed, wanting him to stop and fight them.

"It's the end!" Renji jumped and he would have slashed him if Mei did not send another wave for wind, sending them away from him again. "Damn it!" Mei kept doing that whenever they got closer to him, and that was the reason they had not caught him yet.

"Renji, let's go!" Ikkaku pulled Renji from the ground so they could follow the coward.

"Wait!" Ikkaku and Renji were surprised to see that Yumichika had stopped chasing Mei.

"Why did you stop?" Ikkaku shouted before realizing Mei had stopped running too. Something… no, someone, was blocking his way— a long brown-haired woman. They did not see her face because of her long hair.

"What's going on here?" Renji asked.

"Look at him." Yumichika pointed his finger at Mei, who had started shivering.

"I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!" Mei was begging the woman… Why? Who was she? She raised her hand, which made him shiver more. "PLEASE, I BEG YOU! I WILL NOT FAIL AGAIN! PLEASE!!" Too bad for him; the woman tightened her fist, which made Mei turn into ash… no, something smaller than ash.

What just happened shocked Ikkaku, Renji and Yumichika more than anything before. But what shocked them more was when the strange woman raised her head, allowing them to take a good look at her face. The three shinigami said at the same time as soon as they recognized her, "Kouri?"

_**Next Chapter:**__ Zaraki and Unohana break up._

I'm really sorry because this chapter was some kind boring, that why I will try to make the next chapter funnier...

◦**.'◦** T**o ****B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**


	18. Zaraki and Unohana break up

_**Author's Note**_: Wow. It's… it's been a while, has it not? o.o

Okay, I'm not gonna lie: I couldn't write anything after watching bleach movie ((Memory of Nobody)) I cried for three days . However, thanks god I finished this chapter before watching Naruto Shippuuden #29 & 30. Why did Gaara have to die like this? ((Sobs)) I cried more than Naruto himself…. But

_Anyway…_

I will like to thank everyone for reviewing. I hope this story is okay for ya all. My idea is running short these days.

This chapter is not beta-read, I will replace it with the beta-read one later, when my beta-reader send it to me.

-

-

-

-

-

_**My Celestial Angel**_

_**Chapter: 16**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Zaraki and Unohana break up_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Kouri?" Yumichika repeated the name of his friend again taking an other glance at the woman in front of him.

"That not Kouri" Ikkaku glare at Renji pressing his fingers on the other Shiningami forehead.

"YOU REALLY NEED SUNGLASSES MORE THE IBA," Ikkaku's fingers moved from Renji's forehead to his eyes and opened it wider "This woman is Kouri"

"No she is not" Renji didn't change his opinion.

"BAKA," Yumichika said something ugly "that beautiful face, those wonderful eyes, and that gorgeous body, that our Angel, Kouri-Chan."

"Kouri's body isn't gorgeous beside she is a girl" Renji pointed his finger to where the woman was "that a woman" but to their surprised the woman who they thought Kouri wasn't their. "When did she?"

"Disappear" Yumichika added his focus was on her the whole time; his eyes left her for 2 second … no less than 1 second.

"I wonder if we were imagining." Ikkaku putted his finger on his baldhead.

"Maybe, after all Kouri didn't wake up yet!" Renji agreed with Ikkaku. However, Yumichika thinking about something else.

_'First those weird hollows and now and woman with same face as Kouri! What in the hell is going on here?'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Soul Society:**_

"But isn't that…………………" Ichigo paused, not sure if what was he thinking about was right… "Kouri?"

"The Queen when she was younger" Yoruichi answered him; her anger was replaced with sadness.

"Queen?" Zaraki repeated the weird name again.

"I knew we have a king but I didn't knew we have a queen?" Rangiku explained.

"The Queen is a title Central 46 give to Manami Kouriko when she saved soul society from getting destroyed" Yoruichi added which made Zaraki angrier.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GAVE HER SUCH A NAME FOR SAVING SOUL SOCIETY, I DESERVE A TITEL TOO"

"Sorry Zaraki, no matter how much you worked you will not reach her level" Yoruichi smiled before saying "she killed 100 Vasto lorde in less than five minute" as soon as Yoruichi said that shocks appeared on the other faces. "That why I told you, no one can be like her" with that Yoruichi walked away.

"Wait Yoruichi-san" Kimo stopped Ichigo from following the flash god.

"Kouriko-sama was one of Yoruichi-san's best friend, remembering what happened hurt Yoruichi-san a lot"

"What's happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Aren't you here to see Kouri?" Ichigo understood that Kimo isn't going to answer him.

"Yeah" with that, they followed Kimo silently leaving Yoruichi who was leaning against the wall.

-

_**Flashback: **_

_"YORO-CHAN" the brown hair girl hugged friend who was training from behind._

_"How many time do I have to tell you, it Yoruichi to you?" 14 years old, Yoruichi shouted at her friend._

_"Stop shouting, you become like Shiba-san"_

_"WHY ARE CALLING HER SHIBA-SAN??"_

_"We should treats crazy people nicely" before she can add anything a fireball was heading to where they were. The brown haired avoided which made Yoruichi's face it target._

_"KOURIKO"_

-

_**Flashback end:**_

"Kouriko" tears fell from her eyes.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Kouri-chan" Hinamori rushed to Kouri's bed as soon as Kimo opened the room door.

"Hinamori" Rangiku and Rukia stood behind Hinamori who started crying.

"Kouri-chan how long are you going to sleep? Wake I need, I really need you" Hinamori's tears wetted Kouri face and clothes.

"Hitsugaya-taichou was wrong again," Hinamori eyes widened when she heard the one who talked."You're not a bed wetter but a face wetter" Kouri opened one eye and stuck her tongue out.

"K-Ko-Kouri-chan" Hinamori jumped and hugged Kouri tightly.

"Hinamori …y-you are killing me"

"I ... I ...I missed you" Hinamori finally released Kouri but she was replaced with Rangiku, Rukai, Ichigo, Yachiru and Zaraki.

"Enough I can't breath" Kouri pushed the strong shinigamis away from her.

"When did you wake up Kouri-chan?" Rangiku asked. Unohana didn't mention anything about Kouri earlier.

"2 seconds before you enter," Kouri putted her hand under her chin and added "I thought someone was here?"

"Don't worry that uncle of yours didn't allowed anyone here aside from us" Zaraki waved his hands in front of him. He doesn't seem to like him.

"Oh, Mommy told you he is stronger than you right" Kouri teased him.

"NANI"

"I'm not surprised to see any of you here," she smiled but her gazed move to Rukai "But you Rukai, I thought hate me"

"How can you say that, you are my friend?" Rukia looked away.

"Rukai-san was really worried about you Kouri-chan" Hinamori added.

Kouri smiled "I knew, but" Kouri gaze landed on Rukai's upper hand "Why are you wearing me badge Rukai?"

"Kouri there something you must know"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"But it true Unohana-taichou we saw two Kouri at the same time?" Unohana sighed again she doesn't know how many time she is going to sigh today. "We need a vacation"

"A long vacation" Renji corrected to Ikkaku. That was the first thing they did after coming back from the real world.

"Aw, I will write a vacation for the both of you" She finally gave up. "But doesn't Yumichika want a vacation too?"

"No he told us taking a bath is more important" Unohana tried to avoid smelling Ikkaku's offensive smell after hearing what's he said.

"Renji, Ikkaku" a female voice came from Unohana's behind.

"**KOURI**" Unohana turned around and look at the girl behind here. Kouri dressed in an elegant traditional red-colored kimono, its fine silk cloth intricately embroidered with white and some pink sakura along the hems.

"**WHAT"S IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE KOURI?? YOU ARE SUPPOSS TO BE IN YOUR BED!!**" Unohana start shouting

"I'm fine; beside I'm looking for someone"

"Who is it?"

"Hisagi"

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Vice-captain," the ninth division third officer said with a quick grin walking over towards Hisagi who was doing his division's paperwork fully unzipping her jacket. "I'd love to get my hands under that shirt of yours." She pronounced each syllable seductively swaying her hips temptingly. "I can be a real bad girl." In addition, she gently slid her fingers under his shirt; she could feel his body tense from the sudden touch.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she ran her fingers up his chest.

"Thanking you, for letting me help you" She said with one of her famous smiles. "You'll find the way I reward can be very pleasurable." She ran my fingers back down his chest and started slipping them under his belt.

""There is no need to thank," he said his body still tensing as she worked her hands lowers.

"This is a gift from me to you," she said.

"I don't need any gifts," he said pulling her hands out of his pants.

"Oh but I insist," she said putting his hands under her jacket. "And I am very persistent when giving gifts especially when they benefit me in terms of pleasure as well." she leaned in and gently tugged on his lower lip. He pulled his lips away.

"Leave me alone, Animaro-san" he broke away from her "the girl I really want isn't you"

"Why do you care so much about Kouri?" She snapped.

"Because I want to," he said on such an intense note that I couldn't say anything more. But he added "I love her, she showed me that love is different from lust, I don't lust Kouri anymore I love her, I do really love her"

Animaro felt a tear slip passed her eye despite her reserve to keep it at bay. "I'm so stupid." She used to be Hisagi's favorite, but now.

She was taken by surprise when she felt strong arms wrap around me. "I thought you said you didn't want me or anything like that."

"You looked like you needed a hug from a friend," he said. "I will always be your friend if you need me. Remember that always." She felt warm all around her. However, every thing changed when the door swung open hardly "SURPRISE" Hisagi's eyes widened when he realized who was she.

"Kouri??? You wake up" a big smiled covered the ninth division vice-captain's face. The word surprise was the only thing Kouri said. Her smile faded as she looked at Animaro. Her upper Kimono was undone but it was covering her breasts and she wore her pink panties. Hisagi's belt was undone and his arms were around Animaro body. Kouri turned around and left the room. "Wait Kouri" Hisagi followed Kouri leave his third stead office alone.

"Kouri wait" He grabbed her hand but before he can say anything Kouri slapped him.

"Don't touch me" Kouri glared at him as she pulled her hand from his tight grip. "Go fuck your whore and leave me alone." she yelled at him with anger.

"It not what's you think?" Kouri didn't wait for him to explain she walked away.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Flashback:**_

_''What's a wonderful flowers?" Kouri approved as she saw flowers bouquets beside her bed._

_"I don't know who bought the white flowers (__**A/N**__ Hitsugaya brought them__) but the red flowers are from Hisagi" Yoruichi who was sitting beside Kouri's bed answered._

_"Hisagi" Kouri didn't believe what her godmother just told her._

_"He visited you every single day when we were in the real world but when you come here Kimo didn't allowed him in"_

_"I can't believe that" Yoruichi walked to door. Watching Kouri for a whole week made her tired she need a long vacation too._

_"I think he is in love with you" Yoruichi winked before closing the room's door behind her. _

_"I hate to do this but maybe I should thanks him" with that Kouri left her bed._

_**Flash back end:**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"I can't believe I fall for his tricks" Kouri stood at the edge of the lake complaining.

"Surprise attack!!" Kouri turns just in time to see Yachiru jump her from out of nowhere, pummeling into her and knocking her back into the water.  
Kouri glares over at the grinning Yachiru. "What do you think you're doing" She grabs onto Yachiru 's arm, pulling and flipping her over into the water, then dunking her head in.  
"Don't blame her she is very happy to have you back Kouri" Zaraki come from nowhere also and said. Kouri spits water in his face. "You."

"You prefer having Unohana back over having I back?"  
"NANI?" Kouri's comment and action made him angry.

"Clam down Zaraki-taichou" Rangiku stopped the captain of the 11th division by putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kouri sighed _'how can they come from nowhere like this?'_ Kouri thought.

"Kouri-chan, Zaraki-taichou really cares about, he and I are going to make a party for you tonight" Rangiku winked to her smiling.

"Party??"

"But I want to spend the night with Uno-chan" Kouri glared at Zaraki as he said that. "I mean, Uno-chan can wait" he corrected his mistake.

"C'mon Kouri-chan stop glaring" Rangiku asked Kouri but none knew Kouri wasn't glaring at them. She starts glaring when she saw Rangiku's taichou standing not far from where his vice-captain was. "Kouri!!" the tenth division vice-captain called her friend who was remembering unpleased thing.

_**Flash Back:**_

_"Central 46 removed you from your position because you are too weak to handle its mission," Rukai said lowering her head._

_"Who did suggest that?" Kouri preferred looking at ceiling than looking at the people who were talking._

_"My captain convinced them with his idea" Rangiku explained._

_"I excepted that" she lied after all; she treated Hitsugaya as one of her best friend._

_"Are angry Kouri-chan" Hinamori putted her hand one Kouri shoulder._

_"Of course no, Momo-chan" Kouri smiled which made Hinamori wondered when did she started calling her with her first name "I don't care about the position as long as I can do my beloved paperwork"_

_Rukia sighed in relief "thanks god I thought you were going to hate me."_

_"You are going to hate me when I stole Ichigo from you Rukai" Kouri winked which made Rukai angry._

_"KOURI" _

_"Let's go Rukai" Ichigo pulled Rukai heading to the door "Have some rest Kouri-chan" Ichigo smiled to her and Kouri did the same. She didn't pay attention to Zaraki, Hinamori, Yachiru, Hinamori and Rangiku who were leaving too; because her focus was on one person._

_As soon as Ichigo closed her room's door, behind him, Kouri eyes wetted and tears fall from her eyes. "You always take whatever I want Rukai" she sobbed hardly "Hitsugaya-taichou…. No Hitsugaya I will not forgive you for that"_

_**Flash Back End**_

"Kouri" Kouri came back to reality when Rangiku waved a hand in front of her.

"Yes"

"I was asking you about the party" Rangiku told her.

"Yes, the party" Kouri looked at Hitsugaya again. He is going to hear any word she is going to say "do whatever you want. I will invite our friend and the people who didn't get an invitation should know they aren't not welcome." Kouri smirked as she looked at Hitsugaya again.

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya looked at Kouri again before leaving without saying anything. In addition, as soon as he disappeared from her sight.

"I was kidding of course, Ken-chan"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_'Did they really made this party for me?' _Kouri thought looking at the people in the party. Some members from the 11th division were dancing half-naked. Rangiku was drinking with Renji, Iba and Ikkaku. Yumichika was telling them it an ugly thing. Hinamori was sitting silently beside Kouri.

"Stop it Shunsui" Nanao was trying to stop her husband from drinking his 78th cup.

"But Nanao-chan you told me I can drink sake in parties and before we do that" he smiled to her which made his wife got up and whacked him in the head for being a pervert, and then the second time for being that drunk. All the guests start laughing but it wasn't a funny thing to Kouri.

"That enough I'm leaving"

"Wait Kouri the party has just begun" Rangiku grabbed Kouri hand to stop her from leaving.

"Sorry, Rangiku-san but I'm not interested in dinking party" Kouri pulled her hand from Rangiku.

"Do you want me to walk you home Kouri" Kouri turned around to see Hisagi who suggested walking her.

"I'm not interest in going home with a drunk pervert like you" she after saying this mean words to him.

"Wait Kouri-chan" Hinamori followed Kouri. Hisagi went back to his friend and start drinking a lot of sake.

"Kouri-chan, what's wrong?" Hinamori asked as she reached Kouri.

"Nothing wrong, Hinamori?"

"T-This isn't y-you at all Kouri." She stuttered.

"I know….it just…." Kouri stopped tears from coming out her eyes "losing things I want become a usual thing to me"

"You mean your position?" Hinamori asked again.

Kouri stopped walking and talking when Hitsugaya stood right in front of her. Her eyebrows twitched at the captain in front of her.

"We need to talk." Hitsugaya's voice was low and serious.

"Alright" Kouri turned her back on the captain and went out the building. "I will see you tomorrow Hinamori-chan"

"WAIT UZAMI'' Hitsugaya called her but she ignored him and kept walking away.

_'I don't want anything from you Hitsugaya'_ Kouri knew he wanted to talked to her not to Hinamori but she doesn't want to hear his voice anymore.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**The next day:-**_

Kouri moved back to the house she bought when she became a vice-captain, just like what Yoruichi said she dislike living in her grandfather's mansion.

Kouri was sleeping peaceful on her bed. She didn't wake up earlier because she isn't suppose to go to vice-captains meeting.

"I'm not intending to open the door so stop Knocking" someone was knocking the door hardly for a while.

"C'mon Kouri-chan open the door" Kouri recognized his voice this time.

"Yumichika" Kouri walked to the door and open it to meet Yumichika who start blushing when he saw her. She was wearing a nightgown that stopped halfway to her knees, azure lace covered her arms and the v-neck also decorated her neck until her actual neckline.

"It…it just… well…" h e shuttered something only girls does.

"Spit it out Yumichika!"

"Z-Zaraki-taichou and Unohana-taichou broke up" he did what she told him and spitted out.

"Nani????"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Bring me another bottle" Zaraki ordered Maki-Maki who was shivering as he handed him another sake bottle.

"Ken-chan that your 10th bottle" Yachiru felt sad as she saw him drinking like that.

"Uruse you don't know anything" Zaraki drunk the whole bottle and throw it away.

"Zaraki" Kouri opened his office's door and rushed in with Yumichika behind her. "What's happened?" Zaraki chose not to answer her.

"Everything started this morning" Ikkaku walked to her. "Unohana reject the kiss he was going to gave her this morning and pushed him away saying she is no longer his girlfriend, because she is not interest in dating a lair like him"

"Lair?" Kouri looked at Zaraki "What did you tell that poor woman?"

"I don't remember, it not my fault she was nice yesterday, but now…." The drunk captain answered.

"Maybe something bad happened in the party?" Kouri wondered as she looked at Ikkaku.

"We left the party earlier that why we doesn't know anything" the bald headed shinigami answered her wonders.

"I will ask the other guests" Kouri walked to the door.

"Do you need any help" Yumichika asked.

"Just make sure he doesn't drink and more sake" as soon as Kouri disappeared. Zaraki shouted loudly.

"BRING MORE SAKE"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Unohana-taichou" Kouri entered Unohana's room without knocking to see Unohana checking a girl.

"Why didn't you knocked before entering Kouri?" Unohana said coldly.

"Sorry" Kouri lowered her head.

"Alright, let's talked again later, Morishai-san" the girl stood up bowing to Unohana and left. (**A/N**; _from chapter 10_)

_'Morishai'_ Kouri looked at the pale-faced girl who used to be cheerful before walking beside her.

"Is something wrong, Kouri?" Unohana asked bring Kouri to reality.

"Oh yes" Kouri walked closer to her "I want to ask you about Zaraki-taic…."

"I don't want to hear his name" Unohana stopped Kouri from saying her ex-boyfriend's name.

"Why?? What's happened?" Kouri asked.

"I'm not interest in dating a lair" Unohana looked away.

"What did he say to you?"

"It none of your business"

"But Unohana-taichou ...I"

"Kouri" Unohana glared at Kouri something she never did before. "Leave, I have a lot of work to do" Unohana opened the door waiting for Kouri to pass through it.

"Hai"

"You know," Kouri looked at Unohana maybe to captain in front of her want to tell her what has happened "Your father got killed when he interfered in other people business" with that Unohana closed the door.

_'How dare you?_' Kouri wiped the single tear that fell from her eyes.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Shunsui Kyouraku's private chamber**_

"Kyouraku–taichou" Kouri opened his bedroom door and entered. Nanao eeped as she pushed Shunsui off her, and tightened the covers around herself. Shunsui hit the other side of the bed's floor.

"What's happened last night?" Kouri asked the eighth division captain pulling his neck to her. She saw him naked many times that why she didn't leave them alone.

"Sex?" He answered.

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU ABOUT THAT?" Kouri became a second Zaraki. "When you two were in the party last night did Unohana showed up?" Kouri asked correctly she doesn't want to hear anything about he did with his wife last night.

"She did" Nanao answered her.

"Really when?" Kyouraku asked. Kouri felt so stupid for asking him in the first place but she was sure he was the latest one in the party.

"When I was pulling you out the party" Nanao explained to her stupid husband.

"Did something happed?" Kouri asked.

"I don't know?" Kouri sighed they doesn't know what happened either. "But Hisagi does"

"Nani?"  
"He stayed longer than us." Hisagi one of the people she hate has her question's answers.

"Thanks a lot Nanao-chan"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Hisagi" Kouri entered the ninth division office without knocking.

"He isn't here" Kouri turned her face to see a big boob woman standing beside couch instead of that pervert.

"Oh…" Kouri was about to leave when the woman stopped her with.

"Wait Uzami-san" Kouri looked at the woman again "about yesterday..."

"I don't want to talked about yesterday, fuck him as much as you want, Animaro I don't care"

"He rejected me" Kouri's eyes widened when the girl said softly "I forced myself on him but he reject me saying the only girl he want to be with is you, Uzami Kouri"

"And you want me to believe that?" Kouri give her a silly face.

"You have to, I've known Hisagi-vice-captain for ages, before you even enter the 13th divisions" Animaro lowered her face as she said "he didn't care about a girl or a woman as much as he care about you, he really love you" Kouri ignored her and left the room and only to be face to face with that guy they were talking about.

"Kouri!" Hisagi was surprised to see this girl in his office. "I'm…."

"Did Unohana showed up last night's party?" Kouri asked cutting whatever he was going to say.

"Yeah," Hisagi putted his hand under his face and added "she came in when Zaraki-taichou was about to drink his sake"

"Sake?" Kouri eyes widened when she realized what's really happened. Before Zaraki and Unohana started, dating Kouri asked Zaraki to stop drinking. However, seeing him drink last night made Unohana think he was lying.

It seem Zaraki gave up after seeing everyone drinking last night. "Did something happened Kouri?" Hisagi asked when the girl in front of him didn't say a word for a while.

"That none of your business" Kouri walked away from him. Hisagi sighed and headed to his office when... "Hisagi" Hisagi looked at her again only to get shock when she looked at him smiling. "Thanks a lot for the flowers you gave me" she smiled again before walking away.

'_She smiled to me?_' Hisagi couldn't believe what just happen "**YES NEXT TIME I WILL KISS THAT SMILING LIPS''** but as soon as he Hisagi finished that.

"**URUSE PERVERT**" came from the end of the hallway.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"NOOOO" Zaraki shouted pulling the sake bottle back to him,

"I said give me that sake" Kouri on the other hand was pulling it to her side.

"FORGET IT" she suddenly felt herself being thrown to the wall with so much force that she thought her spine would break.

"Damn it"

"Are you alright Kouri?" Ikkaku and Yumichika rushed to her.

"Yeah" Kouri was really angry now. She pointed her finger at Zaraki and " I will kiss the guy who is going to pull that bottle out his hand" the word kiss ringed in the 11th division member which made them jumped on Zaraki and tried to pull the bottle out his hand.

"FUKING YOU SONS OF BITCHS, LET ME GO" Ikkaku pulled it and handed to Kouri who rushed out the room as soon as she got it.

"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY KISS?'' Ikkaku shouted. Kouri waved to him without turning around and said.

"Maybe after 1000 year"

"NANI"

"Ikkaku" Ikkaku was about to wet his pants when he felt Zaraki behind him who sent the other in a long coma.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

After skipping from Zaraki and his shinigami, Kouri went to the bar behind the 11th division. It was the hugest bar and the only one in soul society.

"Wow I never seen you here before Uzami-san" the bar manger said as soon as the blonde-haired girl walked to him "I will give you a free cup for that" Kouri stopped him by putting a hand in front of him.

"How does it take to make new sake?" Kouri asked.

"Between 2 and 3 weeks" he answered. "Why are you asking?"

"I have to know before buying all the sake you have" Kouri putted her Master Card on his table.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"I can't believe we survived" Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika were heading to the bar they need a long rest after what they got form their captain earlier.

"Which make me wonders, why did you help us taking that bottle from Zarkai-taichou?" Yumichika asked. Renji was there when Kouri said she is going to kiss the person who is going to help her.

"You like Kouri-chan too???" Ikkaku shouted.

"But you have a girlfriend" Yumichika said.

"How can I refuse a kiss from a lovely girl like Kouri?" Renji explain.

"Uruse Kouri's first kiss is going to be mine" Ikkaku swear.

"No way your ugly lips is going to steal Kouri's first Kiss" Yumichika putted a finger on his lip. "My lips are perfect for hers."

"Uruse girly boy"

"Damn you"

"HELP ME" Yumichika and Ikkaku stopped fighting when Rangiku rushed to where they were crying.

"What's happened?"

"All the sake disappeared from Soul Society" Rangiku cried hardly.

"NANI" an explosion cough the four-shinigami attention.

"What was that?" Renji asked.

"Coming from the 13th division" Ikkaku told them.

"Smokes!" Yumichika noticed the smoke in the air.

"The smokes smell like…" Rangiku paused for a moment "SAKE"

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Go directly to hell" Kouri threw another box full with sake bottles in the big fire she made.

"Kouri-chan please stop" Sentarou and Kiyone begged Kouri.

"Uruse, I can do what ever I want with my property" Kouri threw two boxes.

"I think getting rid of that poisons was a good choice" Ukitake smiled still pulling Kyouraku back.

"**HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT THESE WONDERFUL THING'' **Kyouraku shouted **"SAKE IS THE BEST THING HAPPPENED TO ME"**

"**NANI'**' Nanao shouted back "**YOU TOLD ME I'M THE BEST THING HAPPENED TO YOU!!"**

"I do like you Nanao-chan, but not as much as I like sake" Kyouraku answered simply.

"Alright then" Nanao brought a box she was covering and handed it to Kouri. "**BURN HIS BELOVED COLLECTION'**'

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**" Kyouraku shouted but Ukitake him back.

"**TO HELL" **Kouri threw it in the fire.

"**WHAT'S IN HELL ARE YOU DOING KOURI??" **They person Kouri was waiting for finally arrived.

"I did nothing, Zaraki-taichou"

"NANI" Zaraki tightened his fist, which wasn't something Kouri want to see.

"I did that, because I care about you Zaraki" Zaraki and the others finally came surprised what burning sake has to do with the 11th division captain. "The reason Unohana-taichou broke up with you was because she saw you drink, remember when I matched you to together" Kouri pointed her finger at Zaraki and then at Unohana who came too. "I asked you to stop drink, so when Unohana saw you drink last night she thought you were lying the whole time, Zaraki-taichou isn't a liar, I'm the only lair here" Kouri bowed to them.

"It has nothing to do with you Kouri" Unohana walked closer "everyone made mistakes, but I made his mistake bigger for nothing" Unohana lowered her face.

"It my fault not yours Uno-chan" Zaraki walked to were was she "I shouldn't give up to the sake he was offering" Zaraki pointed his finger at Kyouraku.

"It was your fault from the beginning" Nanao whispered.

"So are you together again" Kouri smiled.

"Yeah" Zaraki and Unohana answered in the same time.

"Kouri" Unohana called her "I'm sorry for what I said earlier I was…"

"It Ok, I don't even remember what's happened" Kouri smiled and Unohana smiled back. "At least I got rid of these dirty things" Kouri kicked one of the burned boxes, which made an un-burned fell out.

"**SAKE**" every single shinigami ran to the bottle. They were about to take it before Yachiru take it and ran away. "**GIVE THAT SAKE TO US YACHIRU''**

"Alright," Yachiru threw it hardly "take it Kouri-chan" as soon as the sake bottle landed in Kouri's hands all the shinigami who were following Yachiru – Rangiku was the first- followed her.

"**GIVE IT BACK KOURI''**

"**NOOOOOO" **Kouri ran away and they kept following her.

"**GIVE IT BACK'' **

"**DON'T THINK ABOUT IT." **They were passing the huge bridge above the huge and deep lake she was about to pass the small corner when.

"I said give it back" one of the shinigami who were following her threw her with a rock. Which made her dressed snagged on her foot, she slipped, rotating over the side, and she fell. Down into the deep, cold depths. (_**A/N**__: they are in the middle of October_))  
"KOURI" everyone started shouting but only one person jumped after her.

Kouri gazed up at the emerald surface that speckled with flecks of yellow light, beaming from the sun above. She doesn't know how to swim, and she have always feared water, Kouri tried to scream, but only a muffled trill and a string of bubbles flowed from her mouth. Feeling very dazed. Her heart pumping blood at a speed a thousand times faster than it should, and her arms feeling like she had just climbed the height of Mount Everest, Kouri turned her head around and squinted against the salt in the water and her hair spreading over her face. She saw a mop of misty white hair and she felt a warm hand grab her left shoulder. Her head rested on a warmth-radiating shoulder, repelling the cold of the water. She felt safe and comforted. Her breath failing her, exhaustion overtaking her, she closed her eyes.

Hitsugaya panicked when her eyes shut. He swam faster, holding Kouri close to his chest. With a final push, he had made it to shallower waters, feeling the slight grazing of sand on his free traveling hand. He lifted her carefully from his shoulder and laid her on the ground before him.

"Kouri" the shinigami who were following her come along with the others.

Hitsugaya leant over and held his ear above her mouth. She wasn't breathing. He stared hard at her face; it held no expression and she looked peaceful.

"Is she dead, Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked she could feel tears coming out her eyes.  
Without a second thought, Hitsugaya pinched Kouri's nose with his thumb and index finger and leant forward, placing his mouth over hers. He breathed deeply, forcing air to flow through her mouth and into her lungs. Making the other fell in a big shock. Hinamori's sadness was replaced by jealousy.

Kouri's chest started to rise and fall. She was breathing!  
He withdrew his head and observed her. She was beautiful and peaceful like just like how she was when he visited her, this time he is going to hold back.  
He felt himself drawn to them. He lowered his head once more, and covered her cold lips with his warm ones. Her lips became moist and warm.

He withdrew his face again. Her eyelids started to flicker, revealing her blue eyes. She stared at him in surprise, lifted her head slowly, but fell to the ground again. She turned back to him again and found that he was gone. Kouri lost her conscious again.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Kouri… Kouri… Kouri…" Kouri opened her eyes again but this time she was on a bed. She lifted her head slowly and sat on her back.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"You keep asking the same question whenever someone brought to my division Kouri" Unohana answered her "you fell in the lake have you forgotten?"

"Oh, yeah that guy threw a rock on me, I will never forgive him" Kouri tightened her fist.

"You really shouldn't" Hinamori told her "Ikkaku-kun and Yumichika-kun have already kicked his ass" Hinamori remembered how they kicked his ass painfully.

"I guess he got his punishment already" Kouri smiled to Hinamori who didn't smile back. "What's wrong Momo-chan?"

"How do you want her to treat you after seeing her boyfriend kissing you?" Rangiku showed Kouri the picture she took with her mobile when Hitsugaya was giving her air.

"**OH MY GOD, MY FRIST KISS**" Kouri shouted. Her first kiss was with the person she hate.

"That what happened and now it time to pay for what you did Kouri" Rangiku gave Kouri a scary look.

"You are going to pay for burning our beloved sake" Kyouraku appeared from Rangiku's behind.

"Wait I didn't mean it… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Two days later:-**_

"Good morning Kouri-sama" three girls and three boys said in the same time.

"Good morning" Kouri greeted them, her back was still hurting her. The punishment she got from Rangiku and Kyouraku was really painful.

"Want to drink tea with us" one of the girls asked.

"Thanks, but I'm very busy" Kouri walked away from (( _**Sake's hater club **_) who admired Kouri after what she did.

Kouri passed by the tenth division gates and was walking straight to her division when Hitsugaya stood right in front of her. Her eyebrows twitched at the captain in front of her. "Excuse me. But I have to get to my division now." She walked pass Hitsugaya, but he got hold of her arm. "Hey!"

"Uzami...we need to talk." Hitsugaya's voice was low and serious.

"We don't have anything to talk about." Kouri scowled as she pulled her arm from Hitsugaya's grasp.

"You still think that I asked removing you from your position because I hate you, don't you?"

"I don't think, Hitsugaya. I know."

"I did that because I care about you?"

"Stop lying! And whatever you say, I won't listen to you coz I know I'm right."

"Well, would you stop listening to yourself and start listening to others for a change! And lower down your pride! You're not the only one who's having a hard time." Kouri gave him her back and walked away ignoring him completely "UZAMI"

"Hitsugaya" Kouri glared at him "Stop cheating Hinamori"

_-_

_-_

_-_

**_Next Chapter:_** _Hinamori's broken heart – Hitsugaya fiancée._

_**Karisa:**_ I'm beginning to loose my touch on this and I hope it is not making everyone boring. It will be interesting later on.

**_The Queen Picture_**

_I drew the Queen ((Manami Kouriko) and Kouri's mother. I forget to mention it in the last chapter._

_I updated Kouri's profile also_

_Check My profile to see it._

-

-

-

-

◦**.'◦** T**o****B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**


	19. Hinamori's broken heart & Hitsugaya fian

_-__** Author's Note**_: Wow. It's… it's been a while, has it not? o.o

Okay, I'm not gonna lie: I couldn't write anything ,because my idea is running short these days.

_Anyway…_

I will like to thank everyone for reviewing. I hope this story is okay for ya all.

-

-

-

-

-

_**My Celestial Angel**_

_**Chapter: 17**_

-

-

-

-

_Hinamori's broken heart – Hitsugaya fiancée._

_-_

-

-

-

_"UZAMI"_

_"Hitsugaya" Kouri glared at him "Stop cheating Hinamori"_

_"What?" If she was a little unconscious when he saved her, then she would have felt his touch on her._

_"To me spending your free time with another girl instead of spending it with her are cheating, Hitsugaya." With that, Kouri left. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**One week later:**_

Hitsugaya looked at Kouri who was sitting on the couch beside Ichigo, and of course, Rukia was sitting on the other side pulling Ichigo closer to her. It was a vacation so Ichigo invited all the captains and the vice-captains to the Karaoke bar. Hitsugaya's gaze moved from Kouri to Hinamori who was singing on the stage. He wasn't giving any attention to what she was singing at all, what the blonde-haired woman told him before is still hurting his head.

As to protect someone who's just been reborn

As I looked at the read I'd traveled and the path ahead, my eyes were filled with cowardice

I wanted to look into your eyes, but was afraid I wouldn't be honest

_'It true I haven't been spending any time with Hinamori ever since I knew Kouri was the Angel from my dream'_ Hitsugaya thought again

I didn't want to know that you didn't love me

Moreover, live the rest of my days all alone

That day, I kept on loving you without getting hurt

_'I'm in love with two different women, I can't choose one, and I can't have them both'_

As 1000 bights pass, I long to tell you…

I have to let you know I want you to love me, but I don't think you will

I wander around as I repeat this to myself

It's the only answer I have, even if I'm sacred of getting hurt

I'll say, "I love you" to the one I love.

_'Hinamori I wonder If you still love me'_

Even if my feelings aren't returned, I can say, "I love you" to the one I love…

And that's the most beautiful thing in the world.

When Hinamori finished, the smiles of her friends were as wide as ever. ( _**A/N**__: You will understand why did Hinamori chose that song after some chapters)_

"You didn't tell us you can sing so well, Hinamori!" Ichigo told his vice-captain.

"Yeah! You caught us red-handed! You're really great, Hinamori! Excellent! Wonderful!" Renji can't help but praise his friend.

"They're right, Hinamori! You're my best friend but you didn't even manage to tell me! I was really stuck there listening to you!" Rangiku threw herself at Hinamori and hugged her very tight.

"Hehe...I didn't think I can sing...but it was worth it. Besides, it what taichou wants..." Hinamori and the others giggled--all of them except Hitsugaya. He was still stuck on his thoughts. And it didn't take long before Rangiku noticed it.

"Hey, taichou...she sang well, didn't she?" Rangiku finally made Hitsugaya comes back to reality.

"Huh? Oh...y-yeah...she sang so well..." Hitsugaya said. It wasn't a bad thing but Hinamori felt a bit disappointment.

"Ok, Rangiku...who's next?" Ichigo asked.

"Next? Oh yeah...well, who IS next?" They all turned their heads. And then caught sight of Kouri.

"Hey! Kouri hasn't taken her turn yet!" Rangiku pointed her finger to the other blond haired girl.

"She's right! C'mon, Kouri-Chan. Your turn!" Hisagi looked very excited.

"Do I have to?" Kouri gave that boring look again. The others stared at her menacingly. It didn't work. "No"

"Please, Kouri..." Ichigo begged...as usual. And as you know, Kouri can't resist when this boy ask her anything.

"Oh...alright. But just this once!" Kouri stood up on the stage.

Song names were screamed out. When she heard one she liked she found it and started the music.

The song started.

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

For the next 15 minutes, she happily dances, while singing every song she could think of. She was halfway through The Clash's Rock the Casbah when one of her "audience" finally snapped.

"Shut the hell up!" Iba screamed from the corner, where he was trying unsuccessfully to cover his ears.

"Nani??" Kouri was pissed from what he just said.

"For my ears' sake please stop!! You have a horrible singing voice Kouri!!!" the other audience tried to stop him from saying that, it true Kouri have a really horrible singing voice!!!

"I….I…." Kouri sobbed before leaving the room crying.

"Wait…… Kouri…………." The other girls ran after.

"Look what you have done, Idiot" Zaraki gave Iba a death glare before …..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" and of course that what he got for making Zaraki angry.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**The Real world**_

"So that's why you're not visiting me today. A friend of yours said you have a horrible singing voice." Yoruichi concluded.

Kouri nods her head. "Yeah." She left soul society just because she doesn't want to face Ichigo after what Iba said about her.

"Ignore him" Yoruichi couldn't blame him, in the past she hoped her ears don't explode every time Kouri sang to her. "To me you have an angelic voice."

"Really??"

"Yeah" and since she was the one who raised Kouri, she was sure, Kouri is going to say '_ I will sing to you if you want' _and Yoruichi doesn't want that of course "by the way, close your eyes..." Kouri quickly closed her eyes "Surprise!!" Kouri, didn't understand the meaning of the word, opened her eyes. Her godmother was holding up two tickets.  
"This...this is?'';" Kouri pointed at the tickets.  
"Tickets to the famous beach in Hawaii!" Yoruichi grinned.  
"Eh?"  
"Since you don't want to go back to soul society, let's go together to Hawaii" the truth is Yoruichi was intending to go their with her husband.  
"..." a smile formed on Kouri's lips. "Yes definitely!" she give her the sweetest smile. Just like the smile of an angel.

"What are we waiting for then"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Soul Society:**_

"**MY KOURI-CHAN LEFT SOUL SOCIETY AND IS NOT ANSWERING ANY OF MY CALLS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, IBAAAAAAAAA"** both Renji and Kira was pulling Hisagi away from the already broken bones Iba.

"It not my fault she has a horrible singing voice" Iba said, taking several steps away from the crazy vice-captain of the ninth division.

"**DAMN YOU**" Hisagi freed him self from the other vice-captains and jumped on Iba kicking him hardly.

Not so far from them, Hitsugaya was watching them. _'She doesn't give anyone the chance to defend themselves '_ Hitsugaya Toushiro walked down to a garden, the only place he managed to relax and forgot about everything. He then stopped dead on his tracks when he felt someone's presence nearby.

"Just a bit" a woman was trying to reach for her scarf on a tree but couldn't quite get it. "Damn it, come on just a little more…" She watched as fingers took hold of it and watched as it was handed to her. "Thank you!" She looked up and her eyes widened.

"You are welcome." Hitsugaya said simply and she smiled shyly up at him. With that, he gave her his back and left.

"He is so cool" the girl, who was dressed in an elegant traditional cherry-colored kimono, said.

"He is the tenth division captain Hitsugaya Toushiro" the girl moved to face the person who has just talked.

"Rukia-san!"

"Hey, Lylyain" lylyain put a hand on her dark colored hair.

"So he is the one I heard about, He more handsome that what I really thought" Lylyain tried to hid the sad look on her face with a smile "His girlfriend is really lucky"

"Not really" Rukia started; "Hitsugaya-taichou dated Hinamori because he felt sorry for her," knowing that lylyian would believe anything her cousin was going to tell her.

Lylyian stopped smiling in shock. "No way," she exclaimed in disbelief. "In what way?"

Rukia shrugged. "What I know he courted her in the first place because she couldn't get over what happened with Aizen. He knew she couldn't trust anyone else so he decided to sacrifice his chance to have a real love life to be with her."

"Oh, I feel sorry for him"

"Aren't your going to save him?" Her voice barely above a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Lylyain didn't understand what her cousin said.

"You like him? I can see that"

"How did you….?" she whispered, she didn't want to believe what she just heard.

"Not only that, I knew you used to watch him all the time before he confesses to Hinamori" Rukia grinned broadly and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, but…"

"C'mon Lylyain you are strong enough to steal him from that horrible girl and give him a true love"

"I?"

"You are Manami Soukyoki's daughter heir to the noble Manami Clan, the most powerful House in soul society, and your mother is Kuchiki Marin, My only aunt."

"But..." She moved to explain "What if he rejects me?"

"Don't worry, we will force him, and then when that two of you get married, you can make him forget about her."

"Married?"

"Yeah, you are the most suitable girl for him" Lylyain seemed to think for a brief moment, then she replied:

"Thanks a lot Rukia-chan" she said softly, truly grateful for her help. "I'm going to tell Byakuya-kun" With that, she left. Rukia watched her leave and then disappeared in a sand storm. "Naïve"

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Kouriiiii-chan why aren't you answering me?" Hisagi started crying when Kouri didn't answer his 55th call.

"C'mon Hisagi" Renji and Kira couldn't leave their friend in his current state "she didn't answer her friends' calls, what make you think she will answer yours?"

"**YOU MEAN I'M NOT HER FRIEND''** he asked, looking frantically at the six division vice-captain.

"No, what Renji meant is..." Kira stopped "Who is that?" he pointed his finger at the beautiful and elegant woman who was heading to where they were.

"Wow …." Before Renji can say anything Hisagi jumped in front of her and took a hold of her hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss" he gave her one of his sexy smiles "I'm the 9th division vice-captain, my name is Hisagi"

"What are you doing, pervert" Lylyain slapped him hard giving Renji and Kira a big shock "Where can I find Byakuya-kun?" she asked.

"Byakuya-kun!" Renji wondered.

"This room is his office" Kira pointed his finger at the door beside them. Lylyain entered without thanking them.

"**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….NOOOOOO… GIRLS DON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE**" Hisagi started shouting "**KOURI-CHAN PLEASE SAVE ME**"

"Thanks god Kouri wasn't here when he did that" Kira said.

"Yeah, but I wonder who was the girl? And why she was calling taichou with his first name?"

"Maybe an admire" Kira wondered.

"**NOOOO…. HE IS GOING TO TAKE ADAVNTAGE OF HER**" Hisagi started imaging the cold captain of the six division raping her "**I'M GOING TO TELL SOI-FONG TAICHOU**" he ran to the second division.

"Wait Hisagi"

"Baka"

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Byakuya-kun"

"Hey Lylyain-san" He wasn't happy to see that pampered brat.

"Guess what?" he wasn't interesting in answering her either "I'm getting married"

"Really," he put a fake smile "Who is the lucky guy?" What he meant was the unlucky person.

"You know him…"

"Who?" he wasn't interesting in guessing either.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro"

"What??" the person she is talking about is dating another woman.

"Yeah, and I want you to discuss all the arrangements with him"

"What are you talking about?" He said, as exasperated as he possibly could.

"I know he dates someone, but he doesn't love her, I can save him from wasting his life with someone he doesn't love"

"But…" He was cut off.

"No but…" She walked to where he was sitting and moved her face to his "as cousin you should be happy to me, was I wrong when I asked you to talk to him instead of my father and my two brothers?"

"But what if he rejects your offer?" he want her to remove this idea from her mind. Too bad, it didn't work.

"Don't worry he will not..."

"Who put this idea in you head"

"**BYAKUYA**" Byakuya looked at Soi fong who just enter his office. He then realizes what's wrong with her. His face was 1cm apart from his cousin.

"Byakuya who is this man" Lylyain pointed her finger at Soi fong.

"NANI" Kira and Renji tried to stop the crazy captain only to be thrown on the nearby wall "**I WILL KILL YOU…**……"

:::Chu:::

"/////!!!" Soi fong was silenced by Byakuya's kiss. He always silences her with a simple kiss.

"OMG Byakuya nii-san is a gay"

"Lylyain! Soi fong is a woman! And she's my girlfriend!!'' Byakuya exclaimed.

Lylyain blinked. "You mean…?" A deep, booming laugh escaped the younger woman's lips. She laughed for a while, and when she was composed. She simply said "Gomen, Soi fong-san. You look so much like a man that-"

"It's happened lots of times." Soi fong interjected to cover her embarrassment. She wished that a hole would open up on the floor and swallow that brat in front of her.

"I'm really sorry, Soi fong-san." she smiled to the woman in front of her. "Now I have some business to attend. Don't forget what we talked about Byakuya nii-san." Lylyain left the room, closing the dark, oak door.

Silence filled the room at Lylyain's departure and Byakuya sighed tiredly. He smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry, Soi fong-chan" Soi fong waved it off.

"I said its okay. But WHO IN THE HELL SHE IS."

"My cousin" he sighed "the girl who took what ever she want without caring about other people feeling"

"Don't tell me she want you?"

"No she wants to marry Hitsugaya-taichou"

"WHATTTTTTT?"

_-_

◦**.'◦** T**o B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**

Next Chapter: Hinamori's broken heart – Hitsugaya fiancée. Part 2

-

-

-

_**Karisa:**_ _Chapter 17 finished! So, what do you guys think? Umm...please tell me in your reviews so I'll be able to correct my mistakes. Comments, suggestions. Flames are also welcome...it's your choice, as I've said earlier. But I really hope you guys liked it!_

Sorry if the chapter was a bit short in return I will give your something

_**Preview For Next Chapter**_

Hinamori stood up and walked towards the open window. She leaned against one side and hugged herself, looking at the moon. Hitsugaya got up and walked towards her. He stood about a meter behind her. Hinamori bit her lip then said quietly,

"Maybe we shouldn't be together anymore." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"What…did you say?" He whispered, he didn't want to believe what he just heard.

She turned around to look at him, tears threatened to fall but he could still see the determination in her eyes. She hesitated before she began again.

_**-**_

"Now then, Hitsugaya Toushiro," The older man said softly, "Do you take Manami Lylyain to be your wife, to be yours forever, no matter what may happen in the future, until dead separates you?"

Hitsugaya nodded as he spoke not looking into who was about to be his wife's eyes. "I...do"

_Thanks for reading, minna!_


	20. Hinamori's broken heart & Hitsugaya fia2

_**A/N:** Hello everyone I wanted to thank you guy for supporting this story I can't believe it been a whole year since I start this one When I wrote the first chapter I didn't know it was going to be one of the most famous bleach-fic .. I also want to thanks all the reader who kept reading even that fact I'm losing my touch on it also everyone who help thank you guy I still hope you like it and I still need your ideas and help _

_No more talking read and enjoy _

_**My Celestial Angel**_

__

Chapter: 18 

-  
-  
-  
-

_Hinamori's broken heart – Hitsugaya fiancée2._  
-  
-  
-  
-

_"No she wants to marry Hitsugaya-taichou"_  
_"What?!"_

-  
-  
-

After one long hour Hitsugaya finally stopped in front of the Red Rose, it was the most classy, expensive restaurant in all of Soul Society. He gasped when he opened his eyes, he had always dreamt of going here, but of course, with the woman he loved, not the annoying girl beside him. They sat and ordered and began eating when she started talking again.  
"Tell me more about yourself Toushiro-kun" Lylyain asked.  
"You have already read all of my files so why should I?"  
"Yes that's right... it is a wonderful thing to have all of your male family members in room 46" She replied, looking across the table at him.  
"Huh." Hitsugaya was baffled and mentally knocked his brain to think of something he was dense at. _'How did I get myself into this situation again?'_

-  
-  
-

_**  
Flash back**_

_**5 days ago  
**__-_

_"What in the hell are talking about Byakuya-Tiachou?" Hitsugaya observed him carefully, reaching out a hand to touch his forehead to check whether he had a fever or not.  
"I'm not asking you to marry her, just act as her fiancée until she gets bored and leaves you alone" Byakuya replied, removing the younger captain's hand from his forehead.  
"Are you crazy? Have you forgotten that I have a girlfriend?"  
"Don't worry about Hinamori –Fukutaichou, Soi fong talked to her and she doesn't mind it." Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Unless you are afraid something might happen between the two of you."  
"Are you crazy? Of course nothing will happen." Hitsugaya blushed.  
"That means you accept the deal." that was the last thing the sixth division captain said before leaving Hitsugaya's office.  
"No... Wait BYAKUYA!"  
_

_**Flash back end**_

-  
-  
-

_'I'm not doing this to help that idiot, I'm doing it for Hinamori of course.'_ Hitsugaya heard that Lylyain, the girl who took whatever she wanted without caring about others feelings, had already hurt plenty of people in her life and no one could say anything to her. And of course, Hitsugaya doesn't want her to hurt Hinamori.  
"Do you prefer tea or ice-cream?" Lylyain smiled and closed her eyes.  
"None of them." Hitsugaya answered coldly and withdrew his hands, crossing his arms over his chest. _'I will ignore her until she gives up on me._'  
"Wow Toushiro-kun, you're amazing I don't like any of them either… we are soul mates" She paused for a moment and smiled to herself as Hitsugaya choked on his tea.  
"Are you okay, Toushiro-Kun?" She asked innocently.  
"Just fine." He replied, coughing. _'What the hell!'_

"Hey Shirou-chan." A voice called to him. Hinamori waved to her boyfriend when she entered the restaurant they were in.  
"Hi Momo-chan." Hitsugaya waved back to her _'Great, if she thinks that I'm cheating her, hopefully she will leave me alone.' _Matsumoto had already told him that earlier.  
"How are you doing?" she asked smiling sweetly at him.  
"Splendid, just as long as I see your beautiful smile." he smiled back, something he never did to Lylyain.  
"Me too, Shirou-chan." Lylyain was shocked. She had her mouth wide open, an expression of surprise on her face.

-  
-  
-

"How dare he?" Lylyain start complaining as soon as she saw Rukia in her room waiting for her ''chatting with her as if they were lovers.''  
"They are lovers, my dear." Lylyain stopped biting her handkerchief and put it down "No Toushiro loves me, he is my fiancée."  
"You forced him" she was as cool as ice.  
"I didn't."  
"Alright, Onii-chan did."  
"But I love him, I will never give him to her no matter what!" she wanted to break up them up, but the question is: how?  
"Then you should separate them."  
"How?" Rukia gave her a look that Lylyain had never witnessed before. She wondered what happened to her cousin.  
"We'll use the same plan they used, but in our own way."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Leave everything up to me."

-  
-  
-

_**The fifth division main office:**_

"Hey Hinamori-chan" Rukia waved to the vice-captain of the fifth division.  
"Hey Rukia-san." Hinamori greeted her before looking back at her paperwork.  
"What's wrong?" she walked closer to her.  
"I'm missing Shirou-chan."  
"Yeah that trick onii-chan created is taking longer than what we thought." she put her hands behind her head.  
"Yeah."  
"But you don't think he is having a good time right, after all you didn't go to his office in a while, have you?" Rukia said carelessly "Do you?" she asked again when she saw the worried look on Hinamori's face. The other girl sped out the room "Wait Hinamori!" It was too late; she was too far ahead of her "Just what I thought." Rukia disappeared in a sand storm.

-  
-  
-

_**Tenth division garden:**_

"Toushiro-kun." Lylyain asked Hitsugaya to take her for a walk around his division and he couldn't refuse.  
"It Hitsugaya-taichou to you" he was as cold as always.  
"You can't ask your soon-to-be wife to call you by your title, unless you want our future children to laugh at us"  
"Urusei." he looked away from her.  
"Toushiro."  
"What now?"  
"I want to kiss you."  
"NANI?"  
Not so far from them, Rukia appeared behind one of the walls "What's taking her so long?"  
After a couple of minutes Hinamori appeared '_Very slow, but at least she came at the right moment.'_ Her gaze moved to the other two

"We all love—we all desire—we can't have what we want…but I can have it" A bright light appeared in Rukia's hand

"Destructive Art 1007. The Desired one" She aimed it toward Hitsugaya.  
"What the hell…?" Hitsugaya was sure something had touched him but...  
"Toushirou!"  
"Lylyain ... did you…" Hitsugaya's eyes widened from what he saw. A beautiful young woman wearing a dazzling white robe, placing a flowered circlet on her head.  
"What's wrong Toushirou?" The Angel asked.  
"You are not real" he closed him eyes. "I must be dreaming"  
"No Toushirou you are not" Hitsugaya opened his eyes again to see her in front of him. "Angel!"  
"Yes Toushirou I'm your Angel" she walked closer to him. His eyes widened even larger when she moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips. She then pulled away quickly.  
"Angel" Hitsugaya smiled and gave her a chaste kiss. The kiss then became heated, what had been an innocent kiss had turned into a battle for dominance. The spell was removed and Hitsugaya realized that he had been kissing Lylyian the whole time.  
"I want you...and I always get what I want," she whispered against him. He was very sickened by her remark. Before he could reply he noticed that someone had been watching them, his eyes traveled down the hallway to see Hinamori standing there, surprise written across her face.

"Hinamori" Hitsugaya strained, as if she were a lifeline. Tears filled up in her eyes and she darted away at full speed to flee from the sight.  
"Wait Hinamori!" Lylyian moved away from Hitsugaya and as soon as she did, Hitsugaya chased after Hinamori. All Lylyian did was laugh.

Rukia witnessed the entire episode from her place behind the wall. "Let's see what you are going to do now, Hitsugaya-Taichou." she looked at Lylyain, "Just wondering, who is this Angel?"

-  
-  
-  
-

Hinamori entered her office and closed the door behind her. Hitsugaya arrived moments later and began pounding on the door. "Hinamori, open the door." he did not receive an answer. "Don't make me break it!" Still no reply. He slammed the door with great force, but it didn't break, meaning she placed a Kidou on the door to lock it. "Alright then!" he pulled his sword from his back "Sit within the frozen sky! HYOURINMARU!" Ice was everywhere and a fierce wind pierce d the once calm atmosphere. The room was empty, it seems she ran though the windows before he released Hyourinmaru. "Hinamori." Hitsugaya murmured.  
"**HITSUGAYA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY OFFICE?**!" Everyone in Soul Society was able to hear Ichigo's angry voice.

-  
-  
-  
-

Hinamori was under the Sakura tree she and Hitsugaya grew many years ago. Tears continued to fall, '_How could he kiss her like that? It wasn't a normal kiss it was inmate, how could he do that to her?'_

Rukia appeared in front of her with a pitying look on her face, she sat down beside the grieving girl and whispered, "Break up with him."  
"What?"  
She looked away from her. "If you love him…then you should be happy to see him with the one he loves." she paused for a moment before adding "His angel" she finished in a whisper. (_**A/n**__: please don't kill me!)_  
"No, no." Tears poured from her eyes. She knew she would not be happy to hear this.  
"I'm sorry, Hinamori, but it's the truth. If you truly love him you should leave him alone. You aren't the one he loves." She continued to cry, unable to respond. She couldn't believe she had lost Toushirou.

Rukia walked away leaving the weeping girl…  
"What should I do please answer me." Hinamori cried. "Kouri."

-  
-  
-

_**The real world**_

__

Kouri's eyes open with a jolt after feeling something bad had happened. She and Yoruichi were lying on the hot sand of one of Hawaii's beaches wearing bikinis.  
"What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked.  
"Someone is calling me."  
"I didn't hear anything." Kouri pulled her mobile from her bag and look at the screen 199 miss call from Hisagi. "Maybe you are right" she lied again… 

-_  
-  
-_

Today wasn't Hitsugaya's day, first Hinamori saw him kissing another woman, second, he had a fight with Ichigo because of what he did to his office, and third, the head commander punished him because he could not provide a reasonable excuse for releasing Hyourinmaru. He headed to his bedroom; he needed a long rest after what happened today.  
"Shirou-chan." Hitsugaya was happy to see Hinamori waiting for him.  
"Hinamori" She did feel a little better after along thinking. "Can I talk to you?"  
"Of course come in" he let her inside his bedroom. She knelt down besides him on the floor. They were silent for a while.  
After a moment, Hinamori stood up and walked towards the open window. She leaned against one side and hugged herself, looking at the moon. Hitsugaya got up and walked towards her. He stood behind her, waiting. Hinamori bit her lip then said quietly,  
"Maybe we shouldn't be together anymore." Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
"What…did you say?" He whispered. He did not want to believe what he had just heard.  
She turned around to look at him, tears threatened to fall but he could still see the determination in her eyes. She hesitated before she began once more.  
"I said that maybe we …" he cut her off.  
"Don't." A tear fell down her face when she saw how hurt he was. She moved to explain.  
**"I WANT YOU TO BE WITH YOUR ANGEL!"**  
"She is not my angel." He said, as exasperatedly as he possibly could.  
"I heard you Toushirou! I know! why can't you live with the girl you love." She exclaimed, tears falling freely now. "Aizen was right about one thing – I will only love him."  
"What?"  
" I still love him, and I will never love any man but him" Hitsugaya scoffed. "I wanted to be protected that's why I told you that I loved you, but truthfully, I'm not in love with you." He couldn't believe what she was telling him and he sure as hell wasn't going to take any of this.  
He walked right up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She struggled frantically to free herself but Hitsugaya's strength overpowered her. She did manage to move around so that her back was facing him though. Hitsugaya leaned in and rested his head near the curve of her neck.  
"Listen to me Momo, breaking up will do no good. I love you. However, if this is what you really want, if you really believe that the one you really love is Aizen then fine, let's end our relationship. But only if you stop caring because I sure as hell won't … ever… stop…loving you." He turned her around and planted a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. "Have you decided?" He asked, his heart pounding rapidly.  
"Yes." She said softly but firmly. She looked down for a moment, feeling his expectant gaze; she finally raised her gaze to meet his. She was hesitant to speak, closing her eyes momentarily as she did so.  
"I have decided that we should not be together anymore." She said gently, her eyes pleading with him to understand. Hitsugaya felt his heart break; it was too painful for him to speak so he remained silent.  
"You don't want to be with me then?" He asked. She flinched at how vulnerable he sounded. She had never seen him like this. Hinamori tilted her head upwards to stop the tears from escaping her eyes.  
"I don't want to be with you." She heard herself saying.

'_Stop! It's not true, Shirou-chan. Don't believe it._' She yelled desperately within herself, somehow wishing that maybe he could hear it. Nevertheless, the logical side of her remained stubborn and no other words came out.  
"Is this what you really want?" He asked softly. She nodded, unable to say anything anymore. He looked so broken, he's not even arguing with her.  
"Yes" Hinamori moved away from him and walked to the door before closing it behind him.  
"God are you punishing me because I love two different women" tears came out of his eyes "at least answer me Kouri!"

-  
-  
-

_**The real world  
**_

Yoruichi and Kouri were in an inn they had booked. The older woman said she would cook the dinner tonight since her goddaughter wasn't on the mood. Yoruichi hadn't arrived yet, so Kouri moved to stand by a large open window …. The sea was calm. Faintly, Kouri heard the sound of waves clashing to the shore and felt the salty breeze tapping on her face. Such a peaceful night.  
She looked up and saw the golden moon on the dark sky. For some reason, the moon looked so sad, so lonely, even if thousands of twinkling stars surrounded it.  
"Spare your brain those unnecessary thoughts," a voice spoke behind her, "thinking too much won't do anything good for your health."  
"When did you—?"  
"I'm the Flash God, have you forgotten?" Kouri didn't replay, "Why are you still standing there?" Yoruichi asked and approached her.  
"I'm thinking about Hinamori!" Kouri finally said. "The voice I heard, I'm sure it was hers."  
"Kouri have you forgotten that Hinamori is older than you?" Yoruichi asked, "She can deal with her problems without your help."  
"I know but…"  
…The phone rang.  
It was Kouri's phone, she noted as she answered it and brought it to her ear.  
"Yes?"  
"Kouri you finally answered us?" At the other end of the line was a familiar voice.  
He nearly dropped the phone, " Rangiku-san!!"  
"You weren't answering us so I used a different number to call you," Rangiku sounded really serious.  
"What's happened?" Kouri hopped nothing happen to any of her friends.  
"Something horrible, Hitsugaya-taich—"  
"I don't want to hear anything about him," She said hastily without thinking and switched off the phone. It rang again, but she didn't answer. After a while, the rings died down. "Can't he solve his problems without me?"  
"Actually" She glanced at her godmother. The woman was still standing by the wall, staring at her but something was strange, there was a hell butterfly on her finger. "I think something has happened" Yoruichi sent the butterfly to Kouri "it's for you"  
Kouri opened her mouth to talk. "It's from grandfather!" she looked at her godmother before adding, "He want me to return as soon as possible"  
"Did something happen?"  
"No, one of my cousins is getting married, and he want me to be in her wedding." Kouri sent the butterfly away "I have to leave, her wedding is the day after tomorrow"  
"Isn't that a bit soon?" Yoruichi have Kouri a silly look.  
"Maybe she doesn't want her groom to run away"

-  
-  
-  
-

"I can't believe you are doing this, taichou!" Matsumoto was using all of her strength to stop her captain from marry the menacing girl.  
"It none of your business" Hitsugaya put his sword on his disk. Lylyain was going to let him meet her grandfather today she told him to leave his sword in his office.  
"NO, I CARE ABOUT YOU TOO MUCH! " Matsumoto was losing her temper. "YOU DON'T LOVE THAT GIRL, YOU LOVE HINAMORI HAVE YOU FOGETTEN?"  
"MATSUMOTO'' she stopped because of his tone "WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR SELF" Hitsugaya's voice was loud and serious.  
"Sorry" Matsumoto turned her back on her captain and went out the office crying, "Do whatever you want" Hitsugaya stared at the floor and wondered why he even said those words. Matsumoto was the latest one from his friend he has already fought with everyone who tried to stop him. Ichigo, Rukia, and even Zaraki and many others, none could stop him from destroying his life.  
"I'm Aizen's replacement." He sighed and left his office, heading to the Manami's mansion where Lylyain was waiting for him.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

The meeting with the Mamani's family elder was even more boring than the captain's meetings. They were wary of their precious Lylyain marrying a non-noble man but she forced them to agree. The meeting finished so Hitsugaya left with his very happy fiancée.  
"I can't believe we are getting married tomorrow!" Lylyain kept talking as they walked through the hall.  
"Yeah." he answered. A huge portrait then caught his attention. "Who is she?" he asked, pointing his finger at it.  
"One of my aunts."  
"She wasn't in the meeting." Hitsugaya was sure he had not seen her, even though the whole family was there.  
"She died many years ago. That's what my mother told me" Hitsugaya took a good look at the woman '_Kouri?_'  
"Hitsugaya?" a voice called to him. He looked behind him to meet with Kouri who wasn't happy to see him, of course "What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked toward him.  
"He's is my fiancée of course," Lylyain said appearing from behind him.  
"Fiancée?!"  
"Didn't grandfather tell you that I'm marrying Hitsugaya-taichou tomorrow?" Kouri's eyes widened when she heard what her cousin said. "By the way, you are one of the bridesmaids," Lylyain said smiling as she pulled Hitsugaya, who didn't say anything, out the mansion.

-  
-  
-  
-

Hinamori on the other hand, was still refusing to give up on the lie she wanted to believe.  
"You don't want him to marry that bitch, DO YOU???" Matsumoto slammed the desk in front of Hinamori.  
"C'mon Hinamori-kun we all know you love Hitsugaya-taichou" Kira added. All of the officers and vice-captains who cared about Hinamori came to convince Hinamori, who wasn't listening to a word uttered.  
"I do not love him." she said simply.  
"HINAMORI!" Ichigo wanted to hit her, maybe that will make her wake up.

"Hinamori." a familiar voice called to her, before the owner of the voice showed herself beside the door.  
"Kouri!" Hinamori stared at her.  
"KOURI-CHAN" Hisagi jumped on Kouri, it seemed that he forgot why he was here in the first place. Kouri grabbed his shirt and threw him off of her.  
"Is Hitsugaya-Taichou going to marry Lylyian?" Kouri asked looking at Hinamori who looked away "**ANSWER ME**!!"  
"Yes." Hinamori tried to keep her tears from coming out her eyes.  
"**WHY**?" Kouri slammed the desk harder than Matsumoto. "Why aren't you stopping him?"  
"It none of your business, alright? I don't love him, he could never fill Aizen-Taichou's place in my heart."

_Slap  
_  
Kouri did what Ichigo wouldn't do. She slapped her. "What happened to your love to Hitsugaya you told me about? Was it all a lie, **HINAMORI MOMO**?!" Tears finally fell from Hinamori's eyes. She walked away from Kouri leaving the other girl standing with her other friends.

-  
-  
-  
-

The sun shone down upon the grass, which was wet with dew. Lylyain was at her home, so excited that she couldn't sit down. Today was her wedding day and she couldn't wait! She spun around as the doorbell rang and hurried to open it.  
"Kouri! Rukia! You're right on time!" she said in relief. The two bridesmaids came into the house.  
"Well, how would you like it if your bridesmaids came late to help with your wedding?" Rukia said coldly.  
"Yeah, yeah, let's get started," She said. Rukia wasn't in the mood and Kouri didn't open her mouth even once.  
After working for two hours, Hitsugaya stood at the front of the altar, his eyes darting about as people poured into the pews. The wedding was on of the Manamis' family garden, which was very beautiful and all of the nobles were invited. Lylyain came down the aisle with Rukia and Kouri behind her she was smiling like an idiot, happy to see him waiting for her. She took her place beside him and the old man began talking….  
"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Rukia whispered Kouri who was standing beside her silently. "Say something Kouri." Kouri looked away only to see an unexpected person, Hinamori. Hiding behind one of the trees watching Hitsugaya with his soon to be wife. Kouri was sure she saw tears on Hinamori's face, that scene brought sad memories to Kouri…

_"Even if you are in love and married to another woman Ichigo, I will always love you." Kouri thought when tears come out her eyes as she saw Ichigo and Rukia kissing on their wedding party. She was hiding behind a tree but seeing him with Rukia was ripping her heart in pieces._

_'Hinamori' _Kouri threw the flowers she was grabbing away _'I'm not letting this happened to you also.'_

"Now then, Hitsugaya Toushiro," The older man said softly, "Do you take Manami Lylyain to be your wife, to be yours forever, no matter what may happen in the future, until death separates you?"  
Hitsugaya nodded. He prepared to speak his vows without looking into the eyes of his wife-to-be. "I..."  
"Destructive Art 33: Blue Fire, **Crash Down**!" Hitsugaya pushed Lylyain and the old man away before it reached them.  
"What the hell?" he got shocked to see who attacked them "Kouri!"  
"What in the hell are you doing Kouri" Kouri's uncle Manami Soukyoki shouted.  
"Blue Fire, **Crash Down**!" Kouri shouted again aiming Hitsugaya.  
"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya asked her when he avoids another attack.  
"If you want to destroy your happiness then it okay with me go ahead." Kouri answered, tears slipping out her eyes "but I will not allow you to hurt Hinamori."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Hinamori loves you… she loves you so much and this is what you do to her?"  
"No Hinamori said I'm Aizen replacement"  
"You aren't genius at all, can't you find the different between lie and deep love." The fact Kouri said hit Hitsugaya in his heart "Hinamori loves just like the other who tried so hard to stop you…." She paused and smiled weakly at him "and I am in love with Hitsugaya-Taichou as well." (**A/N**: _Kouri didn't call him Hitsugaya-taichou ever since the day he removed her from her position_) Hitsugaya smiled to her.  
"Wait Kouri." Hinamori walked to where she was "I don't love him, he can marry whoever he want!" Kouri smiled to her.  
"Why were you crying then?"

Hinamori cried again Hitsugaya walked closer and hugged her tightly. They stayed like this until Lylyian finally spoke.  
"What's the meaning of this? You are suppose to love me!" she shouted crying…"**SAY SOMETHING RUKIA**!!" everyone gazed moved to Rukia.  
"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.  
"She is the one who told me to save Hitsugaya from that girl, she's the one who used Kidou to make him kiss me in front of Hinamori and she is the one who told Hinamori to break up with him."  
"Rukia!!" Everyone was shocked after what Lylyain said and their eyes averted to watch her reaction. Rukia looked shocked as well. "I can't believe this." Ichigo was angry and shameful that his wife was involved in something so cruel.  
"No, Ichigo. I didn't— it wasn't me" Rukia tried to defend herself.  
"Stop lying I know it was you…"  
"She didn't, I did " a voice came from the tree behind Lylyian. Everyone eyes widened when they saw her face.  
"Rukia!!" Lylyain said in a shock.  
"Another Rukia." Rukia was shocked also. _'Who is the real Rukia?_' Ichigo wondered.  
"Don't worry, brother in law the girl beside you is your wife. I'm only lending her face" the girl smiled evilly.  
"Impossible" Kouri walked closer "You are!"  
"Yes Kouri-sama " the girl's black hair grew longer and her face changed slowly until her real face appeared.  
"Noubouro-senpai." Kouri named the girl in front of them  
"It's nice to speak to you finally, Kouri-sama." her eyes moved from Kouri to Rukia " and it is also very nice to see you sister." Rukia was surprised. The woman first called Ichigo brother-in-law and then called Rukia sister. Hitsugaya walked closer with an angry look on his face, "Why did you play with us?"  
"Because you hurt Kouri-sama." She answered simply "Protecting Kouri-sama has been my duty since the day she was born and it will always be. You hurt her when you had removed her from her position. That is why I tried to separated you from your love in return, but since she wanted you to be happy I will remove the person that I put in your way" she looked at Lylyian with a frightening look "forever." A long chain came from under Noubouro's hand, heading to Lylyain and stabbed her in the heart. Her scream filled the room.  
"**LYLYAIN**!" Noubouro smiled, After all I despise anyone apart of the Kuchiki bloodline." She ripped the heart from Lylyain's chest, unabashed by the blood that covered her arm

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

◦**.'◦** T**oB**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**

**Next Chapter**Finding a date to Shiba Kukaku


	21. Finding a date to Shiba Kukaku

_**A/N:**__ Helloooo everyone, Here's chapter 19 Hope you will like this chap too. Sorry for updating late again, I was waiting for my beta-reader to return it to me but seem something happened that took her so long, so I will just post this un beta-chapter and I will replace it with the beta-ed one as soon as I get it But I'll still try my best to make it good! There's always the review so don't hesitate to tell me what you think. Oh: all your suggestions are rather lovely! I wanna try and incorporate more of your ideas as the story progresses._

_I also want to thank every one who reviewed __**Hitsugaya and Hinamori's first night**__**…**_

_**Remember:**__ the first part of the chapter was suppose to be__the previous chapter__ but because I am so lazy I put it here,__ so for reader who doesn't like __fight scenes_**go right to **_where the __**A/N**__ is… _

_Well, here it is! Hope you'll like it!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**My Celestial Angel**_

_**Chapter: **__**١٩**_

-  
-  
-  
-

_Finding a date to Shiba Kukaku_  
-  
-  
-  
-

"After all I despise anyone apart of the Kuchiki bloodline."She ripped the heart from Lylyain's chest, unabashed by the blood that covered her arm.

" LYLYAIN!" Kouri's eyes widened. Her blood went cold. Ichigo and Rukia froze in their tracks. They were too late! 

"Why did you do that?" Kouri asked. 

Noubouro closed her eyes. "Dearest Kouri-chan, it simple I despise anyone apart of the Kuchiki bloodline. And since she Kuchiki Marin, My only aunt's daughter she deserve death " As soon as Noubouro said that waters covered where she was, but of course she was faster than the huge wave that came from nowhere.

"Noubouro, I will kill you" Manami Soukyoki, lylyain's father, said ordering his water to follow Noubouro who kept avoiding it.

"I don't fear death. However,... My leader never gives me that order." Noubouro said grinning widely. 

Soukyoki 's eyes widened. "DAMN YOU" he shouted making his water circling her. "You are history"

"What in hell is going on here?" Ichigo asked not understanding what going on, but it seem he was not the only one who didn't understand.

"It uncle Soukyoki's celestial power, controlling and creating waters" Kouri answer while watching the fight " uncle Soukyoki is the strongest member in our family but still……." Because of a stone on the place Noubouro jumped to this time she loosed balance and that was Soukyoki's chance, he ordered the huge wave to cover her, and that what really happened, Noubouro sunk under a very huge wave.

"HE DID IT" Rukia shouted happily seeing the person who used her face and kill her cousin dies in front of her.

"FREEZE" the water that used to be a huge wave turned to hard ice just like what the master of the water order it. "I told you Noubouro, you are history."

"I don't think so" was heard from under the deep ice. Huge walls appeared around the noble man they made a ring around him. "What the hell?" he wondered.

"She still alive" Hinamori could not believe what happened even after he frozen the water around that strange woman she still alive.

'_That technique' _Hitsugaya remembered what happened on the day he met Noubouro for the first time. "RUN! GET OUT THE RING"

"What?" the noble man didn't hear what Hitsugaya was trying to tell him due to the huge walls.

"Too late" Noubouro drew another ring with her foot and slammed the land with it.

"EARTH REVENGE!" With that, everything inside the huge ring turned into dust, along with the huge walls. "I told you old man, my leader never gives me that order"

"Noubouro!" this time Byakuya was the one took his sword.

"I'm not in the mood to fight you today Onii-chan, but maybe next time you will be in his place" with that, Noubouro turned into sand storm and disappeared.

"Sorry Nee-chan, but next time you are the one who is going to be in his place" Byakuya said returning Senbonzakura to his place and heading to where the other went to, to Kuchiki Marin who has just lost both her husband and her daughter.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

(**A/N**_sorry every one the last part was supposes to be with the previous chapter but because I am so lazy I put it here, from now I hope you enjoy __**finding a date to Shiba Kukaku**__… this take place after __**Hitsugaya and Hinamori's first night…, **__the one shot I wrote about them, so people who didn't read it, I suggest reading it to understand something in this chapter._

-

-

-

-

_**After 4 weeks:**_

''Understanding what women wants is something No man on earth can do, because even women doesn't know what they really want, since non born with the same habits as the other, However they share some few thing, which are: becoming the prettiest, the cutest, the funniest, and related to the most powerful and handsome man, the one they desired.'' Matsumoto told who were watching her in front of the screen almost flirtatiously and sighed, '' please watch this"

_Red rose covered the screen and when it disappeared, it was showing an other view. _

A girl with a dark brown hair and green eyes was crying alone.

"Why are you crying, oldis-san?" a voice behind the camera asked.

"My boyfriend broke up with me," the girl answered trying to hold back her tears, but she could not.

"Do you have any idea why did her break up with you?" the unseen person asked again.

"He said that I'm too ugly to be his girlfriend." The unseen person gave the brown haired girl a hand.

"Come with me, we are going to make this man regret every single word he told you"

The screen changed again with the words (**after one week**) written on it, and the scene changed againNevertheless, this time the girl was not crying, oldis was walking in the hallway with a big confidence written on her face, and a man was following her.

"Oldis, please!" oldis looked at him with no interest.

"What do you want?"

"Another chance please!" he begged.

"No way, I don't love you anymore" before her ex-boyfriend say a word a very sexy man walked to where she was and said.

"Baby! Where you've been all my life?" but that was not the only nice thing she heard that day because a well built man walked to her and added.

"Apart from being sexy, what else do you do for a living?" with that, oldis looked at her ex-boyfriend and waved goodbye to him.

"**DID YOU ENJOYED THE SHOW**" Matsumoto appeared from nowhere in the screen "**I'M SURE YOU DID** , that exactly what you get after using our lessons," the screen behind Matsumoto changed showing the place she is going to talk about "Visit us in **LOVELY AND SEXY **and learn how can you be lovely and sexy" and with that the divestment ended, and of course all the women who were watching it ran to the place Matsumoto mentioned just now.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**In LOVELY AND SEXY**_

"What in hell is going on Matsumoto?" Kouri was sitting behind a desk looking very pissed. 

"Nothing, Kouri-chan, it just that our customers are increasing ever since the T.V ad." smirked the big-bosomed lieutenant.

"I KNOW THAT, BUT WHAT DOESN'T UNDERSTAND WHY I DOING THIS?" Kouri roared, shaking. She laughed quietly and gave Kouri another sermon about how women is soul society needs their help.

"C'mon Kouri, it not as if you have anything else to do anyway!"

"Excuse me?" she asked her, cold blue boring into her eyes. Matsumoto let out a little grin of playfulness. She knew where such conversation was headed.

"You were hanging around doing nothing useful ever since my taichou removed you from your ex-position as vice-captain." The words Matsumoto just said shut Kouri off she could not say anything about because it the unhappy truth she was forced to live with.

"Matsumoto…" Her voice had attained a questioning tone to it. "Just what are you plotting in that warped head of yours?" She smugly smiled.

"I want all the singles women in soul society to be happy"

"I don't believe you!" Soi fong appeared behind her with an angry looks in her face.

"What do you mean Soi fong-taichou?" she asked, bewildered.

"You wasted all the money we got from the customer on sake last night" she bitterly answered her.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Kouri screamed disbelievingly, prodding a finger into her chest. "Do you realize what you just did, Rangiku! Do you!"

"Oh, c'mon," scoffed Matsumoto said, "bar is the only place where we can poor, broken hearted women who need our help--"

"But you weren't working Rangiku" Nanao decided to join their conversation "you were dirking with Shunsui, Renji and Hisagi without stopping until you wasted all your money."

"Rangiku!" snarled the ex-lieutenant of 13th division vehemently. "I had enough" Kouri took a breath and said " Rangiku you are fired."

"What? You cannot fire me Kouri! I'm the one who suggested this club in the first place?" Rangiku demanded.

"But I'm the leader of this club Mover over you all are using my books in showing woman how to own men, which mean I can do what ever I want!"

"I'm not leavening no matter what you said!"

"Alright then" Kouri looked at the second division captain "Soi fong-taichou, she is yours, deal with her" with that Soi fong grabbed Rangiku robe and tried to pull her out.

"I'M NOT LEAVING EVEN IF ZARAKI-TAICHOU COMES TO PULL ME OUT''

"DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT AS STRONG AS ZARAKI?" That made Soi fong angrier which also mean pulling Rangiku harder.

"Kouri-chan!" Isane opened the door slightly looking inside the room her friends were in.

"What is it, Isane?" Kouri asked, still on her chair, still looking at the two girls in front of her quarreling, Nanao was not saying any thing.

"Some here want to talk to you!"

"Tell her I'm busy" Kouri answered, she want in the mood to teach anyone today even after knowing what happened to the money they got from all those lessons.

"Hai" Isane was about to turn around and leave when the door was slammed opened widely.

"I thought you said you don't have any free time, to visit me, " a cold angry voice Kouri knew was coming from the door. "But it seem you have a lot of a lot of time, Kouri" Kouri rose her face to meet with Shiba Kukaku's scary face. "Why aren't you visiting me, Kouri?" Kouri could sense a negative aura coming from him. "Don't know you what will happen to you now?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" That was the only thing Kouri was able to say to the very angry witch in front of her.

"That not going to help you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" howled Kouri.

-

-

-

"Momo, it's time to wake up?" Hitsugaya brushed his fingers across Hinamori's feathery bangs as he sat beside her in their plush bed.

"Another two minute" she tried to pull her covers up again but Hitsugaya threw it away. "Shirou-chan!"

"C'mon! It already noon!"

"Really, alright then" Hinamori said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"You missed the vice-captains meeting today," he sighed " but you can ask Matsumoto what happened in the meeting today"

"Fine" Hinamori headed to the bathroom but as soon as she closed the door behind her , "Damn it" Hinamori cursed into the toilet as another wave of nausea washed over her.

"You really need to see Unohana-taichou!" Hitsugaya said form where he was. For the past two days, it had been the same. She would get out of bed lazily after a long quarrel with Hitsugaya, but by the time, she got to the bathroom or downstairs to the kitchen a sickness would start up again. If she even attempted to eat anything for breakfast there was no way she could ever keep it down, and the strange thing was that it never seemed to linger much past noon. It was like a new ritual that made getting on with life just a little bit harder.

"I'm going to see her today, but what about the vice-captain meeting?"

"I will ask Uzami to attend it until you recover, I'm sure she is more than just willing to do that"

-

-

-

-

Kouri sneezed as she massaged her half-broken arm. "I'm going to tell Yoruichi-san about this!"

"I'm… sorry? Did you say something?" Shiba asked Kouri, causing her face to darken even more than it already was.

"N-n-n-no!" Kouri stammered. "I-I-I-I didn't s-s-sa-yy anything! Really!" Matsumoto could only chuckle at her friend's flustered rejoinder. 

"What was I saying again?" Shiba asked.

"You were talking about the weird dreams you have been dreaming about!" Soi fong answer, since she was the only person whom Shiba Kukaku does not scare.

"I wasn't talking to you, Yoruichi fan club's leader and only member" Kukaku's pissed Soi fong, Nanao, Matsumoto and Isane used all their strength to stop her from killing the crazy witch. "You were in my dreams Kouri" Kouri was finally interest in the subject. "Darkness was between you and me, you tried to reach me but you couldn't" Kouri shivered, but it was different from before.

"Kukaku-san are you sure, it was me in you dream!" when Shiba was about to answer when Matsumoto screamed..

"A BOYFRIEND"

"A WHAT?" Kukaku and Kouri shouted something Soi fong did once.

"A boyfriend, B,O,Y,F,R,I,E,N,D " Matsumoto spelled the word again after saying it. This made Kouri giggles.

"You must be kidding" Kukaku said silly.

"She is right, Kukaku-san" Kukaku looked at Kouri who was agreeing with the tenth division vice-captain.

"Huh"

"I'm a love master and you don't have a boyfriend, so you want me to find a one to you" 

"I don't think so" Shiba put a hand behind her head, dating was not something she did before, so maybe Kouri was right.

"Don't worry, I will find a very suitable person for you" Kouri walked to where Matsumoto was "you still want your job, right" Rangiku nodded "then tell her what to do until I find a suitable person for her" 

"WHAT? NO WAY! KOURIIIIIIIIII!" Kouri stormed out the room leaving Rangiku who didn't know her complaining made the crazy witch angry.

"Am I someone you don't want to be with Matsumoto Rangiku?"

"N-n-n-no!" Rangiku stammered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

As Hitsugaya walked along the way to his office, he thought about Hinamori- the fact she is sick bothered him too much. It was even the reason why his inner self was also bothered--his emotions...his feelings.

When he passed a certain aisle, he noticed someone standing on the huge porch complaining and cursing. ''Where in hell I'm going to find a date for that stupid, crazy witch''

"Uzami?" He called out as he barely recognized the figure of her.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Kouri turned to him. Moreover, as suspected, it was Kouri. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be in your office, right?"

"I'm the one who should be asking you that." Hitsugaya went to where Kouri is and leaned his arm on the veranda.. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. I just love to watch the sun in the middle of the sky" Kouri pointed her finger to the sky that was covered with huge dark clouds "You don't believe me"

"Aa..." Hitsugaya agreed at the blonde's statement. He gave away a smirk as he faced the same direction as the girl beside him did. "Hey, Uzami..."

"Yes?" Kouri turned her head and looked at him "I want to ask you something, Hinamori,….." Kouri took several steps away from him.

"I swear Hitsugaya-taichou, I didn't teach Hinamori any thing in bed, it Rangiku's job"

"Does that mean you are the one who tough her that weird dance?" Kouri giggled "You are dead!" Kouri ran away from him. "She never Change," Hitsugaya, sighed, "Maybe I will thank Matsumoto later" Hitsugaya blushed not realizing he forgot asking her to fill Hinamori's place until the sick vice-captain of the fifth division recover.

-

_-_

_-_

"I have been frightened a lot today" Kouri kept complaining while walking back to her club, she didn't find the perfect boyfriend for Shiba so she was waiting for what going to happen to her.

"Good morning angel" Kouri stopped she does not have to guess, she already know who was he. "Apart from being sexy, what else do you do for a living?" Hisagi was using the lies she wrote for the ad on her. 

"What are you doing here pervert?" Kouri crossed her arms in front of her chest looking at him angrily.

"That so mean I'm not a pervert!"

"Uruse, super pervert, I know you went to the bar last night"

"WHAT? WHOOOOOOO TOLD YOU THAT?"

"The girl you slept with told me" Kouri give him a dirty look.

"She did?" Hisagi looked shocked,

"IT TRUE?" Kouri was just teasing him, but it was the truth.

"SHE RAPED ME KOURI-CHAN" Kouri gave him her back. "I SWEAR KOURI-CHAN….." the look on his face changed "I love you, Kouri," he whispered silently.

She looked at him and replied simply: "I love you too."

He looked deeply into her eyes and responded sadly. "Am I dreaming again?"

"No, Hisagi, it true" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh my god" the vice-captain of the ninth division was about to explode, the girl he dreams about every night is returning his feeling.

"Hisagi-koi" Kouri's soft words brought him back to reality.

"Yes, love"

"Aren't you going to ask me out" Kouri asked blushing.

"OF COURESSSSSSSS"

"Alright, let's meet in the Red Rose restaurant at 6 a clock" Kouri suggested.

"ALRIGHT" Hisagi gave her his back and started running "I will be waiting for you Kouri-Koi" Kouri waited for him to get out her sight.

"Baka" she smirked evilly.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Kouri headed back to the club, after her fake confession to Hisagi, so she can see what the other girls did to Shiba Kukaku. _'The changes Rangiku made to Soi fong-taichou last time was amazing, I hope it will be the same now_.' with that she stopped thinking and walked to the club door and open it.

"At least let me brush your hair!" Rangiku begged.

"NOOOO"

"Okay, what about changing your cloth"

"NO"

"But they are not suitable" with that Kukaku threw Rangiku to the wall, or to where the rest of club member were.

"What in hell is going on here?" Kouri asked.

"They are saying my appearances need a lot of change" Kukaku looked very pissed. Which frightened Kouri to the death?

"How dare they? You look amazing!" Kouri smiled. _'Although I never seen her wearing anything but that for the whole of my life_' 

"Did you find suitable person for me" Shiba asked bring Kouri back from her deep thoughts. 

"Yes, I did"

"Who is he?" Shiba looked interested in who is going to be her boyfriend.

"Vice-captain of the 9th division Shyuuhei Hisagi" with that everyone in the room sent a long shout..

"WHOOOOOOOOO!"

-

-

-

_**The fourth division:**_

"Hinamori-san, how long has you been sick like this?" Unohana asked looking at Hinamori's tests in front of her.

"Just a few days," answered Hinamori timidly.

"Around the same time every day?" she asked again.

"Yes."

"Do strong smells and foods make you nauseous?" a soft smile starts forming on the fourth division captain's face.

"Yes," the chocolate haired vice-captain answered yet again, "where are you going with this, Unohana-taichou?" 

"One more question," assured Unohana with a small pause before continuing, "When was the last time you had your period?"

Momo's stomach felt like it dropped ten stories, she did not like where she thought these questions were going. "December I think, but its not like my cycle is very regular. Sometimes I'm a week or so late…"

Unohana didn't want to ask it, but they all knew the shy vice-captain of the fifth division wouldn't be the one to admit it. "But … did you have sex since then?"

"…" It took only seconds for Hinamori's face to heat up and resemble an overripe tomato, but it wasn't like she needed to actually answer the question. The look on her face said it all.

"Hinamori, you're pregnant."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Red Rose restaurant at six a clock:**_

"I can't believe you are going on a date with Kouri" Renji would believe that Aizen return to life but he would not ever believe that Kouri finally surrendered to Hisagi's desires.

"Me too" Iba added. Hisagi was sitting on the lover's table waiting for Kouri – his Kouri-koi- patiently.

"You all going to see with your eyes how much she love me today, tonight when she go to my room," Hisagi said evilly.

"You didn't change, did you?" Kira asked.

"Of course I didn't" Hisagi smiled evilly "I will make her pay for every time she called me pervert, I will make her beg for me to come to her," Kouri finally showed up. "She is here, go," he told his friends who sat on the other table watching him closely.

However Kouri sat on another table, and the woman who was with her headed to where Hisagi was and stood in front of him looking directly at his eyes, he recognized her, she was one of the people who helping them in the war against Aizen.

"Shiba Kukaku" Hisagi named her.

"Hello boyfriend" her smirk never left her face.

"WHAT!"

_Next Chapter_: Rumors & Dates


	22. rumors

_**A/N)**__ I know must of you, my beloved readers want to kill me, and I'm sorry from not updating this one for really long time, please forgive me, but the truth behind it are, that My Celestial Angel didn't get in votes ((in my profile)) as truth or lies and being unwanted.. that why I didn't update for a while, and also in the pre-chapter it get the same numbers of reviews as the old chapter which made me think I'm losing my touch.. _

_No more talking _

_Enjoy the chapter_

-

-

-

_**My Celestial Angel**_

_**Chapter: 20**_

-

-  
-

_Rumors:_

-

-

-

-

The past three days were the best in Kouri's life, why? Because of what she did to the poor vice-captain of the ninth division. Going to hell was much better than dating Shiba Kukaku. He didn't reject her, no he couldn't reject because she broke most of his bones when he mentioned being in love with another woman, saying that it was a joke saved his life from getting killed by the very crazy woman. Kukaku on the other hand started to fall for the younger man. And that why she moved to live with him.

"What is it that you want to talk about Momo??" Kouri asked her best friend who was sitting on the bed beside her.

"Huh?" it seem she was paying attention to what the other girl was saying before she called her.

"What's wrong?" Kouri asked her again. The vice-captain of the fifth division wasn't herself for the past two weeks. She didn't attend any meeting, sick all the time, and never paid attention to the other talks. She spent the past Two days in her room. Nothing motivated her, nothing seemed to make sense.

"Ano…" she stopped. Hinamori asked Kouri if she can see her after hours work, and Kouri did what the older girl asked her and finished her work faster than usual.

"Kouri!"

"Yes?"

"I'm… I'm…." she couldn't say it. "Kouri…..I'm pre-pregnant"

Kouri jumped from where she was surprised and then yelled out "WOW, congratulation" Kouri sat beside her again and asked "Hitsugaya-taichou?" she asked, Momo just nodded hiding her red face,. "Have you told him, yet?" she shocked her head.

Kouri smiled to her she knew that her best friend were too shy to tell her boyfriend something like that "don't worry Momo, I will help you, I'll be there for you, you know that right?" Kouri hugged Momo as the tears ran down older girl's cheeks. After many tears where shed Kouri pushed away from her and laughed "now all we have to do is get ready for this little one. First we have to go and get all the books we are going to ever need about babies" she ranted and ranted and Momo only wished she had never told her. "and then we will tell Hitsugaya-taichou and the others"

"I don't think so!!" Hinamori expressions changed at the mentioned of her boyfriend name Worries flooded her mind.

_"_What will my friends say? What will taichou and the division's members think? What about the other vice-captains? and…what will Toushirou say? How will he react? Will he be mad or happy? Does he even want children? Will he not want to with me when he finds out?... Will I be left alone…?

_"_Don't think like that Momo_!" _Kouri reprimanded her with a stern face. "Hitsugaya-taichou love, and he would never do that, and don't you trust you friends?" Kouri smiled to her.

_'That right, Kouri was happy to me, other will be happy too' _after three whole days Momo finally smiled.

-

-

-

-

_**At the bookstore:**_

Kouri started looking for pregnancy books as soon as she and Hinamori entered the store. Hinamori on the other hand was too embarrassed to buy a one.

_'C'mon Momo you can buy one book at least'_ a book about the woman meals in the first three month should be, cough her sight "I will take this one" she took the book and waited for Kouri beside the cashier who smiled to her as soon as he read the book's title.

"So, are you expecting?" she blinked numerous times and then looked at him wondering what he meant "are you expecting a baby?".

_'Why he is interested in knowing? This is ridiculous'_ she was nerves, no very nerves, she couldn't tell him. "Ah, no sorry I was going to get this for my friend actually" And of course she didn't know why did she say that.

"Momo" someone yelled and both turned around to see none other than Kouri running towards them with a pile of books.

"I guess this is the friend you were talking about?" the cashier asked

"Yeah," she agreed, "Kouri why did you get so many books?"

"I just couldn't help but get these" the blond girl was so happy to her friend which made the man beside them believe what –the real pregnant girl said was all true-.

"Ah man. Come on lets pay and leave I just want to go home and rest" Kouri put her hand on her hip and paid for the books.

After Kouri and Momo have left the cashier dialed one of his friends numbers.

"Hey, have you heard that Uzami Kouri is pregnant" Hinamori didn't know, she told the famous rumor and gossip maker her secret.

-

-

-

-

_**The next day:**_

_'I wonder when Momo is going to tell _the others' Kouri was walking to the vice-captains meeting as usual, still filling Momo's place _'I can't wait until the baby born'_ she was smiling happily.She was passing by a group of girls when their murmurs stopped. She looked at them and they turned around. Some giving her a strange look. Kouri resumed walking and that resumes the murmurs.

"Have you noticed Uzami's tummy lately? A girl asked

"A little, actually. Why, she's looking bigger?" the other answered

"Yeah. And not just bigger. but like round? And it's only her stomach?

"I heard she is pregnant?"

"Impossible"

"I noticed her morning sickness for the past three month?"

"But she isn't dating anyone?"

"Maybe a secret boyfriend?" Kouri turned around wondering if they were talking about her but the girls moved away.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kouri entered the vice-captains meeting room, for the first time she was the latest to arrive, and she didn't know why.

"Good morning everyone"

"CONGRATULATIONS, KOURI-CHAN!" Rangiku chirped happily. Kouri gave her the most confused look.

"Eh? Wha-- what? Rangiku -san, what on Earth are you talking about?!"

"We all know about the child inside your belly Kouri!" Nanao finally told the very confused Kouri.

"NANI??"

"What's wrong?" Kouri's reaction shocked the vice-captains.

"I.." before Kouri can say a thing, Hisagi jumped in front of her.

"Don't tell me, that son of bitch who got you pregnant doesn't want it" he walked to her and again he pulled her to a tight embrace "don't worry I'm to take it and rise as my own." Kouri was about to throw him away like always before his angry girlfriend appeared from nowhere, threw him away, and flied after him.

"Kouri!!" Ichigo came up to a frantic girl, with a smile on his face. "I heard from Rukia that you are expecting! Congratulations! You must incredibly happy! Who is the father?"

"I'm not pregnant," Kouri shouted before she ran out the room, tears on her eyes _'who ever spread this rumor about me must die again, not because the whole Soul Society know, but because Ichigo think I'm a whore'_

-

-

-

-

"Excuse me, Hitsugaya-taichou" the shinigami who was guarding Hitsugaya's office announced, kneeling outside the office door. "The 5th squad captain Kurosaki Ichigo. Want to talk to you."

"Let him in," Hitsugaya responded. Ichigo slid the door open. Hitsugaya was sitting at his desk surrounded by stacks of paperwork. Ichigo greated him "Hey Toushirou"

"It Hitsugaya-taichou for you, Kurosaki" he said without looking up. It was then that Ichigo noticed a magazine with Kouri's picture on the cover beside him.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked him.

"Oh, nothing Hitsugaya taichou. I was just noticing the magazine."

"What about it?" Hitsugaya snapped defensively. He then took the magazine and threw it inside the desk.

"Well, did you bought that magazine because…" Ichigo started, grinning widely, "you love reading women magazines or is it because it has Kouri's picture on the cover"

"It was a gift," Hitsugaya said curtly, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. His eyes had widened at the mention of the Kouri's picture. "Matsumoto gave it to me"

"Oh" in that case Ichigo can't tease Hitsugaya anymore "I was looking for Hinamori, I didn't see her for a while, but it seem she isn't here"

"I didn't see her either, maybe she is with Uzami" Hitsugaya answered still working.

"Oh yeah, did you heard about Kouri?" Ichigo asked tried to catch the 10th division captain attentions.

"What about her?"

"Kouri is expecting a child" Ichigo answered simply.

"WHAT??" Hitsugaya threw the papers he was doing in the air. "What are you talking about?"

"It seem you are lasted to know" Ichigo smirked "Kouri is expecting a child that what everyone know, but when we asked her about the father, she ran away and we couldn't find her until now"

"Maybe she went to….." Hitsugaya who was in front of Ichigo disappeared as soon as he thought about where she maybe.

"Toushirou??" Hitsugaya's reactions surprised Ichigo a lot.

-

-

-

-

-

"I will never forgive him, I will never forgive him, I will never forgive him, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM" Kouri slammed another tree. Wherever she got angry from something she always goes to the forest, so she can release her anger._ 'Whoever spread this rumor about me'_

"So you are here." She looked at the person who just spoken. It was Hitsugaya. She turned her face away from him and wiped her tears. "You were crying, weren't you?"

"No," she answered him coldly.

"Always the same conversion" he walked to her ( A/N: Hitsugaya knew Kouri was going to be here, because in chapter 9 _Crying Byakuya + Saving Hinamori._ She ran their after he slapped her)

"What do you want?" Kouri looked at him still trying to look cool.

"Who got you pregnant?" he asked coldly.

"None of your business" she answered also coldly.

"So it true, you are pregnant!"

"NO, I'm not" She shouted.

"Tell me who is the father Kouri!!"

"Since when you started calling me with my first name?" Kouri was shocked when she found Hitsugaya's face only 3 inches away from hers.

"Tell me, and I will make sure he marry you before the end of the week"

Kouri's heart sank, she had forgotten that Hitsugaya was the father of Hinamori is child "will you marry me if it was your child?"

"I will," he answered so fast still not understanding why did she asked him such a question.

Kouri clutched her chest over her heart. Why. why was it beating so quickly when she heard this? She knew from the beginning that Hitsugaya wasn't going to leave Hinamori, why would this be bothering her so much? Hearing him tell her he was going to marry her if she was pregnant hurt her more then when Ichigo asked her about the father, and she doesn't love Hitsugaya as much as she love Ichigo.

Hitsugaya bent forward, sensing something was wrong. "What is it?"

"Congratulations, you are going to be a father" Kouri answered his wonders, tears in her eyes.

'_Me!! How? When?_' Kouri was telling the truth, it wasn't one of her jokes. "Are you kidding me"

"No, Hitsugaya-taichou it the truth and I'm so happy about it" she smiled to him.

"Kouri… I have always wanted to tell you something.." Hitsugaya started, Kouri on the other hand was a bit surprised "I have always been in love with you" he finally said it, Hitsugaya bent down slowly and touched her red lips softly with his own. "My Celestial Angel" Hitsugaya kissed her again, Kouri still not understanding what going on.

-

-

-

◦**.'◦** T**o****B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**

Next Chapter: The truths.

_**A/N) don't forget to review, suggestions are still welcomed **_


End file.
